Una Luz en la Oscuridad
by Yoko Cullen
Summary: Todo lo que he querido desde niña lo tengo a mis 18 años, pero los cuentos de hadas no duran para siempre... Todo en mi vida perdió color, ahora solo veo gris. No tengo fuerzas suficientes para salir adelante, pero tengo y debo hacerlo porque aún tengo la esperanza de que llegue una luz... esa luz y brillo a mi momento de oscuridad.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M.

Capitulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

Yo, Isabella Swan, lo tenía todo. A mis padres juntos, una hermana que adoro, un novio que creía que me amaba, unos amigos que jamás me darían la espalda, soy popular en la preparatoria. Todo lo que he querido de niña lo tengo a mis 18 años, pero los cuentos de hadas no duran para siempre... Todo en mi vida perdió color, ahora solo veo gris. No tengo fuerzas suficientes para salir adelante, pero tengo y debo hacerlo por nuestro bien, porque aún tengo la esperanza de que llegue una luz... esa luz que le devolverá el color y el brillo a mi momento de oscuridad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-27 DIAS ANTES DEL ACCIDENTE-**

—Hasta mañana amor, te amo. —Trataba de ser dulce a pesar de todo el estrés que tenía encima.

—Yo también Bella. Que descanses.

Colgué sintiéndome molesta. Yo trataba de ser cariñosa con él, ¿y qué gano? un "yo también Bella. Que descanses". No era la primera vez en esta semana que James se despedía con un simple Bella, nada de amor, ni preciosa. El tono de su voz era lo que me molestaba y preocupaba al mismo tiempo, era de esos tonos que yo utilizaba cuando decía las cosas por compromiso, por quedar bien.

Me regañé a mí misma. No debía preocuparme, porque él me había demostrado en estos 3 años que me amaba, con cada abrazo, con cada beso, con cada caricia delicada que me daba cuando estábamos solo los dos... ¡Para Isabella! No pienses en esas cosas, tienes que concentrarte en estudiar para el examen. Suspiré. Mañana me tocaba Historia y definitivamente esa profesora me odiaba.

**Flashback**

_Recuerdo cómo iba caminando por el pasillo de la prepa con mi taza de café y hablando por el celular, bueno, la mejor palabra sería discutiendo, porque mi mamá quería que regresara rápido a la casa a cuidar a mí hermana y yo quería salir con James, estaba totalmente distraída cuando escuché:_

—_¡Isabella Swan! Mira lo que has hecho..._

_Inmediatamente colgué y miré el desastre que había ocasionado._

—_Perdón, profesora. N-No-no era mi intención… yo estaba caminando y… —No podía creer que le hubiera manchado con café todos los papeles que llevaba. La profesora estaba roja de la cólera y yo roja de la vergüenza que sentía._

—_Swan, ¡llevo exámenes corregidos! Las clases, absolutamente todo. ¡Retírate Swan!, nos vemos en clases._

_Y así me fui, maldiciendo una y otra vez, renegando con mi madre por la llamada y sabiendo que a partir de ese momento Historia____nunca más iba a ser divertida para mí._

**Fin del Flashback**

Estaba leyendo "_Estados Unidos y de su consolidación como potencia_" cuando sonó mi teléfono, eran las 12 de la noche. Solo una personita puede llamar a esta hora...

—Hola Alice, ¿cómo estás? —Estaba molesta. A quién se le ocurre llamar a esta hora sabiendo que tenemos examen.

—_Oh Bella, ¿cómo sabías que era yo? Bueno, no importa. A que no sabes quién vendrá en dos meses..._

—No Alice, no lo sé, ¿has estudiado para mañana?

—_No importa el examen. Vendrá mi hermanito Eddie. ¿Te imaginas?, lo veré después de seis años y lo más importante, ¿sabes a qué vendrá? Para ir a la Seattle University, la misma universidad a la que vamos a ir después de graduarnos._

—Alice, pero todavía falta mucho para que venga, aparte, ¿no dices que él no se lleva con tu papá y se supone que cuida a tu abuela?

—_Bella, las cosas entre mi papá y él no han cambiado, solo que mi tío y sus hijos se quedarán a vivir permanentemente en la casa de mi abuela y Edward siente que sobra ahí, por eso lo convencí a que viniera a estudiar aquí. Me ha dicho que vendrá, pero que le busque algún departamento porque no piensa vivir con mi papá._

—Bueno, es entendible después de lo que tu papá le hizo. —Se lo dije tratando de esconder mi fastidio, pero no lo logré.

—_Bella, ya te he contado millones de veces por qué Carlisle se portó así con Edward._

Esa misma excusa la había escuchado un montón de veces... pero me ponía en el lugar de Edward y llegaba a la misma conclusión: Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que él, no toleraría que Charlie me trate así.

—Como sea, Alice. Sabes mi opinión respecto a ese tema. ¿Edward sabe lo del nuevo compromiso de tu papá?

—_No, porque sino él no vendría y en verdad muero por ver a mi hermano, me ha hecho mucha falta en todo este tiempo._

—Ya duende, no te pongas triste que solo faltan dos meses y lo verás. Ahora te cuelgo porque sabes que la profesora "me ama tanto" que seguro mañana me aprobará sin revisar mi examen detalladamente.

—_Jajaja, nos irá bien, Bells. Por cierto, ¿cómo vas con James?_

—Bien... —El tono de mi voz decía todo lo contrario.

— _¿Bien bien o bien mal? ¿Qué pasa, Isabella? Y no me digas que "nada" porque te conozco._

Conocía ese tonito de voz. Alice podría ser dulce pero había veces que se convertía en un demonio porque no te deja en paz hasta que averigua todo lo que te está pasando. Ésta duende me conoce más que lo que yo me conozco a mí misma, por las puras no teníamos tantos años de amistad.

—Está un poco distante, ya no es tan cariñoso como antes, pero supongo que deben ser los exámenes. —O eso espero y quiero creer.

—_Tranquila Bells, debe ser el estrés. Mañana ponte algo de tus ropas infartantes y, con ese cuerpazo que tienes, todo estará arreglado. Te dejo, cuídate. Te quiero mucho, gracias por escucharme. Mañana paso por ti en mi auto._

—No Alice, ¿Alice? —Me colgó.

Siempre hacía eso, porque sabía que le diría que no, a veces James me venía a recoger o iba en mi auto. Suspiré. Mi mamá me había quitado el auto por dos semanas, porque regresé de la fiesta de James a las cuatro de la madrugada y ella me había dado permiso hasta las dos nada más, pero ni siquiera tomé y mucho menos fumé. Detestaba el alcohol y el olor a tabaco. Pero claro, ella pensaba que porque mi remera olía a tabaco yo lo había hecho y, por más que le dijera que ni siquiera había probado algo, no iba a creerme.

El hermano de Alice vendría, no me quiero imaginar ese día. Si el duende está siempre alegre a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado, ese día no hará solo saltitos simples, sino unos saltos triples.

Por fin conocería a Edward, me había hablado tanto de él que me moría de la curiosidad, ¿cómo será? ¿Sera sexy? ¿Tendrá novia? Supongo que no, porque cómo la dejaría en Londres. ¡Tonta Bella! ¿Qué haces pensando así del "hermanito" del duende? Seguro era una versión masculina de Alice, ¡oh, Dios mío! Si con un Cullen tengo suficiente, no me quiero imaginar dos, ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír. Por lo que sabía, Edward se fue a vivir a Londres con su abuela después de todo el problema que había tenido con Carlisle. En las fotos que Al me había enseñado, tenía el cabello de color cobrizo, unos hermosos ojos verdes, pero no tenía nada de cuerpo, era todo escuálido, hasta parecía un poco afeminado. Lamentablemente, para cuando conocí a Alice, él ya se había ido, así que no podía juzgarlo de esa manera.

A pesar de que me había distraído con la llamada de Alice, no podía dejar de pensar en James "mi dolor en el trasero". Es ilógico pensar que no teníamos crisis o peleas como cualquier pareja, pero en estos tres meses no eran solo peleítas que duraban una mañana, eran peleas que duraban días y eso me estaba preocupando y cansando.

Mañana me pondría otra de mis ropas infartantes, como decía Al. Mi mejor amiga tenía unas ocurrencias... No sé por qué decía que tenía un cuerpazo, era delgada, tenía una cinturita gracias a mis buenos genes, pero mis senos eran pequeños y mi trasero era normal, pero igual, con un bonito cuerpo o no, mi sexto sentido me decía que James me ocultaba algo. Había varias clases a las que no íbamos juntos, porque esos cursos él ya los había llevado. Sí, otra razón más del porqué Renée no se llevaba con James, decía que yo era muy inteligente para desperdiciar mi tiempo en un chico que ya se debería haber graduado hace un año, pero eso jamás me importó, y ahora mucho menos. Sentía que algo me ocultaba, de eso estaba 100% segura, de lo que no estaba segura era si era bueno o malo lo que escondía, pero yo lo iba averiguar

- ¡Bella, despierta! ¡Legarás tarde!

¡Noooo! Renée gritando es peor que el despertador y seguro que en este momento entrará Rebecca... la misma rutina de todos los días.

—Hermanita, despierta. Mira que el desayuno ya está servido, quiero comerlo contigo, ¿vamos sí?

Rebecca, mi hermana de cuatro años, una niña con demasiada energía a pesar de lo pequeña que era, creo que eso se debe a que Alice pasa mucho tiempo en mi casa. Cuando yo estoy triste o molesta, siempre está Rebbe sacándome una sonrisa con sus ocurrencias, por eso la amo, ella es como mi luz.

—Ya voy, Rebbe. En un momento bajo. —Me levanté e hice lo de siempre. La despeiné.

—No hagas eso, se arruinará mi peinado.

Cerró con toda la fuerza posible la puerta de mi cuarto. Sí, otra cosa más que mi hermana ha aprendido de Alice.

Bueno, a buscar la ropa "infartante". Abrí mi armario, saqué mi pantalón de cuero negro, la blusa roja y cuando iba a buscar mis zapatos, vi mis _Converse_, ya no los utilizaba, ni mis pantalones anchos o mis blusas sueltas porque era la burla de todos en el colegio, decían que parecía el _espantapájaros_ Swan o el _marimacho_ Swan, hasta que conocí a Alice y ella cambió mi forma de vestir. Había pasado a ser una chica totalmente femenina, aunque cuando paraba en la casa de Al o en mi casa, parecía el_ marimacho_ Swan, claro que ahora había sacado cuerpo. Me encantaría ir en _Converse_ a la prepa, pero Al me mataría, así que solo me queda escoger los zapatos rojos de taco nueve.

Cuando salí, revisé mi celular:

_5 llamadas perdidas de Alice._

_2 llamadas perdidas de James._

_1 mensaje de James:_

_"__**Hola Bells. Hoy no podré ir a recogerte, se me ha hecho un poco tarde. Nos vemos en la prepa."**_

Sigue tan frío. Si la ropa "infartante" no hace efecto tendré que hablar con él, no puedo dejar que esto se desmorone. Él es mi todo, sí, ya sé que con 18 años no debería decir esto, pero es que lo conozco desde el colegio, siempre ha sido tan lindo conmigo, fue mi apoyo cuando fallecieron mis abuelos, siempre me saca una sonrisa con sus ocurrencia y fue mi primera vez...

**Flashback**

_Recuerdo cómo hace un año llegamos a su casa y no había nadie, nos pusimos a ver televisión. Comenzó a acariciarme la espalda, a besarme suavemente hasta que esos besos eran de todo menos suaves. No era la primera vez que pasaba esto, siempre acabábamos sin remera, pero nunca fuimos a más, cuando le decía que parara lo hacía, no sé que pasó ese día, pero supe que íbamos a llegar a mucho más._

_Me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta su dormitorio, cerró la puerta con llave por si llegaba alguien, se acercó a mí sin quitarme los ojos de encima, hasta que las puntas de nuestros pies se tocaban. Comenzó a quitarme la remera y yo subí mis manos facilitándole la tarea, yo hice lo mismo con su camisa, luego me tumbó sobre la cama, me quitó el sostén y comenzó a trazar un sinfín de besos de mi boca a mis pechos y de mi pecho a mi boca. Sentí un fuerte hormigueo en la parte baja de mi vientre e hizo que gimiera, lo que ocasionó un sonrojo por mi parte, en ese momento no sabía qué significaba ese hormigueo._

_James prosiguió a lamer, besar y succionarme los pezones, lo que hizo que gimiera mucho más fuerte, lo hacía con tanta intensidad que no paraba de moverme en la cama. Luego, comenzó a trazar besos hasta llegar al botón de mis pantalones, los abrió y comenzó a bajarlos hasta que solo quedé en mis bragas que estaban húmedas, él hizo lo mismo con sus pantalones. Finalmente, me quitó las bragas y quedé completamente desnuda, me sonrojé violentamente, nadie me había visto desnuda. Él me calmaba con frases bonitas como "te amo", "eres la mujer de mi vida", "jamás te haría daño"... Comenzó a quitarse los bóxers y no me quitaba los ojos de encima para ver mi reacción._

—_Amor, podemos parar en cualquier momento, no quiero obligarte a nada._

_Yo solo asentí. Y así fue, con absolutamente nada de experiencia que yo tenía y la poca que tenia él, dándome suaves caricias por mis piernas, pellizcándome los pezones. Sus besos me estaban volviendo loca. Sentí que bajaba las manos hasta mi entrada, inmediatamente cerré las piernas._

—_Amor, tienes que confiar en mí, no podemos seguir si no lo haces._

—_Confío en ti amor, solo que tú tienes experiencia y yo no. Tengo miedo de que te aburra o no te guste._

—_Qué dices mi Bella. Eres hermosa y nada me va hacer más feliz que hacerte mía._

_Continuó con sus besos, pero ésta vez no fue su mano lo que sentí en mi entrada, sino su miembro. Bajé la mirada y me sorprendí al ver que el paquete de James era grande. No sabía cómo eso iba a entrar en mí._

—_Te amo Isabella. —Y así fue penetrándome poco a poco._

—_Amor, duele. —Él entraba más y más hondo y yo sentía que me rompía a pedazos._

—_Bella, eres muy estrecha._

—_Arggggg, ¡James!_

_Se quedó quieto un momento._

—_Tranquila amor. El dolor irá disminuyendo, empezaré a moverme, ¿está bien?_

_No sabía qué más hacer así que solo asentí. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, cada vez que lo hacía me decía cosas hermosas. Yo no tenía palabras para explicar lo que me pasaba en este momento, estaba adolorida y feliz al mismo tiempo, era suya y él mío. James fue aumentando sus embestidas, sin dejar de besar mis senos, por mi parte comencé a sentir que ese hormigueo iba aumentando por cada embestida que él daba, me estaba volviendo loca, literalmente, hasta que él bajó su mano a mi clítoris y le dio suaves pellizcos, no aguanté más y me sentí desfallecer._

— _¡Bellaaa! _

_En ese momento supe que James se había venido._

**Fin del Flashback**

Después de ese día, recuerdo cómo Alice me regañó porque no usamos protección y me enteré que una chica podría quedar embarazada en su primera vez. Felizmente, no pasó nada.

Para mí, ese momento fue maravilloso. No fue como me lo imaginaba, con flores y velas como pasaba en las películas, pero el simple hecho de hacerlo con la persona que amas, que te apoya en lo que te propones, que siente orgullo por cada logro que realizas, no tiene precio.

Ese momento fue uno de los más especiales en mi vida. Hacer el amor con mi novio era fantástico, no tenía con qué comparar, pero tampoco quería, jamás engañaría a James. Tenía muchos chicos detrás de mí, por ser una de las más populares, pero jamás se me había cruzado por la cabeza traicionarlo. El maldito problema ahora, era que James no me había tocado hace un mes, siempre que había un momento él ponía excusas; estaba preocupada, molesta e increíblemente frustrada.

—¡Bellaaa!

—¡Ya bajo mamá!

Terminé de arreglarme, a pesar de usar ropa "infartante" no exageraba en maquillarme, quería parecer sexy, no una zorra. Mis ojos son de color verde, así que solo me los delineaba con lápiz negro, me gusta que se vean naturales, y mis mejillas se sonrojan por sí solas con todo lo que me pasa en el día... Bajé a desayunar, la mesa ya estaba servida.

—Buenos días papá. —Le di un beso en la frente.

—Hola Bells.

—Hija, podrías no demorarte tanto, con esa paciencia llegarás tarde. Recuerda que no tienes carro.

—Buenos días Renée. Sí, yo también dormí bien. Y vendrán a recogerme.

—Espero que no sea James —murmuró, pero obviamente yo la escuché.

—No veo cuál sería el problema de que mi novio venga a recogerme. En fin, para tu buena suerte no vendrá él, será Alice.

—No te molestes Bella. Solo que tú sabes qué pienso de ese muchacho...

—¡Para mamá! No quiero escuchar más. Mi papá aprendió a no meterse en mis asuntos, no entiendo por qué tú no puedes hacer lo mismo. —Iba a refutarme, pero la corté—. Y no quiero hablar más del tema, por favor.

Ella solo me miró y asintió.

—Bella, no le hables así a tu madre. Y si no me meto en tus "asuntos" como dices, es porque espero que estés siendo responsable con lo que haces.

—Lo soy papá. Chicas a mi edad, que llevan tantos años en una relación, salen embarazadas y yo no lo estoy. Jamás te han dado una queja de mí en la preparatoria y estoy muy bien en mis notas.

—Lo sé Bells, pero entiende que tu madre y yo nos preocupamos por ti. Claro que ella lo demuestra más que yo.

—Te quiero hija. No peleemos tan temprano, ¿sí? —Con esa carita quién podría seguir discutiendo con Renée.

Desayunamos en una armonía familiar hermosa, no había ningún indicio de haber tenido una pelea. Mi familia era así, podríamos pelearnos, pero al final del día éramos muy unidos.

Renée era florista, trabajaba con Esme, la mamá de Alice, en realidad era la madrastra, pero ella nunca la había llamado así, incluso se ponía cariñosa con ella y le decía mamá. Mi papá era policía en la comisaría de Forks. Y Rebecca, bueno, la pequeña iba al _kinder_, luego entraría a primero. Yo los amaba, aunque no voy a negar que a veces discutiera con Renée porque no le gustaba que saliera con James, o porque llegué muy tarde. Pero era mi madre y sabía que en el fondo quería lo mejor para mí. Ella tenía su forma de pensar sobre James, pero la que estaba con él era yo, no ella.

Me levanté y justo sonó mi celular, indicándome que Alice ya estaba afuera.

—Los veo más tarde, los quiero.

—Bells, más tarde tenemos la escuela para padres, iremos con Rebbe y tu papá, así que no llegues tarde para que cuides la casa.

—Ok mamá, cuídense.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Hola, Al. ¿Por qué siempre te tienes que salir con la tuya?

—¡Oh!, creo que la nena no está de buen humor. ¿Qué pasó con James?

—No es eso Al. Solo que me siento un poco rara.

—¿Qué pasa Bells? Sabes que soy yo y puedes confiar en mí —dijo en un tono preocupado. Por eso amaba a Alice, porque siempre se preocupaba por mí.

—¿Tú crees que James me engaña?

Bueno, su cara pasó de preocupada a sorprendida.

—¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Solo respóndeme Alice. —Quería que me respondiera. Por lo menos, si tenía una opinión, tenía dos probabilidades: Estar más tranquila o estar más preocupada.

—No creo Bells. Sabes que cuando estábamos en la escuela, yo creía que él solo quería tener sexo contigo. Tú sabes la famita que tenía en el cole, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo comencé a tolerarlo más, te demostraba que te amaba. Ahora ha cambiado mucho, ya no es el mismo de antes, le digo que te quiero una tarde para mí sola y él solo dice "ok Alice, llévatela" y antes no era así, peleábamos por ti, tonta. No te estoy diciendo que te engañe, pero puede ser que solo necesite su espacio. Habla con él amiga, sé que hay una solución para esto.

Bueno, Alice nunca se llevó bien con James y creo que el "cariño" es mutuo, pero sé que mi amiga siempre me va aconsejar para bien, aún si de la persona de la que estábamos hablando no le simpatizaba del todo.

—Gracias por tu consejo Al. —Tenía que cambiar de tema sino me pondría rara. —. ¿Y cómo llevas la noticia de tu hermano?

—Estoy muy, pero muy feliz. Tú sabes que nosotros nos separamos en un momento donde el uno necesitaba del otro, aunque creo que yo más, porque era más pequeña, pero jamás le reclamé o lo juzgué por lo que hizo y nunca lo haría, Bells. Estoy contando los días para que venga, a partir de hoy faltan 45 días.

—¿No decías que faltaba dos meses? —O habría escuchado mal, ¿tan distraída estaba ayer?

—Sí, te dije eso, pero como no querías que te diera detalles solo te dije "vendrá en 2 meses", en sí vendrá en 45 días, es decir, el 5 de enero. Su vuelo sale de Londres a las 5 a.m. y llega a la 1 p.m. al aeropuerto de Virginia, y luego son 3 horas más en carro hasta aquí, así que aproximadamente a las 4 p.m. tendremos a Eddie en casa.

—Definitivamente no hubiera querido escuchar eso ayer. Oye, ¿y por qué Eddie? Ese apodo es muy gracioso.

—Cállate Bella, no vuelvas a decirlo. Edward se muere si sabe que le digo así. Es una manera de fastidiarlo, pero no le gusta.

—Enana, en primer lugar tú lo dijiste y en segundo lugar, ese apodo apesta. —Si así lo llama a él, cómo me llamará a mí cuando hablaba con sus padres.

—Ya, bueno. Igual no vayas a decirlo delante de él, sino es capaz de regresarse a Londres.

—No seas exagerada Alice. En verdad estoy contenta por ti.

—Gracias Bells. Eres mi mejor amiga y siempre lo vas a ser, sabes que estoy para apoyarte en todo.

Y en verdad estaba muy feliz, yo sabía lo mucho que había necesitado a Edward. Cuando estábamos solas y la veía llorar me daba ganas de llamarlo y gritarle sus cuatro verdades, pero después que me enteré lo que le motivó a irse de Forks, pude entenderlo un poco más, aunque cuando lo viera le diría un par de cosas.

Llegamos a la prepa y como siempre éramos el centro de atención, empezando por Alice, tenía una mezcla de chica mala e inocente al mismo tiempo. Ella no tenía un gran cuerpo, pero era hermosa, tenía una mirada profunda en esos ojos verdes iguales a los míos y su cabello en puntas que sobresalían por todos lados, se vestía tan malditamente sexy como en estos momentos, se había puesto una blusa blanca, un jean y sus zapatos de taco doce del mismo color que su blusa. Yo jamás podría usar tremendos tacos, si a la justa caminaba con taco nueve. Había intentado muchas veces caminar con los zapatos de Alice, pero era imposible, nunca me mantenía en pie, en cambio Alice caminaba con tal naturalidad, le tenía envidia de la sana y para complementar el look de Alice, su "juguetito" el Porsche amarillo 911 turbo, regalo de su generoso padre.

Bajamos del deportivo, comenzamos a caminar ignorando los cuchicheos de las personas. Yo sabía que muchos de esos cuchicheos eran buenos, porque nosotras no éramos las típicas populares creídas ni nada eso, éramos amables con las personas que lo eran con nosotras, pero no faltaba la gente envidiosa.

Llegamos a donde estaban Ángela y Jessica, nuestras amigas más cercanas aquí. Nos hablábamos con muchos, pero creo que ellas eran mucho más amigas que otros.

Ángela era muy pero muy inteligente, con los puntajes que sacaba, no dudaba que la recibirían en cualquier universidad que ella quisiera y le den una beca. Yo sabía que habían varios chicos que querían estar con ella, inteligente, bonita, responsable... lo malo era que tenía baja autoestima, pensaba que los chicos solo la buscaban para que ella les hiciera las tareas o les ayudara a estudiar y todo eso. El _hijo de su madre_ de John le había hecho mucho daño utilizándola solo para una monografía que valía la mitad de la nota, luego que la presentó, la dejó; a pesar de eso, ella salió adelante, se convirtió en una persona muy fuerte y de paso leal, si tú le contabas algo, podrías estar completamente segura de que ella jamás le iba ir con el chisme a alguien.

En cambio Jess, bueno, ella no era bruta, pero tampoco era la más inteligente; ella sí era completamente superficial, aun así era buena chica. Siempre nos había aconsejado a todas con nuestros problemas, claro que no le contábamos todo porque sabíamos que en cualquier momento se le podría salir, no lo hacía intencionalmente pero, al fin y al cabo lo hacía. Igualmente era nuestra amiga, la queríamos mucho a pesar de que ella no nos contaba sus cosas, rara vez hablaba sobre lo que le pasaba; recuerdo que cuando hablamos por primera vez no me cayó bien, pero conforme fuimos conociéndonos se hizo parte de nuestro grupo. Aún así Alice no confiaba mucho en ella. De todas maneras nos habían apoyado en momentos difíciles, habíamos salido a muchas fiestas juntas y hacíamos pijamadas.

—Hola chicas, ¿cómo están? —dijo Ángela. Siempre era tan dulce y sencilla.

—Bien Ang, ¿y ustedes?

—Bella, me encanta tu blusa, estás radiante. ¿Saldrás a algún lado? ―Interrumpió Jessica.

—No Jess. Ya sabes hoy es lunes y hay que empezar muy bien la semana.

—Nosotras estamos bien, ¿han estudiado para el examen? —Respondió Ang en un tono cansado luego de que Jess la hubiese cortado.

—Un poco, después de la llamada de Alice me quedé dormida, pero supongo que tú sí has estudiado...

—Sí Bells. Pero ¿cómo no vas a estudiar? Tú sabes que esa profesora te odia, si puedo te ayudo un poco. —Ángela siempre tan preocupada.

—Muchas gracias Ang, pero ya había venido estudiando todos los días, solo faltaban los dos últimos temas. Si me falta alguna pregunta te paso la voz, ya sabes cómo.

—Claro, claro: Tocando la mesa con el lápiz.

—Muy bien, ya aprendiste. El dedo pulgar es la A, índice la B, el dedo me...

—¡Bella, no voltees! —Me cortó Alice.

Pero como siempre, yo de terca lo hice y lo que vi me rompió el corazón.

Bueno chicas este fue el primer capítulo de mi primer fic, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias al apoyo de mi adorada Beta y mi amiga Joshy. No dejen de seguirlo :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M. La historia si es mía.

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Edward POV**

―Monstruo, solo consígueme un departamento lejos de Carlisle e iré.

―Eddie, pero ya ha pasado tanto tiempo.

―Alice, deja de llamarme "Eddie" y así pase un siglo la relación con Carlisle no cambiará, quiero que esto te quede claro Al, no quiero encuentros por "casualidad". ―La conocía, por eso le decía esto.

―Está bien Eddi...Edward, en verdad me has hecho muy feliz, por fin te veré, te he necesitado mucho y conocerás a mi mejor amiga que es como mi hermana y por ende será tu hermana.

―Alice, sabes que yo no voy allá para hacer amigos y muchos menos "hermanos", solo a estudiar y de paso ver cómo están las propiedades que dejó mamá en Forks y Seattle.

―No te hagas el loco hermanito, que la abuela ya me dijo que todos los fines de semana te pierdes con tus amigos... ¿alguna pretendiente por ahí?

―Jajaja, si hubiera no te lo diría, se espantaría con la hermana que tengo. Pero no hay nadie Al, todo tranquilo, te corto porque tengo que ir a una cena de gala.

―¡Oye!, ¿cómo que se espantaría? Si soy la mejor hermana del mundo, ya bueno, cuídate hermano, te quiero.

―Ok Al, yo...que descanses.

Corté, porque sé que Alice me diría "es solo un te quiero" pero para mí no era tan sencillo. No había dicho esa palabra desde hace 7 años. Esos malditos años en que estuve solo, las primeras semanas no comía, luego Al me traía la comida a la habitación pero jamás salía de ahí, era como mi refugio, ahí fue donde pasamos la última tarde, donde hablamos de lo que me había pasado en el colegio. Recuerdo ese momento como si fuese ayer y cuando la maldita noche llegó me la arrebató de las manos en una etapa de mi vida donde más la necesitaba... ¡Basta Edward! No puedes seguir martirizándote, eso pertenece al pasado...

En el presente tenía 20 años, me vine a vivir a Londres con la abuela a los 14, terminé mis dos últimos años de escuela aquí y a los 18 acabé la prepa, apenas terminé, entré a Ingeniería Industrial, estudié un ciclo pero definitivamente eso no fue lo mío así que lo dejé, perdí 6 meses, pero como dicen, siempre se saca algo bueno de las cosas y es que había conocido a Emmett y Jasper, mis mejores amigos. Luego la abuela me había puesto a trabajar en su empresa, que era nada más y nada menos que "**General Motors Masen" **que exportaba e importaba, como su mismo nombre lo decía, motores, a las marcas de carro más conocidas del mundo. Desde que comencé a trabajar había madurado mucho, salía a divertirme como cualquiera, pero no tenía la mentalidad de muchos chicos de mi edad "fiesta, alcohol y sexo" lo mío era más salir con Emmett y Jasper a reuniones o fiestas, sexo casual pero jamás tomaba.

Mi tío era el jefe de la empresa, pero él siempre se la había pasado viajando haciendo contratos, desde entonces yo quedé a cargo de todo cuando él no estaba; ya llevaba casi 2 años y las ganancias netas no habían bajado; la abuela decía que era un buen administrador, que esa es mi vocación, pero yo sabía en el fondo que lo mío no era eso, yo quería ser médico y esperaba realizarlo ahora que me iba de viaje.

En éstos 2 años había cambiado totalmente, ya no era el chico afeminado, ahora iba al gimnasio con mis amigos; por lo tanto había sacado un buen cuerpo que combinado con mi cabellera y el color de mis ojos cualquier chica que yo quisiera la podría tener.

A pesar de todo lo que había sido y me había convertido y toda la mierda que llevaba encima, jamás había dejado de cuidar a mi abuela, ella tenía a Vicky, la enfermera, yo siempre salía con mis amigos a cualquier reunión cuando estaba seguro de que no le faltaba nada más, ella había sido mi luz cuando mi vida era de un color gris, con sus ocurrencias, con sus risas, con sus caricias delicadas, había convertido mi vida miserable a una aceptable. La amaba tanto que tenía miedo que cuando se lo dijera, se fuera de mi lado, ése es el motivo porque mi abuela nunca había escuchado ni escuchará un "te amo" de mi parte.

Sentí que alguien caminaba hacia mi dormitorio con lentitud, esa no podía ser más que ella.

―¿Puedo pasar?

―Claro abuela, las puertas de mi cuarto siempre están abiertas para ti. ―Y de mi corazón también, pero eso no podía decirle.

―Gracias Edward, ¿vas a salir verdad, después de la reunión hijo? ―Cuando no Alice de chismosa

―Sí, con Emmett y Jasper, prometo no regresar tarde.

―No te preocupes hijo, quisiera que mañana hablemos sobre cosas de la empresa ya que te vas.

¡MALDITA SEA ALICE!…―Abuela yo iba a decírtelo a ti antes pero sabes cómo es mi hermana de insistente que tuve...

―Tranquilo hijo, sabía que en cualquier momento ibas a regresar con tu hermana, ya mucha falta le has hecho. Aparte, me quedaré con tu tío Peter, su esposa y tu prima Rosalie, me cuidarán muy bien. Solo necesito hablar unas cosas de la empresa contigo.

―Está bien, regresaré temprano de la empresa para poder hablar.

―Muy bien hijo, solo cuídate y éxitos con la cena.

Y así con pasos lentos se fue de mi habitación, eso de hablar unas cosas de la empresa con la abuela, significaba tocar temas de la empresa obviamente, pero también temas de los que yo no quería hablar, por más que la amara no podría abrirme así con ella, ni con nadie...

Abrí el armario, saqué un pantalón gris, una camisa celeste, zapatos negros y la odiosa corbata gris con rayas negras, no es que tenga algo personal con esa corbata, es solo que no me gustan las corbatas en general. Hoy tendríamos una de esas cenas de gala, las detestaba, irían todos los socios de la empresa, los gerentes en diferentes tiendas, dueños de otras empresas a los que les importábamos motores, es decir, mucha gente estirada, pero hoy iba el más estirado de todos y el más rico, Eleazar Denali, nada más y nada menos que dueño de los carros Volkswagen, él tenía que ser mi futuro socio, cueste lo que cueste Eleazar firmaría ese contrato y aparte tenía que dar una noticia a los socios que era de mi agrado, así que suponía que tan malo no iba a ser…

Después de bañarme agarré mi _Blackberry_ y vi un mensaje de Emmett:

**"Eddie, saliendo de tu reunión, nos encontramos en el "Ministry of Sound" con Jazz...suerte con tu futuro socio y suegro jajajaja xD**"

Solo Emmett con sus 21 años me pondría esa cara y me molestaría con las hijas del señor Denali...

**"¡Muy chistosito osito!..., nos vemos allá entonces, tengo que contarles algo"**

Después de cambiarme y recibir la bendición de mi abuela, abrí la cochera y ahí estaba mi adorado y flamante _Volvo_. Definitivamente tengo que hacer que me lo lleven a Forks.

Iba manejando tranquilo, aprendí en la vida que más vale hacer las cosas con calma, salen mucho mejor. "Mejor perder un minuto en la vida, que la vida en un minuto". Me daba pena dejar a mi abuela, estos seis años me había aguantado absolutamente todo, pero así era la vida, en algún momento tenía que regresar a donde todo había empezado y afrontar mis miedos, sentía que mejor momento que éste no había, algo en mí me decía que fuera a Forks, que era ahora o nunca y le iba a hacer caso a mi intuición.

Llegué a la cochera del hotel, puse la mejor sonrisa que tengo y me dirigí a la recepción.

―Buenas noches Sr. Cullen. ―Detesto que me digan Cullen, me hace recordar a Carlisle.

―Buenas noches Laurent, te he dicho que solo Edward por favor. ―Le he repetido a mi asistente personal lo mismo millones de veces, si no fuera eficiente ya lo habría despedido

―Sí señor, no se preocupe, ya está listo todo; la comida, la bebida, la música, todo en orden.

―Muy bien, sabes que ésta cena es importante. ¿Ya llego Eleazar? ―Me sorprendí, él siempre llegaba media hora antes a las reuniones y solo faltaban 10 minutos para las 8:00 pm.

―Aún no sé... ¡Ah! Justo ahí llega.

Sí, definitivamente ese carro solo lo tendría Eleazar.

―Buenas noches Edward, me da gusto que por fin llevemos a cabo esta reunión, aunque tengo pena porque no está Peter.

―El gusto es mío señor Denali, es una pena, pero usted sabe cómo es esto de los negocios, se tiene que viajar constantemente; pensé que vendría con su familia.

―Por favor Edward, que falta de confianza, hemos hablado muchas veces por teléfono, solo Eleazar. Sí, vendrá mi esposa con mis hijas, tú sabes cómo son las mujeres, si una se demora mucho en arreglarse imagínate cuatro.

―Ingresemos, te voy presentando a las personas que no te conocen y esperamos a tu familia.

―Edward, todos saben quién soy, más bien tú me presentarás a gente que yo no conozco.

―Se me olvidaba, quién no conocería al dueño de los autos más vendidos en el mundo, pasemos.

Detestaba a las personas que por ser millonarios creían que todos estábamos por debajo de su hombro. La mirada despectiva que les lanzaba Eleazar a los gerentes o a otros trabajadores de la empresa era frustrante y me molestaba mucho. Mi familia también tenía dinero, pero jamás juzgábamos a las personas por su nivel socio-económico, había personas que sin ser millonarias eran muy buenas y eran muchos más simpáticos que estos estirados.

Saludamos a gerentes dueños de otras empresas de carros o aviones y su cara era amable, pero cuando llegamos a los gerentes o subgerentes, su cara cambiaba totalmente, él me decía que debía aprender que no con todo el mundo se es amable porque se pueden aprovechar de esa nobleza.

Había mandado que en una mesa estuviéramos solamente Eleazar y yo, no quería interrupciones. Él estaba revisando su _Blackberry_ y comenzó a fruncir el ceño.

―¿Pasa algo? ―No quería que estuviera de mal humor.

―No, solo que pensé que vendrían mis tres hijas con mi esposa, pero solo vendrán dos: Kate e Irina. Tanya tiene que hacer un trabajo grupal de la universidad.

―No te preocupes, la universidad es así, te consume mucho, sales de un trabajo y empiezas otro, prácticamente no tienes vida.

―Para haber llevado solo un ciclo lo describes muy bien.

¡Que carajos! ¿Cómo él sabía que solo había llevado un ciclo?, traté de disimular muy bien la cara de sorprendido que tenía, pero creo que fue tanta la impresión que no lo logré.

―¿Sorprendido? Tranquilo Edward, tengo mucha influencia para averiguar lo que quiero, aparte, tengo que saber con qué personas estoy tratando, ¿no?

―Claro que tiene...

―¡Papá!...

Salvado por la hermosa voz de la hija de Eleazar, me había quedado estupefacto con lo que él me dijo, si sabía eso, ¿qué más podría saber? Me paré y volteé para ver a la familia Denali.

¡Mierda! Qué buenos genes, no sé quién es Kate o Irina pero definitivamente las dos están buenísimas, tenían unas facciones hermosas, ojos azules y verdes respectivamente, nariz perfilada, labios carnosos y esos vestidos que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, un escote en el pecho que resaltaba sus buenos bustos y una abertura en la parte baja del vestido que llegaba al muslo. Estaban hermosas, nadie podía negar eso.

―Edward, te presento a mi esposa Carmen y a mis hijas Kate e Irina.

―Mucho gusto. ―Las saludé como lo harían los antiguos caballeros, un beso en la mano, pero cuando fue el turno de saludar a Kate me perdí en sus ojos, eran del mismo color que los míos, nunca pensé en ver a una mujer muy hermosa.

Fue el turno de hablar de Carmen ―El gusto es de nosotros Sr. Cullen.

―Solo Edward por favor, tomen asiento. ―Iba a jalarles el asiento pero Eleazar se me adelantó.

―Tranquilo Edward, yo lo puedo hacer. ―El tono de su voz no era del tono amable y cómo iba a serlo después de las miradas que le había lanzado a Kate.

―Si me disculpan, voy a dar inicio a la cena. ―Fui hasta el escenario y agarré el micrófono―. Buenas noches, se preguntarán por qué los he reunido a todos aquí, tengo el agrado de anunciar que "General Motors Masen" ha pasado a ser uno de los socios mayoritarios de la fundación "Fábrica de Sonrisas", ésta fundación se encarga de ayudar a niños que sufren de cáncer mejorándoles la calidad de vida.

» Y todos se preguntarán: ¿Qué es lo que nosotros tenemos que ver en todo eso? Y es que por cada venta que hagamos el 30% irá destinado a ésta fundación y el 21 de Diciembre haremos otra reunión y es aquí donde ustedes intervienen, quisiera que hagan modelos exclusivos de autos y ponerlos a subasta en esa reunión, piensen que ese niño podría ser: su hijo, su hermano, su sobrino, su nieto o un amigo y si así sucediera, estoy seguro que quisieran una mejor calidad de vida para sus familiares y el tratamiento que de repente nosotros podríamos pagar, pero estos niños no. Eso es todo, que disfruten la cena...

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, cuando hablaba de medicina y en especial sobre los niños, las palabras me salían del corazón, por eso estaba muy metido en ésta fundación, quería que esos niños tuvieran una navidad como ninguna otra y que la condición de vida de estos pequeños cambiara, pero eso no podría hacerlo solo, necesitaba la ayuda de todos.

―Edward, me has sorprendido mucho, no esperaba que me invitaras a ésta cena para esto, mi familia estaría encantada de participar en la subasta.

―Gracias Eleazar, era una sorpresa para todos, estoy contento que haya sido de tu agrado y en verdad espero contar contigo, no sabes lo importante que sería para la empresa.

―Mi papá te apoyará en la subasta, no dudes de eso, Edward.

Hasta la voz de Kate era sexy, esperaba poder salir con ella después de la reunión. _Pero que estás hablando Edward_, yo mismo sabía que si salíamos solo iba hacer ésta noche y nada más, pero Kate estaba como para pasar ésta noche y muchas más.

―No dudo de eso Kate, estoy muy agradecido por que hayan aceptado la invitación a venir, espero seguir viéndolos. ―_Y en especial a ti. _Ese pensamiento me lo guardé para mi, si quería que Eleazar firmara ese contrato tenía que mantener a _Edward Junior_ dentro de mis pantalones y a mis hormonas controladas.

La cena transcurrió con total tranquilidad, casi todos los socios y dueños de otras empresas de carros se acercaron y me dijeron que sí iban a colaborar con los niños, que era muy noble lo que estaba haciendo. Otros que eran poquísimos, me decían que para esa época se iban de viaje por fiestas navideñas y no podrían apoyarme. Luego de cenar, la orquesta comenzó a tocar música lenta, estaba a punto de retirarme de la mesa para ir hablar por teléfono con Emmett y decirle que me iba a retrasar, cuando Irina me detuvo.

―Edward, ¿qué tal si vamos a bailar?

Me quedé de piedra. Irina había permanecido callada en toda la cena, es más, parecía tímida, por qué me hacían todo más difícil cuando quería mantener a _Edward Junior_ en mis pantalones, si no era una hermana, era la otra. Y aparte, me daba miedo Eleazar no quería que se molestara por intentar algo con sus hijas.

―Por mí no te preocupes Edward, adelante. ―Bueno, ahora ya tenía el permiso del padre, el problema era que yo bailando no era muy bueno.

―Está bien Irina, vamos.

La música era lenta, al llegar al centro de la pista agarré a Irina muy educadamente por la cintura y ella posicionó su mano en mi hombro y nuestras manos libres se juntaron, sentía que todos los ojos estaban puestos en nosotros, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención por muy jefe que sea, comenzamos a bailar lentamente. ¡Dios mio! El escote de Irina se podía observar a la perfección desde donde estaba. Menos mal ya había recobrado la compostura.

―Edward, muy noble lo que has hecho ésta noche, has ganado puntos con mi papá y es evidente que firmará el contrato.

Otra sorpresa más que me daba la familia Denali, no sabía que Eleazar estaba al tanto de mi deseo por hacerlo mi socio y mucho menos que lo haya comentado con sus hijas.

―Tranquilo Edward, cambia de cara, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma, mi papá no es tonto, él sabe que todo este tiempo lo has estado buscando para que sea tu socio y vas por buen camino, pero cuidado porque él es celoso y se ha dado cuenta cómo nos has mirado a Kate y a mí cuando nos saludaste. Aparte, Kate tiene novio y se lleva muy bien con papá y Tanya también lo tiene, aunque no se lleva muy bien con él, pero bueno, es la vida de ella. La única disponible soy yo, tal vez podríamos aprovechar luego de la cena.

Si pensaba que Irina era tímida pues me equivocaba, no tenía ni una pizca de eso, dudaba que esa palabra estuviera en su diccionario. Hubiera querido que la que estuviera aquí bailando conmigo fuera Kate, tenía algo que me encantaba y sí, me había decepcionado un poco al saber de su relación, pero si no era una hermana podría ser la otra, ¿no? Lamentablemente ya había quedado con los chicos.

―Lo siento mucho Irina, he quedado en salir con unos amigos. Aparte, no creo que tú papá esté feliz si salimos.

―¡Ay Edward!, mi papá daría todo porque esté contigo, eres guapo, noble y sobre todo millonario, ¿por qué crees que Kate está con el hijo del dueño de los carros "Toyota"?

Eso sí me descolocó, pensé que las hijas eran diferentes al padre, pero estaba equivocado, éstas chicas eran muy superficiales. Felizmente acabó la música y regresamos a la mesa.

―Bueno Edward, ha sido una cena de lujo, muchas gracias por la invitación, pero tú sabes que, así mañana sea sábado, uno tiene que trabajar.

―Eleazar, yo quería hablar unos asuntos contigo antes de que te… ―Me levantó la mano como haciendo un gesto para que me callara.

―Tranquilo Edward, sí acepto ser tu socio, he averiguado los ingresos de tu empresa y son muy buenos, mi familia ha quedado satisfecha con la cena, creo que has hecho lo suficiente como para merecerlo.

Le ofrecí mi mano…

―¿Socios entonces?... ―Iba a ser la noche de mi vida, había conseguido el socio más importante.

―Con mucho gusto Edward, socios. ―Y así había cerrado el contrato, estrechando nuestras manos, aunque faltara la firma.

―Pásate por mi oficina a las 9:00 de la mañana Edward, no me hagas esperar, sabes que detesto mucho eso. Hasta luego.

Carmen se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, Kate hizo lo mismo y me deseó éxitos con el nuevo contrato e Irina me dio un beso muy ilegal si se lo dabas a una persona que recién conocías, sentí que su mano tocaba la mía y me entregaba un papel.

―Llámame, podríamos disfrutar de la compañía del otro ―Me susurró en el oído de forma insinuante.

Luego de haberme despedido de todos en la cena y haber llamado a Emmett diciendo que estaba retrasado, llegue al "Ministry of Sound" el club más famoso de Londres. La cola para entrar era enorme, pero ser uno de los millonarios en Londres ayuda, fui directamente a la puerta y me hicieron pasar. Subí hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraba la zona VIP.

―Vaya, vaya, pero a quién tenemos aquí, nada más y nada menos que el chico más codiciado de Londres. ¡Hola Eddie!

―Hola _osito_, tú y Alice me van a volver loco con ese apodo. A pesar de que no se han conocido, no entiendo cómo pueden ser tan fastidiosos a la hora de molestarme.

―Ojalá algún día la conozca personalmente, de repente podríamos salir, ya que por teléfono es bien graciosa y tiene una voz armoniosa y sobre todo sexy, quizás podrías ser mi cuñado. ―Eso no me gusta...

―Nunca Emmett, ni lo sueñes, sé cómo eres y no quiero a mi hermana contagiada de ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual. ¿Dónde está Jazz? ―Bueno, eso había sido grosero.

―Me ha quedado claro que no tengo que meterme con tu hermana, no tenías por qué ser tan exagerado y para tu información me protejo. Jazz se ha ido a buscar los tragos. Mira, ahí viene.

―Hola Ed.―¡_Woah_! Jazz había comprado 2 botellas de whisky y una de tequila, éstos dos se querían emborrachar―. ¿Qué estamos celebrando? ―Les pregunté y Emmett me respondió.

―El que hayas cerrado ese contrato, estamos seguros que lo hiciste. Luego que acabemos con esto, vamos al departamento a continuarla. ―Siempre Emmett tan borracho.

―Bueno muchachos, lamento decepcionarlos, me dijo que sí sería su socio pero aún no ha firmado y no puedo continuarla porque tengo que ir mañana a las 9 a su empresa, así que tengo que regresar a la casa temprano.

―No, tú te quedas a dormir en el departamento Edward, aparte, sabes que queda mucho más cerca a la empresa de los Denali. ―Si dos amigos te insistían no podías decir que no ¿cierto?

―Está bien Jasper, me quedaré a dormir, pero no llevemos mujeres, ¿entendido?, necesito dormir y con la bulla que hace Emmett no podré hacerlo.

―No es agradable que estén hablando de mi vida íntima en un club tan conocido, ustedes no saben quiénes puedan escuchar.

―Sería mucho mejor Emmett para que así todas estén advertidas que no eres nada silencioso cuando lo haces y mucho menos cuando duermes con tremendos ronquidos que tienes. ―Solo Jasper podía ser tan serio en algo que era muy gracioso.

Luego de nuestra pequeña charla sobre la intimidad de Emmett, procedí a contarles lo sucedido en la cena, desde que llegué, la cena, la fundación que apoyaría, el baile y por último la despedida. Ellos ya habían terminado una botella de whisky y yo seguía con mi primer vaso en la mano.

―Pero si dices que estaba buena, ¿por qué no aceptaste en traer a Irina?

―¿Qué parte de "es hija de Eleazar" no entendiste?, si me acuesto con su hija me corta las bolas, debo esperar que firme al menos.

―Entonces después que firmes la llamas, porque si está así como la describes, está muy buena y si tú no quieres nada con ella, pues yo sí, Edward. ―Emmett es un insaciable en el sexo.

Nunca tenía mala borrachera el muy cretino, quién me preocupaba era Jazz, que en este momento estaba viendo fijamente la pista de baile.

―Ni lo sueñes Jazz, sabes que no eres bueno bailando, no quiero que hagas el ridículo, vámonos de una vez, ya es la una de la madrugada y tengo que levantarme temprano.

―No es que... "hip"... quiera bailar, mira a la rubia que está... "hip"… bailando.

Observé detenidamente a dónde miraba y sí, definitivamente estaba la rubia más hermosa y con buen cuerpo que había visto, si pensaba que Kate e Irina eran guapas, ésta rubia les ganaba y por goleada. No sé si fue porque los tres la estábamos viendo o por qué se le ocurrió alzar la cabeza, pero en ese momento nuestros ojos se encontraron e increíblemente ninguno podía apartar la mirada del otro. Dejó de bailar y le susurró algo a sus dos amigas, que estaban guapas pero no como ella. ¡Mierda! Estaban subiendo.

Pude apreciar mucho mejor su cuerpo, tenía un vestido corto y pegadísimo a su cuerpo, la tela en la parte baja solo le cubría por debajo de sus perfectas nalgas y por arriba tenía un escote que no dejaba absolutamente nada a la imaginación.

―Hola chicos, vimos que nos estaban observando y pensamos que podríamos tomar un trago con ustedes. ―La rubia era muy directa y mucho más hermosa de cerca.

Ninguno de mis otros amigos hablaban, estaban totalmente embobados.

―Claro, ¿por qué no? Siéntense, ellos son Emmett y Jasper, mi nombre es Anthony. ―No estaba mintiendo sobre mi nombre, pero si le decía Edward iba a deducir que era el millonario y no quería a ninguna chica que luego vaya a los medios a hablar de mí.

―Mucho gusto, ellas son Mary, Lucy y yo soy Maggie. Y, ¿qué hacen tres chicos guapos solos?

―Lo mismo pregunto, ¿qué hacen tres chicas tan guapas solas? De repente el destino esperó juntarnos, aunque tengo que decirles que nosotros ya nos vamos chicas. ―Por muy guapa que sea, quería dormir, había sido una noche muy larga.

―Pero iremos a nuestro departamento a continuarla, ¿quieren ir? Aún tenemos una botella de whisky y una de tequila. ―¿Por qué Emmett tenía que abrir su bocota?

―Claro, nos gustaría, entonces vamos de una vez, ¿qué esperamos?

Logramos salir entre tanta gente hasta el estacionamiento de la discoteca, había llamado a Taylor, el chofer, para que venga a recoger el carro de Jasper porque en esas condiciones no sabía cómo había podido llegar hasta donde estaba mi carro.

―Buenas noches señor, ¿llevo el coche a la casa del señor Whitlock?

―Buenas noches Taylor, sí, por favor, anda avanzando hasta allá. Nosotros nos tardaremos unos minutos, así que no nos esperes, ¿pediste el taxi para que te recoja?

―Sí señor, no se preocupe, todo en orden. Hasta mañana.

Se llevó el carro, así que era una preocupación menos, ahora solo ir al departamento, hacer que Jazz y Emmett se emborrachen rápido, mandar a las chicas en taxi y dormir. Carajo, eran las 2:30 de la mañana, una hora menos para dormir.

Subimos al auto. Jazz y Emmett se sentaron atrás con sus respectivas mujeres y Maggie adelante conmigo, sin haberme preguntado prendió la radio, eso me molestó un poco, nadie tocaba mi carro sin mi permiso. Creo que mi disgusto fue evidente porque el rostro de ella reflejó uno de disculpa.

―Lo siento, debí preguntar, no quería ser grosera, solo que me gusta mucho la música. ―Sonaba tan tierna pero a la vez era muy sexy.

―No te preocupes, solo que no estoy acostumbrado a que toquen mi coche, dime ¿estudias o trabajas? ―Ella dudó un poco en contestar, cosa que no me gustó porque me daba la impresión que me ocultaba algo.

―Solo trabajo, de secretaria en un buffet de abogados. Pero cuéntame de ti, ¿a qué te dedicas?

Estaba juzgándola porque sentía que me escondía algo cuando yo era el primer mentiroso… ―Trabajo de asesor financiero. ―Y en ese momento Maggie hizo algo que despertó mis terminaciones nerviosas, cruzó y descruzó las piernas en un solo movimiento ilegal.

―¿Así que asesor financiero? Pensé que trabajabas en otra cosa, por tu manera de vestir elegante y con buen gusto. Pero bueno, asesor no está mal.

No supe qué contestar, porque de asesor no tenía ni el cabello.

Llegamos al edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de Emm y Jazz, subimos por el ascensor hasta el piso 5 que era donde ellos vivían, el edificio solo tenía un departamento por piso, por lo tanto era muy grande y hermoso.

―Bueno, bienvenidas hermosuras, disfruten. ―Por lo menos a alguien se le había pasado un poco la borrachera―. Soy Emmett, a su servicio.

La historia con Jasper era otra, seguía borracho, pero eso no le impedía abrazar a la pelirroja, Mary, como si fuera de su propiedad. Mientras que los chicos iban a las barras con sus respectivas parejas. Maggie me preguntó dónde estaba el baño así que la acompañé hasta la puerta, estaba esperando afuera, revisando mi teléfono que no me di cuenta que ya había salido. Y estaba muy pero muy cerca de mí.

―¿Te asusté? Tranquilo, solo quería ver qué mirabas con tanta concentración. ―Estaba tan cerca de mi boca que solo quería besarla.

―Nada, revisando mis mensajes, ¿qué te parece si regresamos a la sala? ―Se acercó mucho más a mí si era posible. _Edward Junior_ estaba despertando.

―¿Por qué mejor no los dejamos que hagan sus cosas y nosotros vamos a un sitio más íntimo? Ven, vamos por aquí, mis amigas también comparten un departamento parecido así que el último cuarto debe ser el de invitados.

Me jaló de la corbata hasta el último dormitorio, cerró la puerta y me acorraló contra ésta. La chica sí que era decidida.

―Maggie, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar temprano, ¿por qué mejor no llamo a un taxi para que te recoja?

―¿Estás seguro que quieres eso? Porque una parte de tu anatomía dice otra cosa ―susurró seductoramente mientras su mano acariciaba mi miembro, y tenía razón, mi polla había despertado.

―Maggie, eres muy hermosa pero en…

Ni siquiera me dejó terminar, estampó sus labios contra los míos y sentí que me excitaba cada vez más. Comenzó a sacarme la corbata, desabotonarme la camisa y desabrocharme el pantalón. Qué rápida era.

Me bajó el pantalón de un tirón y sentí su boca muy cerca de mi miembro, ¡Dios mío! Esta chica me iba a matar.

―Tranquilo, solo le hago la mamada a mi novio.

¡¿QUE MIERDA?!

Me subí los pantalones de un tirón―¿Tienes novio? ―No podía creerlo, las mujeres de ahora eran muy inquietas por no decir otra cosa.

―¿Qué creías Anthony?, ¿que una chica como yo no tendría novio?, pero vamos, sé que te gusto y tú me gustas, nadie se va enterar de esto.

Me alejé de ella, en verdad no toleraba a las personas que engañaban a sus parejas, si no ibas a ser fiel en tu relación no encontraba el motivo por qué seguías con esa persona. Maggie podría estar muy buena, pero definitivamente no me acostaría con ella, por más necesitado que estuviera, respetaba a las personas que tenían pareja. Aunque ni ella misma lo hiciera.

―Lo siento mucho Maggie, no soy esa clase de tipo, puedes quedarte a dormir aquí. Mañana en la mañana te llevo a donde tengas que ir. Buenas noches.

Sin dejarla hablar, salí del dormitorio muy agitado, menos mal que en la sala ya no había nadie así que podría echarme tranquilamente en el sofá, el problema era que estaba malditamente frustrado, hacía meses no tenía relaciones, no es que sea del tipo que tiene sexo todos los días, pero cuando un hombre empieza su vida sexual, es difícil mantenerse tranquilo por meses y hoy que se me habían presentado tres chicas atractivas, no había podido con ninguna. Ni modo _Edwardcito_ tenemos que seguir ayudándonos con nuestra amiga _Manuela_, pero hoy no, porque mañana tengo que firmar ese maldito contrato, ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada y necesitaba dormir si no quería llegar tarde mañana…

.

.

.

―Anthony, despierta son las 8:30 am, se me ha hecho tarde, debemos irnos.

―Maggie, te he dicho que no quiero nada contigo. ―Acababa de dormirme, cómo me podía despertar.

―¡Imbécil! son las 8:30 de la mañana ¿oíste? ¡8:30!

¡SANTA MIERDA! Estaba jodido, muy jodido. Carajo, era tarde.

―Mierda Maggie, ¿por qué no me levantaste más temprano?… ¿Y cómo te has cambiado de ropa?

―Primero controla ese tonito estúpido y segundo, por si no te habías dado cuenta llevaba una cartera, pero bueno, qué te ibas a fijar si me mirabas las piernas y tetas en todo momento. Mira, no quiero empezar el día renegando, aquí está tu camisa, corbata y saco, apúrate.

Me cambié como loco, ni siquiera desayuné, luego le mandaría un mensaje a los chicos explicándoles por qué me había ido, llegamos a la cochera y entramos al auto, se sentía la tensión entre nosotros.

―¿Dónde carajo te dejo? ―Estaba molesto, por su culpa me había quedado dormido, eran las 8:45 y el tráfico era increíblemente molesto a ésta hora de la mañana.

―Déjame en el edificio de la empresa de carros _Volkswagen_.

―¿No que eras secretaria? Bueno, da igual, yo también voy para allá.

―¿No que eras asesor financiero? Y para tu información, voy a entregar unos papeles.

Me había pasado no sé cuántos semáforos cuando la luz estaba en ámbar, solo esperaba que ninguna cámara lo haya captado, o algún policía, si no me esperaban unas cuantas papeletas, para mi suerte Maggie se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo. Eran las 8:55 am. Solo quería que esta chica se bajara de mi carro de una puta vez.

―Muy bien, hemos llegado, éxitos en tu día. Puedes bajarte y saludos a tu novio. ―Mi tono de voz fue cortante e irritado, me urgía que la tipa se bajara del auto.

―Podrías ser menos grosero, al menos sé que te quedaste con las ganas de mí, adiós Anthony.

Ni siquiera le presté atención. Dejé el carro en el estacionamiento de la empresa, subí hasta el piso 20 donde se encontraba mi futuro socio, había llegado a las 9:00 am en punto. Hablé con la secretaria y me dijo que esperara un momento. Estaba revisando mi móvil cuando me llegó un mensaje a mi correo de Taylor.

**"****_Señor buenos días, su abuela estaba preocupada por usted, le dije que se había quedado a dormir con sus amigos, que habían tenido una pequeña reunión en la casa de ellos, me dijo que por favor no se le olvide llegar temprano para que le dé los detalles de la cena y los asuntos que tenían que hablar, hasta luego_****"**

Iba a responderle que estaba perfecto lo que le había dicho a mi abuela, cuando la secretaria me dijo que debía pasar. No sé por qué Eleazar me había hecho venir puntual si me iba a atender 10 minutos después. Llegué hasta la oficina del fondo y toqué la puerta.

―Pasa Edward y cierra la puerta.

―Hola Eleazar, buenos… ―¡Carajo! Algo me podría ir peor, ¿qué mierda hacia ella aquí?

* * *

Aclaración: Ustedes saben que Forks y Londres tienen diferencias horarias pero para no mezclar la historia y no confundirlas mucho, los dos lugares tendrán la misma hora.

Bueno aquí tienen un capitulo mas espero que haya sido de su agrado, tengo un grupo en facebook Fics de Yoko donde se subirán adelantos, fotos y también pueden decir sus dudas y sugerencias. Anímense a unirse

**Muchas gracias a **BellaEdwardRobsten**, **daiuamico, CamilleJBCO**, **mswan71**, **loliiz, Narraly por sus reviews; a todas las chicas que agregaron este fic a sus favs y follows. Y muchas gracias a mi amiga Joshy y mi Beta. Actualizare el otro miércoles nos vemos. J


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M. La historia si es mía.

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**_Capitulo 1…_**

_—Muchas gracias Ang, pero ya había venido estudiando todos los días, solo faltaban los dos últimos temas. Si me falta alguna pregunta te paso la voz, ya sabes cómo._

_—Claro, claro: Tocando la mesa con el lápiz._

_—Muy bien, ya aprendiste. El dedo pulgar es la A, índice la B, el dedo me..._

_—¡Bella, no voltees! —Me cortó Alice._

_Pero como siempre, yo de terca lo hice y lo que vi me rompió el corazón._

* * *

**POV BELLA**

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Mi estado de ánimo había pasado de un corazón roto a querer romper algo, ¿por qué me estaba haciendo esto? Él sabía lo mucho me dolía y a la misma vez me jodía, pero no le importó, se había sumado al pequeño grupo de "_Jodamos a Bella Swan_"; jamás pensé que él lo haría, pero me doy cuenta que uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas.

Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo, bueno ex mejor amigo, estaba en éste momento bajando del auto y agarrado de la mano de la chica que más odiaba en mi vida, eso que yo no tenía sentimientos negativos contra alguien, pero ella era mi única excepción… hasta ahora.

Helena, sí, ella era la culpable de haber malogrado mi día, la chica que más dinero tenía en todo Forks, hija del alcalde Aro; simplemente me detestaba por haberle quitado el trono a la más popular, y bueno, por haberle quitado a James, exactamente no se lo quité sino que ella estuvo enamorada de él y mi novio ni caso le hizo.

Hace cuatro años que teníamos ésta rivalidad, cuando aún no conocía a Alice, ella me había hecho la vida imposible hasta que llegó mi salvación, pero yo jamás me burlé de ella o la insulté, en cambio ella si lo hizo en cada oportunidad que tuvo y tiene, aunque ahora ya no me quedaba callada. Hoy me había dado un golpe muy pero muy duro y lo que más dolía era que mi ex mejor amigo había colaborado en eso, mi Jacob...

―Bella, podrías disimular un poco más y dejar de mirarlos como si en cualquier momento tuviera que agarrarte para que no te les tires encima.

―Alice, es mi mejor amigo y está saliendo con la más zorra de la prepa ―le contesté dolida.

―No Bella, ese es tu ex mejor amigo, él ha sido el que te ha dejado de lado y si esta saliendo con la más zorra de la prepa es su problema. Y tranquilízate, porque ahí vienen ―susurró.

―Hola Bellita, ¿qué tal tu fin de semana? ―Hasta el sonido de su voz me daba dolor de cabeza, detestaba absolutamente todo de ella.

―De maravilla Helena, ¿y el tuyo? ―Utilicé todo mi autocontrol para hablarle bien y enfocarme en ella y no en el individuo que tenía a su lado.

―Estoy muy feliz, ya sabes, el amor nos pone de buen humor a todos o a casi todos. ―Esa última parte escondía un toque de burla.

Odiaba a ésta tipa, especialmente porque yo no estaba de buen humor con respecto al amor... Gracias a James y que ésta idiota estaba mirando a Jacob de una manera en que le decía "Ven Jake, te invito a mi cama".

―Tienes razón Helena, el amor pone feliz a todos. Me alegro de que ustedes dos estén juntos.

―Gracias, recién hemos oficializado el sábado, ¿no es así amor?

―Sí cariño, recién el sábado, creo que lo debí hacer antes, lo importante es que estemos juntos. ―Se lo dijo mirándole los ojos a Helena y a mí que me parta el rayo, ni siquiera me notaba… ―Ah Bella, me alegra que estés feliz con James ―Y encima cuando se dignó a verme, solo dijo algo que sonaba muy sarcástico en él.

―Hola Jacob, disculpa por no saludarte, y sí, estoy feliz con James. Bueno, si me disculpan, tengo un examen de Historia que me espera. Cuídense. Vámonos chicas…

―¿Me puedes decir qué fue eso? ―dijo Jessica.

―Ni una palabra, ¿ok? No quiero escuchar nada. Necesito concentrarme en éste examen.

Y aquí estaba yo, sentada en un pupitre, mirando mi examen, jugando con mi lápiz y con mi mente en otro sitio. Había desarrollado un poco más de la mitad del examen, pero aún me faltaban cuatro preguntas y maldita sea la profesora que sentó a Alice, Jess y Angie atrás, dejándome sola adelante, no tenía nadie para que me ayudará, aparte no creia que la inspiración divina venga y me resuelva el examen. Estaba segura que había aprobado, pero necesitaba un 9 mínimo para poder estar tranquila, para eso tenía que resolver una pregunta más. Así que me repetía a mi misma "Vamos Bella, tan difícil no puede ser". Sí, eso es Bella, acuérdate ¿Quién fue el representante más importante de la consolidación de Estados Unidos?... ¡Maldita Alice!, por su culpa me había quedado dormida y todo por su hermanito _Eddie_. Ya, ésta es, la opción E. Solo esperaba que las demás respuestas estuvieran bien.

―Alumnos, el examen ha acabado, a la próxima clase les doy el resultado, pueden retirarse hasta que empiece su siguiente clase.

―¿Y cómo te fue? ―Por eso amaba a las chicas, todas se preocupaban por m**í**.

―Bien chicas, todo bien, creo que he logrado pasar éste maldito curso.

―Eso merece celebrar, ¿qué opinan después de clases?

―Lo siento Jess, tengo que hablar con James, no lo he visto en todo el fin de semana. ―Y esperaba poder verlo hoy.

―Oh, ni modo Bells, hablando de rey de roma y tu novio se asoma. Nos vemos luego, estaremos en la biblioteca.

Y ahí estaba el amor de mi vida, podría estar preocupada, molesta y frustrada por su culpa, antes, cuando lo veía el resto del mundo no existía, solo éramos él y yo, me olvidaba de todo, pero ahora todo eso era empañado por la sensación de que me ocultaba algo, inclusive me rehuía la mirada para no poder leerlo en sus ojos. Esperaba que mi plan funcionara. Se acercó a mí y me dio un pico. No podíamos darnos besos largos porque estábamos en el pasadizo.

―Hola Bells, estás preciosa. ―Alice tenía razón, las ropas infartantes lograban lo que uno se proponía.

―Gracias amor, ¿qué tal el _finde_?

― ¿Ah?... ¿Qué?... Estudiando, ya sabes, ando un poco estresado. ―Hasta él mismo sonaba poco convencido con lo que me había dicho.

―Sí, me he dado cuenta. Tienes que estudiar James, no puedes reprobar de nuevo matemáticas ni lengua porque te quedarás de nuevo.

―Bella, no me regañes, te estás pareciendo a mi madre. En verdad no ando de ánimos. Sabías que Jacob está con...

―Sí, si lo sé, está con Helena no hace falta repetirlo, ¡¿sabes?! Todo el mundo habla de eso. Y no ando de ánimos hoy para escucharlo. ―Ni hoy, ni mañana ni en toda mi vida.

―Nena, ven aquí. ―James me abrazó, el solo hecho de sentir que me consolaba me mejoraba el humor, pero aún así sentía algo… quizás sea el hecho de haber visto a mi ex mejor amigo con la persona que más odiaba en el mundo, me había lastimado demasiado―. Jacob es tu ex mejor amigo Bells, qué esperabas de él, siempre te dije que no era un buen chico. Aparte ahora me tienes a mi.

Era cierto lo que decía, lo tenía a él, pero nunca es lo mismo hablar con tu novio que con tu mejor amigo. Extrañaba a mi Jacob, a ese que me decía que todo iba a estar bien, que cuando tienes a tu familia y tus amigos a tu lado todo tiene solución. Pero yo no me alejé, él se alejó, un maldito año sin él en donde ni siquiera me miraba y me saludaba y lo peor era que no sabía qué había hecho para que me tratara así.

―Sí, tienes razón, ahora te tengo a ti. Amor, porque has salido tan temprano de clases? Aún falta media hora para que acabe la primera hora. ―No, que no sea cierto lo que estaba pensando―. ¿No has llegado cierto? ¿No has llegado a tu clase de mate?

―Bella, amor, tú sabes que...

―Respóndeme James, ¿llegaste o no? ―Sentía que la ira fluía en mí.

―No llegué, Bella. ―El tono cansado de su voz me irritaba. Como insinuando que una clase más una clase menos, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

― ¿Y se puede saber por qué? ―Ahora estaba molesta, muy molesta.

―Estuve estudiando para mi examen de Lengua hasta tarde y me quedé dormido. ―En sus ojos veía la mentira.

―Detesto las mentiras, dime la verdad. ―Sabía que me ocultaba algo por eso me sentí muy rara cuando me dijo amor o cuando lo miré y me agachó la cabeza.

―Bells, yo nunca te miento, ven amor. ―Y comenzó a devorar mis labios.

―Para Ok, estamos en el pasadizo nos pueden gritar, te creeré esta vez. Nos vemos, tenemos que ir a clases. ―Algo me ocultaba y lo iba averiguar.

.

.

.

―No puedes hacer eso Bella, sabes que Mike se muere por ti, ilusionarás al chico.

―Vamos Al, sabes que funcionará, necesito averiguar qué ha pasado el fin de semana. Ayúdame ¿sí?, entretén a Eric.

―Ok, vamos antes que me arrepienta.

Ahí estaban Eric y Mike, los amigos de James, específicamente los amigos de juerga, tenía que averiguar qué había pasado el fin de semana. Lamentablemente me había dado cuenta que no confiaba al 100% en mi novio, ya me había mentido anteriormente y la verdad me estaba cansando.

―Hola chicos, ¿cómo están? ―Puse una de esas sonrisas coquetas.

―¡Oh, Bella! ¿Y a qué se debe el honor…?

―¡Ay Mike! ¿Acaso no les puedo hablar?, son los amigos de mi novio.

―Sí claro que si, solo que me ha sorprendido. ―Claro y cómo me esperaba... Mike no dejaba de mirarme el escote.

―Mike, ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas? ―Vio a Eric, sabía que éstos dos no podían ni dejar de ir al baño juntos―. No te preocupes por Eric, sé que Alice también quiere hablar contigo, ¿no es cierto Alice?

―Si Eric quiero hablar un tema privado contigo ¿Vamos? ―Alice le extendió la mano y Eric estaba en el cielo, una de las chicas más importantes y hermosas de la escuela le estaba hablando.

―Si claro Alice, nos... vemos lu-luego Mike. ―Se fueron a Dios sabe dónde, solo esperaba que demoraran.

―Como que le damos un babero, ¿no? ―Mike solo sonrió. Me senté a su lado y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

―Mike estoy triste. James y yo hemos discutido.

―Po-Por... ¿Por qué han discutido? ―Estaba súper nervioso.

―Porque ha salido el fin de semana y no quería que lo hiciera, me preocupo por él no quiero que repruebe de nuevo. ―Puse la cara más triste que me salía.

―¿Te lo contó?

Hasta él mismo se sorprendía que James me haya contado algo así, ¿acaso habían planeado en no decirme nada?, pero ahora había averiguado que James me había mentido, estaba triste, dolida y molesta.

―Claro que sí, somos novios nos contamos todo. ―Cuánto daría porque fuera verdad.

―No tienes por qué preocuparte Bells, solo fuimos a tomar un poco, lo saqué de su casa a las 9, teníamos una reunion en la casa de Alec. Yo me regresé a las 12 y lo busqué pero ya no estaba, supongo que se fue a su casa más temprano…

―Espera, espera… ¿Alec Vulturi? ―Esto no puede ser cierto, Dios mío.

―Si Bella, ¿qué otro Alec? Alec Vulturi el hermano de Helena.

Traté de esconder lo impresionada que estaba, qué carajos, no podía creer que había ido a la casa de la persona que más odiaba.

―Ah… Sabes, tengo miedo sabes que se meta con otra chica.

―No Bella, habían chicas sí, inclusive estaba tu amiga, espérate, cómo se llama... Ah sí, Jessica, solo hablaba con ella. No creo que haya algún problema. Aparte, tú eres muy hermosa como para preocuparte. ― ¡Qué carajos! ¿Qué hacía Jessica ahí? Yo sabía que Mike no pasaría de halagos porque si intentaba algo más, se podría declarar muerto.

―Ok Mike gracias, tengo que encontrar a Alice para almorzar, nos vemos. ―No me importó si me decía algo más, como es eso de que Jessica fue y yo ni enterada estaba.

Abrí el chat del BBM y le escribí a Al:

**Bells:  
Te necesito ahora, nos vemos en la cafetería, he averiguado más de lo que necesitaba.**

**Alice:  
Ayúdame. Eric no se quiere despegar de mí, sálvame por favor.**

**Bells:  
Jajaja por qué mejor no te dejo con él, me puedo vengar de muchas cosas.**

**Alice:  
Isabella Marie Swan ven rápido. Estoy en las bancas detrás de la cafetería.**

Fui al rescate de Alice, aunque sería genial y gracioso dejarla con Eric, no podía hacerle eso, era mi BFF*. Efectivamente estaban en las bancas, y Eric prácticamente queriendo comerse a mi amiga, estaban tan pegados que parecían novios.

―¡Ey Eric! Mike te llama. Vamos Cullen tengo que hablar contigo. ―Trataba de ocultar la risa que se estaba formando dentro de mí.

Me la llevé de las garras de Eric. Sabía que ella se molestaría por esto.

―¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme con él?, jamás pensé que fuera tan lanzado conmigo.

―Pero ¿por qué no hiciste nada? De repente he juntado una pareja. ―No pude más y estallé en carcajadas, un poco más y me revuelco en el piso

―¡¿Qué estás hablando Swan?! te das cuenta de la estupidez que acabas de decir. Si no hice nada fue porque si le tiraba una cachetada, iría donde ustedes estaban y los interrumpiría, así que espero que mi esfuerzo haya valido la pena.

―Al, estoy triste y furiosa ―solté, cambiando al instante mi estado de ánimo―, tengo una mezcla de emociones y no sé qué hacer, James me mintió, sabes que lo peor fue que Jessica sabía que él había salido de fiesta.

―Espérate, explícame bien, ¿cómo es eso de que Jessica sabía que él había salido? ¿Y a qué fiesta?

―La fiesta de Alec Vulturi, bueno, su pequeña reunión, Mike me contó que Jessica estuvo ahí que no me preocupe por James, porque se la había pasado hablando con ella pero cuando él se regresó a las 12, lo buscó pero ya no estaba.

―¡No jodas! ¿Y por qué Jess no nos contó sobre eso? ―El tono molesto de Al era evidente.

―Seguro se olvidó de contarnos. ―¿Por qué razón me mentiría? Pero por otra parte, ¿por qué no me había contado nada?

―Vamos Bella, tan estúpida no puedes ser. Sabes, haremos como si no supiéramos nada, vamos a ver hasta dónde llega su mentira.

―Me gusta tu idea, estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero no en lo de estúpida. ¿Y qué hago con James? Me mintió Al. ―Me daba tanta cólera y pena que me mintiera.

―Yo no te puedo decir qué hacer, recuerda que la que está con él eres tú, no yo. Eres la única que lo sabe, piensa Bells, y piensa bien, porque tú sabes que estos problemas en tu relación no son de ahora, tienen meses peleando, él toma más seguido, fuma marihuana, que en fin, si desea hacerlo es su problema, te miente, pero no debes jamás tolerar que él te levante la mano como quiso hacerlo, ¿o acaso se te olvidó lo que hizo en la fiesta de la semana pasada?

**_Flash back_**

_Estabamos en una fiesta en la casa de Mike. Eran las dos de la mañana, Alice y yo estábamos tranquilas, jamás tomábamos ni fumábamos, simplemente porque creíamos que para divertirse no era necesario meterse tantas cosas. Los chicos eran tema aparte, pues estaban pasados de copas, en especial James. En un momento desapareció con Mike. Estábamos bailando con las chicas y Steven se me acercó a invitarme a bailar:_

_―Isabella, ¿me concederías esta pieza?_

_―Vamos Steven, tú sabes que no necesitas tanta formalidad, es Bella, no Isabella. Bailemos._

_Steven no era mi amigo, pero tampoco era un desconocido, lo conocía desde el colegio y simplemente me caía bien porque jamás me ha tratado mal._

_Estábamos bailando de lo más normal, en ningún momento intentó algo más, porque todos sabían que estaba con James, aparte, a diferencia de muchos, él estaba sobrio y no se creía un Robert Pattinson, es decir un dios griego, que porque te sonreía te bajabas el pantalón, eso sonó exagerado, pero es que así eran los borrachos de la prepa, se creían tan guapos o lindos que te coqueteaban hasta más no poder. Steven no era así._

_― ¿Cómo vas con James Bella, ha venido a la fiesta? me sorprende que no esté contigo._

_―Sí ha venido, no sé dónde está, lo perdí ―se lo dije en modo de broma._

_―Cuidado Bells, ojalá lo encuentres._

_―Ojalá, si no me quedaría viuda. ―En ese momento los dos nos reímos._

_Seguíamos riéndonos, cuando vi que James arrastró a Steven hasta el sofá._

_¡Qué carajos! no podía creer lo que estaba viendo._

_―James, ¿qué haces? Suéltalo, ahora mismo. ¡JAMES, HE DICHO QUE LO SUELTES! ―gritaba como loca, lo tenía agarrado por el cuello de la camisa._

_―¿Quién mierda te crees para estar bailando con mi novia y sonriéndole? ¡DIME! ¿Quién mierda te crees, perdedor?_

_―Y-Yo so-solo estaba bailando, no es para tanto. ―James lo apretaba tan fuerte que Steven estaba rojo, tenía miedo que lo asfixiara._

_―Es mi novia, es mía, ninguno tiene derecho a acercarse a ella, ¡NINGUNO! ¡Me han oído! ―No, eso sí que no, era mi novio, pero yo no soy ningún objeto para ser propiedad de alguien._

_―Basta James, lo estás lastimando, Eric haz algo. ―Todos miraban estupefactos la escena._

_Eric se acercó, no sé qué le dijo a James en el oído pero surgió efecto. Soltó a Steven mientras éste se alisaba la camisa y James salía hacia el patio con Eric, yo atrás de ellos, mientras Mike recuperaba la atención de los presentes._

_―Bueno, bueno… ―habló― ¿Qué son las fiestas sin un poco de drama? continuemos gente._

_Llegué hasta donde estaba James con su amiguito, muy pero muy molesta._

_―Eric déjanos solos. ―Mi voz era firme, sin temor alguno, la sangre hervía en mí._

_―Bella, James no está en sus 5 sentidos, es mejor que hablen mañana por..._

_―¡¿Qué parte del déjanos solos no entendiste?! ―Necesitaba desfogarme ahora o me volvería loca._

_Me vio resignado, como diciéndome "conste que yo te lo advertí" y se fue. James estaba de espaldas a mí, ni siquiera me miraba el muy idiota._

_―¿Es que tú que eres un cavernícola? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta la escena que has hecho? Me has dejado en ridículo. ¿Qué es eso de es ¡MIA!, que ninguno se me debe acercar? Yo soy independiente James, seré tu novia y todo, pero no soy una cosa para ser de tu propiedad, estoy..._

_―¡Cállate! ¿Quieres?, me estas irritando, que James esto, que James lo otro. Solo cállate Bella. ―¿Qué carajos estaba escuchando?, nunca se había dirigido a mí de esa manera._

_―¿Qué te pasa?, ¡oye, mírame! ―Fui hasta donde estaba y le grité que me viera, hasta que lo hizo―. Te has metido esa mierda ¿no? ¡Mírate James! ¿Por qué sigues en lo mismo? El perdedor no es Steven, eres tú._

_James abrió los ojos sorprendido, me agarró por el hombro y me sacudió._

_―¿Qué me has dicho? ―gritaba, sacudiéndome con fuerza―. ¡Repítelo!_

_―Suéltame, me estás lastimando. ―Me dolía mucho, él jamás me había tocado así._

_―Yo no soy un perdedor, fumé, y si lo hice no es tu maldito problema, pero si es mi problema el hecho de que mi novia este rozándose con un perdedor de la prepa y comportándose como una pu..._

_―¡PARA! No lo digas y suéltame que me estás lastimando, te metes esa mierda y te descontrolas._

_Todo pasó tan rápido, James me soltó con tanta fuerza que casi me caigo y escuché la voz de Alice que le gritaba_

_―¡James no, no lo hagas!_

_Levanté mi cabeza y vi como James tenía su mano alzada como queriéndome tirar una cachetada. Nuestros ojos hicieron contacto, él la bajó y se fue de nuevo para la casa. Yo me quedé ahí parada sin saber qué hacer y mucho menos qué decir._

**_Fin del Flash back_**

―No se me olvida Al. ―Ella no se había cansado de recordarme todos los días sobre eso.

―Estuviste llorando toda la noche, Bells, fue muy doloroso verte así ¿y qué hizo él? Vino al otro día con un ramo de rosas, chocolates y un peluche, y tú lo perdonaste como si nada hubiese pasado, estuvo a punto de pegarte.

―Lo sé, ¿ok?, me lo repites todos los días, mi relación se está yendo al carajo Al, me quedaré sola y tengo miedo, ha sido tanto tiempo juntos, aparte, yo lo amo.

―El hecho que lo ames no significa que vas a aguantar todo Bella, nadie dice que terminar una relación es fácil, llorarás, sufrirás, estarás triste, pero si esa persona nos hace daño, no nos queda otra opción, porque al final serás infeliz―. Alice tenía mucha razón en lo que me decía.

―Hablaré con él, supongo que tiene una explicación para esto. ―Él tendría que aclararme todo… lo que no sé es si soy capaz de aceptar todo lo que me diga―. Vamos a comer.

Ella suspiró de manera cansada, pero sabía que ya no iba a decir nada más.

Almorzamos las dos solas, Ángela nos había mandado un mensaje diciendo que seguía con Jessica en la biblioteca y no podían venir porque no habían terminado su trabajo.

Menos mal, porque de Jessica no quería saber nada por el momento, tenía que prepararme para fingir con ella, ya que si antes confiaba totalmente, eso se había reducido a la mitad.

Luego fuimos a nuestra última clase, inglés, aburrido como siempre, pero igual sabía que sería muy útil en la universidad. Seguía sin saber nada de James. Por suerte tampoco había vuelto a ver a Helena con Jake, estaba un poco más tranquila, pero estaba al tanto que eso se terminaría pronto, porque necesitaba hablar con mi "dolor en el trasero", salimos al estacionamiento con Alice y ahí estaba mi novio apoyado en su carro, sonriéndome como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no me hubiera mentido, pero si él iba a fingir que no me mentía, yo iba a hacerlo mucho mejor…

**_*BFF:_**_ Best Friend Forever_

* * *

_Aquí tienen un capitulo mas, Nuestra bella se esta dando cuenta de cómo es James. ¿Creen que será suficiente para que lo deje? O ¿se dejara cegar por el amor?... El otro miércoles actualizamos con un PovEdward. No se olviden de unirse al grupo Fics de Yoko en el facebook. _

_Muchas gracias a: _BellaEdwardRobsten**, **daiuamico, CamilleJBCO**, **mswan71**, **loliiz, Narraly,joselinrosillo, The Princess of the Dark por sus reviews; a todas las chicas que agregaron este fic a sus favs y follows. Y a las chicas que aunque no tienen una cuenta lo leen por recomendaciones del facebook y Twitter J


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M. La historia si es mía.

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

**"****_Señor buenos días, su abuela estaba preocupada por usted, le dije que se había quedado a dormir con sus amigos, que habían tenido una pequeña reunión en la casa de ellos, me dijo que por favor no se le olvide llegar temprano para que le dé los detalles de la cena y los asuntos que tenían que hablar, hasta luego_****"**

_Iba a responderle que estaba perfecto lo que le había dicho a mi abuela, cuando la secretaria me dijo que debía pasar. No sé por qué Eleazar me había hecho venir puntual si me iba a atender 10 minutos después. Llegué hasta la oficina del fondo y toqué la puerta._

_―Pasa Edward y cierra la puerta._

_―Hola Eleazar, buenos… ―¡Carajo! Algo me podría ir peor, ¿qué mierda hacia ella aquí?_

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Traté de recobrarme de la sorpresa inmediatamente.

―Buenos días Eleazar, pensé que estabas solo. Si quieres regreso luego.

―¡Oh no! Pasa Edward, te presento a Tanya Denali, mi hija y futura abogada.

―Mucho gusto señorita Denali. Soy Edward Cullen.

―El gusto es mío, señor Cullen, no pensé que el socio de mi papá sería tan joven.

Solo me limité a sonreír. En ese momento un celular comenzó a vibrar, suponía que era de alguno de los dos, porque el mío estaba apagado.

―Si me disculpan, tengo que atender esta llamada.

Eleazar nos dejó solos en el despacho. Ninguno sabía qué hacer, solo nos observábamos, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

―Entonces, te llamas Anthony y eres asesor financiero, mira que interesante, a mi papá le gustará saber eso.

―Así que te llamas Maggie y eres secretaria, mira que interesante, a tu padre le encantará saber que no estabas haciendo "un trabajo grupal", sino que estabas muy ocupada en una discoteca.

Ella comenzó a reírse. Felizmente… no había tenido sexo con ella, no podía creer que era la hija de Eleazar, ahora que la examinaba bien, le encontraba el parecido con Kate e Irina.

―Es broma Edward, no le diré nada a mi papá, si tú no lo haces tampoco. A él no le gusta que salga mucho, es un poco celoso con nosotras.

Iba a responderle que por mí estaba perfecto, ya que no era mi hija, pero en ese momento entró Eleazar.

―Disculpen la demora, estaba hablando con algunos proveedores. Bueno, pero para lo que viniste Edward. Tanya es futura abogada, solo le falta un mes más y se gradúa, así que ella estará presente para ver todo lo relacionado al papeleo. ¿No tienes ningún problema?

―Claro que no. Eleazar, de seguro te preguntarás, ¿por qué dejarías a tu anterior proveedor por la empresa de los Masen? Pues nosotros, aparte de puntualidad con las entregas, te ofreceremos modernidad al 100%, lo último en tecnología, y a diferencia de otras que te ofrecen medio año de garantía, nosotros te lo daremos por un año y cualquier fallo corre a nuestra cuenta. El contrato que te quiero hacer es por tres años, siempre a tu disposición, tú nos das los detalles del motor y nosotros lo hacemos posible. ¿Qué te parece? ―Esperaba haberlo convencido, quería salir de esto de una buena vez.

―¿Qué pasaría si queremos cancelar el contrato antes de tiempo? ¿Cuánto de indemnización tendríamos que darte? ―Vaya que Tanya no era nada tonta. Era firme y decidida en lo que hablaba.

―Señorita Denali, no pediríamos ninguna indemnización a cambio, solamente exigiríamos el pago de todos los motores vendidos hasta la fecha.

―Entonces, ¿podemos cancelarte el contrato mucho antes? ―Ésta chica quería ponerme en apuros, lo veía en sus ojos

―Le aseguro que tanto usted como su padre quedarán tan satisfechos, que en vez de cancelarlo, pedirán ampliarlo.

―Muy seguro de usted mismo, Señor Cullen. No veo ningún problema papá, he estado leyendo la copia que el señor trajo, y todo está en orden.

―Entonces Edward, no hay nada más que decir. ―En ese momento Eleazar agarró su lapicero y firmó sin ni siquiera leer, pero supongo que Tanya ya lo había hecho, ahora era mi turno…―. Vamos, firma muchacho.

Lo hice sintiéndome feliz conmigo mismo, y sabiendo que habíamos cerrado un trato con la empresa número uno en exportación de autos.

―Gracias Eleazar, eso ha sido todo. La semana que viene llega mi tío, así que supongo que tendremos una reunión, ya que los tratos los harás con él en adelante, ¿qué te parece si el día de mañana ultimamos detalles? En unas semanas regreso a Estados Unidos.

―¿Te vas? ―preguntó Tanya con verdadera sorpresa. Solo me limité a asentir.

―Es una pena Edward, espero que puedas seguir dirigiendo, aunque sea desde allá, entonces mañana me reuniré contigo y espero a Peter la otra semana. Solo dile que me llame y acordamos, tú también tienes que venir.

―No te preocupes que allí estaré, no los molesto más, hasta luego.

Luego de cerrar la puerta, solté un suspiro que no sabía que tenía contenido. Tanya ni siquiera se despidió, se quedó muy pensativa, seguro tenía miedo que en cualquier momento le dijera a su padre lo que sabía, pero no debía preocuparse, yo no abriría la boca, no quería ni imaginarme qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera acostado con ella, como dicen _"Dios sabe por qué hace las cosas"._ Estaba esperando el ascensor, cuando se abrió y salió Kate agarrada de la mano con un hombre. Yo sabía quién era: Jared Toyota, hijo del dueño de la _Toyota_. La verdad que Kate era mucho para ese tipo.

―¡Oh! Hola Edward, qué gusto verte de nuevo, imagino que ya firmaste. ―No podía creer cómo Kate estaba con Jared solo por conveniencia, aparentaba ser tan sencilla. En cambio él me observaba como si fuera un bicho raro.

―Hola Kate, umm ¿Hola…? ―Se supone que yo no lo conocía.

―¡Oh! Discúlpenme, Jared él es Edward Cullen Masen.

La cara de Jared cambió totalmente.

―Eres de la _General Motors_, uno de los dueños, ¿cierto? Mucho gusto.

―El gusto es mío Jared ¿Toyota? ―Le pregunté como si no supiera.

―Sí, uno de los dueños de la _Toyota_. He oído hablar mucho de ti, que bueno poder conocerte y saber que has firmado un contrato nada más y nada menos que con Eleazar. Felicidades.

―Gracias, tengo que retirarme, un gusto conocerte, nos vemos Kate.

―Nos vemos Edward, cuídate mucho.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, una vez que se cerraron pensé en las muchas cosas que tenía qué hacer y con un dolor de cabeza insoportable que no me dejaría, así que llamé a la oficina.

―Laurent ¿todo en orden por la oficina?

―_Sí señor, mañana llegan las piezas para los últimos motores que haremos._

―Ok, Laurent mantenme informado, hoy no iré ya que me siento un poco mal.

―_No se preocupe señor, descanse._

Así me duela la cabeza, sabía que no me iba a librar de la conversación que me tocaba con la abuela en casa.

.

.  
―Buenos días, señor Edward.

―Hola Vicky ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal está la abuela?

―Bien señor, las dos andamos bien, ya tomó todos sus medicamentos aunque un poco de mala gana.

―Eso no es raro Vicky, lo importante es que los tome. Puedes tomarte el día libre, me quedaré con mi abuela todo el día, mañana regresas temprano porque antes de ir a la oficina tengo que pasar por mi departamento.

―Gracias señor, usted siempre tan amable, pero no se preocupe, es un gusto quedarme con su abuela, aparte no tengo a quién visitar. Estaré en mi dormitorio, con permiso.

―Ok Vicky si así lo prefieres, luego no quiero que digan que soy un jefe explotador. ―Ella solo se río y desapareció por la puerta.

Yo tenía mi departamento, aunque casi nunca iba, solo cuando había una reunión muy temprano en la empresa o cuando quería llevar a algunas mujeres, porque obviamente no iba a tener sexo en la casa de mi abuela. Mañana tendría que pasarme por ahí antes de ir a la empresa, había dejado algunos papeles sobre la exportación de motores a Washington-Seattle, a una empresa que se dedicaba a la venta de motores y otros repuestos para carros.

Aún me costaba asimilar que Tanya era una Denali, esa chica tenía un cuerpo infartante, pero por más que la quisiera meter a mi cama no podía, no viviría para contarlo. Felizmente ya me iba en menos de un mes y medio, aún no podía creer que iba a regresar a donde toda mi mierda empezó. No sabía lo que me esperaba allá, pero hay veces donde sientes esa necesidad de hacer algo sin saber qué pasará, y aunque tenía mucho miedo, sabía que ésta era esa única oportunidad.

―Edward ¿puedes subir un momento? ―Mi abuela me sacó de mis pensamientos.

―Claro ya voy… ―_toc toc toc_―.¿Puedo pasar?

―Por supuesto hijo, ¿dime cómo te fue? Por la sonrisa que tienes supongo que firmó.

―Sí abuela, hemos firmado ese contrato después de tanto tiempo. ¡Lo logramos! Solo tengo que reunirme con él mañana a ultimar detalles.

―¡Oh Edward! No sabes cuán feliz me hace eso. Tenemos que hacer un almuerzo con los Denali para celebrar.

¡Dios mío! Mi abuela quería meter a un hombre que no tenía sexo hace mucho tiempo en una habitación con tres mujeres.

―No creo que sea buena idea, ellos siempre están ocupados. ―Traté de que descartara esa idea de inmediato.

―A mí me parece bien, podríamos hacerlo mañana y después se reúnen aquí en el despacho.

Mi abuela es como Alice, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quién pueda sacárselo.

―Está bien, conversaré con Eleazar, aunque no te prometo nada. Querías hablar conmigo de la empresa ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

―No sé por dónde empezar Edward, te voy extrañar mi vida, yo sé que eres mi nieto, pero tú has sido como un hijo para mí…

―Y para mí has sido como una madre, aunque muy pocas veces te lo haya demostrado, te tengo un gran cariño abuela.

―Lo sé hijo, has estado casi seis años aquí, te voy extrañar demasiado, pero te tengo que dejar partir, creo que es hora que enfrentes tus miedos, cuando me enteré que peleaste con tu…

―Abuela, sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso, aún esa herida no ha cicatrizado así que prefiero no…

―Déjame continuar Edward, nunca te he pedido que me escuches, siempre he dejado que me cortes, pero creo que es hora de que hablemos.

―Lo hablaremos, pero no hoy por favor, este fin de semana ha sido genial, no quiero arruinarlo con problemas del pasado, antes de irme te prometo que lo haremos, cuando falten días para mi partida, ahora solo quiero que me digas sobre la empresa.

―Edward…

―Por favor abuela, por favor. ―No quería tocar este tema solo nos provocaría más dolor.

Ella soltó un suspiro cansado.

―Está bien Edward, solo de la empresa.

―Gracias. Dejaré todos los papeles en orden, los ingresos y egresos. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

―Lo sé Edward, no lo hago en absoluto sobre las cuentas, sé que has sido un buen administrador, lo que te quería decir es que abriremos una sucursal en Forks…

Eso sí me había tomado por sorpresa.

―¿En Forks? Pero si nosotros cerraremos con la tienda de Seattle.

―Pero la empresa de Seattle no es de nosotros. En cambio la de Forks sí será nuestra propia sucursal.

―Qué bueno abuela, me alegra mucho que la empresa abra otras sucursales, pero, ¿quién lo controlará? Si mi tío apenas puede con las empresas de Europa.

―Tú ―dijo completamente decidida.

―¿YO?

―Sí, tú Edward, sé que estudiarás en Seattle medicina y eso queda cerca de Forks, sé que no te interesa más la administración, pero puedes ir a la empresa como el jefe solo de vez en cuando, ya que uno de los gerentes de Washington irá a manejarlo todo, pero necesito a alguien capaz que supervise todo y quién mejor que mi nieto.

―Pero abuela, tú sabes que no me gusta ser de esos jefes que se la pasan sin hacer nada solo yendo de vez en cuando a dar órdenes.

―Edward has demostrado ser el mejor, te pagaré como un empleado más, piensa que la carrera de medicina es cara y podrás seguir aumentando tus ahorros y poder pagar tu apartamento, darte lujos y demás.

―Abuela… ―No sabía qué hacer, quería desligarme de la empresa totalmente, no necesitaba dinero, pero uno nunca sabe qué puede pasar en el futuro, así que eso de aumentar ahorros sonaba bien pero de todas maneras tenía mis dudas.

―Solo hasta que empiecen las clases, tú llegas en enero, la empresa se inaugurará en febrero, solo la supervisas hasta abril que empiezan tus clases, si te desanimas lo dejas, y si no lo haces la sigues controlando desde Seattle. ¿Qué dices? ―Poniendo esa cara de cachorrito al igual que Alice, quién se podría negar.

―Está bien, acepto solo porque quiero verte feliz. ―Íbamos a probar, de repente y las cosas salían bien. Aparte, ya en Forks no sabía qué hacer, así que por lo menos me entretendría con algo.

―_Yupi_… ―La celebración y la sonrisa de mi abuela valía la pena todo tipo de esfuerzo―. Abuela, a veces no pareces de 80 años.

―Jovencito, tengo la energía de una mujer de 30, son cosas de las mujeres Masen. Si no, mira a Alice cómo era desde pequeña.

―Mi hermana se excedió en heredar esa energía. Bueno te dejo descansar… cualquier cosa que necesites avísame.

―Edward ¿Por qué no adelantas tu vuelo? ―La miré sorprendido, no pensé que me pidiera esto, creí que le daba pena que me fuera y querría que me quedara más tiempo.

―No, no pienses lo que estás pensando, te voy extrañar mucho hijo, pero por qué no pasar año nuevo allá en Forks, iniciándolo junto a tu hermana.

―Quiero pasar todas las fechas importantes de este año contigo.

―¡Ay Edward! Todos los días han sido importantes a tu lado. Solo pensaba que ella estaría muy feliz con esa sorpresa, sabes que Alice todavía esperaría, pero...

La idea no sonaba mal, pero de seguro iba a pasarla en la casa de Carlisle y yo no quería ni verlo.

―No creo que sea buena idea, seguro la pasa en la casa de Carlisle y tú sabes cómo son las cosas con él.

―Por lo que sé, tu hermana pasa año nuevo en la casa de su amiga Bella, podrías llegar ahí como sorpresa.

―Pero yo no la conozco. ¿Qué le diría a la chica? Hola soy Edward Cullen Masen, busco a mi hermana Alice, sé que ella pasa año nuevo aquí, ¿le podrías decir que su hermano llegó como sorpresa? ―Imaginarme la situación me daba risa.

―Podría llamar a Bells y decirle que sea Alice quién abra la puerta.

―Espera, espera… ¿Bells? ¿Por qué tanta confianza, acaso la conoces?

―No en persona, obviamente, pero he hecho Skype con tu hermana y ella ha estado allí.

Definitivamente ésta noche me estaba llevando muchas sorpresas.

―¿Tú haces Skype con Alice y su amiga?

―Claro, ¿Crees que porque tengo 80 años no sé usar una computadora? Mi nieta no viene a verme hace 8 años, así que tuve que aprender de alguna u otra manera.

―Tú definitivamente eres una abuelita moderna, y ¿qué tal es Isabella? La enana me habla mucho de ella.

―Es un ángel, la conocí en Junio porque estaba cuando conversaba con tu hermana, y luego en septiembre me pasó su usuario, a veces hablamos solamente las dos.

―¿Te pasó su usuario? ¿Tú hablas con Isabella sin Alice presente? ―dije totalmente sorprendido.

―¡Bella! no le gusta que le digan Isabella, y ¿qué parte de que hablamos solamente las dos no entendiste? No hablamos mucho, solo dos veces al mes, se supone que hoy hablaríamos, pero creo que tuvo problemas con su novio y me mandó un mensaje diciendo que no podría, que la disculpe enormemente.

―Ah, tiene novio…

―Claro, si la mujer es hermosa, cuando la veas te quedarás impactado, he pensado que podrías salir con ella…

―¿No dices que tiene novio? Aparte, sabes que no estoy interesado en una relación formal por ahora.

―Tiene novio pero no van bien, él es el típico chico malo. En fin, piensa en mí proposición, iré a bañarme. ¿No iras a la empresa? Espero que no lo hagas, te mereces un día libre después de todo.

―No abuela, no iré, me duele un poco la cabeza, manejaré todo desde aquí. Cualquier cosa me llamas.

Salí del dormitorio dudando si la tal Bella era tan buena como decía la abuela, si era un ángel ella no tendría por qué estar con el chico malo, a veces las apariencias engañan, tampoco me gustaba mucho la idea de que Alice ande de amiga y ésta tenga por novio a un chico que fuma, toma y busca problemas, porque eso es lo que hace un chico malo.

La propuesta de irme antes no sonaba tan mal, un nuevo año, un nuevo lugar para empezar las cosas, la compañía de mi hermana. Todo sería absolutamente nuevo para mí, pero tenía miedo. Aunque creo que mi hermana me ha soportado mucho y hacerle esa sorpresa la haría muy feliz. Yo siempre he querido, quiero y querré la felicidad para Alice, por eso me fui de Forks, porque no podía contagiarle mi mierda, aunque ella demostró ser más fuerte que yo, aun así, siempre me culpaba por haberla dejado en un momento donde me necesitaba…

―_Buenos días,Aerolínea American Airlines. ¿En qué puedo servirle?_

―Buenos días señorita, quisiera adelantar mi vuelo del 5 de enero al 31 de diciembre, siempre a la misma hora.

―_Disculpe señor, pero los vuelos están agotados para esas fechas..._

A mí no me gustaba aprovecharme de mi apellido y del nivel socio económico al que pertenecíamos, pero quería cambiar el vuelo antes de que me arrepintiera.

―Señorita, esta hablando con Edward Cullen Masen, no creo que haya un vuelo agotado para mí.

―_Señor Cullen Masen discúlpeme, no sabía quién hablaba, tenemos un vuelo a las siete de la mañana, hay un asiento que esta reservado pero podemos llamar al señor y que lo cambie..._

―No importa lo que tenga qué hacer señorita, un vuelo en primera clase a las siete de la mañana el día 31. Hasta luego y muchas gracias.

―_Hasta luego señor Cullen Masen, gracias por llamar y discúlpeme nuevamente. _

En la vida, el que tiene más dinero siempre sale beneficiado, pero aun así a mi no me gustaba hacer alarde de eso, el dinero no lo es todo, porque yo no soy completamente feliz.

Ahora tenía que llamar a Eleazar y coordinar el almuerzo en la casa. Sin darme cuenta ya era mediodía, así que debe estar en hora de descanso.

―_Buenos días, empresa Volkswagen, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?_

―Buen día, quisiera hablar con el señor Denali, soy Edward Cullen.

―_Un momento señor Cullen, le estoy transfiriendo la llamada._

―_Edward, muchacho. ¿Pasó algo?_

―No Eleazar, mañana estamos siempre para ultimar detalles, pues como me tienes que dar las características del primer motor, mi abuela pensó que podríamos hacer un almuerzo con tu familia primero, aquí en mi casa.

―_Claro Edward, me encantaría, pero no permito que sea en tu casa, que sea en la mía y no acepto un no como respuesta. Mañana a la una, ¿qué te parece?_

―Perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana en tu casa a la una, hasta luego.

―_Hasta luego._

¡Listo! todo los problemas resueltos, aun no podía creer que me faltaban exactamente 41 días para irme a casa, tendría que ir sacando las cuentas de la empresa, alistar mis cosas y todo eso, pero aún había tiempo. Por el momento tendría que meterme al despacho para ver los últimos movimientos, ya que ni ganas de ir a la empresa tenía, me sentía cansado después de la noche de ayer.

.

.

.

No me había dado cuenta que me quedé dormido en el mueble del despacho hasta que sonó mi celular.

―Hola osito, ¿cómo estás?

―_¡Cállate! ¿Quieres dejar de burlarte de mi apodo? ¿Cómo estás? Te desapareciste temprano y llamé a tu oficina, me dijeron que no estabas. ¿Tanto esfuerzo con la rubia? _

―Imbécil, la rubia era una Denali, menos mal que no me acosté con ella. Mintió sobre su nombre y todo.

―_Hermano, tú si tienes una suerte con la mujeres. Ni modo, Eddie junior seguirá en tus pantalones._

―Así parece. ¿Por qué me has llamado a esta hora? Son las cuatro de la tarde, te mandé un mensaje y no me respondiste, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar. ¿Cómo esta Jasper?

―_Es que recién se acaban de ir las chicas, nos levantamos y como no estabas seguimos tomando un poco más y disfrutando esas hermosuras y, tú sabes cómo es Jazz, tiene mala borrachera, así que va a estar encerrado en su dormitorio por un buen rato._

―Déjalo descansar. Más bien, te dejo, tengo que seguir haciendo cosas de la empresa, luego hablamos _osito_.

―_Pero es que quiero saber más sobre la Denali..._

―Mañana almorzaré en casa de ellos, luego te cuento cómo me fue, saludos para Jazz.

―_Ok, ok nos vemos Eddie._

Me colgó, detestaba ese apodo. Mi abuela había salido a pasear en el parque con Vicky y yo me había quedado verificando las ganancias de éste mes que ya terminaba. Tenía ganas de llamar a mi hermana, ella salía de la prepa a las tres, así que ya debe estar en la casa o en la de su amiga.

―Alice...

―_Edward, ¡oh Dios! Edward me has llamado._ ―La emoción se reflejaba en la voz de mi hermana, cómo no emocionarse si yo nunca lo hacía, ella era la que siempre me buscaba.

―Obviamente tarada, tenía ganas de llamarte. ¿Acaso no puedo hacerlo?

―_Claro que sí, pero pensé que a ésta hora estabas en la empresa._

―Debería, pero estaba con un horrible dolor de cabeza, tuve una larga noche, firmé el contrato ese que te conté que era muy importante, la abuela me ha ofrecido dirigir la sucursal de la empresa que abrirán en Forks.

―_Eso es bueno, así podrás distraerte ya que aquí las cosas no han cambiado mucho, para distraerme voy al cine y lo más importante de compras, pero a Bella no le gusta._

―Cierto Ali, la abuela me dijo que hablaba con Isabella por Skype. ¿Es verdad?

―_Sí, ella la considera mucho ya que sus abuelos fallecieron cuando ella ni nacía._

―¿Y cómo es Isabella?

―_Es un ángel, yo la considero como mi hermana, es muy buena persona amab..._

―Y entonces, ¿por qué esta con el chico malo de la prepa?

―_Espera, ¿tú como sabes?... La abuela te lo dijo._

―Alice, no me gusta ese tipo de amistades para ti, si ella fuese del todo buena, no andaría con un mal tipo...

―_¡Para ahí! Yo no juzgo tus amistades, tú tampoco juzgues las mías._

―Es diferente. ―Qué terca era Alice. ¿Por qué no podía entender mi posición?

―_No, no lo es. Tus amigos se la pasan teniendo sexo todos los días, ¿acaso yo los juzgo? No lo hago, son mucho más inmaduros que Bella y aun así jamás te he hablado mal de ellos. No te metas con mis amistades Edward, cuando yo jamás me he metido con las tuyas._

Alice se había molestado, yo jamás llamo y cuando lo hago la cago. ¡CARAJO!

―No te molestes enana, lo siento, ¿está bien? Ya no te diré más de tu amiga Isabella.

―_Está bien hermanito, no quiero discutir tampoco... _―Escuché que sonaba el teléfono de la casa―. _Espérame no me cuelgues..._

Seguía con la oreja pegada al teléfono, ojalá la duende se apure...

―_¿Aló?... ¡Bella!... estaba hablando con Edward... no molestas dime, ¿qué paso?... ¿En serio?... ¡Oh! Está bien, agarro el coche y voy, te quiero._

―_¿Edward?_

―Sigo aquí, creo que vas a salir. ¿Todo bien?

―_Sí, creo, tengo que ir a la casa de Bella urgente. Luego hablamos, ¿sí? Adiós Eddie, te quiero. _

―¿Alice?...

Colgó. Debía ser urgente para que me cuelgue, en fin, ya no me metería en sus asuntos, casi me peleo con ella por la tal Isabella...

―Edward ya llegamos... ―Me había olvidado que estaba solo, pensé que la abuela ya había regresado. Salí del despacho en dirección a la sala.

―¿Por qué has regresado tan tarde abuela? ¿A dónde te está llevando Vicky? Cuidadito.

―¡Ay hijo! Solo nos demoramos porque fuimos a ver un poco de ropa para el almuerzo de mañana, Taylor nos llevó en el coche.

―Tú te ves hermosa con todo lo que te pones. No necesitas demorarte tanto, siempre regresas a las cuatro y son las seis.

―Muchacho, estoy mayorcita para cuidarme sola...

―Señor Edward. ―Me llamo la voz autoritaria de Taylor.

―Dime… ―Volteé a verlo y en su cara había cierta incomodidad por hablar delante de mi abuela―. Vamos al despacho. ―Me giré hacia mi abuela―. Después hablaremos seriamente. ―Ella sabía que se lo decía en broma, por eso sonreía...

Cerré la puerta del despacho.

―¿Qué pasó Taylor?

―Señor, me ha llamado Pablo, el portero de su departamento, diciendo que hace diez minutos llegó una señorita llorando y preguntando por usted. Él le dijo que no estaba y que se retire, pero ella no ha querido irse y está en la sala de espera del edificio.

¿Qué carajos? Y ahora qué mujer me estaba buscando y encima llorando.

―¿Ha dicho quién es?

―No señor, disculpe usted pero, ¿no será una de las chicas que acostumbra a llevar a su departamento?

―Imposible, hace mucho no llevo una Taylor, iré para allá.

―Yo lo acompaño señor. ―La voz de Taylor era decidida, lamentablemente quería ir solo a ver de quién se trataba.

―Voy solo, cuida a mi abuela y a Vicky. Cualquier cosa te llamo.

―Pero señor... ―Sabía que iba hacer difícil dejarlo, porque aparte de mi chofer era mi guardaespaldas.

―Taylor, es solo una mujer, no me hará daño…

―¿Vas a salir? ―preguntó mi abuela con demasiada curiosidad.

―Sí, voy a ver unos papeles al departamento. ―Miré a Taylor como advirtiéndole que no abra la boca.

―No demores Edward. ¿Por qué no te lleva Taylor?

―Porque son solo unos papeles y quiero manejar.

―Bueno, está bien, pero no demores.

Salí directo a la calle, había pedido que me tuvieran listo el carro mientras me cambiaba de ropa, me había puesto unos pantalones deportivos azules, una remera, encima una cazadora a juego con los pantalones y mis zapatillas. Me sentía tan cómodo así, odiaba el saco y la corbata...

―Cualquier cosa te llamo Taylor, no hace falta que te preocupes.

―Está bien señor, hasta luego.

Subí a mi hermoso _Volvo_. Mi departamento solo estaba a 20 minutos de la casa de la abuela y a 10 minutos del trabajo. Era un dormilón, así que agradecía el hecho de que estuviera cerca, el edificio donde vivía era de 20 pisos, yo por supuesto vivía en el último, me encantaba porque la vista era hermosa, los últimos pisos solo tenían un departamento por nivel, así que puedo decir que mi departamento era muy grande como para vivir solo, pero jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza llevar a otra persona y menos a una mujer a convivir conmigo. Gracias a Dios no hubo tráfico y llegué mucho más rápido. Dejé el carro en el estacionamiento y vi que me estaba esperando Pablo.

―Buenas noches Pablo.

―Buenas noches señor, sé que no debo dejar pasar a la señorita a la sala de espera, pero es que estaba llorando y me dio pena, no parecía peligrosa ni nada por el estilo.

―No te preocupes, gracias por manejar la situación. Voy a ver quién es.

Mientras subía a la sala de espera pensaba, ¿quién podría ser? Pero la verdad es que no tenía ni puta idea. Las mujeres que yo llevaba a mi departamento sabían que yo jamás buscaba algo serio, que solo era algo de una noche, por eso jamás llamaban o volvían a buscarme. Podrían decir que era un perro o mujeriego por hacer eso, pero la cuestión era que yo no quería hacerles sufrir con mi mierda, aparte, no había encontrado una chica que se respete y que me quiera por lo que soy, no por lo que tengo. Tampoco planeaba buscarla ni mucho menos encontrarla, así como estoy ahora está bien.

Al momento que llegué al último piso no sabía con quién me iba a encontrar. Solo observé una persona sentada en el sofá, de espaldas a mí y con la capucha puesta, así que no la distinguía bien.

―Hola, mmm… Me dijeron que me estabas buscando.

En el momento que ella volteó y nuestros ojos conectaron, corrió hacia a mí a abrazarme. ¡Mierda!...

* * *

Primero quería pedirles disculpas por no publicar el miércoles. Pero es que estoy en semana de finales y hasta hoy pude darme un tiempo. El miércoles ya acabo ¿Y saben que? Publicare miércoles y domingos. :)

Bueno aquí tienen un capitulo mas. Ya vieron que Tanya resulto una mentirosa veo que muchas ya empiezan a odiarla y no ha hecho mucho no quiero imaginar cuando haga de las suyas. ¿Quién fue ver a Edward? ¿Alguna idea?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs a todas en verdad me motivan a seguir con esta loca idea. Asi que espero sus reviews esta semana. No se olviden de agregar el grupo Fics de Yoko al facebook para saber un poco mas de la historia. Nos vemos el miércoles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M. La historia si es mía.

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Playlist:**

(1)Don´t you worry child - Swedish House Mafia

(2)Somebody that I used to know - Goyte Ft Kimbra.

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**_

_Luego fuimos a nuestra última clase, inglés, aburrido como siempre, pero igual sabía que sería muy útil en la universidad. Seguía sin saber nada de James. Por suerte tampoco había vuelto a ver a Helena con Jake, estaba un poco más tranquila, pero estaba al tanto que eso se terminaría pronto, porque necesitaba hablar con mi "dolor en el trasero", salimos al estacionamiento con Alice y ahí estaba mi novio apoyado en su carro, sonriéndome como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no me hubiera mentido, pero si él iba a fingir que no me mentía, yo iba a hacerlo mucho mejor…_

* * *

**POV BELLA**

―Hola amor. ―Miraba a James, lo escuchaba hablar y se me hacía imposible que él me engañara.

―Hola cielo. ―Llegué hasta donde estaba y le di un casto beso en los labios. Él me abrazó y no me soltaba. ¡Qué cambio!

―Hola Alice. ―El tono de su voz era cortante.

―Hola James. ¡Oye! recién me entere que Alec hizo una fiesta el fin de semana, ¿sabían algo? ―Sentí a James tensarse en mis brazos, mientras yo veía a Alice como diciéndole "No abras más la boca"―. Bueno, en fin, tengo que irme, ¿la llevarás tú? ―Él no respondía nada.

―James...

―¿Ah?... si... dime bella.

―¿Ali pregunta si me llevarás?

―Sí, yo la llevo, cuídate Cullen. Vámonos Bella.

―Cuídate Al, luego te llamo.

Subí al auto, obviamente yo me abrí la puerta, ya que con el tiempo James había perdido cierta caballerosidad y romanticismo. El silencio entre nosotros era incómodo y se había formado de la nada.

―¿Puedo encender la radio?

―No, me duele un poco la cabeza.

Ya no le respondí, ¿para qué lo iba hacer? Sus mentiras, sus cambios de ánimo, el hecho de que sea cariñoso cuando le conviene, que ya no me toque, todo, absolutamente todo me estaba cansando...

―Ya llegamos Bella, mañana te paso a recoger.

―_Ok_ James, cuídate. ―Me bajé sin darle un beso, él seguro esperaba que yo le dijera: "¿Por qué eres frío?" o "Dame un beso" pero ya me había cansado.

Al momento que llegué a la puerta de mi casa sentí que alguien me abrazaba por detrás.

―Discúlpame, no sé qué me pasa, soy un bruto, pero te amo, mi princesa ―susurraba a mi oído.

Ese era el James que yo conocía y tanto extrañaba. Me solté de su agarre, terminé de abrir la puerta y con un gesto le dije que pasara.

―Mis papas no están, si quieres te puedes quedar un rato.

―Claro. ―Fue a la nevera y sacó una cerveza.

―No, Charlie se dará cuenta, aparte, no me gusta que tomes.

―Está bien amor, entonces veamos televisión.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, él me tenía abrazada, comenzamos a pasar por todos los canales pero no había nada que ver. Estábamos solos, hace mucho no lo hacíamos, así que me senté a horcadas sobre él.

―Bella, ¿qué haces? Tus papas pueden llegar en...

―No, ellos demorarán, solo bésame.

―Bells… ¡Bella!―Me lo decía en un tono de advertencia.

―Por favor, solo bésame.

Comenzó a besarme lentamente, no sé si lo hacía a propósito, pero me mataba que fuera tan lento. Yo comencé a moverme encima de sus pantalones, y sentí esa parte de su anatomía que me indicaba que él estaba tan excitado como yo. Estaba tocandome el trasero y apretandome más contra su paquete. Comencé a quitarle la camisa y me sujetó de las muñecas.

―No, Bella. ―Nuestra respiración era agitada.

―¿Qué? ―dije, totalmente sorprendida y molesta.

―He dicho que no, ¡y es no! ―Estaba decidido en no tener nada conmigo, lo veía en sus ojos. Me paré de donde estaba.

―O sea que, así estés excitado y tu novia lo esté también, ¿tú no quieres nada?

―No es eso Bella, solo que tus padres...

―Deja de meter a mis papás en esto que te he dicho que no llegan hasta la noche, pero ya entendí, no me deseas, puedes irte James.

―¡Maldita sea! Bella, no puedo creer que te pongas así solo porque no tengamos sexo.

―No tenemos sexo desde hace tiempo, encima tienes unos cambios de humor increíbles, ya no sé si estás bien o mal, eres cariñoso cuando te da la gana, hace mucho que no eres el mismo de antes; pero no te preocupes, si no puedes hacer bien tu rol de novio y mucho menos el de hombre, yo no puedo hacer nada. Supongo que habrá otro chico dispuesto por ahí.

Eso lo había jodido, lo veía en sus ojos.

―¿Quieres tener sexo? ―Comenzó a acercarse a mí y arrinconarme contra la pared―. Entonces lo tendremos.

Comenzó a besarme desenfrenadamente, a morderme los labios, muy fuerte. Esto ya no era dulce, como él decía, era sexo, solo eso, no había amor en sus besos.

―Para James...

―La señorita quiere tener sexo, entonces le serviré como hombre.

Me tumbó sobre el sillón, hice un ademán de pararme, pero él fue más rápido y se acostó sobre mí. Me quitó la blusa sin ninguna consideración rompiendo todos los botones. Esto ya no era bonito.

―Para, por favor, ¡detente!… ―Lo empujaba, pero no había manera que le ganara, él era más fuerte. Me sujetó con una mano mis muñecas.

―Quieres tener sexo, tú misma me lo has dicho. ―Con la mano que tenía libre me tocaba los senos con fuerza, pero esto no me excitaba, me dolía―. Quieres comportarte como una cualquiera, ¿no? Que solo busca sexo.

―¡Para! James por favor ¡PARA! ―Las lágrimas corrían por mis ojos―. Detente, por favor, ya no más.

No sé qué hizo que se detuviera, pero gracias a Dios lo hizo. En ese momento se puso de pie y yo me senté en el sillón toda despeinada, con la blusa rota y todo el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos; pero ya no iba a llorar delante de él.

―Bella, discúlpame, no sé qué me pasó, perdóname por favor, yo no quise… tú me provocaste Bella, yo…

―¡LÁRGATE! No te quiero volver a ver, fue lo último James, lo último y lo peor que me has podido hacer. ―En ese momento él se arrodilló.

―Por favor, sabes que te amo.

―Vete, solo vete y no me llames más.

―Isabella...

―¡Lárgate de mí casa!

Él se paró, caminó hacia la puerta, me miró y se marchó. No fue hasta que escuché el ruido del motor del carro alejarse, que rompí en llanto de nuevo. Sentía tanta pena y decepción, pensé que con la ropa infartante lograría llamar su atención, que me desearía como un hombre desea a su novia, pero me equivoqué. No sabía qué hacer, lo primero que me vino a la mente fue llamar a Alice, pero si ella veía cómo estaba sería capaz de denunciar a James, o incluso peor, decirle a mis padres. Pero era mi amiga y necesitaba desahogarme con alguien, así no le cuente toda la verdad. Traté de tranquilizarme mientras la llamaba. Su celular estaba ocupado, ni modo, tendría que llamar a su casa.

―¿Aló Bella?

―Hola Alice ¿Qué haces?

―Estoy hablando con Edward. ―Qué raro, se supone que él está trabajando, en fin, no tenía ganas de pensar.

―Disculpa, no quería molestar.

―No molestas, dime, ¿qué pasó?

―He peleado con James, puedes venir por favor... ―Ella sabía que era urgente, mi timbre de voz me delataba.

―¡Oh! está bien, agarro el coche y voy.

―_Ok_, si no te abro solo entras. ―Le colgué y permanecí sentada en el sofá, no sabía qué hacer. No podía dejar que ella me viera así.

Me levanté, subí las escaleras, abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio, me quité toda la ropa y la puse sobre la cama. Todo lo hacía de manera automática, no quería pensar en lo que había pasado. Tomé mi toalla y me metí a la ducha, sentir que el agua fría corría por mi piel era gratificante, en el momento que empecé a enjabonarme, recordé cómo James me tocaba sin amor y sin consideración alguna, y las lágrimas no demoraron en caer.

―¿Por qué James? ¿Por qué? ―susurraba a través del llanto.

No sabía la razón, pero dolía en el alma, el hecho de que tu novio te trate como una cualquiera, no sé si se cegó por la cólera o por el deseo, pero ¿qué deseo podía sentir él en ese momento si en sus ojos solo veía furia? El hecho de decirle a un chico que no cumplía su función de hombre no era para que prácticamente me obligara a hacerlo, ¿o sí?...

―¡Bella! ¿Estás en el baño? ¡Ya llegué!

―¡Sí Alice, ya salgo! ―Sequé mis lágrimas y me dispuse a tratar de ser fuerte con mi amiga, y no contarle nada sobre lo que me hizo James, solo decirle que había tenido una pelea y que por eso la llamé urgentemente. Salí envuelta en la toalla, cuando me dispuse a hablarle vi lo pálida que estaba, en su mano sostenía mi blusa rota. _Mierda_.

―¿Qué es esto Isabella? ¿Qué te hizo ese canalla?

―Alice, no es lo que parece, no…

―¡Respóndeme ahora mismo!

―¿Puedes por lo menos esperarme en la sala y dejar que me cambie?

―No, siempre te has cambiado delante de mí y lo puedes hacer ahora también. Iré al baño pero no me moveré de tu cuarto.

Se metió al baño, yo solo me puse lo primero que vi. No sabía qué le iba a decir a Alice, no le podía mentir, ya que ella había descubierto todo gracias a que no metí mi atuendo en el cesto de ropa sucia.

―Ya puedes salir. ―En ese momento ella salió del baño, y podría jurar que había estado llorando ¿Por qué? Me miraba esperando que dijera algo, pero yo no tenía nada que decir. Solo me senté en la cama.

―¿No vas a decir nada? Habla de una maldita vez, Isabella.

―Él no abusó de mí si eso es lo que piensas. Él solo…

―Pues tu blusa dice lo contrario, no trates de justificarlo, por favor Bella. ¡Basta con todo esto! Te estás haciendo daño.

―Alice, es que él no me obligó, solo tuvimos una pequeña pelea.

―¿Pequeña pelea? ¡¿Quién mierda tiene una pequeña pelea y le rompe la blusa a su novia?! Y no creo que hayan estado tan excitados para hacer eso, porque tus ojos dicen que no fue producto del amor que él dice tenerte. Has estado llorando. Me rompe verte así y que no hagas nada. ―Ella se sentó frente a mí en la cama.

―Alice, él no me hizo nada, en serio, le dije que no cumplía su función de hombre porque no me tocaba, porque no quería hacerlo conmigo ¡Yo tuve la culpa! ¡Yo lo saqué de sus casillas!

―¡Bella escúchate! Estás echándote la culpa de algo que solo él, solo James, es el culpable.

―No Alice, sino yo no me hubiera sentado encima de él, o si le hubiera hecho caso cuando me dijo que no, nada de esto hubiera pasado. ―Las lágrimas volvieron a traicionarme.

―Bella no llores, tú no tienes la culpa…

―Sí la tengo, Alice yo… yo solo buscaba…

―_Shhh_ tranquila. ―Ella me abrazó―. No tienes la culpa de nada, pero tenemos que contarle a tus papás lo que…

―¡No! ¡Por favor no! ―En ese momento me solté de su abrazo―. Alice, sabes cómo es Charlie, es capaz de meterlo preso.

―Pero Bells, es lo menos que se merece.

―No, porque él no me violó. ―Decir esa palabra me dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca.

―Pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo, Bells no tengas miedo.

―No lo tengo, yo lo amo, no quiero que nada malo le pase, Alice, por favor eres mi amiga no me hagas esto. Suficiente tengo con haber terminado con él.

―Lo mínimo que pudiste hacer es dejarlo, solo espero que esto sea lo último.

―Lo será, pero prométeme que no dirás nada.

―Bella, ¿cómo puedes pedirme que me quede callada con lo que sé?

―Por favor, confío en ti y sé que no le dirás a nadie, pero prométemelo.

―Está bien Bells, pero ya no más, ¿entendido? Te quiero mucho Bella, no estás sola, jamás lo estarás. ―Vi sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

Yo solo asentí y me recosté en sus rodillas…

.

.

.

―¡Bella! Ya llegamos. ―Me desperté sobresaltada, nos habíamos quedado dormidas.

―Alice despierta, ya llegaron mis papas.

―Mmm… Bella, déjame dormir. Solo un ratito.

―Alice, ni una palabra por favor y despiértate ya.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de mi cuarto. Era mamá con Rebeca.

―Hija, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Oh Alice! Hola, qué gusto tenerte por acá. ―A mi mamá le caía tan bien Alice que decía que era como su hija.

―Hola Reneé, hola pequeña.

―Hola Ali ¿Qué hacían tú y Bella? ―Rebeca, siempre tan curiosa.

Alice me observó detenidamente, y por un momento temí que le dijera la verdad a Reneé, pero no fue así.

―Estábamos haciendo tareas y conversando un poco, pero nos quedamos dormidas.

―Pero, ¿por qué Bella tiene los ojitos hinchados?

―¿Qué dices Rebeca? Solo están así porque dormimos mucho. Los ojos de Alice también lo están ―contesté rápidamente.

―Bueno, vamos a comer el helado que trajimos con mamá. ―Cambió de tema rápidamente y tan emocionada, era tan fácil distraerla.

―Está bien chicas, he traído helado de chocolate, bajen en un rato ―Nos dijo Reneé.

―Está bien mamá. ―Cerró la puerta al salir, y solté un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo―. ¡Gracias amiga!

―Sabes lo que me ha costado mentirles. Eres un tonta Isabella. Vamos, que quiero chocolate para subirme el ánimo.

Luego de haber comido y despedido a Alice, les deseé buenas noches a todos y subí a mi dormitorio. Estaba agotada física y mentalmente. Mi blusa rota se la había llevado ella porque teníamos miedo de que Reneé la encontrara. Trataba de no pensar mucho en lo que había pasado. Pero no podía, cuando fui al baño a lavarme los dientes, vi que tenía moretones en una de mis muñecas. Solo me quedaba usar suéter esta semana, felizmente comenzaba a hacer frío. Estaba por echarme en mi cama cuando mi celular empezó a sonar. Sabía que era él. No quería ponerme a llorar de nuevo, pero no podía evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran por mis mejillas. Lo único que hice fue agarrar mi teléfono y apagarlo, sabía que así no me molestaría más, tenía prohibido llamar a mi casa. Necesitaba pensar muchas cosas, pero lo único que quería en este momento era dormir, cerré mis ojos y con toda la pena en el alma me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

_– ¡No James! por favor no lo hagas más. Me está doliendo, por favor ¡JAMES!_

Me levanté sobresaltada y con lágrimas en los ojos, ahora tenía pesadillas, lo peor que era con mi novio, o bueno ex novio. Observé el reloj en mi mesa de noche, eran las cinco de la mañana, una hora antes de lo que acostumbraba levantarme, pero necesitaba salir temprano de mi casa para evitar encontrarme con James esperándome en su carro o algo por el estilo.

Prendí mi celular y tenía 15 llamadas de James y dos mensajes al celular:

**"Bella, contéstame por favor"**

**"Isabella, te amo, perdóname, jamás te haría daño; fui un bruto. Mañana te iré a recoger, así que espérame."**

¡Ni loca! yo no quería verlo, la verdad que sí, pero justo en éste momento no, necesitaba dejar que todo se me pasara. Luego podríamos hablar.

Menos mal que hoy nos tocaba física y podía ir con mis converse, aunque el profesor siempre renegaba porque esas no eran zapatillas para hacer deportes. Yo no entendía por qué quería que fuera con otras, si siempre me ponían de suplente en los juegos.

Terminé de alistarme, haciéndome una cola con mi rebelde cabello. Bajé a prepararme yogurt con cereal. Estaba terminando de comer cuando apareció Charlie.

―¡Oh Bella! ¿Por qué estás despierta tan temprano? Son las 6 de la mañana.

―Hola papá, lo mismo te pregunto.

―Tengo que ir temprano a la comisaría. ¿Tu?

―Yo tengo que ir temprano a la prepa. ¿Me llevas? ―Esto sorprendió de sobremanera a Charlie, jamás le pedía que me llevara en la patrulla, era demasiado vergonzoso para mí.

―Pero iré en la patrulla…

―Lo sé, no tengo ningún problema. Me lavaré los dientes, en un momento bajo.

Lo bueno de que mi padre me lleve es que no hace preguntas innecesarias como Reneé. Y los silencios entre nosotros eran cómodos, era normal.

―Ya llegamos hija. Cuídate, que tengas un buen día, te quiero.

―Igual tu papá, te veo en la tarde, te quiero también.

Bajé del auto de papá, solo habían unos tres carros en el estacionamiento, apenas eran las siete de la mañana. Me dirigí hacia la biblioteca y me crucé a Steven. Él solo me miró y siguió su camino, ni siquiera me saludó, y es que después de la pelea con James me había dejado de hablar. Entré a la biblioteca y saludé a la señora Cooper.

―Buenos días, señora Cooper.

―Hola Isabella, qué milagro tenerte tan temprano. Puedes agarrar lo que quieras ya que no es necesario que me dejes tu carnet.

―¡Oh! Gracias, solo venía a avanzar tareas, pero si necesito un libro lo agarro.

―Muchacha, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Me sorprendí con lo que me dijo.

―Sí, señora Cooper. ¿Por qué lo dice?

―No lo sé, veo pena en tus ojos. ―¿Tan notoria era?

―No, ¿le parece? Qué raro, bueno, iré a sentarme. Gracias.

Ella solo asintió sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Qué raro, no pensé que se me notaría, pero para qué negarlo, sí tenía mucha pena. En ese momento mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Era un mensaje.

**"Bella, estoy afuera de tu casa. Sal para irnos juntos"**

¡Dios mío! Era James, ¿y ahora cómo le decía que ya me había ido? No quería que tocara la puerta, Reneé sospecharía de nuestra pelea y luego me esperaría un sinfín de preguntas en la tarde. ¡Vamos Bella! Solo respóndele y ya.

**"No estoy en mi casa James. Hablamos"**

"¿**Dónde estás Isabella? ¿Por qué no me esperaste? En algún momento tendremos que hablar."**

Yo sabía que en algún momento tendríamos que hacerlo, pero no ahora. Estuve leyendo un poco de Historia, ya que se acercaban los finales. Mis últimos exámenes y ya estaba fuera de ésta prepa. Le escribí por _BBM_ a Alice, diciéndole que ya había llegado y que no demorara.

―¡BUH! ―Me sobresalté al instante.

―¡Tonta! ¿Por qué me haces esto, Alice? Estoy con los cinco sentidos puestos por si James se me acerca, y tú me asustas.

―Él no se te acercará, así que no te preocupes. Vamos a clases, ya falta poco. Aún no puedo creer que hayas llegado tan temprano, en fin, te cuento que mis papás quieren viajar para año nuevo, pero yo no quiero…

Y así, Alice me iba contando sus cosas mientras íbamos a clases, sabía que no tocaría el tema aquí porque tenía miedo que rompiera en llanto, y se lo agradecía en el alma.

Mientras terminábamos nuestra clase de Matemáticas, Alice revisó su celular y frunció el ceño.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Nada, es solo que Edward me está hablando por _BBM_.

―¿Y eso qué tiene? Es tu hermano.

―Pero Bella, sabes que él nunca me habla, y últimamente anda más cariñoso conmigo. Se me hace extraño. ―¿Quién entendía a Alice? Primero se quejaba porque su hermano no le prestaba atención, y ahora porque hacía todo lo contrario.

―Pero eso es bueno, eres una tonta.

―Y tú una tarada. En fin, dice que te manda saludos.

―¿Qué? ―Si él ni siquiera me conocía.

―Sí Bella, le dije que estoy en clases contigo y me contestó: "_ok, entonces te dejo saludos para las dos_"

―Dile que también le mando saludos. ¿Puedes enseñarme una foto de él?

―¡No!

―Pero, ¿por qué no?

―Porque quiero que sea una sorpresa cuando lo veas. ―Bufé, mi amiga y sus sorpresas, qué emoción.

―Bueno, vámonos a nuestra última y divertida clase de deporte.

―A mí me gusta esa clase, no es mi culpa que seas tan descoordinada ―dijo riendo escandalosamente.

Esta vez hicimos _volley ball_, obviamente no estuve en los planes de ningún equipo y me quedé en la banca. Alice en cambio era muy ágil en sus movimientos, así que todos se peleaban por tenerla en su grupo. Felizmente no había visto a James en todo el día. Tampoco a Jessica, por lo que nos contó Ángela, se había enfermado y tenía descanso hasta mañana, la verdad que mejor así, no sabía aún como lidiar con la idea de que mi amiga me había mentido. La clase terminó y me adelanté a las duchas, porque luego se llenaban.

En eso momento sentí cómo me sujetaban del brazo.

―Isabella, por favor hablemos. ―¡Mierda! Era James.

―Suéltame, no me lastimes. ―Me soltó y esperó mi reacción. No iba a correr como una loca, pero tampoco me quedaría a oírlo―. Tengo que bañarme e ir almorzar, luego nos vemos.

―¡NO! Quiero hablar, ahora Bella.

―Pues yo no quiero, ni ahora, ni mañana, ¡ni nunca! Se acabó, ¿por qué no lo entiendes?

―Te amo Isabella, te amo tanto que duele. ―Las lágrimas amenazaban en escapárseme, ya no quería llorar por él.

―Desaparece James o empezaré a gritar. ―Era Alice, ella siempre me había salvado en los peores momentos, y hoy no era la excepción.

―¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos, Cullen?

―Bella es mi amiga, ¿acaso crees que no me contó lo que le hiciste? ¡Lárgate! No deberías estar aquí. Solo vete y no hagamos un escándalo, porque sabes que tú saldrás perdiendo.

―Esto no ha acabado Bella, en algún momento hablaremos. Sé que me amas, tú y yo no podemos estar separados. ―En ese momento se dio media vuelta y se fue. Había sobrevivido a nuestro primer encuentro.

―Tranquila Bella, ya pasó. Vamos a ducharnos ¿si? ―Yo solo asentí, aunque en el fondo sabía que no estaba para nada tranquila.

Después de ducharnos, fuimos a la cafetería a almorzar con Ángela. Estábamos hablando de lo más tranquilas, cuando una chica se nos acercó.

―¿Tu eres Isabella Swan? ―Asentí―. Me dijeron que te entregara esto.

―Gracias.

Era un sobre y con una carta adentro.

_"Sé que no hay palabras para que justifique lo que hice, eres el amor de mi vida, no te quiero lejos. Perdóname Isabella, sé que últimamente he estado frío y distante, pero ha sido porque he tenido problemas en mi casa. Yo te amo y hemos superado muchas cosas en nuestra relación, no permitas que por algo tan tonto echemos a la basura algo tan bonito, estuve descontrolado ese día y lo admito, pero tú tampoco ayudaste mucho con mi carácter. Sé que ahora no quieres hablar, así que te daré tu tiempo. Solo quiero que sepas que te reconquistaré, así sea lo último que haga. Te amo mi princesa. Te estaré cuidando aunque sea de lejos."_

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No esperaba algo así de James, lo amaba, pero aún no estaba lista para hablar. Traté de secármelas disimuladamente, levanté la cabeza buscándolo, y allí estaba él con sus amigos, en una mesa al fondo de la cafetería. Nos quedamos mirando hasta que yo rompí el contacto.

―No Bella, tienes que ser firme en tu decisión. Por una carta no puedes perdonarlo.

―¿Perdonar a quién? ―Sabía que Ángela no era chismosa, pero no tenía ganas de contarle a nadie más lo que me había pasado.

―Nada Angie. Sigue contando sobre tus planes. ―Yo observé a Alice, advirtiéndole que no quería ni una palabra más sobre el asunto.

Luego que Angie nos contó que daría el discurso de graduación, nos despedimos de ella y fuimos al estacionamiento. Alice y yo hoy no teníamos biología, ya que nos sacarían un poco de sangre y ninguna soportaba verla u olerla. Estábamos a punto de llegar al carro de Alice cuando se nos cruzó Helena.

―Hola Bellita, ¿cómo estás? ¡Perdóname! Supongo que muy mal, me imagino que terminar con James no debe ser fácil. ―Qué rápido corría el chisme.

―Hola Helena. Mi vida sentimental no es tu asunto. Aunque él no está disponible para ti, y si me disculpas, tengo que irme. ¡Ah! Pero si quieres mis sobras, ni modo.

―Yo no lo quiero para mí. ―La mirada de Helena siempre había sido intimidante, aunque conmigo había perdido ese efecto.

―Tú siempre lo has querido Helena, pero como no pudiste con él, te metiste con mi amigo ¿no?

Me metí al carro de Alice dejándola parada en medio del estacionamiento. Estaba harta de sus insinuaciones.

―Te amo ¡Eres mi ídolo! La dejaste con la palabra en la boca ―chilló mi amiga dentro del carro.

―No seas exagerada, duende. Vamos, que tengo que llegar a casa.

―Primero quiero pasar por la mía a recoger mi pijama, que la olvidé.

―No tengo ningún problema, pero podrías dormir con alguna de las mías.

―¡Oh no! No quiero dormir con remeras con huecos y en calzones, o con pijamas de ositos.

―No es agradable que critiques mi ropa de dormir. Aparte, ni que alguien nos fuese a ver en la noche.

―Haré Skype con mi abuela, así que necesito llevar mi laptop también.

―_Ok_ Cullen, mueve el auto y vámonos.

Mientras íbamos en el carro comencé a buscar entre los discos de Alice para poner algo. Por fin iba a escuchar música, hace días no lo hacía, ya que Rebeca me había arruinado mi reproductor y mi mamá aún no me devolvía el coche.

―¿_Cd_ de Alice? ¿Acaso tú estás cantando? ―Reí ante mi comentario.

―Obviamente no, solo es una recopilación de toda la música que me gusta.

―Ojalá sea buena. ―Puse el disco y empezó a sonar una canción que me sabía a la perfección. (1)

―Estás hablando con la mejor, los Cullen siempre seremos los más hermosos y los que mejor estilo tendremos.

―Bájale a tu ego Alice, que no es para tanto. ―Aunque no podíamos negar que su papá y ella eran absolutamente hermosos, y tenían estilo también. Cuando conozca a Edward podré afirmar eso.

Estaba de lo más feliz cantando hasta que terminó la canción y empezó la otra (2). _¡Oh esa canción!_

―¿Sabes que esa canción me recuerda tanto a Jake? Sé que nunca estuvimos juntos y tampoco estuvo de acuerdo en mi relación con James, pero él dijo que me iba apoyar siempre, y me dejó de lado sin saber por qué.

―Ya no pienses en él Bella, ahora está con Helena, eso sí ha sido un golpe bajo. ―Ella tenía razón―. Tampoco quiero que pienses en James, no creas que no me di cuenta que te has ablandado después de la carta. No sé lo que dice, pero no cedas, sino te harás más daño. Iré a recoger mis cosas, no demoraré.

Ella tenía razón, no debía ceder. Pero, ¿qué hacer cuando amas a esa persona, aunque en el fondo sabes que te hace daño? ¿Qué hacer cuando tus amigas te dicen que él no es para ti, que mereces mucho más? Yo amaba a James, pero también sabía que mi relación no era sana. Estaba librando la peor batalla: Lo que sabía contra lo que sentía…

* * *

Disculpen el atraso del cap chicas estoy con una gripe horrible. La buena noticia que ya sali de vacaciones entonces eso significa que actualizare el Domingo.

Bueno aquí les dejo un capitulo, el playlist, adelanto y otras cosas mas lo encontraran en el grupo del facebook "Fics de Yoko" asi que a unirse nenas.

¿Qué oponinan de James? ¿Lo odian? Si yo tambien, aunque Bella me dio cólera por como piensa pero aveces el amor nos ciega ¿o será solo costumbre? Se que muchas quieren que aparezca Edward pero paciencia chicas.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs a todas en verdad me motivan a seguir con esta loca idea. Asi que espero sus reviews esta semana para saber que opinan o en que debo mejorar. Nos vemos el Domingo, cuídense.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M. La historia si es mía._

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**_Nosotros aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer._**

_**Playlist**_

**_ (1) The Cure - Boys Don't Cry_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 4_**

_Mientras subía a la sala de espera pensaba, ¿quién podría ser? Pero la verdad es que no tenía ni puta idea. Las mujeres que yo llevaba a mi departamento sabían que yo jamás buscaba algo serio, que solo era algo de una noche, por eso jamás llamaban o volvían a buscarme. Podrían decir que era un perro o mujeriego por hacer eso, pero la cuestión era que yo no quería hacerles sufrir con mi mierda, aparte, no había encontrado una chica que se respete y que me quiera por lo que soy, no por lo que tengo. Tampoco planeaba buscarla ni mucho menos encontrarla, así como estoy ahora está bien._

_Al momento que llegué al último piso no sabía con quién me iba a encontrar. Solo observé una persona sentada en el sofá, de espaldas a mí y con la capucha puesta, así que no la distinguía bien._

_―Hola, mmm… Me dijeron que me estabas buscando._

_En el momento que ella volteó y nuestros ojos conectaron, corrió hacia a mí a abrazarme. ¡Mierda!..._

* * *

******POV Edward**

No supe qué hacer, solo me quedaba abrazarla, ¿cierto?

Ella se dio cuenta de lo fastidioso que se me hacía esto, y felizmente me soltó.

―¡Oh Edward!, siento venir de ésta manera y molestarte, pero es que necesitaba hablar con alguien.

―No te preocupes Tanya, solo que me sorprendiste. ¿Por qué estás aquí y llorando?

―¿Podemos ir a un sitio más privado?

¿Estaría bien que ella suba a mi departamento? Bueno, tampoco tenía de otra, era eso o hablar en la recepción.

―Claro, subamos. ―El camino en el ascensor fue un poco incómodo, yo tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos del buzo, y Tanya se sorbía la nariz por ratos. No tenía ni puta idea de porqué estaba llorando, mucho menos porqué me vino a buscar a mí. Aparte de eso, me daba pena verla en ese estado, jamás he tolerado ver a una mujer llorar.

―Adelante, ¿deseas algo de tomar? —pregunté, entrando al departamento.

―Solo agua, por favor, si no es mucha molestia.

―No, para nada, siéntate, vuelvo en un momento.

Fui hasta la cocina, serví agua para ella y para mí.

―Toma, sírvete. ―Ella agarró el vaso y murmuró un "gracias".

―Dime Tanya, ¿a qué debo tu visita? La verdad estoy muy sorprendido, y verte en ese estado... ―Y realmente lo estaba, cualquiera que conociera a Tanya tendría la impresión que ésta chica jamás lloraba.

―Edward, sé que acabamos de conocernos, pero no sabía con quién hablar, y la primera persona que se me vino a la mente fuiste tú…

―¿Y por qué no tus hermanas? ―La corté sin ninguna consideración, en sus ojos vi sorpresa―. No es que te esté reclamando, solo que me desconcierta que hayas acudido a mí. ¿Por qué yo?

―No lo sé, me inspiras confianza, Edward, yo no puedo hablar con mis hermanas, porque todo lo que les cuente se lo dirán a mamá, y ella a papá. No quiero que me reclamen ni cuestionen lo que hago, mucho menos escuchar el típico "te lo dije" de papá.

―Claro, te entiendo, y entonces ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué estas así? ―Con un gesto de manos la señalé.

―Yo nunca lloro Edward, soy una mujer muy fuerte, es solo que… no sé cómo decirte…

―Vamos Tanya, de mí no saldrá ni una palabra. Si viniste hasta acá fue por algo. ―Y se lo decía en verdad, ella podía estar segura que no abriría la boca. Siempre he sido una persona leal.

―Lo que pasa es que encontré a Paul con otra. ―La miré confundido. ¿Y quién es Paul?―. ¡Oh! Disculpa Edward, Paul es mi novio, bueno, ex novio.

Así que Paul era el novio de Tanya, novio que iba a ser engañado la noche pasada, pero ahora resultaba que él había sido infiel... Cómo da vueltas el mundo.

―Yo… lo siento, supongo. No soy bueno en estas cosas Tanya, soy el menos indicado para aconsejarte.

―Solo quiero que alguien me escuche. Pero tranquilo, si quieres me voy. ―Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar, no iba a dejar que se fuera en esas condiciones, si algo aprendí en estos años, aunque no cuento mis problemas, sé escuchar los de otros.

La tomé de la muñeca y le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que volviera a sentarse.

―No te vayas, es solo que estoy sorprendido por todo. Cuéntame cómo te enteraste que Paul te engañaba.

―Porque hace un mes viene actuando raro, y ésta última semana me decía que no fuera a su oficina porque estaba muy ocupado. Hoy fui y lo encontré manoseando y besando a otra. ¿Sabes cuánto me dolió? Hemos estado juntos 2 años.

―Lo siento mucho, Tanya. ―No entiendo cómo existen personas que engañan a sus parejas, como ella por ejemplo, pero eso jamás se lo diría.

―Sé que también estuve a punto de engañarlo la otra noche con...

―No sigas, Tanya, es mejor que olvidemos lo de la otra noche, tú estabas ebria y no sabías lo que hacías. Respecto a Paul, supongo que si sigues con él, solo lograrás hacerte daño; una chica como tú merece lo mejor.

―¿En serio crees eso? Aún después de lo de la otra noche.

―Ya te dije que lo olvidemos, y aun así me parece que mereces lo mejor. Ningún hombre vale las lágrimas de una mujer, eso recuérdalo.

―¡Oh Edward!, gracias. ―Me abrazó muy fuerte y yo le correspondí en verdad. No podía creer cómo la habían engañado. Era una Denali, inteligente, hermosa y, aunque a mí eso no me importe, tenía mucho dinero. Ese chico estaba loco.

―Ahora creo que es mejor que te vayas a tu casa. Se hará muy tarde para ti y tu papá se puede preocupar.

―Yo no vivo con mi papá. Soy la única que tiene su departamento, y el problema es que Paul también vive ahí conmigo. ¿Tú crees que me pueda quedar aquí? Y antes de que me preguntes, no puedo ir a casa de mis padres, mi papá me hará un sinfín de preguntas. Solo hoy, ¿por favor?

¡¿Qué?! Y ahora qué hacía, no podía decirle que no, quedaría como un desconsiderado dejándola ir con el chico que la acaba de engañar, pero tampoco quería decirle que sí, era perturbador.

―Por favor, Edward. ―¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué me pasan éstas cosas a mí? Estaba seguro que luego me arrepentiría de esto.

―Está bien, quédate si quieres. Yo iré a la casa de mi abuela. Te dejaré las llaves, mañana es el almuerzo en casa de tu papá, ahí me las devuelves.

―No te vayas, quédate conmigo.

Vaya, la misma mierda, ¿por qué la vida me ponía estas pruebas?

―Tanya, yo mañana tengo que pasar a la oficina antes de ir al almuerzo. Y aparte tengo que... ―No sé en qué momento pase de estar hablando, a sentir los labios de Tanya sobre los míos.

La agarré por los hombros y la separé de mí ―¡No, Tanya!

―¿Acaso no te gustó? No me rechaces, ya he tenido suficiente por hoy.

―No se trata de si me gustó o no. Simplemente no es correcto. Me quedaré, pero no hagas otra cosa como esa. Arreglaré el cuarto de visitas, y te buscaré algo para que duermas.

Ella murmuro un "ok". Estaba avergonzada y cómo no, ni siquiera me dejó terminar de hablar y me besó como si nada hubiera pasado, cualquiera pensaría que le daba igual o no terminar con Paul. Aunque debo reconocer que ese beso si me gustó. Hace mucho que no tenía sexo y eso me estaba alborotando las hormonas.

Menos mal que Sara, la señora de limpieza, venía dos veces a la semana a limpiar mi departamento, así que el cuarto de huéspedes estaba listo. Solo quedaba buscarle algo a Tanya para dormir. Obviamente no le iba a dar mi ropa que usaba a diario, es muy personal. Así que agarré una camisa y pantalón que jamás había usado, de seguro con un nudo o algo lograría ajustarla, porque le quedaría grande. Regresé a la sala, y encontré a Tanya parada observando por el ventanal hacia el exterior.

―Bonita vista, ¿no? ―Tanya no me respondió. Me acerqué a ella y ví que estaba llorando.

―Tranquila, ya no llores, te traje ropa para que duermas. ¿Tienes hambre? Yo no cocino, pero si quieres pedimos algo para comer.

―No te preocupes Edward, ya suficiente has hecho por mí. Voy a la habitación a cambiarme.

¡Maldita sea! El tono en su voz era frío, distante, sin ningún rastro de amabilidad. Tenía tanto qué pensar y ni tiempo para hacerlo. Sabía que aún no asimilaba que Tanya estuviera aquí, a punto de dormir en una de las habitaciones de mi departamento, que por cierto se estaba demorando en cambiarse, supuse que luego saldría a despedirse, pero creo que estaba ofendida por no corresponder el beso. ¡Dios, dame paciencia!

―Tanya… ―Era la segunda vez que tocaba la puerta del dormitorio, sin obtener respuesta, una vez más y entraría a la fuerza―. Tanya, ábreme por favor, me estas preocupando. ―No imaginaba a Tanya haciendo algo estúpido, atentando contra su vida, pero uno nunca sabe. Cuando me disponía a entrar, ella respondió.

―Estoy bien, Edward, mañana hablamos… ―Su voz seguía seca y cortante.

―Quiero hablar contigo, Tanya, voy a entrar… ―Abrí la puerta y la vi sentada en la cama con su celular―. Aún no te has cambiado.

―No, estaba enviando un correo a una amiga, tú sabes, trabajos y esas cosas de la universidad.

―Claro, no quiero que estés molesta o algo por el estilo…

―No, Edward, para nada, solo que no estoy acostumbrada a que me rechacen.

―Tanya, no es eso… ―Ella me detuvo con un gesto de manos para que no siguiera hablando.

―No sigas, todo está bien. Iré al baño a cambiarme, espérame un momento.

Y una mierda que todo estaba bien. Después de 5 minutos salió del baño y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

―¿Te gusta cómo me quedó tu camisa? Tu pantalón me quedaba grande.

Solo traía puesta la parte de arriba, que apenas le tapaba el trasero y me dejaba observar sus piernas. Algunos botones estaban abiertos, específicamente los de la parte superior, así que podía ver perfectamente sus senos. Me había quedado como un idiota mirándola. Carraspeé un poco para disimular mi sorpresa.

―Sí, solo que debes ponerte el pantalón, te puedes enfermar. Me voy a dormir, mañana nos vemos. ―Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando escuché a Tanya hablarme.

―Voltea, Edward…

Y en el momento que lo hice no pude creer lo que veía. Estaba solo con su diminuta ropa interior y mi camisa tirada por el suelo. No podía negar que esas bragas negras le quedaban de puta madre.

―Tanya, es mejor que yo me…

―No Edward, quédate. Disfruta del momento… ―Comenzó a acercarse a mí, y yo empecé a retroceder hasta que choqué con la puerta, y ya no pude más. La tenía tan cerca de mí, estaba pasando lo mismo que la otra noche, estaba acorralado contra la pared. Sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos, que no sé en qué momento los unió.

―Tanya… ―Ella me cortó.

―Calla, Edward, solo disfruta.

Sentir a una mujer soltera, que estaba semidesnuda, y con un cuerpo de puta madre, no era sano para la mente de ningún hombre; menos para uno que no ha tenido sexo en mucho tiempo. Seamos realistas, en ese momento un hombre no piensa con el cerebro, piensa con la polla. Así que le seguí el beso, y comencé a retroceder hasta tumbarla en la cama.

Tanya resultó ser una experta en el sexo, no era ingenua como yo creía. Comenzó a sacarme la remera, y yo a besarle el cuello hasta bajar a sus senos, empecé a pasar mi lengua por sus pezones. Ella gemía sin control alguno.

―Sigue así, Edward, no pares... no te de... tengas

Aumenté la intensidad de mis lamidas, chupando y mordiendo sus pezones, ella se retorcía en la cama. Mi necesidad fue creciendo, así que comencé a bajar y le quité la diminuta braga que llevaba puesta. Fui directo a su centro y comencé a lamer en círculos su clítoris, ella gimió más alto, deslicé un dedo en su entrada y luego el segundo, comencé a bombear mientras seguía torturando su botón sensible, ella estaba cerca de correrse, podía sentirlo, aumenté la intensidad de mi lengua y de mis dedos hasta que su orgasmo estalló.

Luego de normalizar su respiración ella señaló esa parte de mi anatomía que me delataba.

―Creo que tienes un problema allí, déjame solucionarlo.

Cambiamos de posiciones, ahora yo estaba abajo y ella encima mío. Se sentó encima de mi polla y comenzó a besarme los labios, fue bajando hasta llegar a los botones de mi pantalón, los desabrochó y bajó hasta dejarme en bóxer. Ella comenzó a crear fricción entre nuestros cuerpos, pero yo necesitaba metérsela ya. La agarré por las caderas y cambié de posición, ahora yo estaba de nuevo encima. Me baje el bóxer, recordando que no tenía condones. _Mierda_.

―¿Tomas pastillas?

―Sí, las tomo, no te preocupes por eso.

La tomé de las caderas con fuerza y deslicé mi polla hasta el fondo. Sentir que estaba dentro de una mujer, después de tanto tiempo, era una sensación indescriptible. Comencé a embestirla lentamente, porque a pesar de todo no sabía cuánto podría aguantar Tanya.

―Ed-Edward más rápido… me gusta fuer-fuerte.

Sin consideración alguna me adentré más en ella y embestirla con mayor intensidad, Tanya gemía muy fuerte. A mí ya no me importaba nada, solo quería correrme, disfrutar de esa sensación que tiene un hombre al liberar todo y sentirse complacido. Seguí mis movimientos hasta que sentí sus paredes apretando mi polla…

―Edward… ―Sentí mi miembro empapándose de sus jugos, di un par de estocadas más y me vine. Me salí lentamente de ella y me apoyé sobre la cama.

―Esto ha sido maravilloso, no pensé que fueras tan bueno en la cama.

Yo solo me limité a sonreír. No había ningún rastro de tristeza en la cara de Tanya, apostaba que ni siquiera pensaba en Paul.

―Tú has hecho suficiente, ahora me toca a mí…

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, tomó mi miembro entre sus manos y comenzó a introducírselo ella sola. Ahora no tenía ninguna duda, ella no era ingenua. Se acomodó y empezó un movimiento muy sensual de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba, aunque a mí no me gustaba ésta posición, no podía negar que estaba muy excitado, así que la dejaría jugar un rato...

.

.

.

A eso de las 12 de la noche comenzó a sonar mi celular. ¡Carajo! Estaba cansado y tenía a Tanya desnuda a mi lado. Lo ignoré, pero para mi mala suerte, volvió a sonar el puto móvil, no quería despertarla, pero no lo encontraba. Me paré y vi debajo de la cama. ¡Bingo!

―¿Aló? ¿Hola? ―Ni siquiera revisé quién estaba llamando.

―Hola Edward, espero no molestarte. ―No había rastro de felicidad en su voz.

―¿Alice? ¿Te pasó algo? ―Me paré con cuidado de la cama, me puse el bóxer y salí al balcón―. Contéstame, me estás preocupando.

―No, todo está bien. ¿Por qué piensas que me pasa algo?

―Porque no hay ningún Eddie o hermanito, no hay emoción en tu voz.

―No es eso, solo que recién acabo de regresar a casa y…

―¿Por qué tan tarde? Son las 12 de la noche. Y tú mañana tienes prepa.

―Estaba en casa de Bella. Le pasó algo muy feo y yo… yo estaba triste por ella.

―Alice, no puedes dejar que las cosas de otras personas te afecten. Es solo una amiga.

—No es solo mi amiga, es como mi hermana. Cualquier cosa que le pase me afecta, ella me ha apoyado en todo éste tiempo que estuve sola. —Eso dolió, en el tiempo que yo no la apoyé… —. ¡Oh, no! No quería que sonara a reproche, no te sientas mal.

—Tienes razón, Alice. Yo te dejé sola, pero no hablemos de eso. Dime por qué estabas triste, ¿qué le pasó a Isabella?

—No te puedo contar, prometí no hacerlo. Pero me puedes responder algo.

—Lo que desees, Al.

—¿Por qué una persona que es tan buena, gentil, hermosa, está con una completa basura? ¿Por qué escogemos a personas que no nos merecen?

—Lo dices por el novio de Bella, ¿cierto? Es simple, Alice, ella está enamorada. Pero tiene un concepto errado del amor. Amar se trata de acompañar a tu pareja en sus logros, luchar porque salga adelante; apoyarla sobre todas las cosas, pero no significa aguantar todo, el amor no es hacer daño, no es lastimar sin ninguna consideración. ¿Y te preguntas por qué ella sigue con él? Porque Bella cree que él es suficiente para ella. Nosotros aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer.

—¿Te has enamorado?

—¿Yo? No, jamás, supongo que es lo que ella piensa… —Escuché la voz de Tanya llamándome—. Alice, te tengo que dejar, si _umm_, estoy en mi departamento y no estoy solo.

—¡Oh! Estabas teniendo sexo. Lo siento Ed, no quería interrumpirte.

—No seas tonta, estamos hablado, pero no estés triste. No me gusta oírte así. Y deja de meterte en otros asuntos.

—Está bien Ed, besos.

Le colgué y me sentí raro, tenía muchas ganas de estar con mi hermana en éste momento, abrazarla y hacerle saber que contaba conmigo, que ya no estaba sola. Entré de nuevo a la habitación, Tanya ya había prendido la lámpara de noche.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —preguntó, con total curiosidad.

—Estuve hablando por teléfono con mi hermana.

—No sabía que tenías hermanos. ¿Y tú mamá? —Estábamos entrando a temas prohibidos. Yo alcé una ceja, incrédulo, el que hayamos tenido sexo no significa que tenga que contarle mi vida—. Disculpa no quería ser entrometida. Ven, vamos a acostarnos.

—Lo siento Tanya, yo no duermo con las mujeres con las que tengo sexo, ni tampoco las vuelvo a buscar para otra noche. Nos vemos más tarde, iré a mi dormitorio.

Ella abrió los ojos como plato observando todos mis movimientos, recogí toda mi ropa que estaba esparcida por el piso, y antes de salir le guiñé el ojo. Al cerrar la puerta escuché que me gritaba ¡IDIOTA! ¿Pero qué creía ella, que íbamos a despertar como una pareja de novios? Claro que no, y por muy triste que haya estado, no se le notó cuando lo estábamos haciendo. No iba a negar que tener sexo con Tanya había sido gratificante, pero ni loco iba a dejar que durmiera conmigo. Nadie lo había hecho y nadie lo haría.

Al acostarme en mi cama, me puse a pensar en todo lo sucedido. Acababa de tener sexo después de tiempo con una mujer, que aunque tenía un cuerpo de infarto, parecía no importarle haber terminado con su novio. Se supone que una chica siempre se pone triste y todo ¿no? Pero a Tanya parece que el "luto" se le pasó muy rápido. Yo estaba con mi conciencia tranquila al saber que me metí con una mujer soltera y sin ningún compromiso.

Otro asunto que me preocupaba era mi hermana, la había escuchado tan triste, y lo peor, que estaba así por culpa de otra chica, que no es lo suficientemente valiente para dejar a su novio. Tampoco la puedo juzgar, a veces pensamos que no somos capaces de merecer a personas. Ese es mi caso, yo jamás me he enamorado, y no pensaba hacerlo, no quiero lastimar a otras personas con la mierda que cargo. Nadie merece cargar con los problemas de otro.

Mañana sería un largo día, tenía el almuerzo con los Denali, así que necesitaba dormir y dejar de pensar en el amor, porque eso no está hecho para mí…

.

.

.

_—¡Despierta no-no me dejes, te necesito!_

_—¡Te amo, siempre lo haré! _

_—¡NOOOOO, DESPIERTA!_

Me levanté sobresaltado, no había tenido pesadillas desde hace meses, esto de pensar en amar y ser amado no había ayudado mucho. Con ojos soñolientos observé el reloj de la mesita de noche, eran las nueve de la mañana, las cortinas estaban cerradas, por eso el cuarto estaba a oscuras. Me puse mi pantalón y salí hacia el dormitorio de huéspedes, donde pensaba encontrar a Tanya, pero estaba completamente equivocado. Parecía que no hubiera dormido nadie. Así que salí hacia la sala, pero estaba igual de vacía que el dormitorio, excepto que en la mesa de centro había un papel.

_Edward, no te preocupes, no le diré nada a mi papá de lo que pasó, y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas. Gracias por la buena sesión de sexo. _

_Dices que no buscas a la misma persona para pasar otra noche, eso lo veremos. Hasta el almuerzo._

Creo que Tanya se había propuesto un reto, e iba perder, por supuesto. No quería compromisos, lo mío era una noche y nada más. Tenía que ir a mi casa para arreglarme. Fui hacia mi dormitorio y saqué otro buzo para ponerme. Me dirigí al ascensor y llegué hasta el estacionamiento. Subí a mi carro y prendí la radio (1).

_"Los chicos no lloran"_ Ese era mi lema, yo no lloraba por nada ni por nadie. Me había vuelto un hombre poco cariñoso, con corazón de piedra como dicen.

_I try and laugh about it…hiding the tears in my eyes…because boys don't cry…_

Me gustaba cantar, era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, lamentablemente ya no lo hacía, ni tocar mi guitarra, aunque a veces tocaba el piano, las melodías eran tristes.

Al momento que llegué a casa, supe que aun siendo un adulto, mi abuela me regañaría como a un niño. No había llamado, ni avisado, nada de nada, así que esperaba que Taylor haya inventado algo.

—¡Ya llegué! —grité, ya que no encontraba a nadie por la sala.

—¡Edward, sube a mi cuarto! —_Aquí vamos_. Subí las escaleras, respiré hondo y entré—. Edward, ¿sabes lo preocupada que he estado? Te estuve esperando hasta tarde, a punto de llamarte, si no es porque Taylor me dijo que estabas bien.

—Tranquila, abuela, estoy completo, ¿ves? —Me di una vuelta para que observara que no me faltaba nada.

—Muy chistoso... ¿Y qué paso, quién era?

—¿Quién? —Trataba de hacerme el tonto para no profundizar en el tema.

—Vamos, Edward, no soy tonta. —Estaba molesta.

—Era Tanya Denali, y antes de que preguntes, no estamos saliendo ni estoy interesado en ella.

—Pero esa chica es muy bonita, yo la he visto en revistas y una vez en persona. —_¿Revistas?_ Si las hubiese leído, habría evitado todo esa mentira de la discoteca—. Aparte, viene de una buena familia, no sería mala opción.

—No, abuela. Ya sabes cuál es mi pensamiento acerca del compromiso. Voy a comer que tengo hambre.

—Pero no me has contado para qué te buscó.

—Y no lo haré. Arréglate que en dos horas salimos. —Me despedí con un beso en la frente, porque si seguía en ese cuarto sabia que terminaría por contar todo…

Luego de haber tomado un jugo de naranja y un sándwich de pollo, tuve que escuchar el sermón de Taylor sobre que nunca más le iba a mentir a la abuela, que estuvo a punto de ir al departamento, pero menos mal que tuvo que llamar al edificio. No entendía por qué tanta protección, o sea, yo sabía que me podían secuestrar por el dinero que tenía, pero solo había ido a mi departamento. Me alegraba que esto se acabara una vez que me fuera.

Subí a mi dormitorio y me metí a la ducha, sentir el agua fría bajar por cada parte de mi cuerpo era placentero después de la noche que había pasado. Sabía que aunque no me gustara, tenía que ponerme un traje, así que busque el más sencillo, pero no por ende el menos elegante. Era negro con una camisa blanca y la corbata negra. Sabía que Alice me amaría si me viera así. ¡Oh Alice! Esa enana aún me preocupaba, agarré mi _blackberry_ y le escribí por el BBM:

Edward Cullen:

Hola, duende hermosa :)

Alice:

¿Y desde cuándo tanto cariño? :O Hola hermanito ;)

Edward Cullen:

Si soy cariñoso, ¿por qué lo soy? Y si no, ¿por qué no lo soy? ¿Quién te entiende enana? ¿Qué haces?

Alice:

Lamento informarte que ésta enana está en clases de matemáticas con su amiga Bella. Y me estás distrayendo.

Edward Cullen:

Uno que trata de ser atento jaja :D…Te dejo, saludos para las dos :)

Después de cambiarme, agarré mi celular y lo metí al bolsillo, así como las llaves del _Volvo_. Pero luego las dejé en su sitio porque recordé que por nada del mundo la abuela dejaría que maneje, así que suponía que nos llevaría Taylor.

—Abuela, ya estoy listo. Apúrate que falta solo una hora.

—Pero qué impaciente. ¿Qué tal me veo? —Mi abuela se había vestido con un traje negro y una blusa blanca por dentro. La señora Masen era tan elegante.

—Hermosa, aunque tú siempre te ves así, sin importar lo que te pongas. Vámonos de una vez o se nos hará tarde.

—Señor… a la casa de los Denali, ¿cierto?

—Sí, Taylor, por favor. —Le abrí la puerta a mi abuela y luego subí yo. El viaje resultó ser tranquilo, felizmente mi abuela no tocó mas el tema de Tanya, ni ningún otro que me incomodara.

—Ya llegamos, Edward. —Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me había fijado—. La mansión es igual a como la recordaba.

Mi abuela no era amiga de Carmen, pero como eran todas de la misma posición social, la había invitado hace seis meses a su cumpleaños y ella asistió. Así que conocía a las hermanas Denali también.

—Bueno, ésta será mi primera vez en ésta casa. Vamos. —Taylor nos abrió la puerta y yo ayudé a mi abuela a bajar, ya que por su edad no caminaba con la misma soltura que una persona joven. Carmen y Eleazar nos esperaban en la entrada.

—Qué gusto tenerlos por acá. Hace mucho no te veía Elizabeth. —_Ese nombre._ Mi abuela me apretó el brazo para tranquilizarme. Aún ese nombre traía muchos recuerdos—. Hola, Edward.

—Hola, señora De… —Me advirtió con la mirada que no continuara—. Disculpa, hola, Carmen, Eleazar, gracias por la invitación.

—Nada de gracias, Edward, nos alegra que hayan aceptado venir. Pasen. —Eleazar nos enseñó la casa, solo a mí que no la conocía. Era muy grande para las cuatro personas que vivían aquí. Inclusive había construido una pequeña casa detrás de la suya donde dormían sus siete empleados. Dos de ellos los chóferes, y las demás señoritas que atendían a las hermanas Denali.

—¿No crees que es mucho personal para solo cuatro personas?

—Pero hombre, cuando tienes tanto dinero, para qué ponerte hacer cosas tan banales como limpiar, cocinar, si tienes gente que puede hacerlo por ti. Aparte, ya no seremos cuatro, sino cinco. Tanya volverá a vivir con nosotros

Así que ya sabía que ella había terminado con el novio.

—Bueno, si tienes dinero, puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana con éste, ¿no?

—Claro, Edward, ya te dije una vez, aprovéchalo, y no dejes que a las personas que le das de comer, se tomen atribuciones que no son apropiadas.

Yo solo asentí. Definitivamente no pensaba como los Denali. Tenía a Taylor, pero jamás lo consideraba como un empleado más, hasta lo consideraba parte de mi familia, y Vicky era como mi tía, la quería porque cuidaba muy bien a mi abuela. ¿Cómo no darles esa confianza de llamarme simplemente por mí nombre? Jamás entendería este mundo de ricos, aunque yo fuera uno. Llegamos nuevamente a la sala y allí estaban dos de las hijas. Kate, que vestía una falda ploma, una remera blanca, una casaca de cuero marrón que hacían juego con sus sandalias, se veía tan bonita. Y bueno, Irina iba con unas zapatillas negras que combinaban con un mini vestido plomo que dejaba todas sus piernas al descubierto. De Tanya ni su sombra.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas. —Las saludé como el caballero que era. La primera en acercarse a mí fue Kate, era con la que había entablado una muy buena relación, por decirlo así.

—Hola, Edward. —Yo le iba a dar la mano, pero ella me abrazó como si fuéramos grandes amigos—. Te ves muy bien.

—Igual que tú, Kate. —Yo le sonríe como un tonto, éstas chicas le robaban suspiros a más de uno—. Irina, gusto en verte

—Edward. —Ella solo me saludó de lejos, no había rastro de amabilidad ni coquetería como la última noche que la vi.

—¿Y dónde está su hermana? —preguntó Eleazar un poco irritado—. ¿Por qué siempre se demora tanto?

—Allí esta. —Kate señaló la escalera. _¡Mierda!_ Tanya bajaba con un mini vestido blanco con aplicaciones moradas. Parecía una modelo, el vestido dejaba sus piernas al descubierto, y los tacos que llevaba estilizaban aun más sus piernas, su escote resaltaba muy bien sus atributos. Traté de disimular lo mejor que pude, la verdad que, por muy apetecible que resultaba, sabía que ella se había vestido así para provocarme, y yo no iba a caer.

—Señorita, Tanya. —La saludé como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros la noche anterior, como si fuéramos un par de conocidos que solo se habían visto una vez y que no habían compartido una cama.

—Hola, Edward, me alegra volverte a ver. —Su sonrisa era coqueta—. Señora Masen.

—Hola hija, solo Elizabeth, por favor. Te ves muy hermosa. —Tanya le dio una sonrisa sincera.

—Si yo soy hermosa, no hay palabras para describirla a usted.

—Bueno, mucha charla, pasemos al comedor. —Eleazar avanzó primero con su esposa seguido de sus hijas, nosotros nos retrasamos un poco ya que mi abuela se sujetó a mi brazo para que la ayude a caminar.

—Me cae muy bien Tanya, sería una buena mujer para ti. —me susurró al oído mientras caminábamos. Por Dios, aquí vamos de nuevo.

—Nunca cambiaras, tú y Alice siempre tratarán de conseguirme novia. Ya les dije que no estoy interesado en nadie.

—_Shhh_, ahí viene alguien. —Y no se equivocaba, del comedor salía Irina y Tanya. Ésta última me miró sonriendo con malicia, algo se traía entre manos.

—Edward, mi papá quiere que mientras sirvamos, me firmes algunos papeles que faltaron ese día. No te preocupes por tu abuela, Irina la llevará al comedor.

—Pero papá dijo que te acompañe —refutó. Tanya le lanzó una mirada ¿amenazadora? Seguro eran cosas mías.

—Ve, hijo, la señorita Irina me llevará. Solo no demoren. —Me guiñó un ojo mientras avanzaba al comedor. Yo solo reí con ganas, amaba a mi abuela por éstas cosas.

—Vamos, Cullen. Tengo que mandar por fax los documentos. —Ella caminó delante de mí llevándome hasta el otro extremo de la mansión, entramos al despacho, muy parecido al de la casa de la abuela, solo que éste era un poco más grande. Hasta ahora el trato con Tanya había sido como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Firma aquí… —Levanté una ceja incrédulo.

—Se supone que tengo que leerlo, ¿no?

—Si quieres, me da igual. —Me dispuse a leer lo más rápido que podía, en las dos hojas explicaban que ellos no pagarían ninguna indemnización si anulaban el contrato. Así que sin más, firmé.

—Aquí está, Tanya. Eres una chica muy calculadora, te aseguras de todo.

—Así somos los Denali, en especial yo. Me aseguro y obtengo lo que quiero Edward. —En ese momento ella se agachó para meter los papeles por el fax, y pude ver el inicio de sus nalgas. Carraspeé para que se diera cuenta del espectáculo que me estaba dando.

—Lo siento. —dijo divertida, pero no veía una disculpa sincera en sus ojos—. Te resistes mucho, ¿sabes? —Comenzó a acercarse a mí—. ¿Cómo es eso de que no te acuestas con la misma mujer dos veces? —Yo solo le sonreí y me senté en el sofá a escuchar atentamente lo que decía—. Pero conmigo te equivocaste. Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero. —Y sin más, se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y me besó.

* * *

Hola chicas, aquí tienen otro capítulo más. ¿Matamos a Tanya o a Edward por caer fácilmente? Tanya no se dará por vencida y traerá muchos dolores de cabeza a nuestro Edward. Se que muchas quieren que Edward de una vez se encuente con Bella pero aun falta, paciencia. Pasaran cosas que darán un giro a la historia.

Se que prometi publicar Domingo pero por motivos fuertes no pude, asi que publicare martes y viernes. Asi que el viernes tendremos otro capi de Bella y sabremos que paso con James.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs a todas en verdad me motivan a seguir con esta loca idea. Asi que espero sus reviews esta semana para saber que opinan o en que debo mejorar. El playlist, la ropa que llevan puesta, los adelanto y otras cosas mas lo encontraran en el grupo del facebook "Fics de Yoko" asi que a unirse nenas. Nos vemos el Viernes, cuídense.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M. La historia si es mía.

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Playlist:**

_**(1) **_**Shake it out- Florence and the machine** **  
(2) We found love- Rihanna  
(3) With ****_You In My Head _****- Unkle Feat The Black Angels**

* * *

**_Capitulo 5..._**

―Ya no pienses en él Bella, ahora está con Helena, eso sí ha sido un golpe bajo. ―Ella tenía razón―. Tampoco quiero que pienses en James, no creas que no me di cuenta que te has ablandado después de la carta. No sé lo que dice, pero no cedas, sino te harás más daño. Iré a recoger mis cosas, no demoraré.

Ella tenía razón, no debía ceder. Pero, ¿qué hacer cuando amas a esa persona, aunque en el fondo sabes que te hace daño? ¿Qué hacer cuando tus amigas te dicen que él no es para ti, que mereces mucho más? Yo amaba a James, pero también sabía que mi relación no era sana. Estaba librando la peor batalla: Lo que sabía contra lo que sentía…

* * *

**BPOV**

—¡Hey! Ya no pienses mucho, tu pequeño cerebro va a explotar. —Alice y sus chistes tontos.

—De comediante te mueres de hambre. Y por cierto, solo te quedaras una noche, no una semana. —Traía tremenda mochila, que parecía que se estaba mudando.

—Muy chistosita. No sabía qué ponerme mañana, aparte es la exposición, así que traje de todo un poco. —Se encogió de hombros. En ese momento arrancó el carro.

—Ali, ¿algún día cambiarás? —Ella me movió la cara en un gesto de negación—. Aun así seguirás siendo mi mejor amiga; ya qué me queda. —No sé cómo no salí disparada por la ventana con tremenda frenada que dio—. ¡Alice Cullen, casi me matas!

—¡Isabella Swan! Acabas de decir ya qué te queda. Pues déjame decirte que jamás encontraras una mejor amiga que yo.

—¡Y por eso frenaste así! ¡Casi me matas! Aparte, solo era una broma, arranca y vámonos, pero por favor ya no mas frenadas así; quiero llegar viva para la promoción.

—Tú tienes la culpa, solo por ésta vez te perdono. Igual te quiero, ya qué me queda. —Y volvió a poner el coche en movimiento.

—Eres imposible. —Ella me miró y me guiñó un ojo—. Ojos en la carretera, no te distraigas.

Y es que Alice era así, se molestaba y a los 5 minutos te disculpaba. Le agradecía mucho a Dios por haberla puesto en mi camino, ella ha sido mi fuerza en los momentos donde flaqueaba o sentía que ya no podía más con tantas burlas en el colegio. Sabía que siempre contaría con ella, no porque me lo haya repetido siempre, sino porque me lo ha demostrado siempre.

_—So I like to keep my issues strong… But it's always darkest before the dawn… shake it out shake it…(1)_

La voz de Alice era Hermosa.

—¿Qué canción es?

—Shake it out de_Florence and the Machine_. La otra vez la escuché en la radio y me gustó.

—La letra es muy bonita y tú cantas hermoso…

—Pues no soy la única, tú también cantas hemoso Bella, solo que tienes mucha vergüenza en hacerlo delante de los demás. Pero es entendible, yo desde pequeña cantaba en cualquier presentación que había y Edward tocaba la guitarra o el piano.

—¿En serio? —Estaba verdaderamente sorprendida—. Tú sigues cantando en presentaciones de la prepa, él allá en Londres, ¿aún sigue tocando?

—Según dice mi abuela, toca de vez en cuando en casa, pero solo son melodías tristes; desde esa noche nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Esos eventos te marcan de por vida.

—Ya no pienses en eso. Mira, el coche de patrulla, mi papá ya está aquí.

Ayudé a Alice a bajar nuestras cosas del deportivo y nos dirigimos hacia la casa.

—Papá ya llegue…

—Estoy en la cocina.

Caminamos con Alice hacia allí, no sin antes percatarme de que en medio de la sala había un arreglo de rosas rojas. Solo una persona podía hacer esto.

—Pero qué se cree el idiota de tu ex para mandarte rosas después de lo que te hizo.

—Cállate Al. —Tomé la tarjeta que traía el arreglo y solo tenía tres palabras.

Perdóname, te amo.

—Hola Alice. Hija, ese arreglo llegó hace cinco minutos. —Estaba pensando en lo que le iba a decir—. Respeto tu vida privada, solo te digo que espero que todo esté bien.

—Y lo está, papá. ¿Dónde esta mamá? ¿Y que haces tú cocinando?

—Tu mamá se fue a comprar un vestido para Rebbe que tiene una fiesta el sábado, yo tengo hambre, por eso cocino. ¿Quieren un poco? —Alice y yo hicimos un movimiento de negación inmediatamente—. Bueno, ni siquiera sé por qué les pregunté. Las dejo entonces, iré a comer.

—Lo quiero mucho, pero jamás volvería a comer algo preparado por él, cocina horrible. No sé cómo pudiste comer la pastade esa vez.

—Por primera vez te lo doy la razón al cien por ciento, y si lo hice fue porque recién conocía a tus papás y quería caerles bien.

—Pobre Alice Cullen —dije dramáticamente—. Charlie aún se siente avergonzado por eso…

Flashback

_—Mamá, pero ¿por qué no cocinaste tú? —Estaba realmente molesta._

_—Porque tuve que comprar ropa nueva para todos. Sabes que los Cullen son importantes._

_—¡Mamá! Solo viene un Cullen para ser específica, Alice, se espantará con la comida._

_—Oigan, las estoy escuchando, he cocinado muy rico… se sorprenderán. —Ojalá Dios me haga un milagro y lo que dijo Charlie sea cierto. Justo en ese momento sonó la puerta. _

_—Hola Ali, pasa. Ellos son Charlie y Renée. Mis papás._

_—Mucho gusto, señores._

_—¡Oh! El gusto es de nosotros, y solo llámanos por nuestros nombres, ¿no es así Charlie? —Mi papá solo asintió—. Pasemos a la mesa para cenar. —¡Oh no! Dios escuche mis oraciones y la comida no nos enferme._

_Mi mamá comenzó a servirnos a los tres un poco de pasta con salsa roja y una copa de vino para ellos, para nosotras un vaso de agua. Al momento en que mis papilas saborearon la comida, supe que Charlie no debía entrar nunca más a la cocina. La pasta estaba toda dura y la salsa demasiado salada. Charlie me miró avergonzado, mamá y yo sentíamos vergüenza ajena. Lo que me sorprendía era que Alice seguía comiendo como si nada. Pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que lo hacía por compromiso. Ella se avergonzó porque era la única que comía._

_—Está muy rico. —No entendía cómo podía seguir comiendo. Yo la seguía mirando hasta que dijo: —Lo siento, no puedo seguir comiendo. —Estaba completamente avergonzada._

_—Me preocuparía si lo sigues comiendo. Lo siento papá, pero esto está horrible._

_—Lo sé chicas, lo siento en verdad. —Yo solo asentí—. ¿Qué tal si pedimos comida china?_

_—Eso haremos, amor, sabemos que tus intenciones fueron las mejores, pero recuérdame nunca dejarte entrar a la cocina. —Renée le dio un pequeño besos en los labios y se fue a traer el teléfono para pedir la comida…_

Fin del Flashback

Esa fue la primera vez que Alice llegó a mi casa, y a pesar de que la comida de Charlie era desastrosa, fue una hermosa cena; llegamos a la conclusión de que jamás, nadie debería probar algo preparado por Charlie.

—¿Bella? Bells, te estoy hablando. ¿En qué piensas?

—¿Qué? Ah sí, pensaba en la primera cena que tuvimos aquí en mi casa y la riquísima pasta de Charlie.

—¡Oh Dios! Esa cena fue la mejor que alguna vez tuve, jamás olvidaré la cara de tu papá cuando le dije que no podía seguir comiendo. Gracias al cielo almorzamosen la prepa, si no, nos hubiéramos quedado con hambre toda la tarde.

—Cierto, ya vamos a hacer las tareas para mañana, porque cuando llegue Rebbe sabes que no podremos concentrarnos.

Fuimos hasta el pequeño cuarto de estudio en donde siempre hacíamos las tareas, empezamos la monografía de Historia que nos llevó más de una hora hacerlo. Al momento que regresó mi mamá, la pobre Rebbe llegó dormida en sus brazos; es que Renée era como Alice, recorría todo el centro comercial para una sola cosa. Continuamos con los problemas de matemáticas…

—¡Basta! Ya no puedo más, Al.

—Yo tampoco, Bells, ya son las… —Miró su reloj—, las siete; llamaré a mi abuela para hacer Skype. —Tomó su celular y marcó el número que se sabía de memoria.

—Hola, Vicky… Sí, estoy bien… ¿Me pasas con mi abuela?... Gracias… —Vicky por lo que sabía era la enfermera de su abuela.

—Abuela, hermosa, ¿haremos Skype?… Ya, en diez minutos entonces, te quiero.

—Ya escuchaste, en diez minutos empezamos, pero larguémonos de éste cuarto, que me da dolor de cabeza. —Solo me reí y nos fuimos a mi habitación. Al transcurrir el tiempo, comenzamos el videollamada con la abuela.

—_Hola, mis amores. ¿Cómo están?_

—¡Abuela! —Dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo, aunque no era la mía, sí la consideraba como una—. Estamos bien, ¿y tú? —Alice respondió por las dos.

_—Muy bien, pero no creo que Bella esté igual. —Yo fruncí el ceño._

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No ves mi sonrisa? —En ese momento puse una falsa sonrisa en mi cara.

_—Bells, en el poco tiempo que te conozco, sé cuándo no te encuentras bien. ¿Qué pasó con James?_

—¡Abuela! No seas entrometida. Deja que Bella te cuente, si es que ella quiere —regañó Alice, sabía que era duro para mí.

—Ya no estamos juntos, terminamos, pero no me preguntes por qué. No quiero hablar de eso.

_—No te preocupes, mi niña, pero no estés triste. Esto va para las dos, ustedes son hermosas, no tienen por qué sufrir por ningún chico…_

—Yo no sufro por nadie. —Y en eso Alice tenía razón.

_—Sí, pero no estás con ninguno porque tienes miedo de enamorarte. _

—No es eso, abuela, solo que no ha llegado el indicado para mí.

_—Bueno, si tú dices eso, te creo_ —dijo, no muy convencida—_, pero quiero que sepan que el amor es el sentimiento más hermoso que hay, aunque a veces es el que más dolores de cabeza nos da…_

—Concuerdo con eso… —interrumpí—, perdón, continua.

—_Antes de estar con el abuelo, tuve un novio llamado Peter, mi primer amor, duramos cinco años, pero el último año se volvió una relación dañina, peleábamos todo el tiempo, cada uno hacía las cosas por su cuenta, éramos totalmente independientes el uno del otro, si él salía sin mí toda la noche, me preguntaba ¿qué hacia? ¿Con quién estaba? ¿Habría mujeres en la fiesta? Y eso que yo no era celosa, simplemente no confiaba en él, seguíamos junto porque lo amaba, o creía que lo que sentía por él era amor…_

—¿Y qué paso? —Me moría de la curiosidad, sentía que era mi historia la que estaba siendo relatada.

—_No saben la decepción que sentí cuando lo encontré con otra…_

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Él la engaño? —Alice me fulminó con la mirada, yo murmure un "lo siento", quería saber todo de esa historia, y tanta era mi curiosidad que no dejaba que la abuela terminase de contarla.

—_Sí, me engañó, Bella, y fue horrible; sufrí durante mucho tiempo y juré nunca más volver a enamorarme, ya no creía en el amor, pero estaba totalmente equivocada, ya que seis meses después en el parque conocí a Anthony, a los dos meses de conocernos comenzamos a salir, fue muy rápido para las demás personas, pero no para mí, porque en el momento que lo vi supe que era el amor de mi vida. _

_«Nos complementábamos, no había un él y yo, éramos nosotros, los dos hacíamos una sola persona, lo amaba como nunca amé a nadie, cuando él salía no sentía celos porque confiaba plenamente en él, sabía que jamás me haría daño; más bien lo extrañaba cuando no estaba conmigo y no perdía el tiempo haciéndome preguntas tontas. No se equivoquen chicas, no piensen que el hecho de amar a alguien o que lleves mucho tiempo con esa persona significa soportar todo, el amor, por muchos dolores de cabeza que te dé, nunca hace daño. Y si hace daño no es amor»_.

Alice y yo estábamos sorprendidas con lo que la abuela nos había contado, jamás se había abierto así con nosotras, o bueno, exactamente conmigo nunca había tocado el tema de su esposo Anthony, que había fallecido hace 10 años. Me había dejado pensando mucho sobre mi concepto del amor.

—Abuela, eso ha sido… No tengo palabras. —Alice estaba con lágrimas en los ojos, escucharla hablar así de su abuelo, debió haberla emocionado.

—_Alice, no llores, que yo no les he contado esto para que se pongan tristes, solo quiero que no cometan lo errores que yo cometí, que sepan que todo, absolutamente todo, se supera en ésta vida._

—En eso tienes razón, te quiero mucho, ¿sabes? Quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo.

—_Yo también quisiera estar allí, sabes los motivos por los cuáles no voy, pero tú también puedes venir._ —La sonrisa en el rostro de la abuela era la misma que ponía Alice cuando intentaba convencer a alguien… eran tan parecidas.

—Puede ser, lo pensaré… Y, ¿dónde está mi hermano? Son casi las ocho, ¿tan tarde trabaja?

—_Aún está en la oficina porque hoy tuvimos un almuerzo con una familia muy importante en Londres, los Denali, le dije que se regresara conmigo, pero dijo que tenía cosas qué hacer._

—Mi hermano siempre piensa que todo en la vida se trata de trabajo. ¿Y es verdad que no hay nadie por ahí? —Alice siempre curiosa, ni siquiera respetaba la privacidad de su hermano, considerando que estaba hasta en otro continente.

—_No lo sé, parece que sale con una de ellas. Tanya, para ser exacta, pero ya sabes cómo es él, no quiere compromisos._

—A ver, espérame, no cortes la videollamada, quiero ver quién es. —Alice entró de inmediato en _Google_ y puso el nombre de Tanya Denali. Esa chica parecía una modelo.

—¿Esa señorita sale con su nieto? ¿Es modelo? —Ahora me parecía a Alice, curioseando.

—Es una zorra…

—_¡Alice!_ —le gritó su abuela.

—Es verdad, ¿no le han visto la cara, ustedes dos? Tiene buen cuerpo, pero el rostro la delata.

—¡Dios mio! Abuela, perdone a Alice, ya sabe cómo es ella de expresiva.

—_No te preocupes hija, ya la conozco… _—Fue cortada por unos sonidos en su puerta y una voz muy masculina que la llamaba.

—_Abuela, ¿puedo pasar?_

—Bueno, te dejamos, atiende a mi hermano, adiós, no olvides que te queremos.

—_Un momento hijo… Yo también las quiero, adiós_.

—¿Qué fue eso? Se despidieron tan rápido que ni siquiera yo pude hablar.

—Es que no queremos que se conozcan, hasta que él venga.

—_Ok_, no te diré nada porque no te quiero hacer sentir mal; pero en verdad me parece ridículo. —La familia Cullen Masen tenía unas ocurrencias…

—No me harás sentir mal, Swan, aparte que… —Las dos escuchamos unos pequeños toques en la puerta, esa podía ser una sola persona.

—Pasa, hermanita… —Mi Rebbe entró con un vestido rosa que tenía un lazo en la cintura color crema, lucía hermosa.

—Mira mi nuevo vestido para la fiesta del sábado. ¿Está bonito?

—Te queda hermoso Rebbe, ¿no es cierto Al?

—Sí, nena, tu hermana tiene razón, el sábado si puedo vengo a peinarte, pero no te prometo nada.

—Mi mami dice que bajen a comer, las veo abajo.

—Vamos a comer, enana, que tengo mucha hambre.

Bajamos hasta el primer piso y nos dirigimos a la cocina, allí había una mesa pequeña en donde comíamos todos.

—Siéntense chicas, aquí tienen su sándwich de pollo y su vaso de leche. —Hicimos un gesto de asco, incluida Rebbe—. Y nada de gestos, ustedes tres tienen que alimentarse, así que tómense la leche.

El sándwich no estaba mal, era una de las pocas cosas que le salía rico a Renée, es que para ser sinceros, la que cocinaba era yo, solo que era mi último mes en la prepa y tenía muchas tareas, proyectos, exposiciones, exámenes y mucho más. Estábamos comiendo tranquilamente, cuando mi indiscreta madre soltó las preguntas que llevaba guardadas desde la tarde.

—¿Por qué te has peleado con James? —Sabía que en algún momento iba a preguntar eso.

—¿Yo? —Me hice la desentendida—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Simple, Bella, por las flores. Él jamás te manda cosas así. —A mamá no se le escapaba nada.

—Lo que pasa es que… —¿Y ahora qué le decía?—, cumplimos meses, es nuestro aniversario, ¿no es así, Alice? —Ella tenía que ayudarme a hacerle creer a Reneé que todo estaba bien entre James y yo, si no haría hasta lo imposible para averiguar qué sucedía.

—Sí, Renée, están de aniversario esos tortolitos. ¿Cómo te va en la florería?

Mamá empezó hablar como loca sobre las cosas en el negocio. Una vez que encontraba tema de conversación, podríamos estar seguros que hablaría sin parar. Una vez más, Alice me salvó de dar explicaciones sobre lo que me pasaba con mi ex novio. Terminamos de comer y fui a acostar a Rebbe mientras Alice seguía hablando con mis padres.

—¿Te lavaste la boquita? —Yo estaba sentada en su cama y ella saliendo del baño.

—Sí, ya lo hice. —Antes de acostarse me dio un abrazo—. Bella, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Claro, dime. —Comencé a arroparla con su frazada.

—Lo que pasa es que los papás de mi amiga Claudia se han separado, y tengo miedo de que los nuestros también lo hagan. —Abrí los ojos como plato, para su edad, Rebbe era muy inteligente y se daba cuenta de las cosas rápido.

—No hermanita, nuestros papás siempre van a estar juntos. Nosotros somos y siempre seremos una familia unida. Jamás pienses lo contrario, y ahora a descansar, que mañana tienes clases en el jardín de niños.

—Te quiero, Bells, quiero que siempre estemos juntos.

—Y así será pequeña, descansa. —Le di un beso en la frente y salí de su dormitorio…

—¿Vamos a dormir Alice? —Ella asintió—. Hasta mañana, padres adorados, los quiero.

—¿Qué quieres Isabella? —Charlie podría ser muy callado, pero se daba cuenta rápido de las cosas.

—Mi carro, por favor, lo necesito, me aburro que me lleven y me traigan, no quiero depender de alguien. —Reneé negó con la cabeza—. Por favor mamá, seré más responsable. —Utilicé la táctica de Alice y puse mi cara del gatito de _Shrek_.

Charlie miro a Renée y ella hizo un pequeño movimiento con su cabeza, afirmando.

—Los amo, gracias. —Le di un beso a cada uno.

—Sé prudente al conducir Bella, no hagas que me arrepienta de mi decisión. —Mi madre siempre dramática. Yo solo levanté mis pulgares y me fui hacia mi dormitorio con Alice.

—Espero que manejes con cuidado. —La fulminé con la mirada—. Y no me mires así, lo digo por tu bien.

—Hablas como si hubiera venido ebria ese día, y no lo hice, solo vine tarde. Ustedes me juzgan mal. —Hice el mismo puchero que ella usaba conmigo.

—Es que con el novio que tenías, quién no te juzgaría mal.

—Eso dolió, Cullen. Ya, vamos a dormir.

Nos acostamos en la cama, y como siempre, Alice fue la primera en dormir; ni un terremoto la levantaba. No tenia sueño, eran apenas las once, había estado dando vueltas una hora en la cama. No sabía qué hacer… bueno, sí sabía qué hacer, agarré con cuidado el celular de Alice que estaba en la mesita de noche y abrí su BBM. ¡Bingo! Ahí estaba Edward, primero en la lista, quería ver su foto, saber quién era, pero mi desilusión fue grande al ver que en la imagen de perfil tenía el logo de su empresa. Iba a devolver el _blackberry_ a su sitio, pero se me ocurrió otra idea mejor.

Alice:

Hola

Habían pasado dos minutos y no me contestaba, justo cuando me dispuse a dejar el celular en su sitio, sonó el famoso pin, Alice se removió en la cama, inmediatamente puse el celular en silencio y ví lo que me había respondido Edward.

Edward Cullen:

Alice, ¿estás bien?

¡Oh! Qué tonta, era obvio que Alice no lo saludaba así, ella era más cariñosa. Bueno, no iba a fingir que era ella, aunque por un rato no sonaba tan mala la idea.

Alice:

Sí, Edward, todo bien hermanito. ¿Qué haces?

Edward Cullen:

Estaba a punto de dormir, tuve un día agotador. ¿Y tú qué tal?

Alice:

Yo bien, estoy en la casa de Isabella.

El vio mi mensaje, pero demoró en responder.

Edward Cullen:

Mucho gusto, Isabella.

¡¿Qué?! Oh mierda, me había descubierto, por algo decían que no era buena mintiendo.

Alice:

¿Tan obvia soy? Lo siento, no quería hacerme pasar por tu hermana. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

Edward Cullen:

Porque ella no me saluda así, pero descuida Isabella, supongo que ella está durmiendo y le cogiste el celular.

Eso no había sido muy amable de su parte, me hizo sentir como una chismosa que quería ver sus mensajes.

Alice:

Me haces sentir fatal, no quería espiar lo que tu hermana hace, si es lo que piensas.

Edward Cullen:

Sí no es verdad, no deberías sentirte así, ¿no crees?

Él no tenía ni una pizca de amabilidad, como tenían los Cullen de aquí.

Alice:

Bueno, fue mala idea hablar contigo, mucho gusto, señor Edward, hasta luego.

Estaba pendiente del celular para ver si me respondía, pero solo me apareció la _R_ indicando que había visto el mensaje, y el muy idiota ni me respondió. Iba a dejar el celular por segunda vez en la noche en su sitio, cuando veo en la pantalla que aparece:

_Llamada entrante Edward. _

¡Oh, mierda! Ahora qué hago, supongo que si no le contesto dejará de llamar. Y así fue, pero mi felicidad no duró mucho, porque comenzó a llamar de nuevo. Con cuidado me levanté de la cama y fui hasta el baño.

—¿Aló? —susurré muy bajito.

—Aló —respondió en el mismo tono.

—Oye, no te conozco, ni siquiera puedo hablar, estoy en el baño, no sé por qué has llamado, pero si quieres saber de tu hermana, ella está bien.

—No quiero saber de ella. ¿Puedes ir a un sitio donde te escuche mejor?

—Está bien, dame un momento. —No sé qué me impulsó a hacerle caso, pero la cuestión era que estaba sentada en la silla del cuarto de estudio.

—Ya, ahora sí, habla, que tengo sueño

—Ahora ya tienes sueño, ¿no había nada interesante en el celular de mi hermana? —De nuevo estaba insinuando que era una chismosa. Estaba a punto de refutarle cuando habló de nuevo—: Lo siento, a veces resultó algo patán, por no decir idiota.

—Es lo más sensato que te he escuchado decir —contesté riendo—, necesito dormir, adiós.

—¡Hey! No me cuelgues. —¡Oh! El tono de su voz…

—Tengo prepa mañana, solo que no tenía sueño, por eso tomé el celular de tu hermana para…

—¿Para…? Habla, Isabella. —Me estaba dando una orden, ¿qué se estaba creyendo?

—Oye, como te dije, no te conozco, así que no tengo que darte explicaciones, fue muy mala idea hablarte.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Edward Cullen Masen, tengo 20 años, jefe de la _Motors Masen_. Soltero y que no busca compromisos. —Se quedó callado un momento y luego dijo—: Eso creo que fue innecesario.

—_Ok_, mucho gusto y hasta luego, ahora sí tengo sueño. —Colgué, ¿qué se creía? Que después de insinuar que era chismosa y entrometida, ¿todo iba a estar bien? Que mal comienzo había tenido con él. Regresé al cuarto con mucho cuidado, él ni siquiera volvió a llamar. ¡Dios Bella! ¿Qué esperabas?

Un nuevo mensaje.

Edward Cullen:

Muy maduro de tu parte colgarme, no te conozco, Isabella, pero ya voy teniendo un concepto de ti y espero equivocarme. Y deja el celular de mi hermana en su sitio, no vaya ser que molestes a gente que quiere dormir. Hasta luego, nos vemos cuando llegue a Forks.

¡Idiota! ¡Estúpido! Estaba a punto de lanzar el celular, pero recordé que no era mío. Borré los mensajes, las llamadas, y todo para que Alice no se dé cuenta que había hablado con su adorado hermano. Por fin deje ese maldito celular de donde no había tenido que haberlo movido.

—Alice, apaga esa maldita alarma. —Me gusta esa canción (2), pero a partir de ahora iba a odiarla—. Alice apágala por favor. —Dejó de sonar, así que pensé que Alice la había apagado, pero empezó a sonar de nuevo—. ¡Cullen! Apaga la maldita…

—Ya escuché, estaba en el baño.

—¿Qué? —Me levanté de golpe y vi que Alice tenía el cabello mojado—. ¿Ya te bañaste?

—No, solo estaba jugando con el agua. —La fulminé con la mirada, no estaba para bromas—. Sí, ya me bañé, deberías hacer lo mismo.

Miré el reloj, apenas eran las 6

—Pero yo a ésta hora me levanto, tú en cambio ya estás bañada.

—Apúrate, que no se me pasó por alto cómo fuiste vestida ayer, así que aparte que nos dan nuestra nota y tenemos que exponer en Historia, tenemos que ir bien vestidas. —Entendí el porqué de su tremenda mochila, iba a jugar conmigo a "Vistamos a Bella".

—No, Alice, no tengo ánimos, tengo sueño.

—Tenemos que demostrarle a James lo que ha perdido.

¡James! Ni siquiera había pensado en él, suponía que eso era bueno. Maldita sea la hora que hablé con Edward hasta tarde, ahora iba a estar con sueño todo el día.

—Está bien...

Luego que salí de la ducha, vi que Alice miraba su celular y fruncía el ceño. Maldición.

—Bella, no sé qué le pasa a mi celular. Me llegó un mensaje y ni siquiera sonó, yo ayer lo dejé en sonido, aparte, me acabo de dar cuenta que no está ninguna conversación con Edward en el _BBM_.

—Al mío también le pasa eso. —Crucé los dedos para que no se diera cuenta que le estaba mintiendo.

—Bueno, como sea, vamos a arreglarte.

Después de que Alice me echó todas las cremas posibles, alisó el cabello y vistió, me miré al espejo; la verdad me veía muy bonita. Tenía puesto un un traje de una sola pieza, a cuadros, color marrón con crema, que dejaba al descubierto mis piernas. Me había maquillado de una manera sencilla, pero que realzaba cada parte de mi rostro.

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Te gusta? —Ali tenía una mirada triunfadora en el rostro.

—Sí, está bien. —Ella alzó una ceja, incrédula—. Me encanta, ¿_ok_?

—Esa era la respuesta correcta. Ya vámonos.

Me puse el reloj para que no se vieran los moretones que tenía aún en la muñeca. No sé si Alice se dio cuenta, pero felizmente no dijo nada. Bajamos a comer algo antes de ir a la prepa, y en la mesa me esperaba una sorpresa: las llaves de mi carro.

—¡Mira, Alice! —grité emocionada.

—Sí, ya vi, anda, saca tu coche.

Saqué mí adorado carro de la cochera, aunque no era uno como el de Alice, era decente.

Me encantaba manejar, lo bueno de Forks es que no había tráfico, prendí la radio, no quería música romántica por ahora, así que cambié de emisora; (4) eso estaba mucho mejor.

Al momento de llegar a la prepa, éramos el centro de atención y eso me incomodaba un poco. Aunque también significaba que James se iba a morir de celos cuando viera cómo me comían con la mirada. Entramos al salón de Historia y allí se encontraban nuestras dos amigas, habíamos decidido con Alice no decirle nada a Jessica para ver hasta dónde llegaba su mentira.

—Vaya, Bells, estás muy bonita, ¿no es así, Jessica?

Ella me dio una mirada de arriba a abajo ¿Acaso estaba mirándome despectivamente?

—Jessica, ¿por qué me miras tanto? ¿Pasa algo? —Ella se sonrojó.

—No, es que estás muy bonita. ¿Es cierto que terminaste con james?

¡Qué carajos!

—Sí, Jessica, terminé con él. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

—No, solo que escuché rumores, no pensé que fuera verdad. —Ella miró hacia la ventana y luego dijo—: Un hermoso día, ¿no?

No tuve tiempo de responderle, ya que la profesora entro y comenzó a repartir los exámenes, estaba que cruzaba hasta los dedos de los pies para que en ese maldito papel obtuviera una buena nota.

—Isabella Swan… —Me dirigí con temor hacia la mesa de la profesora, ella me entregó el examen sin mirarme y llamó a otra persona. Observé el examen con temor y, ¡MIERDA! Había sacado un 10, pasé éste maldito curso. Me senté y le enseñé a Alice mi nota, por supuesto, ella también había aprobado con un 9.

—¡Excelente! Ves, te dije que pasaríamos y nos graduaríamos juntas. Ahora a demostrar a todos que somos lo máximo exponiendo. Y así fue, demoramos exactamente 15 minutos en exponer, que era el límite de tiempo impuesto por la profesora. Todo el mundo nos aplaudió, todo había salido increíble. Y aunque falta un examen más, sabía que me graduaría…

—La clase ha terminado. —Estábamos parándonos cuando dijo—: Y para todos esos que se están confiando porque se van por pocos puntos, pues les digo que el final no estará nada fácil, sería muy interesante ver a cualquiera de ustedes el otro año. Pueden retirarse.

—¡Qué bruja!

—Cállate Al, nos pueden escuchar, no nos preocupemos, recuerda "no hay nada imposible". Ahora las alcanzo chicas, quiero ir al baño.

—¿Estás segura? —La enana estaba preocupada…

—Sí, Alice, tranquila, nos vemos allá.

Ellas se dieron media vuelta y se fueron, no me iba a pasar nada malo. Entré al baño prácticamente corriendo, me encerré en un cubículo, tenía muchas ganas de orinar. Bajé la llave y justo cuando iba a salir, escuché que entraba un grupo de chicas.

—¿En verdad la engaña? —Como la curiosa que soy, me quedé escuchando para saber a quién engañaban.

—Sí, ayer justo cuando entré a éste baño en la hora de salida, escuché a Helena decir que la engañaba, ¡y con su amiga!

—Pero es su amiga. ¡Dios!

Era suficiente, tenía que salir, no podía andar escuchando conversaciones ajenas, aparte, Helena siempre creaba chismes de todo el mundo. Yo salí sonriéndoles a las chicas, pero ellas estaban totalmente pálidas.

—No se preocupen, no diré nada de lo que han dicho, es más, ni siquiera he escuchado.

—¿En-En serio? Bueno, cuídate.

Salieron corriendo del baño. _Eso fue raro_. Me agaché un poco para lavarme las manos, se me estaba haciendo tarde, escuché que alguien entraba, y cuando levanté mi cabeza me di cuenta de quién era…

* * *

Bueno aquí tienen otro capitulo , el playlist, adelanto y otras cosas mas lo encontraran en el grupo del facebook "Fics de Yoko" asi que a unirse nenas.

Querian un encuentro entre Bella y Edward pues aun no se los puedo dar pero aquí tienen una pequeña conversación, muy curiosa nuestra Bella. ¿Quién habrá entrado al baño? ¿Perdonara Bella a James? ¿Volvera a hablar con Edward? Paciencia, se que muchas quieren que se conozcan pero pasara algo muy importante en la historia.

Muchas gracias a todas las que dejen sus reviews, follows y favs a todas en verdad me motivan a seguir con esta loca idea. Un saludo especial a Jeaneth (Sarai GN) que no es otra que mi beta que me motiva a seguir con sus palabras, a mi amiga Joshy que siempre esta conmigo aconsejándome, apoyándome,te quiero nena. Saludos a Gatita Cullen, MonicaSwan71, LuVillalba, GaladrielCullen, Diana Marquez, Karen Nicole.

Bueno espero sus reviews esta semana para saber que opinan o en que debo mejorar. Nos vemos el Martes, cuídense. Y las espero en el grupo :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M. La historia si es mía.

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

_**Capitulo 6**_

—Si quieres, me da igual. —Me dispuse a leer lo más rápido que podía, en las dos hojas explicaban que ellos no pagarían ninguna indemnización si anulaban el contrato. Así que sin más, firmé.

—Aquí está, Tanya. Eres una chica muy calculadora, te aseguras de todo.

—Así somos los Denali, en especial yo. Me aseguro y obtengo lo que quiero Edward. —En ese momento ella se agachó para meter los papeles por el fax, y pude ver el inicio de sus nalgas. Carraspeé para que se diera cuenta del espectáculo que me estaba dando.

—Lo siento. —dijo divertida, pero no veía una disculpa sincera en sus ojos—. Te resistes mucho, ¿sabes? —Comenzó a acercarse a mí—. ¿Cómo es eso de que no te acuestas con la misma mujer dos veces? —Yo solo le sonreí y me senté en el sofá a escuchar atentamente lo que decía—. Pero conmigo te equivocaste. Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero. —Y sin más, se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y me besó.

* * *

**_Capitulo 8_**

Pero es que ésta chica nunca se rendía o qué…

—No, Tanya. —Me separé de ella, pero seguía sentada en mí—. Las cosas son claras, ya no más...

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Tanya sonrió y se levantó, en cambio yo me quedé inmóvil mirando a la puerta.

—Irina, no es lo que parece. —Mierda, mierda y más mierda.

—Te lo dije, hermana, yo gano y tú pierdes, siempre ha sido así —dijo en un tono burlón y condescendiente.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué Tanya le hablaba así a su hermana y no se justificaba por lo que ella acababa de ver? Las dos se miraron fijamente hasta que Irina rompió el contacto visual.

—Eso lo veremos, papá dice que vayan al comedor, ya está servido el almuerzo. —Y sin más se fue. ¡La puta madre! ¿Y si ahora le contaba a su papá todo...?

—Tranquilo, ella no hablará —susurró en mi oído, como si leyese mis pensamientos—, la conozco suficiente como para saber que se quedará callada. Vamos.

Ella se arregló el vestido y comenzó a caminar contoneando sus caderas exageradamente. Antes de entrar al comedor, se volteó, y por un momento pensé que me iba a besar de nuevo, pero solo sonrió.

—¡Ay Edward! Tranquilo, solo me acercaba para sacarte una mancha de labial.

Entramos al comedor como si nada hubiera pasado, me senté al lado de mi abuela, y para mi mala suerte Tanya estaba a mi costado e Irina al frente mío. Eleazar carraspeó un poco y ahora todos los ojos estaban puestos en él, incluidos los míos.

—Bueno, quisiera dar inicio a éste almuerzo, no sin antes agradecer la presencia de la familia Masen. Estoy muy contento que sean mis socios, y más que nada quisiera que el vínculo que se forme entre éstas dos familias vaya mucho más allá de los negocios. ¡Salud! —Todos levantamos nuestras copas y murmuramos un "salud"—. Bueno, comencemos.

El almuerzo se desarrollaba con total tranquilidad, mi abuela conversaba animadamente con Carmen, Eleazar y Kate. En cambio Irina y Tanya estaban calladas, pero eso no iba a durar mucho, porque Irina hizo una pregunta muy incómoda.

—Tanya, ¿por qué no trajiste a Paul? —¡Oh, mierda! Preguntar por el ex suponía que no era nada agradable, aparte, las hermanas se contaban todo, ¿no?

—Esos temas no se tocan en la mesa, Irina. —Le regañó Eleazar, bastante molesto.

—No te preocupes papá, ya no estoy con Paul, por si no lo sabías, hermanita. —La última frase se la recalcó palabra por palabra.

—Qué pena, hace unos días se les veía tan felices juntos y tú jurabas que lo amabas. —Destilaba sarcasmo en su voz.

—Por lo menos yo lo dejé, no como te pasó a ti, o quieres que te recuerde como Sam te…

—¡Basta! —demandó Eleazar—. ¿No ven que tenemos invitados?

—Pero papá, Tanya fue la que empezó —refutó Irina.

—He dicho que basta. —Nos miró a mi abuela y a mí—. Discúlpenlas.

—No te preocupes. —Me encogí de hombros.

Traté de restarle importancia, pero estaba muy sorprendido, todos los hermanos en algún momento peleaban, pero no delante de dos extraños y mucho menos sacándose en cara cosas de sus ex novios. Luego de eso, el almuerzo se había vuelto fastidioso, felizmente ya faltaba poco para terminar...

—Muchas gracias, Eleazar, por el almuerzo, pero sabes que el deber me llama, y tengo que ir a la empresa para revisar estos folletos de los nuevos motores que quieres.

—Disculpe a mi nieto, él siempre es tan riguroso.

—No se preocupe, Elizabeth, yo entiendo a Edward, el mundo de los negocios no es fácil. Más bien disculpen la discusión que tuvieron que presenciar de mis hijas, y el que no estén aquí despidiéndose como corresponde.

—Ya te dije que no te preocupes, Eleazar, estaremos en contacto, te aviso cualquier cosa, despídeme de tus hijas y de Carmen.

Él solo asintió. Taylor había venido a recogernos, nos abrió la puerta del coche, al momento en que la cerró, pude respirar tranquilo.

—¡Por fin! —grité emocionado—. Qué almuerzo tan embarazoso.

—¡Ay hijo! Todo estaba bien hasta que esa señorita Irina dijo algo inapropiado.

—Sí, como sea abuela, me alegra haber salido de esa mansión.

Por un momento pensé que Irina hablaría, pero no lo hizo, al menos no cuando yo estuve ahí. Luego de terminar de almorzar, Eleazar nos había invitado a la sala a charlar, pero me excusé diciendo que tenía que ir a la empresa. Justo cuando salíamos todos hacia la puerta, Tanya e Irina salieron disparadas hacia el segundo piso seguidas por Kate y Carmen. Suponía que Tanya iba a resolver asuntos con su hermana, porque se veía que era de armas tomar, aún no había hablado con ella sobre lo que ocurrió en la oficina de su papá; desde el comienzo le dejé las cosas claras, pero parece que no entendió.

—¿Edward? Hijo, te estoy hablando.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué decías? Estaba distraído.

—Últimamente has estado así. ¿Acaso te estás enamorando?

—Abuela, por Dios, qué dices, quítate esa idea de tu cabecita, ¿por qué todo lo que me sucede tienes que relacionarlo con el enamoramiento?

Ella hizo un puchero.

—Bueno, te preguntaba, ¿por qué mejor no te quedas aquí?

—No puedo, tengo que resolver asuntos en la empresa. Regresaré temprano, te lo prometo.

—Está bien hijo, pero llévate a Taylor. —Estaba a punto de refutar—. Y nada de excusas, así me sentiré más tranquila.

—Como quieras, abuela, nos vemos más tarde. —Le di un beso en la frente, felizmente Vicky ya estaba esperándola afuera del carro para ayudarla a entrar.

Taylor me llevó a la empresa sin ninguna complicación, ya que no hubo tráfico, en la tarde y a mitad de semana era muy común en Londres.

—Buenas tardes, Laurent. ¿Alguna novedad?

—Buenas tardes señor, hubo un pequeño retraso con las bombas de freno. —Eso no sonaba bien.

—¿De qué carro? —dije un poco preocupado por la respuesta.

—Del _Hyundai Elantra —_habló con un poco de temor, y no era para menos. Cuando ocurrían cosas así mi mal humor se hacia presente.

—¿¡Qué!? Tenemos que hacer esa entrega el sábado a más tardar, sabes que vamos a exportar más de 100 motores y eso demora. —Me pasé la mano por el cabello en una típica señal de frustración—. Y tú me vienes con que hay un retraso.

—Tranquilo señor… —Corté con lo que me decía, levantando una mano.

—¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo? Sabes que demora poner la bomba de freno a todos los motores. ¡Carajo! ¿Para cuándo llegan?

—Dijeron que a más tardar el día de mañana en la tarde. Señor, no se altere.

—¿¡Que no me altere!? Llama a Alec, dile que quiero esas bombas mañana a primera hora, no me importa cómo lo haga, y dile que el contrato está pendiendo de un hilo.

—Sí señor, ahora lo llamo.

Qué dolor de cabeza, esas bombas tenían que llegar hoy en la tarde, por eso había venido, para recibir la mercadería. Mañana tendría que poner a todos mis empleados para terminar esos motores. ¡Maldita sea! Eso me pasaba por ser tan flexible con mis empleados, ahora me daba cuenta que Eleazar tenía razón, siendo amable uno nunca ganaba nada.

Entré a mi despacho y comencé a firmar papeles pendientes que tenía. Lo más importante que estaba firmando era el cheque que iba a dar a la fundación que apoyaba. Iba ir el sábado a conocer a esos pequeños, pero quería que tuviesen lo mejor cuanto antes.

Estaba leyendo las características de los motores que quería Eleazar para hacer los respectivos pedidos, cuando recibí un mensaje al correo.

**De: Tanya Denali**

**Asunto: Papelería en orden.**

**Para: Edward Cullen**

Sr. Cullen, solo quería decirle que todos los papeles ya han sido firmados y que el contrato corre desde el día hoy, ya que hace unas horas firmamos el último papel pendiente. El vencimiento de dicho contrato sería el 28 de noviembre del año próximo. Felicidades, quizás deberíamos celebrar, y no se preocupe por cierta hermana mía que vio cosas que jamás debió ver, porque no abrirá la boca. Hasta luego.

**Licda. Tanya Denali, abogada de ****_Volkswagen_****.**

Ni siquiera le respondí el mensaje. ¿Qué le iba a poner? ¿Cuándo nos reunimos para celebrar? O ¿Gracias por hacer que tú hermana no hable? No iba a caer en el juego de Tanya. Suficiente tenía con las malditas bombas que no llegaban hoy, como para estresarme por una chica que quería otra sesión de sexo.

Llamé a todos los proveedores pidiendo que me faciliten todas las piezas que necesitaba para elaborar los motores de las diferentes marcas de carro para el 21 de diciembre, eso era lo único que me ponía de buen humor, esperaba reunir mucho dinero en esa subasta. Miré la hora, prometí a la abuela llegar temprano, y ya eran las siete. Me despedí de los pocos trabajadores que todavía estaban a esas horas, que la verdad eran poquísimos, ya que teníamos dos turnos: el de seis de la mañana hasta el mediodía, el otro grupo entraba a mediodía para las seis de la tarde.

Siempre trabaja por las mañanas en la oficina, ya que en las tardes me iba a dónde se fabrican los motores, que quedaba a 10 minutos del lugar.

Sonreí a Taylor que me esperaba afuera, siempre estaba a mi disposición y le agradecía mucho por ello. Llegué a casa y todo estaba silencio. Me sorprendía mucho, ya que a ésta hora mi abuela normalmente estaba en la sala esperándome para cenar, entré a la cocina y la enfermera estaba allí.

—Hola, Vicky. ¿Mi abuela?

—Señor. —Yo la miré fijamente, arqueando una ceja—. Joven Edward.

—Así está mejor, nada de "señor" conmigo.

—Sí, solo que no me acostumbro, su abuela está en su dormitorio hablando con su hermana.

—Voy a subir, en un momento bajamos a cenar.

Estaba a punto de tocar cuando escuché el grito de Alice.

—Es una zorra…

—¡Alice! —le gritó mi abuela. ¡Dios! Qué vocabulario el de mi hermana. ¿A quién se estaría refiriendo?

—Es verdad, no le han visto la cara las dos. Tiene buen cuerpo, pero la cara la delata. —Pobre la chica de la cual estaban hablando.

—¡Dios mio! Abuela, perdone a Alice. —¿Isabella? ¿Esa era su voz?—. Ya sabe cómo es ella de expresiva. —Su voz era hermosa.

—No te preocupes hija ya sé... —Me hubiera quedado escuchando más, pero sentí que alguien subía y no quería ser descubierto. Así que toqué la puerta, pensé que la abuela me iba hacer pasar de inmediato, pero me llevé una desilusión cuando me dijo que esperara un momento. La verdad quería ver a Isabella, aunque sea por la pantalla; aparte, su voz me había dejado encantado—. Pasa hijo. —Justo cuando iba a entrar, Vicky me dijo que la cena estaba servida, dirigí mi mirada hacia la pantalla pero la laptop ya estaba apagada.

—¿Qué tal abuela? —pregunté como si no hubiera escuchacho nada.

—Bien, estaba hablando con Alice.

—¿Por qué cortaste? Me hubiese gustado hablar con ella. —Fingí estar molesto.

—No te enojes hijo, solo que ya habíamos terminado la conversación. —Sí, claro.

—Bueno, como sea, ya está la cena servida. ¿Vamos?

—Claro, Edward.

La ayudé a bajar por las escaleras y nos sentamos en la mesa, invitamos a Vicky y a Taylor, pero como siempre, rechazaron la propuesta y se fueron a la cocina a comer.

—¿Algún día dirán que sí? —pregunté con verdadera curiosidad.

—Vicky lleva trabajando conmigo 10 años, y tal vez se sienta a la mesa con nosotros para navidad. Y Taylor, ni hablar, ese hombre es más serio, frío, parece no tener sentimientos. Te apuesto que nunca se ha enamorado.

—¿Por qué piensas que una persona seria o fría no se puede enamorar? Yo soy frío, pero no significa que no tenga sentimientos.

—¿Te has enamorado? —preguntó demasiado curiosa para mi gusto.

—No, y eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando —dije confundido.

—Ya sé, solo que a tu edad muchos muchachos ya han tenido su primer amor, o se han ilusionado al menos.

—Pero yo no, abuela, ya sabes mi posición respecto al amor. Hay huellas que te dejan marcado de por vida.

—Sí, ya lo me has dicho. —Estaba haciendo "el puchero". La tomé de la mano y seriamente le dije:

—Aunque no te lo diga, no significa que no tenga hermosos sentimientos hacia ti. Mi hermana y tú son lo más importante en mi vida.

—Quisiera escuchar algún día un "te quiero" de tu parte.

Le dediqué una mirada de resignación.

—Sabes que no es fácil para mí. No esperes mucho. Cenemos tranquilos, ¿te parece? No hablemos de temas incómodos. —Ella solo asintió.

Era muy difícil para mí escucharla decir que me quería y no decirle nada, pero no era porque no lo sintiese, simplemente no podía, cada vez que quería decírselo, me inundaban los recuerdos de esa noche y temía perderla, ocasionando que las palabras se quedaran trabadas en mi garganta.

—¿Hablaste con Tanya? —Esa pregunta me descolocó.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? —Levanté una ceja.

—No lo sé, parece que a ella le atraes. —Casi escupo lo que estaba comiendo. ¡Qué ocurrencias!

—¿¡De qué hablas!? Claro que no, y si así fuera, de sobra sabes que las oportunidades que algo pase entre nosotros, son nulas. —Prácticamente le estaba gritando.

—Muchacho, controla ese tono de voz conmigo. Ya no diré más, solo que sepas que Tanya Denali tiene mi aprobación.

—Eres imposible. —Movía mi cabeza de un lado a otro por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Y tú muy enojado, a mi edad llegarás con muchas arrugas y canas.

Me reí con ganas y ella también, el hecho de escuchar su risa me hacía olvidar todo el estrés que tenía encima. Terminamos de cenar tranquilos, no me contó mucho sobre la conversación con Alice, pero esas dos eran muy leales la una a la otra, aunque creo que todos los Masen éramos así.

—Ya me voy a dormir hijo, no te quedes tan tarde en el despacho.

—No te preocupes, descansa… ¡Vicky! —grité, para que ayude a subir a mi abuela. Apareció inmediatamente. Le hice unas señas con los ojos para que la mirara.

—¡Oh! Parece que ya terminó de comer, vámonos a descansar.

—Por más miraditas que se hagan, Edward, me doy cuenta cuándo le pides ayuda a Vicky, pero ya les dije que no necesito que nadie lo haga, puedo por mí misma. —Estaba molesta.

—Ya lo sé, solo que una mano extra nunca viene mal, y no reniegues, porque si no te saldrán más canas.

—No te desveles, hasta mañana.

Se fueron y me dejaron solo. Entré al despacho a revisar algunos documentos sobre la exportación que se tenía que hacer el jueves en la mañana, pero por las malditas bombas se harían hasta el viernes.

Me molestaba la ineficiencia de algunas personas, como jefe era muy bueno, daba facilidades para los que estaban aún en la universidad, porque la_ "General Motors"_ se caracterizaba por eso, por contratar personas jóvenes que tenían buenos promedios. Pero jamás tenía problemas con ellos, día a día luchaban por su permanencia, el problema era con las personas mayores que tenían experiencia trabajando, eran muy eficientes nadie podía negar eso, pero no eran cumplidas con las fechas de entrega. Era la segunda vez que Alec me fallaba con un pedido, toleraba mucho, pero no podía pasar por alto la falta de compromiso hacia la empresa. ¡Maldita sea! Estaba cabreado, si me fallaba una vez más tendría que buscar un nuevo proveedor, y casi no faltaba nada para que me fuera. Eran casi las once, así que me fui a mi dormitorio para poder dormir y no estresarme más.

Estaba terminando de sacarme la camisa cuando sonó el típico Pin del _BBM_. Me terminé de cambiar para responder a cualquiera que estuviera molestando a éstas horas… Era mi hermana. Qué raro, era tarde para que todavía estuviese despierta, pero lo que más me inquietó es que solo había un simple "Hola", nada de hermanito o Eddie.

**Edward Cullen:**

Alice, ¿estás bien?

No quería que estuviera triste de nuevo por problemas ajenos.

**Alice:**

_Sí, Edward, todo bien hermanito. ¿Qué haces?_

_¿Edward?_ Alice estaba actuando raro.

**Edward Cullen:**

Estaba a punto de dormir, tuve un día agotador. ¿Y tú qué tal?

**Alice:**

_Yo bien, estoy en la casa de Isabella_.

Que me hable tarde, un saludo frío, que me diga Edward, y que llamara a su mejor amiga "Isabella" cuando ella me gritaba a mí si lo hacía, me confirmaba que la que me estaba saludando no era Alice.

**Edward Cullen:**

Mucho gusto, Isabella.

Ella obviamente no respondió de inmediato, dudaba mucho que lo hiciera, si la había descubierto espiando el celular de la enana. Por eso me llevé una sorpresa cuando lo hizo.

**Alice:**

_¿Tan obvia soy? Lo siento, no quería hacerme pasar por tu hermana. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?_

**Edward Cullen:**

Porque ella no me saluda así, pero descuida Isabella, supongo que ella esta durmiendo y le cogiste el celular.

**Alice:**

_Me haces sentir fatal, no quería espiar lo que tu hermana hace, si es lo que piensas._

¿Que no quería? ¿Entonces por qué lo hacía? Yo entiendo que sean mejores amigas, pero eso no le daba ningún derecho de tomar las cosas de mi hermana.

**Edward Cullen: **

Si no es verdad, no deberías sentirte fatal, ¿no crees?

**Alice:**

_Bueno, fue mala idea hablar contigo, mucho gusto, señor Edward, hasta luego._

_Ok_ Cullen, eso no había sido amable, estaba desquitando mi fastidio por cosas de la empresa con una chica que no tenía la culpa, ni siquiera le había preguntado por qué tomó el celular, o qué le impulsó a hablarme. Estábamos teniendo un mal comienzo, y si nos poníamos a pensar, Emmett y Jasper siempre se la pasaban husmeando mis cosas. Quería arreglarlo, pero más que todo quería volver a escuchar su voz, por eso marqué el número de mi hermana.

¡No me contestó! Era obvio que estaba despierta, no podía quedarse dormida tan rápido, la llamo para solucionar las cosas y no me contesta, pero qué se había creído. Iba a insistir mil veces más hasta que me contestara...

—_¿Aló?_ —susurró muy bajito. Quién sabe dónde se metió para poderme hablar.

—Aló —respondí en el mismo tono y con un poco de burla en mi voz.

—_Oye, yo no te conozco, ni siquiera puedo hablar, estoy en el baño, no sé por qué has llamado, pero si quieres saber de tu hermana, ella está bien._

—No quiero saber de ella. ¿Puedes ir a un sitio donde te escuche mejor? —Aún no entendía por qué la estaba llamando y mucho menos por qué quería escucharla mejor, como ella decía, ni siquiera la conocía.

—_Está bien, dame un momento._

Escuché una puerta cerrarse muy despacio, parecía que estaba saliendo del dormitorio, porque demoraba en responder, luego oí otra puerta más cerrando. Pensé que estaba jugando y me colgaría, mi sorpresa fue cuando la escuché, no estaba susurrando, su voz era hermosa.

—_Ya, ahora sí, habla, tengo sueño. —_Estaba molesta, cuando ella tenía la culpa, ella me contactó.

—Ahora tienes sueño, ¿no había nada interesante en el celular de mi hermana? —De nuevo estaba siendo un idiota con Isabella—. Lo siento, a veces resulto algo patán, por no decir idiota.

—_Es lo más sensato que te escuchado decir —_dijo riendo, qué hermoso sonido_—. Necesito dormir, adiós._

—¡Hey! No me cuelgues. —No podía creer que eso había salido de mi boca. ¿Estaba rogándole?

_—Tengo prepa mañana, solo que no tenía sueño, por eso agarré el celular de tu hermana para..._

—¿Para…? Habla, Isabella. —Tenía curiosidad en saber, pero creo que sonó como una orden.

_—Oye, como te dije, no te conozco, así que no tengo que darte explicaciones, fue muy mala idea hablarte._

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Edward Cullen Masen, tengo 20 años, jefe de la _Motors Masen_. Soltero y que no busca compromisos. —¿Por qué mierda dije eso?—. Eso creo que fue innecesario.

_—Ok, mucho gusto y hasta luego, ahora sí tengo sueño. —_Colgó.

No puedo creerlo, qué inmadura, pero es que estaba loca, encima que estaba estresado por la empresa, viene a aumentar mi dolor de cabeza con niñerías. Yo siempre daba la última palabra.

**Edward Cullen:**

Muy maduro de tu parte colgarme, no te conozco, Isabella, pero ya voy teniendo un concepto de ti y espero equivocarme. Y deja el celular de mi hermana en su sitio, no vaya ser que molestes a gente que quiere dormir. Hasta luego, nos vemos cuando llegue a Forks.

Pulsé enviar, no me arrepentiría de mandarle ese mensaje, lo volví a leer y me di cuenta que había sido rudo, no solo en el mensaje sino en la conversación que tuvimos. No podía retractarme, las cosas ya estaban hechas, asi que me dispuse dormir.

.

.

.

—Listo señor, todos los motores enviados, solo falta confirmar la entrega mañana.

—Gracias, Laurent. —Colgué la llamada, por fin habían sido enviados.

Estos dos días que habían pasado me dediqué a supervisar el armado de motores en la planta donde se hacían, había firmados miles de papeles, porque justo hoy también habían llegado algunos pedidos de la entrega sobre los nuevos a realizarse.

Hace dos días también pedí disculpas a Isabella Swan, ni yo mismo me lo creo: "Discúlpame, fui un total grosero contigo, quisiera que me conocieras mejor, nos vemos cuando llegue". Y aun así no recibí ni una puta respuesta. Porque suponía que Alice le había dicho, y ella por cortesía debió responder o decirle que me escriba algo, pero no lo hizo. Nada de eso había pasado, porque la llamé esa misma tarde y mi hermana no me había dicho nada. Al fin y al cabo ni siquiera sabía por qué eso me jodía tanto. Tocaron la puerta

—Adelante.

—Señor, me mandó a llamar. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Pasa Taylor, siéntate. —Como siempre no movió ni los dedos de los pies—. Ésta vez tendré que insistirte, siéntate hombre. —Al ver mi insistencia, se sentó—. Necesito otro guardaespaldas. Uno que esté las 24 horas con mi abuela. —La sorpresa en su rostro fue inmediata.

—¿Por qué señor? ¿Acaso no le gusta cómo hago mi trabajo? Si desea puedo cambiar el método.

—No, Taylor, nada de eso, quiero hacerte una propuesta, pero para eso necesito un nuevo guardaespaldas que comience cuanto antes.

—Sí, ahora mismo hago unas llamadas y lo tengo. —Estaba a punto de pararse. Yo moví la cabeza en un gesto de negación para que no lo hiciese.

—Aún no, ni siquiera me has dejado decirte mi propuesta. Quiero que te vayas conmigo a Forks. ¿Qué dices? —Justo sonó el teléfono de la oficina.

—Señor, lo busca la señorita Denali. —¡Carajo! ¿Es que Tanya nunca se cansaba?

—Dile que pase. —Y aquí íbamos de nuevo. Maldita la hora que me metí con ella…

* * *

Hola chicas, aquí tienen otro capítulo más. ¿Matamos a Tanya? Y como dije ella sigue trayendo dolores de cabeza.¿Qué piensan de Irina, será buena o mala? Pudimos leer un poco la conversación que hubo con Bella desde la perspectiva de nuestro Edward. Le pidió disculpas, nuestro orgulloso Eddie lo hizo pero Bella no respondió. Y como lo haría si le dijo chismosa…El viernes publico otro capítulo más, tendremos una fiesta asi que prepárense.

Se que muchas quieren que ya se conozcan y yo tambien quiero darles esa felicidad. Pero para eso va a pasar algo que cambiara la vida de Bella. Asi que paciencia porque falta poquísimo.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs a todas en verdad me motivan a seguir con esta loca idea. Asi que espero sus reviews esta semana para saber que opinan o en que debo mejorar. Un saludo especial a Chiki que siempre esta pendiente de cuando actualizo, para Karen que se quedo hasta tarde leyendo el fic, te quiero y para las chicas del grupo en el facebook.

El playlist, la ropa que llevan puesta, los adelanto y otras cosas mas lo encontraran en el grupo del facebook "Fics de Yoko" asi que a unirse nenas. Nos vemos el viernes, cuídense.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M. La historia si es mía._

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN yBeta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction _

_Beta de Verano: Camilin Cullen_

* * *

**_Playlist_**

_(1) Who's that chick- Rihanna & David Guetta_

_(2) Lovers Who Uncover- Crystal Castles _

_(3) Max a million - Fat boy _

_(4) Bruno Mars - Locked out of heaven_

_(5) Kid Cudi - Pursuit of happiness_

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

_—¿En verdad la engaña? —Como la curiosa que soy, me quedé escuchando para saber a quién engañaban._

_—Sí, ayer justo cuando entré a éste baño en la hora de salida, escuché a Helena decir que la engañaba, ¡y con su amiga!_

_—Pero es su amiga. ¡Dios!_

_Era suficiente, tenía que salir, no podía andar escuchando conversaciones ajenas, aparte, Helena siempre creaba chismes de todo el mundo. Yo salí sonriéndoles a las chicas, pero ellas estaban totalmente pálidas._

_—No se preocupen, no diré nada de lo que han dicho, es más, ni siquiera he escuchado._

_—¿En-En serio? Bueno, cuídate._

_Salieron corriendo del baño. Eso fue raro. Me agaché un poco para lavarme las manos, se me estaba haciendo tarde, escuché que alguien entraba, y cuando levanté mi cabeza me di cuenta de quién era…_

* * *

**_POVBELLA_**

—¡Dios Mío! ¡Tarada! —Quería gritarle muchas cosas más, pero me contuve.

—Isabella, ¿por qué gritas? —Encima se paraba allí, y preguntaba qué pasaba, como si nada.

—¿Y además preguntas por qué? ¡Alice! Me asustaste, casi me muero. Te quedaste ahí, parada, sin moverte, pensé que había sido un fantasma.

—¡Por favor Bella! ¡Los fantasmas no existen! Encima me dijiste tarada, y yo sólo había venido para saber porque demorabas tanto.

—Lo siento Al, sólo me asusté un poco. Pero no demoré tanto… — dije confundida—. ¿Por qué viniste?

—¿Por qué demoraste? —La miré fijamente. Ella siempre decía, que cuando la miraba así, no me podía mentir—. Nos encontramos con James y nos preguntó dónde estabas, yo no le iba a responder, pero Jessica le dijo que estabas en el baño y tenía miedo que viniera por ti.

Alice siempre protegiéndome. Pero aún así, hasta a mí me daba miedo encontrarme con James, no sabría cómo reaccionar.

—No me pasará nada tonta, vámonos a clases, ya es tarde.

—Si, vamos. —En ese momento sonó su celular, indicando que tenía un mensaje. Lo leyó, y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? — Me enseñó la pantalla del celular. ¡Mierda! Era de Edward, diciendo que lo disculpara, que quería que nos conociéramos mejor en cuanto llegara.

—¿Qué raro no? O sea, no dice para quién es. Creo que se confundió.

—Sí, de hecho creo que es eso Al, no le tomes importancia. Vamos, llegaremos tarde. —La agarre de la muñeca y prácticamente la llevé arrastrando. Entramos, todas las miradas fueron hacia nosotras porque ya había empezado la clase.

.

.

—Quiero irme a casa. —Mi amiga se quejaba, mientras caminábamos a la cafetería.

—Sólo falta una clase más Alice, vamos que tú puedes —dijo Ángela.

—Si Al, Ángela tiene razón, sólo una clase más. Yo también quiero que todo acabe.

—Vaya, vaya, que honor cruzarme con la soltera codiciada.

Esa voz de pito no podría ser otra que la de Helena. Estaba con sus lame-botas de siempre, Claudia y Vanessa.

—¿Por qué no te largas, Helena? —Alice podía ser muy buena, pero cuando estaba de mal humor, todo le valía mierda.

—¿Por qué no te callas Cullen? Contigo no estoy hablando. —Me miró de arriba abajo, con cara de desprecio. Yo también la miré; vestía unos shorts blancos, camiseta negra y unos zapatos bajos. Por eso, yo en este momento era más alta y me gustaba, porque sentía cierta soberanía sobre ella.

—¿Por qué no te callas tú? ¿Dónde está tu enamorado? O ¿Ya se aburrió de ti? Sí, quizá pasó eso, ya que andas creando chismes, sobre la amiga que estuvo con el novio de su amiga.

—Así que ya lo escuchaste. Pero, no sabes de quién hablo. ¿No tienes una idea? —No sé por qué, pero empezó a mirar a cada una de mis amigas, y se detuvo en Jessica.

—No, y no me importa saber. ¿Por qué no te largas de una vez?

—¡Ay Isabella Swan! Pronto te importará saber de quién hablo. Luego te veré destruida, sufriendo. Y no habrá nadie que te ayude.

—¡Loca! ¡Bruja! —¡Oh! Alice había llegado a su límite—. ¿Por qué no te largas a hacer daño a otras personas? —gritó.

Nuestra conversación no era del todo privada. Mucha gente se había dado cuenta, por los gritos de Alice, que estábamos discutiendo y, la verdad, yo no tenía ganas de ir a la dirección.

—Lárgate Helena. —Me acerqué a ella—. Y deja de decir mierdas, tienes a Jacob y ni aún así dejas de escupir tu veneno.

Felizmente se largó. Fuimos caminando hasta la cafetería en completo silencio, ninguna había dicho una sola palabra. Pero esa tranquilad fue interrumpida cuando entramos, los silbidos no se hicieron esperar, y es que si yo estaba bonita con mi traje, Alice estaba hermosa, se había puesto una falda con una blusa que hacían juego con sus zapatos y realzaban cada parte de su cuerpo. Con un maquillaje que la hacía aún más guapa, si se podía. Todos se callaron cuando el rector entró a la cafetería, menos mal, porque ya me estaba poniendo roja.

—James no te quita los ojos de encima. No voltees, pero está rojo de la furia. —La verdad, me lo esperaba, porque James era muy celoso.

—Vamos a sentarnos de una vez, lejos de él, estos tacos me matan. —Fuimos al otro extremo de la cafetería, lejos de James y sus amigos.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar qué quiso decir Helena? —Cierto, había olvidado contarles, y suponía que Ángela no era la única confundida.

—Escuché en el baño a dos chicas hablado sobre una amiga que se metía con el novio de su amiga.

—¡Oh dios mío! ¿Quién haría eso?

—Una zorra. —Abrí los ojos como platos, el vocabulario de Alice, últimamente, dejaba mucho que desear—. ¿Qué? No me miren así, es la verdad y lo saben. Jessica, ¿por qué estas tan callada?

—¿Yo? —preguntó nerviosa—. Nada, sólo que me preocupan los finales —dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

—Últimamente estás actuando muy rara Jessica.

Y Al tenía razón, últimamente Jessica andaba distraída. Más aún hoy, que parecía estar en otro mundo…Estábamos comiendo tranquilas cuando Steven se acercó. Pensé que me ignoraría, como siempre, pero me llevé una sorpresa cuando me saludó.

—Um hola Bella, Al, chicas. —Levantó la mano como pasándoles la voz, él lucía un poco incómodo.

—Steven hola, ¿qué paso? —Todavía no me podía creer que me estaba hablando.

—Sé que pasaron muchas cosas y te pido disculpas por eso, pero el sábado haré una reunión en mi casa, por mi cumpleaños.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Pero tu cumpleaños es en una semana. —Eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¡Te acuerdas! —Yo sólo sonreí, su sonrisa era contagiosa—. Bueno, están invitadas todas, en especial tú Bella.

Me sonrojé violentamente. Iba a decirle que no, la verdad no tenía ánimos de salir, pero una enana se me adelantó.

—Obviamente estaremos allí. No dudes de eso. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Ahora nos puedes dejar solas, necesitamos coordinar algunas cosas. —Él sólo asintió y se fue.

—¿Por qué jamás tomas en cuenta mi opinión? Sabes que no tengo ánimos de salir.

—Bella, debes distraerte amiga, no te deprimas por James.

—¿Ves? Hazle caso a Angie, vas a ver cómo acaparamos miradas esta noche.

—Pero yo no quiero acaparar miradas. Y no estoy deprimida por James.

—Como digas, pero iremos de cualquier forma. —Resoplé fuerte, para hacer notar mi incomodidad.

Terminamos de comer en un ambiente tranquilo, sin embargo, Jessica estaba actuando extraña. Íbamos caminando para nuestra última clase, cuando James se puso delante de mí, no dejándome pasar.

—Tranquila, no te haré daño, hoy estas más hermosa que de costumbre. —Eso me descolocó por un momento, pensé que me iba a gritar por cómo estaba vestida—. Te amo Isabella, nos vemos. Y sin más siguió con su camino. No hubo nada de reproches, ni de disculpas, ni nada de nada.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Alice sorprendida.

—Lo mismo quiero saber. Bueno vamos, llegaremos tarde. —En ese momento, me fijé que Jessica no estaba—. ¿Y Jessica?

—Me distraje y no sé a dónde fue —dijo Ángela.

—Ah bueno, vámonos. —Comenzamos a caminar hasta la clase. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en nosotras. A Alice le encantaba todo esto, a ella siempre le gustaba ser el centro de atención, en cambio a mí no, con cada paso que daba tenía miedo de caerme, era muy torpe y a eso agreguémosle que tenía tacos altos. Y mi mala suerte hizo acto de presencia hoy, no sé qué mierda había en el piso, pero me tropecé, no me caí gracias a una persona que, dudaba mucho, le hiciera gracia lo que acababa de suceder.

Jacob me sujetó, porque si no me hubiera dado de cara contra el piso. Cuando lo miré a los ojos vi un poco de preocupación, pero esa fachada cambió y se convirtió en una de ¿asco? ¿Rabia?

—Ehh… —no sabía que decir—. Supongo que te debo dar las gracias, así que…

—No tienes porqué agradecerme —escupió de mala gana—. Otro día fíjate por dónde vas.

¿En qué momento el querer se convirtió en odio? Jacob me odiaba, y no sabía por qué.

—Es un imbécil, no le tomes importancia.

Sí, Alice tenía razón. Pero cómo no tomársela a tu ex mejor amigo de años. No era nada fácil.

.

.

.

—No, Bella. —Era la tercera vez que Charlie me negaba el permiso para salir.

—Por favor, irá Alice. Ella estará conmigo en todo momento, di que sí.

Él me miró un buen rato hasta que sonrió, algo se traía entre manos.

—Vas a esa fiesta, pero mañana vamos a la reserva. —¡No! Eso significaba estar con Jacob.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? Sabes que no voy allí hace mucho. Además tengo tareas.

— Las haces hoy y no vas a la fiesta.

—¡Charlie! —grité enojada, estaba jugando conmigo.

—¡Bella! —repitió en el mismo tono—. Es eso, o no vas.

—¡Ok! Qué me queda, pues. —Sé que estaba siendo berrinchuda, pero me importaba muy poco.

—Esa es mi bebé preciosa. —¡Ah! Encima mi papá se estaba burlando de mí—. El domingo a las doce en la reserva. No faltes Isabella, confío en tu palabra.

Estaba a punto de ir a mí habitación para bajar mis cosas cuando me dijo:

—El carro se queda.

—¿Qué? ¿Y quién me recogerá hoy? ¿Cómo iré a la reserva mañana? Papá no me hagas esto.

—Hoy te recoge Alice y mañana lo hace Jacob, te lleva a la reserva y listo.

—Estas comportándote peor que mamá, seguro que ella no hubiera puesto tanta resistencia.

—Tienes razón, ella no hubiera puesto tantos peros, porque no te hubiera dejado salir.

Refunfuñé, me molestaba que tuviera razón.

—Iré a alistar mis cosas ¿algún pero más?

—Ningún pero más hermosa, ve a prepararte.

Subí furiosa. Era mi carro, se supone que cuando te lo regalan, tienes que utilizarlo cuando quieres, estaba comenzando a arrepentirme sobre ir a la fiesta, pero si le decía que no a Alice, me mataría. Además venía mi tortura, iríamos a Seattle a comprar vestidos.

Le mandé un mensaje a Alice diciendo que pasara a recogerme. Comencé a meter mis cosas de aseo personal, ya que por ropa, zapatos y maquillaje no debía preocuparme.

Justo cuando estaba bajando, sonó el claxon del carro de mi mejor amiga. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta...

—¿No te despides de mí? Sabes que lo hago por tu bien hija. No te descontroles.

—Ya sé papá, sabes que no tomo ni nada de eso. Te quiero.

Le di un abrazo fuerte, porque a pesar de todo lo amaba, sabía que sólo buscaba mi bienestar, aunque sus condiciones eran un poco exageradas...

—¿Qué paso? No me digas que chocaste el carro. Sabía que no debía dejarte conducir ayer a esa hora, es muy peligroso que regreses manejando de mi casa. —Alice hablaba sin parar, y a mí me estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza.

—¡Para! Dios, ¿porqué hablas tan rápido? Y no choqué. Sólo que papá no me quería dar permiso, al final me dejará, pero con la condición de que no saque el carro.

—Ah bueno, no hay problema, para eso tenemos el mío.

—¡Ah! Y también que vaya a la reservación mañana.

—¿Qué? ¿Me estás hablando en serio? —Yo asentí—. ¡Joder! No te puedo llevar allí, ya sabes que no me entiendo bien con Leah.

—Lo sé —dije resignada—, Jacob vendrá a tu casa a recogerme. No tenía de otra, y por favor, no hablemos más del tema.

—Está bien, además hoy es día de compras. ¡Qué emoción! ¿Verdad? Hace mucho no íbamos.

—Sí, qué emoción. —El sarcasmo en mi voz se notaba a kilómetros.

(1) Llegamos al centro comercial y, prácticamente, Alice me sacó arrastrando del carro. Pero es que ella se emocionaba por las dos y, lo peor, es que me haría caminar todo el centro comercial para sólo comprar dos vestidos y dos pares de zapatos.

Comenzamos por el primer piso, entrabamos, salíamos. Ni siquiera me escuchaba, sólo me decía: "Mira esto, te quedará hermoso, pruébatelo". Y una vez que lo hacía, me decía que no, mejor pasemos a otro. Definitivamente lo mío no era comprar, luego de horas de subir, bajar y volver a subir, entramos a una tienda donde vendían zapatos y vestidos. Había uno que llamó mi atención desde el comienzo. Pero Alice, por supuesto, vio el que era más pequeño.

—Vamos Bells, pruébatelo, te quedará hermoso.

—Alice es demasiado pequeño, mejor voy en bragas a la fiesta. —Estaba comenzando a perder mi paciencia, habíamos estado por todas las tiendas y no nos decidíamos.

—Exagerada —refunfuñó.

—Mira este me gusta, voy a probármelo.

—Menos mal que por fin algo te gusta, pensé que nunca me darías tu opinión.

¿Qué yo nunca le daba mi opinión? Respiré hondo y entre al vestidor, cuando me lo puse supe que era para mí. Salí para que Alice me viera.

—¡Dios mío! Te ves hermosa.

Yo me sonrojé, ya que todas las personas que estaban en la tienda voltearon a mirarme. Y en verdad me gustaba mucho el vestido, era de piel impresa con dibujo de animal en color verde, corto, pero no como el otro, las mangas me llegaban hasta la mitad del codo, no se me veían los pechos y estaba agradecida por eso.

—Pruébeselo con estos zapatos. —Volteé y vi a la señorita que nos atendía sonreírme. Le hice caso, la combinación era perfecta. Unos zapatos color crema con la punta dorada.

—¡Bella! —Alice me abrazó—. Te ves muy linda, en verdad.

Cuando estuve poniéndome mi ropa de vuelta pude percatarme del precio. ¡Oh Dios mío! Salí rápido, visualicé a Alice viendo más vestidos...

—No lo llevaré. —Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¡Te queda precioso!

—¡Alice! Cuesta 500 dólares y no gastaré esa cantidad en un vestido que usaré una sola noche.

—Te lo regalo y no pongas excusas. Ahora ayúdame a escoger mi vestido.

—Pero Alice... — dije molesta.

—Shh, shh nada de excusas dije.

No es que no pueda pagármelo, pero era innecesario gastar tanto dinero en un sólo vestido. Felizmente los zapatos estaban en oferta...

—Mira, ¿cómo me queda?

¡Woah! Alice era hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra. Se había puesto un vestido blanco, con encaje negro en la parte superior y unos zapatos negros de infarto.

—Te queda muy bien.

—Sí, bueno. Ya lo sabía, sólo necesitaba que me lo dijeras.

—Presumida. —Reí.

Ella me guiño el ojo. Fuimos a la caja para pagar, pero me salí de la tienda. No quería escuchar el total por sólo un par cosas.

—Ya está, vámonos. En mi casa tengo los demás accesorios...

—Menos mal, porque sino jamás llegaríamos a la fiesta, está anocheciendo.

—No exageres, vamos…

.

.

.

— Hola mamá.

—Hija —me miró—, Bella, ¡qué sorpresa!

—¡Esme! ¿Cómo estás? —dije emocionada, hacía mucho que no la veía.

—Bien hija, ¿y tú? —Me dieron ganas de responderle que controlara a Alice, que no quería salir. Pero de mi boca solo salió:

—Estoy bien. —Ella se río.

—Claro, después de la tortura a la que serás sometida.

—Oigan, las estoy escuchando. ¿Mi papá?

—Aún está en el hospital, llegará en la noche, ha tenido una emergencia.

—Quería verlo antes de irme —dijo con tristeza Alice. Y es que tener un papá médico no era fácil. Casi todos los días Carlisle tenía emergencias, por ello no veía muy seguido a Alice.

—No te preocupes hija, mañana es domingo y podrás estar con él. Ya vayan a alistarse, les queda poco tiempo para la fiesta.

Subimos al cuarto de Alice, que era tres veces más grande que el mío. Las paredes eran de color verde, pero las decoraciones como cortinas, alfombras, sábanas, edredones y demás, eran de color rosado. Incluso en la parte superior de su cama estaba la letra inicial de su nombre. Aparte de todo eso, Ali tenía un _walk-in-closet_ enorme y muy hermoso. Cada vez que entraba, me sorprendía que todo estuviese acomodado por prendas y colores. Para variar, al fondo tenía un tocador que nos servía para maquillarnos, bueno que utilizaba ella para maquillarme.

—Muy bien Isabella. Empecemos, a la ducha…

.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando terminamos. Me puse el vestido con los zapatos y vi como había quedado. Miré a Alice, ella también se había cambiado.

—Estás muy bonita Al. —Y era la pura verdad, el vestido estaba complementado con un brazalete negro, un bolso pequeño del mismo color y se había maquillado los ojos en tonos oscuros, por lo que resaltaban más.

—Tú también Bells. —Me miré en el espejo, también me había maquillado los ojos en tonos oscuros y, a pesar de que no me gustaba maquillarme, me encantaba cómo me había dejado Alice.

—Gracias. —Ella frunció el ceño.

— No tienes porque agradecer tonta, ahora vámonos.

Luego de despedirnos de Esme, subimos al carro de Alice, teníamos media hora hasta la casa de Steven. Cuando llegamos, había muchos carros afuera, a pesar de que él no era tan conocido como nosotras, eso no importaba, porque las fiestas en Forks eran pocas y cuando había una todo el mundo aprovechaba para asistir.

—No camines tan rápido, sabes que no soy buena andando con tacos.

—No protestes, ya llegamos ¿ves? Tocaré el timbre. —Justo cuando ella iba a tocar por tercera vez, Steven nos abrió, se veía realmente sexy. Él no era para nada feo, así que esa camisa a cuadros ploma le quedaba genial.

—Hola chicas. Bella, realmente estás hermosa —mi sonrojo fue evidente—. Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir incómoda.

—No te preocupes, tú también te ves guapo. —Él sólo me guiño el ojo.

La sala estaba completamente llena. Nos encontramos con Jessica, ya que a Ángela no le habían dado permiso. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido súper pequeño.

—Hola chicas, se ven muy guapas. Justo iba a ir a traer un trago. ¿Quieren? —Alice respondió por las dos, yo aún no superaba el impacto de ese vestido.

—No Jess, gracias. —Cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Alice habló—: Parece una zorra.

—Ella nunca se viste así. Su vestido es diminuto.

—Ella se vestía así antes de conocernos. Me sorprende que lo esté volviendo hacer. ¿Aún no le has dicho nada sobre lo de James?

— No aún, espero que ella me cuente que estuvo en esa fiesta, pero no lo hace.

—Bells, ella no lo hará. —Sabía que Alice tenía razón, ya habían pasado días y no lo hacía (2). —Me encanta esa canción, ven vamos a divertirnos.

Alice prácticamente me jaló hasta el centro de la pista, yo no sabía bailar muy bien, pero me defendía, el problema estaba en que yo era muy tímida y estas cosas no iban conmigo.

—Ali sabes que me da vergüenza.

—Prometimos divertirnos. Vamos, haz el intento, cierra los ojos, déjate llevar.

Y así lo hice…pero luego me acordé que todo el mundo debería estar viendo, y los abrí como platos cuando vi que sólo éramos las dos bailando. Quise, literalmente, que la tierra me tragase. Felizmente, la canción ya estaba por terminar, para cuando eso pasó la gente comenzó a aplaudir y a silbar. Nos abrimos paso entre la gente y fuimos hasta la mesa para tomar un poco de gaseosa.

—Te dije que no era buena idea, que vergüenza. —Estaba totalmente roja.

—¡Oh, vamos Bells! Fue divertido. Bailas bien, si estas así, es sólo porque no te gusta ser el centro de atención.

—Ves, si sabes eso ¿por qué haces que baile? —Se me había pasado la vergüenza y ahora estaba furiosa.

—Porque quiero que te diviertas, y no que te quedes parada en una esquina como palo. Dime, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no bailas? ¿Hace cuánto no salimos las dos juntas a una fiesta sin el pesado de tu ex? ¿Hace cuánto no te diviertes sin una escena de celos?

Ella tenía razón, hacía mucho tiempo que no salíamos las dos solas a una fiesta, que no disfrutaba como se debía, porque para James llevarme a una fiesta era dejarme sentada y el irse a tomar un poco, luego regresaba, estaba conmigo 10 minutos y se volvía a ir. No podía bailar con otro porque se ponía celoso y pasaba lo que pasó con Steven.

Lo siento no debo molestarme contigo, bailaré, nos divertiremos.

—Esa es la actitud Bells. —Justo llegó Steven.

—¿Se están divirtiendo? —Nosotras asentimos (3)—. ¿Quieres bailar Bells?

¡Oh no!

—Umm, no creo que sea buena idea. —Alice me fulminó con la mirada—. Aunque sí, mejor sí.

—Vamos entonces. —Él me agarró de la mano, pero yo me solté inmediatamente, eso era muy íntimo para mí. Llegamos de nuevo al centro de la sala dónde muchas parejas estaban bailando. Steven se movía bien, aparte me hacían gracia los pasos que hacía. Me daba vueltas, y yo me reía como loca. Extrañaba esto, extrañaba mi libertad, no tener que darle explicaciones a nadie, pero lamentablemente, también lo extrañaba a él.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —Yo asentí—. ¿Qué pensaste cuando te dejé de hablar?

—Mmmm que eras un idiota, pero no te culpo, supongo que no querías meterte en más problemas.

—Sí, bueno, lo siento —algo más iba a preguntar—. ¿Es cierto qué terminaste con James? — Cómo no extrañar a mi ex novio, si hasta gente externa a mi círculo más cercano me hablaba de él. Me quede callada por un momento—. Lo siento, no quiero ser entrometido. Mejor, no respondas.

—No, no es eso, no te preocupes. Y sí, terminé, pero por favor no quiero tocar el tema.

—Claro. ¿Sabes? Está bien, mucha gente no te habla por miedo a él. —Yo me quedé pensando un rato. ¿Será cierto eso? Hizo un gesto de cerrar su boca con llave, eso me causo risa—. Sigamos bailando (4)…

Eran las doce de la noche, ya no podía más, los zapatos me mataban.

—¡Bella! Sabes que no puedes hacer eso.

—Vamos Al, estoy demasiado cansada, nadie me criticará, e incluso me importa muy poco eso.

—No lo digo por eso, sólo que te puedes cortar, quizá hay algo en el piso.

—No me importa, mis pies me duelen demasiado. Ya no más tortura, llevaré mis zapatos a tu carro, dame las llaves.

—En una hora nos vamos. ¿No puedes esperar con los zapatos puestos? —No le iba a dar en el gusto a Alice, estaba muerta, literalmente.

—No puedo, las llaves. —Ella abrió su cartera y me las entregó.

Salí sin zapatos de la casa, sentir el piso frío en mis pies era placentero. Felizmente, el carro de mi mejor amiga estaba cerca de la casa y no tuve que caminar mucho. Estaba cerrando la puerta del coche, cuando sentí que una moto se estacionaba a mi espalda. Me giré a ver quién era, y me quede mirando como idiota a mi ex. Estaba realmente sexy.

Estaba a punto de caminar hacia la casa, hacer como si no me importara nada, sabía que no lo habían invitado, que estaba aquí por mí. Y en parte eso me gustaba, aunque sonara tonto.

—No te vayas princesa. Necesitamos hablar. —Se acercó.

—No puedo James, aún no, me siento last…— Él me puso un dedo sobre los labios.

—Shh, shh, no digas nada preciosa. Te extraño demasiado Bella.

—James, me hiciste daño, lo que hiciste ese día no lo superaré jamás.

—Y lo sé, pero cambiaré, prometo hacerlo. He venido hasta aquí por ti. Te amo. —Juntó su frente con la mía, estaba a punto de besarme, cuando escuche a alguien carraspear.

—Isabella, ya me voy a casa. Vámonos. —No había ningún rastro de amabilidad en el rostro de Alice. Estaba siendo fría.

—Sí, claro. James, no hoy.

—Bella quédate conmigo, tiene que ser hoy, no aguanto estar lejos de ti.

—Pero tengo que irme con Ali, sabes que me matará si no lo hago. —Le susurré para que sólo él escuchara.

—Amor, sólo esta noche…

—Isabella, ¿ya? Va-mo-nos. —La última palabra fue dicha sílaba por sílaba. Sabía que mañana me arrepentiría por lo que haría.

—Me quedo. —Ella abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida. Se veía herida—. James me llevará a tu casa. Yo tengo copias de las llaves.

—Como quieras, no demores. Sabes que a mamá no le gusta que lleguemos tarde. Nos vemos.

Ella se subió a su deportivo y arrancó sin ni siquiera mirarme… ¡Mierda! Mis zapatos.

—Me quedé sin zapatos… —No tuve tiempo de seguir refutando, porque sentí los labios de James sobre los míos. Sentirlo de nuevo era agradable, tenía que admitir que lo extrañaba mucho. Me alejé cuando sentí que me faltaba el aire.

—James… —Él me daba besitos por todo mi rostro—. Basta, sabes que está mal.

—¿Por qué está mal Bella? Somos novios.

—No, no lo somos. —Estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que por un beso íbamos a regresar.

—Regresa conmigo entonces.

—No es tan fácil. Primero, hay que ver cómo vamos.

— Está bien, entremos a la fiesta. —¿Qué?

—James tú no te llevas bien con Steven, así que supongo que no te invitó, ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero me comportaré. —Yo dudaba mucho que lo hiciera, y eso se reflejó en mi rostro.

—Vamos Bella, dame un poco de crédito, quiero demostrarte que puedo comportarme.

—Está bien, vamos —dije no muy convencida sobre hacerlo entrar.

Cuando volvimos todos se sorprendieron al notarme agarrada de la mano con mi ex. Bueno, para mí aún lo era, pero para la gente ya no. Fuimos hasta la mesa donde estaban los tragos, y por fin me reencontré con Jessica, quien definitivamente estaba un poco ebria.

—Hola James. —Abrazó a mi novio con mucha confianza. Quería creer que todo era culpa del alcohol—. Qué bueno que hayas venido. Estás muy guapo.

—Emm, gracias Jessica. Tú también estás guapa. —¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, como sea — murmuré yo realmente molesta—. ¿Nos dejas solos Jess?

—Sí claro, adiós. —Se fue contoneando sus caderas de manera exagerada y provocativa. James, por su parte, estaba sirviendo dos tragos. ¡Esperen! ¿Dos?

—Sabes que yo no tomo, así que no sé para quien es la otra bebida. ¡Ah! Seguro para tu amiga Jessica.

—¡Vamos Bells! Sabes que sólo le hablo a ella por ti. Celebremos que esta vez nos irá mejor. Toma. —Me pasó una bebida transparente. ¿Lo hacía? ¿O no?

—Emm, yo no estoy segura.

—Vamos Bells, hazlo por mí. Es sólo uno, ¿por favor?

—Okey, está bien. —No sé qué me impulsó a hacerlo. Pero al momento de haberlo hecho, me arrepentí—. ¡Qué asco!

—Jajaja, todo será más divertido ahora. Ven, vamos.

Prácticamente me jaló hacia el centro de la pista. Y yo la verdad me sentía rara, no estaba ebria, porque uno no se puede emborrachar con un sólo vaso de lo que sea que me dio James. Pero me sentía más relajada, me sentía feliz, que todo me valía mierda… (5)

—Vamos nena, cierra los ojos, siente. —Noté un beso húmedo por mi cuello—. Déjate llevar.

Le hice caso, cerré los ojos y empecé a moverme de una manera muy provocativa, me tocaba el cabello, pasaba mis manos por mi cuerpo. Conforme iba aumentando el ritmo de la música, iba aumentando el ritmo de mis pasos…

Sentía a James rozarse contra mí, pero ya nada me importaba. Me daba igual si todo el mundo nos veía; ni Jacob, ni que la gente se aleje de mi sólo porque estaba con James, ni que criticaran por estar con el mas patán de la escuela. Yo estaba con el chico malo y me merecía estar con él. No había hecho nada para merecer algo mejor. Comencé a gritar como loca, todo mi cuerpo estaba en llamas, sentía que volaba, ya no estaba conectada con este mundo de engaños, mentiras, tristezas. Yo estaba en mi propio mundo…

.

.

Me levante totalmente desorientada…La cabeza me dolía demasiado y estaba confundida. Miré las ventanas, la decoración…estaba en la casa de Alice. Pero, ¿cómo? Ella se fue, me dejó. Yo me quedé con James. ¡James! ¿Dónde estaba él?

Sentía que abrían la puerta con sumo cuidado. Era Alice.

—Hola Bells. —No estaba enojada, incluso, percibía lástima por mí en su voz.

—¿No estás molesta? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

— ¿No te acuerdas de nada cierto? ¡Ay Bells! —Ella se agachó para abrazarme, pero por más que le quise responder el abrazo, mi cuerpo temblaba.

—Alice ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué tiemblo? ¿Por qué estoy tan confundida?

—Dime todo lo que recuerdes. —Exigió demandante.

—Me acuerdo que me dejaste entrar a la fiesta con James, el quiso que celebráramos el haber regresado, me tomé un vaso de alcohol y fuimos al centro de la pista y…y…

—Ya no te acuerdas de nada más, ¿cierto?

—No. —Me puse a llorar, me sentía tan vulnerable—. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién me trajo?

—Bella, yo fui a recogerte, ya es casi mediodía. James me llamó a las 6 para irte a buscar. Te saqué de la casa de él, estaban sus amigos allí también, incluida Jessica.

—Yo estaba durmiendo, ¿sólo eso?

—No Bella, estabas en el cuarto de James, durmiendo desnuda.

Oh no, Dios no… Lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas

—¿Desnuda? Pero yo no tuve relaciones. —¿Pero por qué mierda estaría desnuda?

—No lo sé Bells, yo sólo te encontré desnuda. James dijo que te habías emborrachado.

—Pero yo no lo hice, sólo tome un vaso.

—Bells te voy a decir algo, pero no te enojes. —Se veía realmente preocupada. Yo asentí.

—Creo que James le echó algo a tu bebida. —¿Qué? Era absurdo lo que escuchaba.

—¿Estás diciendo que James me drogó? —Ella asintió— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Jamás! ¡Estás loca!

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te acuerdas de nada más después de ese maldito vaso? Dime, ¿por qué no recuerdas como te llevaron a la casa de James? O, ¿cómo te metiste en su cama? ¡Dime! ¿Por qué no te acuerda de nada? ¡No seas idiota!

Me paré un poco de la cama.

—Dices todo esto porque no te cae bien. El odio que tienes hacia James es ilógico, él jamás te ha hecho nada.

—No a mí, pero sí a ti. Te quiero como a una hermana, eres mi mejor amiga. Pero te estás dejando cegar por el amor. ¡Por un estúpido amor! Ni siquiera sé si lo que sientes es eso o costumbre. Ojalá que el día que te des cuenta de la clase de basura que es tu novio, no sea tarde.

Justo sonó el claxon de un carro. Seguro era Jacob. ¡Carajo! La reservación. Alice se acercó a la ventana, para ver quién era.

—Es Jacob, hablaré con él para que vayan primero a tu casa y te cambies.

Se fue, ni siquiera quería que lo hiciera en la suya. Ella estaba molesta, muy molesta. Jamás habíamos discutido así. Trate de levantarme, pero todo me dolía, en especial, la parte baja de mi estómago. No me acordaba de nada. Lo más triste era que ni siquiera sabía si había tenido relaciones. Traté de caminar hacia el espejo, cuando llegué y me vi estaba con el vestido puesto, pero mis pies estaban todos sucios, mi cabello desarreglado y todo mi maquillaje corrido. Esa chica que se reflejaba en el espejo estaba muy lejos de ser la Bella feliz…

* * *

Hola chicas, aquí tienen otro capítulo más. Llego la fiesta y aunque se supone que Bella se iba a divertir despertó al otro día sin acordarse nada. Muchas quieren que Bella se de cuenta de la clase de basura que es James ¿Con esto será suficiente? ¿Creen que la drogo? ¿Y que opinan de Helena y de Jessica? En el otro capítulo de Bells tendremos un encuentro entre Jacob y ella. Y por fin pasara algo que muchas esperan pero no es el encuentro con Edward es otra cosa que las hará feliz o eso espero.

Un saludo especial a mi Beta Jeaneth (Sarai) gracias por la paciencia, la entrega que tienes y estar conmigo desde el principio, espero que todo mejore, con Dios todo nena. A Camila y Esmeralda por el apoyo en este capitulo.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs a todas en verdad me motivan a seguir con esta idea. Espero sus reviews esta semana para saber que opinan o en que debo mejora todo comentario es bienvenido. El playlist, la ropa que llevan puesta, los adelanto, los personajes y otras cosas mas lo encontraran en el grupo del facebook "Fics de Yoko" asi que a unirse nenas. Nos vemos el miercoles, cuídense.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de la señora SM, la trama es mía.

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN Beta FFAD_

_Beta de Verano: Camilin Culen_

_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /_

* * *

_(1)Crystal Castles__- Not in Love_

_(2) __Simple Plan - Untitled_

* * *

**Capítulo anterior:**

_—Aún no, ni siquiera me has dejado decirte mi propuesta. Quiero que te vayas conmigo a Forks. ¿Qué dices? —Justo sonó el teléfono de la oficina._

_—Señor, lo busca la señorita Denali. —¡Carajo! ¿Es que Tanya nunca se cansaba?_

_—Dile que pase. —Y aquí íbamos de nuevo. Maldita la hora que me metí con ella…_

**Capítulo 10**

—Déjanos solos, Taylor. —Él sólo asintió, justo en el momento que salía entró… ¡Irina!

—Hola, Edward. —Traté de recobrarme de la impresión rápidamente.

—Hola Irina, qué sorpresa. Dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

—Mira, iré directo al grano. Sé lo que vi ese día, sé que te acostaste con ella, que te atrae físicamente y que ella no estará tranquila hasta que no te metas dentro de sus piernas, de nuevo.

¡Woah! ¡Qué directa! Para ser la menor de las Denali era muy firme en sus ideas.

—Irina, los asuntos entre tu hermana y yo son nuestros. Es más, ya no hay un nuestro o nosotros. Sólo fue una noche, nada más.

—Yo que tú no estaría tan tranquilo. No sabes todas las cosas que ella puede llegar a hacer por conseguir lo que quiere.

—Sé cómo manejar mi vida personal, de igual manera, aprecio tu intención de ayudar. —Dudé un poco sobre lo que iba a decirle— Aparte, ¿por qué te importaría ayudarme? No me iré a la cama contigo, Irina.

Ella soltó una fuerte carcajada…

—¡Qué presumido! Pero lo siento, no quiero irme a la cama contigo, ni las sobras de mi hermana. Me caes bien, es simplemente eso. Si yo fuera tú, averiguaría sí en verdad Tanya terminó con Paul.

Eso me sorprendió.

—¿Estás diciéndome que Tanya estuvo conmigo y con Paul a la vez?

—Yo no afirmo ni niego nada. Pero bueno, tú sabes manejar tu vida personal, entonces, averigua. Me tengo que ir, cuídate.

Y sin más, salió de la oficina dejándome sólo, pensando en qué maldito momento pasó por mi cabeza abrir las piernas de Tanya, y meterme con ella.

—¿Señor, todo en orden?— Ese era Taylor, siempre preocupado.

—Sí, todo en orden. Averíguame todo sobre Tanya Denali y su novio, Paul.

Yo nunca mandaba a investigar a una mujer. Sí Taylor se sorprendió, no se vio reflejado en su rostro. Solo asintió y salió de mi oficina a hacer lo que le había mandado

.  
.

—Vamos, despierta ¡Eddie! —¡Mierda! Ese apodo podía ser de sólo una persona.

—Emmett, ¡lárgate! —Estaba refunfuñando, detestaba que me levantaran.

—¡Oye! Recuerda que me dijiste viernes, siete en punto. Tenemos que ir a ver esos niños. Vamos, levántate. —Me destapó y sentí todo el frío en mi cuerpo— ¡Oh! Sigues durmiendo desnudo. ¡Qué asco, Edward!

—Nadie te dijo que me destaparas. Vete, voy a cambiarme.

—Sí te duchas saldremos mañana, eres peor que una mujer alistándote.

—Lárgate, y para tu información, ya me bañé anoche. Sí me enfermo, tú me pagarás los medicamentos.

—Ok, ok, me voy, no quiero seguir viendo tu trasero todo pálido.

Le tiré la almohada, pero él fue más rápido y sólo rebotó en la puerta. ¡Emmett era imposible! Pero lo consideraba mi hermano, hoy íbamos a ver a los niños, también les diría que me iba a Forks, esperaba que lo tomaran con calma.

Me puse ropa cómoda, nada de ternos el día de hoy. Hoy no iba a ser Edward Cullen, jefe de la _General_, hoy simplemente iba a ser Edward...

—Señor, buenos días. Me alisto para salir en un momento.

—No, Taylor, quédate con mi abuela, iré con los chicos. —Estaba a punto de refutar— No, nada de peros.

—Está bien —dijo resignado—. Señor, tengo los papeles que me pidió de la señorita Denali.

—Gracias, déjalos en mi despacho. —Estaba a punto de irse— Taylor, mi propuesta aún está en pie. El lunes espero una respuesta

Él sólo asintió. Me fui a la cocina y como era de esperarse, Emmett se estaba devorando todo.

—Oye, déjame un poco. —Le di un manotazo en la nuca.

—Tengo hambre. Además, tengo que recargar energías. —Estaba comiendo como loco.

—Hola, Jazz —lo saludé con un abrazo—. ¿Por cuántos panes va?

—Bueno, antes de que llegaras se comió otros dos. Así que va por el tercero aún, no entiendo cómo no engorda. —Movió la cabeza en un gesto claro de incredulidad.

—Si pasa todo el día en el gimnasio, ¿cómo lo haría? Aún creo que se inyecta, ya sabes, para sacar músculos. —Comenzamos a reírnos fuertemente.

—¡Oigan! Los estoy escuchando. No me inyecto, no inventen excusas solo porque me tienen envidia.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Resoplé—. ¿De ti? Otro chiste por favor.

—Ya, ya no discutan —dijo mi abuela—, y tú, Emmett, deja para los demás.

—Está bien, abuela.

Y es que era así, mi abuela era como si lo fuera de ellos dos también. Y todos teníamos que hacerle caso

.

.

.

—Llegamos, cuidado con bromear con las enfermeras y todo eso, compórtense.

—Qué falta de confianza —dijo Jasper, realmente indignado—. Yo que tú, me preocupo por él. —Señaló a Emmett.

—Hoy me han agarrado de punto ¿No es así? Ya, vamos.

Llegamos hasta la recepcionista, ella nos dio: ¿una nariz roja? Todos nos miramos confundidos.

—_Umm_, bueno es obligatorio ponerse esa nariz, para los niños es más cómodo estar frente a personas que no conocen.

—Sí, claro, no hay problema —dije indeciso.

Nos pusimos las narices y Emmett comenzó a reírse muy, pero muy fuerte, tuve que codearlo.

—_Auch_. —Se sobó el lado donde lo había golpeado—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Qué te pasa a ti? Compórtate —dije un poco molesto

—Es que es muy gracioso ver al empresario más serio, de esa manera.

Yo solo moví la cabeza riéndome, porque nadie pensaría que estaríamos de ésta manera. La recepcionista nos guió hasta el interior de la fundación. La verdad, no estaban en las mejores condiciones. Por fuera el edificio de tres pisos se veía bien, pero por dentro sabía que podrían estar mucho mejor.

Nos encontramos con una enfermera muy joven, se presentó y empezó a guiarnos por las habitaciones, daba mucha pena ver niños de cinco, ocho o diez años de ésta manera, simplemente, nadie debería estar en una situación así.

—Ellos son los que peor se encuentran, por así decirlo. —Nos mostró una habitación, con niños que estaban demasiado delgados, como era de esperarse, por la quimioterapia no tenían mucho cabello, prácticamente no lo tenían—. No están respondiendo al tratamiento

—¿Nos podemos quedar aquí? —pregunté, en verdad muy ansioso

—Sí, claro joven. Cualquier cosa, pueden llamar a una enfermera.

Nos dejo solos, ninguno de los tres sabía qué hacer. Nos quedamos parados mirando a seis niños indefensos que no tenían la culpa de nada, que se divertían viendo la televisión y no tenían idea de lo que les pasaba, es más, ni siquiera se habían percatado de nuestra presencia. No me di cuenta hasta que miré a Jasper, que estaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Hey, Jazz! Tienes que ser fuerte. —A mí también me dolía, hasta tenía ganas de gritar y llorar.

—Me hacen recordar a mi hermana, Ed, ella tiene casi la edad de estos niños —dijo en un susurro, pero al parecer un niño lo escuchó.

—Hola. —Nos miró por un momento con su hermosa carita—. ¿Son payasos? —Ninguno respondía, a mí no me salía la voz. Todos los niños voltearon a mirarnos.

—Sí —dijo Emmett, acercándose a ellos—. Estamos a prueba, así que tienen que reírse mucho.

—Pero tú no pareces payaso —dijo una niña—. Pareces un oso con la nariz roja, eres muy grande. Él… —señaló a Jasper—, es muy flaquito. ¿Su mamá no le da comida?

Todos comenzamos a reír, en verdad Jazz era el más delgado de los tres.

—Sí me da comida pequeña, sólo que él… —Señaló a Emmett—, se come toda la comida que prepara mi mamá. Hoy por ejemplo, se comió cinco panes.

—¡Woah! Cinco panes es mucho —dijo otro niño—, yo a penas como uno, y eso que me obligan.

—Pero deberías comer pequeño —dije—, eso nos alimenta, aunque para qué negarte, a mi no me gustan las legumbres, pero lo como igual.

—A mí me encantan. ¡Oye! Los payasos hacen chistes, ustedes no los hacen.

—Nosotros bailaremos —dijo Emmett. Yo lo miré anonadado, él no bailaba, ni aunque por pago le dieran una noche con la mejor modelo de Londres. Empezó a bailar, esos típicos bailes de circo alzando sus pies, moviendo los brazos, acompañándolo con un "Oiga caballero" no importaba el ridículo que hacía, la mejor de todo esto era que los niños no paraban de reírse. Incluso lo aplaudieron cuando terminó. Cada uno comenzó acercarse a un diferente grupo de niños, pero a mí una me llamo la atención.

—Hola —le susurre pensando que estaba dormida y que por eso no había volteado a vernos, pero para mi sorpresa estaba despierta—. Hola —repetí.

Ella volteó, y me impacto verla de esa manera, estaba muy delgada, sus ojos ojerosos, no tenía nada de cabello, pero aún así, tenía una cinta con un lazo grande puesto.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le pregunté, aún impactado por ver a una niña, de máximo siete años, en éste estado—. ¿No me quieres hablar?

—Hola, me llamo Angélica. Y no me gustan los payasos. —Se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda.

—¡Hey! Pero, ¿por qué no? Sí nos divertimos mientras bailamos, damos premios y muchas cosas más.

—Porque cuando mis papas se fueron, dijeron que se iban a buscar un payaso y volvían, pero jamás lo hicieron.

Eso me dio mucha rabia. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, dejaba a su hijo abandonado? Un niño necesita todo el amor que se le pueda dar, y más aún, niños como Angélica.

—Pero yo soy un payaso bueno. No te dejaré... Te traeré una cinta la próxima vez que venga —dije dudando un poco, porque no sabía si aceptaría.

Ella se dio la vuelta, y sus ojitos brillaban de la emoción.

—¿En serio? —dijo emocionada—. ¿No me estas mintiendo?

—No, vendré el próximo sábado.

Ella asintió, un poco desconfiada. Estaba a punto de despedirme, porque la enfermera nos estaba llamando.

—Oye, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Edward —dije, emocionado aún por haber entablado una conversación con ella

—¿Sólo Edward? Pero ese no es nombre de payaso. —Estuvo pensando un momento, hasta que dijo— ¿Por qué no mejor Eddie?

Comencé a carcajearme con ganas, hasta que Angélica frunció el ceño—. Está bien, si tú dices Eddie, Eddie será. Tengo que irme, pero regresaré.

—Está bien Eddie, cuídate.

Le sonreí y volteé para ver a los chicos con la enfermera, esperándome en la puerta. Fuimos viendo otros cuartos, donde había niños en mejor estado. La enfermera, que por cierto se llamaba Ariana y era muy bonita, nos informo que sólo atendían niños hasta los 15 años, pero que querían comenzar a atender a más personas, y para eso tendrían que construir más cuartos. También nos dijo que habían muchos niños abandonados, que sus papás firmaban el compromiso de venir todos los días, pero jamás volvían, y me pregunté si ese sería el caso de Angélica. Me daba tanta rabia pensar en esos padres que los abandonaban.

—Pasen, por favor. —Entramos a una pequeña oficina.

—¿Por qué hacen que nos pongamos narices rojas? —preguntó Jasper.

—Porque así los niños tendrán más confianza en las personas, además ellos se ríen mucho y eso es bueno.

—¿Qué harán con el dinero de la subasta?

—Señor Cullen… —¡Oh no!

—Solo dígame Edward. —Ella sonrió.

—Compraremos camillas nuevas, construiremos más cuartos en éste edificio, y si alcanza, haremos otro bloque —dijo emocionada.

—_Umm_, todos estos niños van a… —No podía decir esa palabra.

—¡No! Ellos no van a morir. La mayoría de los niños responden al tratamiento muy bien, ya sea porque se diagnosticó a tiempo, o porque tienen una motivación o algo por el cual luchar. Pero esos niños del cuarto en donde entraron están abandonados, no tienen ninguna motivación y además de eso no responden a la quimioterapia.

—¿Todos tienen leucemia? —preguntó Emmett.

—No, joven, son muchos tipos de cáncer los que afectan a los niños. Pero aquí sólo atendemos dos, el cáncer al cerebro, que son más comunes y fáciles de extirpar con cirugía o con quimioterapia. Y la leucemia, es lo más difícil, ya que si no responden al tratamiento, tiene que haber un trasplante de medula ósea, y aún así hay probabilidades que rechacen el trasplante. Además que la operación es muy cara y la lista extensa.

—Y me imagino que los primeros en la lista son los niños que no se atienden aquí, que tienen padres con un nivel socio-económico más alto.

—Lamentablemente, sí —dijo con pena—. No podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo.

—Le prometo que haremos algo contra eso, le prometo que estos niños de ahora en adelante estarán bien. No les faltará nada.

—Es muy amable de su parte, en verdad señor… —Yo la miré con los ojos abiertos— Digo, Edward, eres la primera persona que se ha tomado la molestia de venir y jugar con los niños. Gracias a ustedes dos, también. —Miró a Emmett y Jasper—. Es muy amable de su parte que hagan reír a esos pequeños. Regresen cuando quieran.

—No tienes por qué agradecer —afirmó Jasper—, ustedes se merecen lo mejor, es muy noble lo que hacen. Siendo tan joven, pudiendo hacer otras cosas, se encarga de ellos. —Ella sonrió avergonzada.

—Sólo díganme Ariana, y a mí no me importa otra cosa más que estos niños. Por eso, muchas, muchas gracias.

—Tranquila, nos vemos. Cuídese y cuídelos.

Ella nos acompañó hasta la recepción y se despidió. Estábamos avanzando cuando recordé lo que tenía que preguntar a la enfermera.

—¿Qué pasa Edward? —me dijo Jasper.

—Sigan avanzando, tengo que preguntar algo. —Justo cuando Ariana iba a entrar en su despacho. —¡Hey! Espéreme.

—Edward, ¿qué pasa?

—Bueno —dije, dudando si me iba a decir lo que quería saber—, quería saber, ¿es posible tener la información de Angélica?

—El estado de cada niño es confidencial, lamento informarte que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte.

—Por favor, esto es solo entre tú y yo. —Comenzó a dudar—. Por favor…

—Está bien, pero solo diré lo necesario. Angélica, como se habrá dado cuenta, es una niña que no responde al tratamiento.

—Sí, eso lo sé. ¿Y sus padres? ¿O sus familiares?

—Hace seis meses ella llegó con sus padres y dos hermanos más. Firmaron el compromiso de venir tres veces a la semana, ya que ellos viven en Tottenham*. El primer mes cumplieron, el segundo mes dejaron de venir tan seguido, y el tercero ya no vinieron más. Justo para ese entonces, ella había pasado las pruebas para empezar con las quimios, y por más que hemos puesto todo nuestro esfuerzo en ella, no responde. Hace un mes, la pusimos en la lista para recibir el trasplante, es la primera en la fundación, pero una de las últimas en la lista general, aun así es la que más lo necesita.

—Y en todo éste mes, ¿no ha habido uno solo? —pregunté confundido.

—Hubo uno luego de dos meses, pero le dieron preferencia al primero de la lista. Luché porque se lo dieran a ella, y accedieron, pero no teníamos el suficiente dinero para costear la operación

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Es injusto! —grité indignado—. Yo quiero que ella esté primera en la lista. Quiero que… —La enfermera me cortó.

—Eso no es posible. Ella no tiene un fondo.

—Yo respaldaré la operación. Hágame saber cuando haya un donante, yo…yo solo quiero que ella esté bien.

—Ella estará bien, Edward. —Me agarró de las manos—. Te mandaré su nombre y todo a tu correo. Ve, anda con tus amigos, te esperan.

—Gracias, nos vemos el próximo sábado.

¡Dios! Necesitaba que esa niña estuviera bien, era tan pura, tan inocente, que daban ganas de protegerla. Y yo la protegería cueste lo que cueste. No podía creer aún cómo la habían abandonado, era tan injusto. ¿Pero quién decía que la vida era justa?

—¿Todo bien hermano?

—Sí, Emmett, todo bien. —No iba a compartir el sentimiento que tenía hacia Angélica—. Hoy es sábado, ¿almorzamos en _McDonald's_?

—Esa es hermano, vamos, acelera que me muero de hambre…

.

.

—¿Todo eso comerás? —dijo Jasper sorprendido—. Emmett, es demasiado ¿A dónde se va todo lo que comes?

—Ejercicio, querido amigo. —Nos guiñó un ojo.

—Claro, claro. Como pasas todo el día ahí, es obvio que no engordas. ¿Qué opinan de la fundación?

—¿Qué, qué opinamos? Es lo mejor que hemos hecho en nuestra vida, ayudar a esos niños, hacerlos reír, hoy fue gratificante ¿sabes? Aunque me dio pena, me acordé mucho de mi hermana.

—Lo sé Jasper, debí advertirte.

—No, todo está bien Edward. ¿Regresaremos el otro sábado? —Todos estábamos emocionados por regresar.

—Claro, oigan, quiero hablar con ustedes de algo importante. —Me miraron esperando que hablara— No, aquí no, vamos a mi casa.

Ellos asintieron, salimos hacia el estacionamiento, pero al parecer alguien había avisado a los periodistas que estábamos aquí ¡Maldita sea! Era lo que más detestaba de ser conocido.

—Señor Cullen, ¿es cierto que su tío llega la próxima semana?... Señor Cullen, ¿es cierto que lo echaran de la empresa?... —Era lo mismo de siempre, las mismas preguntas—. Señor Cullen, ¿es cierto que está saliendo con Tanya Denali?... Señor Cullen, ¿desde cuándo esta con la señorita Denali?

¡Qué mierda! Había aprendido a controlar mi temperamento en estos años, pero decir que estaba saliendo con Tanya me había movido por completo. ¿De dónde había salido ese rumor? ¿Quién había ido a la prensa con ese chisme?

Subí a mi carro un poco agitado, no me esperaba todo lo que había pasado afuera.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Emmett—. Fue muy loco. Jamás te habían preguntado por tu vida amorosa, es más, ni siquiera vi alguna vez tantos paparazis esperándote.

—Ni yo sé que fue eso, pero fue totalmente una mierda, tenía ganas de golpear a muchos de ellos.

—Pero es su trabajo, Edward —afirmó Jasper—. Tú sabes a lo que estás expuesto desde que asumiste el control de la empresa. Aparte, sabes que siempre están al acecho.

—Sí, sí, lo sé —contesté de mala gana—. Pero de igual forma, como dijo Emmett, nunca había habido tantos paparazis esperándome. Además, jamás estaban pendientes de lo que pasaba en mi vida amorosa…

Manejé hasta la casa, todos estábamos callados, o por lo menos yo no había dicho ni una sola palabra, estaba pensando en toda la historia que crearían las revistas de chismes por las fotos, solo esperaba que se olvidaran rápido sobre ese asunto. Estacioné el carro.

—Por fin en casa, ¿crees que Vicky haya hecho comida?

—Acabas de comer, ¿cómo es posible que quieras más?

—Soy insaciable en mujeres, y en comida también. —Resoplé—. Bájale a tu mal humor Edward, no dejes que esos periodistas malogren tu día.

Tenía razón. Entramos al despacho, suponía que mi abuela estaba arriba.

—Bueno umm… —Estaba nervioso—. Lo que yo quería decirles, umm… era…

—¿Por qué tan nervioso? — interrogó Jasper.

—Es que, no sé cómo lo tomen. Es bueno para mí, me siento listo, pero también tengo miedo, no estarán allá.

—¿Dónde allá? Vamos Edward, suéltalo de una vez —dijo Emmett.

—Me voy a Forks. —Me miraron atónitos—. En menos de un mes… —Ninguno de los dos se movía, o decía algo—. Vamos, digan algo, no se pueden quedar callados.

—¿Por qué? —fue Jasper el que habló.

—Porque ya es tiempo de que regrese, quiero afrontar mis miedos, mis problemas.

—¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? O ¿Por qué no después? —Jasper preguntaba, pero al que veía muy callado era a Emmett.

—Porque siento que tiene que ser ahora, aunque no me sienta preparado hay algo que me dice que vaya. Emmett ¿por qué no dices nada? —Aún así él no hablaba, pasó un buen rato hasta que gritó:

—¿Y por qué ahora? ¿Recién nos dices? ¿Hace cuánto lo tenías planeado?

—Quieres calmarte, por favor, no te pongas berrinchudo como un niño. Lo planeé recién. —Él me miró incrédulo—. Te lo juro, fue hace poco.

—No te creo. ¿Para afrontar tus miedos? ¿Tus problemas? —resopló muy fuerte— ¿Para enfrentar a tu papá? ¿Estás listo? ¿Para verlo después de seis años? Hemos estado dos años juntos, que para ti pueden ser pocos, pero para mí no lo son. Duele que te vayas.

—¿Crees qué a mí no me duele alejarme de ustedes? Son como mis hermanos, es más, son mis hermanos. Saben que los aprecio un montón —grité.

—Y nosotros también, Edward… —dijo un poco más calmado

—Entonces apóyame Emmett, no me des la espalda. Necesito ir allá por mi hermana, la extraño, la necesito, últimamente no he dejado de tener pesadillas sobre lo que pasó esa noche.

—Te extrañaré —suspiró—, es difícil para mí porque me apoyaste mucho cuando llegué aquí sin conocer a nadie. Y me dijiste: "¿Vamos? Tengo espacio en mi departamento". No me dejaste ir a un hotel. Te apoyo Edward, soy tu amigo y lo seguiré siendo así te vayas o no.

Solté el aire que tenia contenido, por un momento pensé que Emmett me daría la espalda, pero no, él no lo haría, porque había formado lazos de amistad muy fuertes.

—Gracias, es muy importante para mí que me apoyen. No es fácil, ni siquiera quiero ver a Carlisle, por eso me iré a vivir a un departamento aparte.

—Si no lo enfrentas a él, entonces dime, ¿cómo te librarás de tu pasado?

—Aún no sé cómo lidiar con todo Jasper, aun no asimilo tampoco que dejaré a mi abuela, a mis amigos, que han sido mi apoyo en estos años. No me presiones.

—Solo doy mi opinión hermano, cualquier cosa acá estamos y estaremos siempre, por algo somos amigos ¿no?

Yo asentí, los quería demasiado, como dije no eran sólo amigos, eran hermanos para mí. Entendía la posición de Emmett, él se convirtió en mi amigo antes que Jasper, sus padres vivían en Washington pero se vino a estudiar aquí, Dios sabrá el porqué, pero cuando lo conocí y me dijo que iría a dormir a un hotel, no se lo permití. Vivió en mi departamento por dos meses. Hasta que llegó Jasper y decidieron comprar uno los dos.

—¿Cuándo regresarás? —Uh, se venía otro momento incómodo

—Yo…yo —tartamudeé un poco—, no pienso regresar, Emmett. —Abrió los ojos como plato, totalmente sorprendido—. Éste no es un viaje de un mes o dos. Me mudo para allá, compraré mi departamento. Yo…yo estudiaré medicina en Seattle. —Emmett se veía herido—. Vendré cuando tenga vacaciones. Ustedes pueden irme a ver también.

—Sí, como digas. Me voy. ¿Te quedas Jasper? —El aludido me miró, pero yo no hice ninguna objeción como para que se quedara. Susurró un "no".

—Te espero en el auto. Cuídate Cullen.

Uh, detestaba ese apellido. Golpe bajo.

—Hablare con él, pero entiende que no es fácil para ninguno de los dos.

—Para mí tampoco, pero por eso no me comportaré como un niño. —Luego pensé mejor lo que había dicho—. Es mi amigo, quisiera que me apoye.

—Y lo hace Edward, sólo dale tiempo, aunque demuestre ser frío, él es más sensible que nosotros dos. Te llamaré, para aprovechar todo el tiempo antes que te marches.

—Estamos peor que un trío amoroso. —Él se rio—. Lárgate, antes que se ponga peor.

Asintió y me dio un abrazo que demostraba todo el cariño que nos teníamos. Se fue. Me quedé solo pensando en cuán difícil iba a ser irme. Londres se había convertido en mi sitio seguro, en cambio Forks era el sitio de mis pesadillas.

Me di cuenta que aún no había revisado los papeles de Tanya. Agarré el folder, todos eran papeles del colegio y universidad, en los dos había sido muy responsable. Era una de las primeras de su clase. Su familia, hermanas y tíos, estaban relacionados con los Vulturi, según yo sabía esa familia era millonaria en Estados Unidos. Los Denali por donde los vieran, tenían mucho dinero. Aquí estaba lo que buscaba, Paul Adams, un chico de clase media alta, obviamente no era suficiente para Eleazar, tenía 25 años, hace dos años trabajaba en _Freshfields Bruckhaus Deringer*,_ eso no estaba tan mal, sólo los mejores trabajaban allí. Incluso mis abogados eran de allí, así que ya sabía cómo averiguar la duda que tenía en mi cabeza.

—Hola, Jared.

—Edward, qué gusto. Dime ¿pasó algo con el contrato de los Denali?

—No, nada de eso. Quería preguntarte algo.

—Sí, dime. A tus órdenes. —Sabía que podía confiar en él, por eso formulé la siguiente pregunta:

—Sé que Paul Adams trabaja en el mismo bufete que tú. Me preguntaba si sabes algo de la relación que tiene con Tanya Denali.

—Mmm… interesado en una Denali. —Suspiré impacientemente—. Ok, me dejaré de rodeos. Paul es uno de los chicos más jóvenes que empezó a trabajar aquí, es un arrogante, creído y bueno, está con Tanya.

—¿Siguen juntos? —exclamé sorprendió—. Dime que es mentira

—Pues, lamento informarte que no. Ayer los vi juntos, yendo a almorzar. —Hizo una pausa—. Agarrados de la mano. —Apreté el teléfono con fuerza.

—Gracias Jared, te llamó cuando te necesite. —Ni siquiera esperé que me contestara, estaba hirviendo en cólera.

¡Puta madre! Me habían engañado de la peor manera, me metí con una mujer con novio, en una relación de dos años ¡Mierda! Tanya Denali era una...

—Edward— Oh no, ahora no quería hablar con nadie.

—Pasa abuela.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó realmente interesada

—Bien, abuela, me está doliendo la cabeza.

—Oh, ya entendí, no quieres que nadie te moleste. —Iba a refutar que ella no lo hacía—. Lo sé, yo no molesto. Te mandaré a traer una pastilla con Vicky, te quiero.

Me dejó sólo, ahora no sabía si llamar a Tanya para encontrarnos o dejar pasar las cosas. Maldita en la hora que estuve con una Denali, y lo peor, que todo esto también lo sabía Irina, por eso me advirtió. Lo iba a dejar pasar, no quería involucrarme más con esa familia…

.

.

.

_Una semana después_

—Hola preciosa. —Me daba tanta ternura ésta pequeña.

—Hola Eddie, pensé que no vendrías.

—¿Por qué no? Te lo había prometido. Pero sólo puedo quedarme un ratito, tengo que trabajar.

—¿Trabajas? —Respiró un poco, le era difícil hablar y eso me causaba pena—. ¿De payaso? ¿Y tus amigos?

—Ellos no pudieron venir, tienen que estudiar. Trabajo de payaso, pero también hago autos.

—¿De juguete?

—No —me reí—, de verdad. Mira, te traje algo.

Ella abrió sus ojitos, muy sorprendida.

—Son tres cintas, gracias Eddie. Son muy bonitas.

—De nada, pero me tengo que ir preciosa. Cuídate. —Le di un beso en la frente.

—Oye, no los puedo aceptar. —¿Qué? Decir que me sorprendió fue poco.

—¿Por qué? ¿Son muy feas? —Sabía que Emmett y Jasper tenían mal gusto, como yo.

—No, no, sólo que mis demás amigos no tienen regalos. —Ah era eso.

—Sí les traje princesa, sólo que están distribuyéndolos por edades.

—Bueno, entonces está bien. Ahora, cuídate.

Asentí, justo me encontré con Ariana cuando me iba.

—Edward, recibí tu correo en la semana, Angélica está primera en la lista de donantes. Gracias, muchas gracias.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer. ¿Cuánto tiempo demorará en aparecer un donante?

—Por lo menos dos meses a tres. —¡Woah! era demasiado.

—Ella… ¿Ella estará bien hasta entonces? —pregunté, sumamente preocupado.

—Eso espero, esa niña se ha ganado el corazón de muchos.

—Estará bien, ahora tengo que retirarme. Vendré el próximo sábado.

—Está bien joven, y gracias una vez más.

—No hay de qué, es un placer para mí.

Ella asintió y me fui. Tenía una reunión en la empresa sobre la subasta, cada vez íbamos avanzando más sobre los autos que estábamos armando….

(1)Felizmente, en toda ésta semana que pasó no había sabido nada de los Denali, sólo conversaciones por teléfono con Eleazar, pero de eso no pasaba. Me había reconciliado, por decirlo así, con Emmett, me había dicho que me apoyaba, que no me iba a dar la espalda, y en verdad eso me quitaba un peso de encima, no quería a mi amigo enfrentado conmigo.

Había estado a mil esta semana, aparte de organizar la subasta, estaba sacando las cuentas de la empresa. Mi tío había llamado avisando que llegaba para el día de la subasta, así que estaríamos todos los Masen reunidos, bueno, casi todos. Una noticia que me había alegrado la semana era que Taylor había accedido a ir conmigo a Forks, pero él viajaría a fines de Enero todavía porque el nuevo guardaespaldas llegaba por esas fechas y tenía que estar a prueba bajo la supervisión de Taylor.

Llegué a mi departamento a cambiarme, luego partí rumbo a la empresa...

—Señor, buenos días.

—Buenos días, Laurent. ¿Ya están todos aquí?

El asintió, estaba dirigiéndome hacia la junta que tendríamos cuando me dijo:

—La señorita Tanya Denali está en tú oficina.

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Ella nunca se cansaba!

—Ok, dile que siga esperando...

Estaba feliz, solo faltaba aumentar una sola pieza, y los motores estaban listos para exportarlos hacia las diferentes marcas de autos. Ahora me tocaba lidiar con un problema que tenía nombre y apellido.

—Buenos días, señorita Denali —expresé mi incomodidad en el saludo.

Ella se paró del sofá. ¡Santa mierda! Tanya siempre me dejaba con la boca abierta, llevaba un super escote.

—Hola, Edward. ¿Por qué tanta formalidad? —Se acercó y me dio un beso muy cerca de los labios, retrocedí—. ¿Por qué te resistes? Te recuerdo que hace más de una semana estábamos acostados en tu cama, sin importarte nada.

Ok, había llegado a mi límite, era ahora o nunca.

—Porque pensaba que no estabas con nadie. —Ella me miró confundida.

—Yo no estoy con nadie.

—Claro Tanya, y ¿cuándo me ibas contar que fuiste almorzar con el señor Adams?

Ella abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendida, pero trató de disimularlo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Trató de hacerse la indignada—. Paul es mi ex novio.

—Entonces, ¿cómo me explicas que luego que te acostaste conmigo fuiste almorzar con él? ¿No se supone que te había engañado?

—No puedo creer que me hayas investigado, o seguido.

—No lo hice —mentí—, no es difícil enterarse de las cosas cuando mi abogado trabaja también en la misma firma. Y no te hagas la dolida Tanya, que cuando te acostaste conmigo ni siquiera te acordaste de él.

—Idiota. ¿Crees qué lo perdoné? Pues él también es el abogado de la empresa de papá. Obvio que tenía que almorzar con él. Y para tu información no disfruté mucho esa noche. —Dio un suspiro profundo—. Tú y tu maldita arrogancia no te llevarán a nada bueno. Crees que lo sabes todo, que tienes el control y el límite en tu vida, pero no controlas nada. No eres nadie, ¡nadie! Ojalá el día que te des cuenta de lo estúpido que eres no sea demasiado tarde. Adiós Cullen.

Y sin más dio un portazo. ¡Dios! Había tirado la puerta muy fuerte. ¿Qué sabia ella de mi? ¿De mi arrogancia? ¿De todo lo que yo había pasado, por lo cual había decidido no enamorarme? Era un idiota, sí, cómo lo fui esa noche con Isabella... Isabella, no sabía nada de ella. Había hablado con Alice pero no me la había mencionado para nada, y tampoco yo le iba a preguntar. Sólo me había dicho que estaba con trabajos ya que faltaba poco para graduarse, y ella estaba investigando a alguien. En fin, esa enana sabia en qué se metía, sólo quedaban algunas semanas más y me iba.

.

.  


.

_Tres semanas después_

—¿Edward? —preguntó mi abuela, asomando su cabeza por la puerta del despacho.

—Pasa abuela. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Cómo está quedando todo para el viernes?

—Bien, estoy emocionado. Es el primer evento en dónde se hará una subasta de esta magnitud, el sábado la enfermera me dijo que estaba muy agradecida, hasta tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—Y no es para menos, es mucho dinero Edward. Le estás cambiando la vida a esos niños. ¿Cómo va Angélica? Así se llamaba la pequeña, ¿cierto?

—Sí, así se llama mi ángel, está igual —dije, con profundo pesar—, no responde al tratamiento, yo tengo miedo de que ella…

—¡No! ¡Silencio! Todo estará bien cariño, esa niña es fuerte. Me gustó el dibujo que te hizo.

¡Oh, ese dibujo! Era yo, con una nariz roja y cabellos de colores. Yo reí.

—Edward, mañana tienes que ir a recoger a tus tíos y tu prima. —Puse cara de confundido—. ¿Te olvidaste? ¡Ay hijo! Te dije que el vuelo estaba programado para el día 20 de Diciembre, a las tres de la tarde, te lo he repetido infinidad de veces.

¡Oh mierda! Lo había olvidado por completo.

—Lo siento, los iré a recoger. Saldré de la empresa más temprano —dije para tranquilizarla. (2)

—Esta bien. Hijo, necesitamos hablar. —¡Oh no! Conocía a mi abuela, estaba cien por ciento seguro que quería hablar sobre esa noche.

—Abuela, aún no estoy listo —dije un poco incómodo.

—Es ahora Edward, nunca estás listo y si sigues así nunca lo estarás. Ya viene navidad y no podremos hablar, tus tíos estarán acá, aparte te vas en menos de una semana.

—Podremos encontrar otro momento. —Buscaba excusas—. ¿Por qué justo hoy?

—Es ahora, Edward. Sé valiente.

La miré sorprendido.

—¿Que sea valiente? ¿Me estás diciendo que superar lo que yo he hecho no es ser valiente?

—Edward, nunca lo has superado, no has hablado con nadie sobre eso.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga? —Comencé a levantar la voz—. ¿Que aun me duele hablar de ella? ¿Que la extraño tanto, que cada noche tengo pesadillas sobre el accidente? Era mi madre, abuela, dime ¿cómo se supera, que un niño de trece años se quede sin madre? Y que su padre tenga la culpa… —Ella me cortó.

—¿Y cómo sabes que él tiene la culpa? —La miré incrédulo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que después de seis años aún no crees que él tenga la culpa? Es tu hija, yo la vi morir tirada en la carretera. —Lágrimas caían por mis ojos—. Me sentí la peor mierda, no pude hacer nada por salvarla. Él no hizo nada por salvarla.

—Es tu padre, quizás las cosas no fueron como tú dices, las cosas entre Elizabeth y Carlisle no iban bien.

—Es irrelevante saber cómo fueron. Yo… yo vi lo que él hizo, yo sabía por qué mi mamá me pidió que la acompañara, jamás pensé que sería la última vez que la vería. No pensé que la vida me iba a dar ese golpe. Si hubiese sabido que iba a pasar, nunca la hubiera dejado salir

—Pero no fue tu culpa. El auto ese se cruzó. —Ahora ella lloraba.

—¿Y cómo no? Yo le pude haber dicho que no fuera. Pero no hice nada. —Me apoyé en la pared y poco a poco fui descendiendo al suelo— ¡No hice nada! Y ella se fue de mi lado, me dejó, abuela. Dios me la quitó, me la arrebató cuando más la necesitaba, cuando más la quería a mi lado. —Ella se agachó junto a mí y me abrazó.

—Shh, shh, no llores. Tranquilo. —Comenzó a acariciarme el cabello—. Ya hijo, ya pasó.

—No, no ha pasado. Dime, ¿cómo se supera esto? ¡Dime! Yo no lo supero, no puedo abuela, simplemente no puedo. Y no me pidas que perdone a mi padre, no lo haré, jamás lo haré. Él y yo tuvimos la culpa.

—No, ninguno la tuvo. Deja de atormentarte.

—Si es así como dices, que él no la tuvo la culpa, igual fue un mal padre, porque a pesar de todo yo siempre espere algún gesto, pero él nunca me apoyó, nunca más me dio cariño, no me abrazó, no me dijo: "hijo te quiero". ¿Sabes cuántas veces necesité esas palabras? —Ya no podía controlar mi llanto.

—Pero él también estaba lastimado Edward…

—¡Pero lo necesitaba! ¡Alice también lo necesitaba! Ahora ya no lo quiero, no quiero nada de él. —Me sequé las lágrimas con mi manga—. Carlisle murió esa noche para mí. No quiero hablar más, por favor, no quiero contarte todo porque me duele.

—Está bien, shh, shh. Todo estará bien, estarás con tu hermana, tienes a tus amigos, me tienes a mí, jamás te dejaré Edward. Y recuerda, tu mamá siempre estará aquí —dijo, señalando mi corazón.

Yo me recosté sobre sus rodillas y seguí llorando.

—Edward, despierta, es más de mediodía, en tres horas tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto.

—Ok, me cambio y bajo. —Luego me di cuenta que hoy era día de semana—. Mierda, la empresa.

—Tranquilo, ya llamé diciendo que estabas enfermo. Te espero abajo. —Mi abuela salió del dormitorio.

¡Qué noche! Luego de la conversación que tuvimos, mi abuela durmió conmigo, fue tan especial, me recordaba mucho a cuando dormía con mi madre. ¡No! Tenía que alejar esos pensamientos de una vez por todas, no me hacían bien, no ahora cuando estaba decidido a regresar a Forks a enfrentar esos miedos.

Tenía que ir a recoger a mis tíos y a mi _querida_ prima. Y es que Rosalie era hermosa a su manera, rubia, de ojos marrones, alta, pero no tenía cuerpo, además era muy presumida. No cualquiera era su amigo, pero la quería tal cual era. Hace dos años no la veía...

—Muy rico el almuerzo, Vicky. —Dejé el plato para lavarlo

—Gracias. —Observó a mi abuela—. ¿Preparo alguna cena especial para la noche?

—No, Vicky, más bien Edward... —Asomé mi cabeza por la cocina—, haz una reservación en _Dinner_ para nosotros, y si quieres invita a tus amigos. —Asentí.

—Edward —gritó Vicky—, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no laves? —Entró a la cocina—. Deja ahí, vayan al aeropuerto de una vez.

—Ok, ok, pero no te molestes. —Le di un beso en la frente.

—Sí, hijo, vamos ya. —Pensó durante un momento—. Maneja tú, ya que somos muchas personas, con Taylor no alcanzaremos.

—Está bien. Sacó el auto y nos vamos...

Y aquí estábamos esperando y aún no salían, parece que el vuelo estaba retrasado. Ya había llamado para reservar para 8 personas. Cierto, tenía que llamar a mis _mujercitas_.

Marqué el número de Emmett.

—Osito. —Él suspiró resignado—. Antes de que empieces. No, nunca me cansaré de llamarte así.

—Ya, Eddie, dime, ¿qué quieres?

—Salir a cenar —dije emocionado.

—Pero si salimos el martes, yo sé que me extrañas y no puedes vivir sin mí, pero no es para tanto.

—Cállate idiota, hoy llegan mis tíos, iremos a _Dinner_. Así que los quiero a Jasper y a ti bien elegantes a las ocho de la noche.

—Está bien, a las ocho entonces. Nos vemos hermano. —Colgó.

—Mira, Edward —dijo mi abuela emocionada—, ahí vienen.

Y allí estaban Peter, Charlotte, ¿Rosalie? ¡Mierda! Mi prima había sacado un cuerpo de puta madre. Se veía hermosa, yo sabía que esta noche tendría que controlar a Emmett.

Mis tíos primero saludaron a mi abuela, hasta que Peter me miró y me dijo:

—Cuánto has cambiado, te ves más maduro, ven, dame un abrazo.

Nos fundimos en un abrazo. Yo quería mucho a mi tío, su esposa también era muy buena. Gracias a los consejos de los dos es que ahora me encontraba aquí.

Luego venía Rosalie, ella me observó de pies a cabeza.

—¿Es en serio, Edward? Gorra blanca cuando no tienes nada blanco en tu atuendo, pareces un chico universitario que sólo piensa es sexo, fiestas y mujeres, más que un empresario.

—¿Puedes dejar de criticarme y saludarme? —dije un poco molesto. Odiaba que criticaran mi ropa.

—Te extrañé, Eddie. —dijo, abrazándome fuerte. ¡Oh, no! Una más.

—¿Eddie? ¿Has estado hablando mucho con Alice? —Ella sonrió—. Tú me críticas mi forma de vestir, ¿te has visto tú misma?

Ella estaba espectacular, sólo quería verla molesta.

—¿Qué te pasa? Idiota, todo combina en mí. —Me miró un momento—. Lo haces por molestarme, sigues siendo el mismo estúpido de siempre. —Comenzó a caminar adelante mientras todos nos reíamos.

—¡Oh, vamos _barbie_! No te molestes. —Ella dio la vuelta echando chispas por los ojos.

—Y sigues llamándome así. Jamás me gustó. No me hables, Edward.

Salimos hasta el estacionamiento, le iba a rogando en todo el camino que me disculpara.

—Está bien, pero déjame manejar. —Oh no, eso sí que no—. Por favor. —Con esos ojitos que ponía, éstas mujeres Masen siempre lograban lo que querían.

—Ok, toma. —Le tiré las llaves del auto—. Por favor, Rosalie, es mi auto adorado, no lo choques, tenemos que llegar vivos a la cena en la noche.

—Está bien. —Subimos las maletas y ella arrancó. Dios, quiero vivir...

—Estaciona ahí, derecho, sin chocar a la limosina. ¡Mierda! Cuidado —grité—, dije derecho Rosalie, derecho, he dicho derecho.

—Mira idiota, la que maneja soy yo. Ya está, ¿ves?

Todos bajamos inmediatamente, yo me tiré sobre la capota del auto y grité:

—¡Nunca más dejare que otra loca rubia te maneje, lo prometo bebé!

—Exagerado, apúrate, ayúdame a bajar las maletas.

¿Exagerado? Casi habíamos chocado, dos veces, nos habían insultado desde rubia estúpida hasta idiota inmaduro. Mis tíos y mi abuela sólo tenían sus ojos cerrados. Felizmente habíamos llegados vivo.

—Descansen, a las ocho tenemos la cena. Rosalie, tu cuarto es el al fondo a la derecha. Peter, sigue siendo el mismo el tuyo. Me iré a recostar un rato, el viaje ha sido intenso. —Todos asentimos.

—Yo también subiré a mi dormitorio —les avise—, no se olviden de la otra cena mañana. Nos vemos.

Subí a mi dormitorio a llamar a Alice, hace exactamente una semana no sabía de ella. Solo le hablaba por _bbm_, preguntándole como estaba y decía que bien, que me quería mucho pero no podía hablar conmigo, mañana se graduaba y eso me llenaba de orgullo. Marque su número, estaba a punto de colgar hasta que contestaron.

—_Aló, ¿quién habla?_ —Esa voz, esa hermosa voz la conocía.

—¿Isabella? —Más que una pregunta era una afirmación—. Soy Edward. —Silencio al otro lado de la línea, hasta que ella dijo:

—_Ahora te paso a tu hermana, esta probándose vestidos_ —dijo, un poco incómoda.

—Jamás me respondiste el mensaje, te pedí disculpas, debes saber que yo nunca lo hago.

—_Recuerda, yo soy la chismosa, así que no debería estar hablando contigo._ —Suspiró—. _Mira, eres el hermano de mi amiga, quiero llevar la fiesta en paz contigo._

—Yo también, así que no te resientas. Felicidades por la graduación.

—_Gracias ¿supongo? Ahí viene Alice. Adiós._

Estaba a punto de decirle "no, no me dejes". Pero qué carajos te pasaba Edward, ¿por qué tanta importancia en esa niña?

—_Hermanito, mal momento para llamar, nos estamos probando vestidos para mañana._

—Sí, ya me di cuenta. Felicidades hermosa, me siento orgulloso de ti, mañana te gradúas y no podré llamarte, estaré a mil con lo de la subasta, así que aproveché para saludarte hoy.

—_¡Aww! Gracias hermano, muchas gracias. Yo más bien debería sentirme orgullosa con todo lo que haces por esos niños. Ya te conseguí un departamento, no es el mejor pero es decente. Te dejo Eddie, te quiero._

—Nos vemos pronto enana. —Colgué.

Era mi hermanita, a pesar de todo logró salir adelante, ahora iría a la misma universidad que yo, pero a estudiar administración. La quería tanto, aunque costaba admitirlo...

.

.

.

—Rosalie, ¡apúrate! —grité molesto.

Hace media hora estábamos todos listos, menos ella.

—Ya estoy —dijo, bajando las escaleras—. ¿Qué tal?

—Muy hermosa, hija —dijo mi abuela.

Y en verdad se veía hermosa, se había puesto un vestido amarillo con algunas aberturas a los lados y en la pierna. Hoy se tenía que tener los cinco sentidos puestos en los hombres, para que nadie la molestase.

—Te cambiaste Eddie, así te ves más bonito. Con tu terno azul, muy elegante, por fin te vestiste bien.

—¡Ja, ja! Chistosa, ya vamos.

Taylor nos llevó en la limosina al restaurante más elegante de todo Londres. Mis amigos ya estaban esperando en la puerta. Emmett y Jasper también estaban con sus ternos cada uno, nunca me acostumbraba a verlos así. Les presenté a mis tíos, ahora era el turno de presentar a Rosalie.

—Rosalie, él es Jasper. —Se estrecharon de manos—. Y él es Emmett. —_¡Woah!_ La tensión sexual que había en el aire, era palpable. Emmett no sólo le estrecho la mano, si no que le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Carraspeé un poco hasta que Rosalie lo soltó y siguió su camino junto a los demás.

—Mantente alejado de mi prima, no quiero tus sucias manos en ella.

—Oye, soy el mejor partido para ella, esta buenísima.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Contrólate, es mi prima, idiota. Así que mantén al osito junior dentro de tus pantalones.

—Ok, Eddie. —Subió las manos en señal de rendición. No me quería imaginar a Emmett con Rosalie.

Para mi mala suerte, se sentaron juntos y toda la cena se mandaban miradas cargadas de deseo. Rosalie no lo miraba despectivamente ni nada. Pero en general, la cena fue amena. Todos estábamos emocionados con las subastas de autos, incluso mi tío, dijo que quería uno nuevo y se animó.

Estaba contento, éstas eran las personas que quería y, aunque faltaba mi enana, no podía evitar sentirme emocionado porque la vería en menos de una semana. Me alejaba de todos ellos, pero como dijo mi abuela "siempre los tendría en el corazón" así como tenía a mi madre allí; pero debía afrontar mis miedos, estar con mi hermana, pero aparte de eso, iba a hacer la vida de mi padre imposible. No me vengaría, porque mi mamá no me inculcó la venganza, pero el día que esté preparado, hablaría con Carlisle y le haría recordar todo, absolutamente todo el daño que nos hizo. Mientras, iba a disfrutar con ésta gente que me había apoyado todo éste tiempo, quienes se habían ganado un lugar en mi corazón de piedra...

* * *

Tottenham*: Uno de los sitios más pobres de Londres.

Freshfields Bruckhaus Deringer*: Mejor bufet de abogados en Londres.

Yoko no pudo subir el capítulo hoy porque no tenía acceso a internet, así que lo subí yo, su beta, perdón que tardamos tanto con la actualización, aunque esperamos que la disfruten.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**Historia adulta, si eres menor por favor abstente de leer.**

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN Beta FFAD_

_Beta de Verano: Camilin Cullen_

_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /_

* * *

**Playlist**

_Fergie - Big Girls Don't Cry_

_Simple Plan - Your Love is a lie._

_Ya no llores mi niña - Tommy Torres_

* * *

**Capítulo anterior:**

_Se fue, ni siquiera quería que me cambie en su casa. Ella estaba molesta, muy molesta. Jamás habíamos discutido así. Traté de pararme pero todo me dolía, en especial la parte baja de mi estómago. No me acordaba de nada. Lo más triste era que ni siquiera sabía si había tenido relaciones. Traté de caminar hacia el espejo, cuando llegué y me vi, estaba con el vestido puesto pero mis pies estaban todos sucios, mi cabello desarreglado y todo mi maquillaje corrido. Esa chica que miraba en el espejo estaba muy lejos de ser la Bella feliz…_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

—Alice yo...yo… —Estaba parada en la puerta, sin saber qué decir.

—No digas nada Isabella, ve, Jacob te espera. Te llevará primero a tu casa, luego ya ve tú lo que hacen.

Quería llorar, ella ni siquiera me miró cuando asentí, me dirigí al auto de Jacob. Me abrí la puerta yo sola y entré. Ni siquiera nos miramos o nos saludamos, comenzó a tomar la ruta hacia mi casa mientras yo miraba por la ventana y no dejaba de llorar.

—Listo, apúrate ¿quieres? —Su tono de voz era tan antipático.

—No voy a ir a la reserva, me siento muy mal. Ya luego le explicó a mi papá. —Traté de sonar lo más educada posible.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿La juerga de ayer estuvo muy buena?

Oh no, no estaba de humor para las idioteces de Jake. Me bajé del auto, caminé hacia mi casa un poco mareada aún, por lo que sea que me hubiera dado James ayer, abrí la puerta y sentí a Jake entrar conmigo.

—Mira, no estoy de ánimo para tus mierdas, Jacob. —Comencé a respirar agitadamente—. Lárgate ¿quieres? no voy a ir, es más, ni siquiera sé qué haces aquí.

—¿Qué hago aquí? Me mandaron a recogerte, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, pero igual vine, así que ahora te cambias y nos vamos.

—¿Cosas más importantes que hacer? Entonces lárgate, vete. —Comencé a golpearlo en el pecho—. Vete, vete, vete. —Me derrumbé en el suelo y comencé a llorar con más intensidad. Tenía las emociones a mil.

Él me observo por un momento, deliberando lo que tenía que hacer, vi duda, cólera y resignación. Se agachó y me abrazó muy fuerte. Lloré por un momento más, luego me solté de su agarre y nos levantamos. Jake me miró y no dijo nada.

—Iré a bañarme. —Dudé un momento—. _Um_, si quieres, puedes quedarte o irte, como gustes.

—Aquí te estaré esperando, ya no llores —dijo apenado.

Yo asentí y subí las escaleras con sumo cuidado ya que no tenía muchas fuerzas en mis piernas. Me saqué toda la ropa y me metí a la ducha. Comencé a refregar muy bien mi cuerpo con jabón, me dolía todo, yo definitivamente había tenido relaciones. Comencé a llorar de nuevo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me acordaba de nada? ¿Acaso lo que decía Alice era verdad? No, no, James jamás haría algo así, el me amaba ¿no? Y la persona que ama no hace daño.

Salí del baño y me puse lo primero que encontré, mis ojos estaban rojos de todo lo que había llorado. Bajé hasta el primer piso y encontré a Jacob durmiendo. Seguro que también salió ayer y tenía sueño. Mi mejor amigo, lo extrañaba. Me acerque, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido y comencé a acariciarle el rostro, él se removió un rato hasta que abrió los ojos e inmediatamente retiré mi mano.

—Bella. —Se levantó—. Yo tenía sueño y por eso...

—Tranquilo, no hay problema. Como los viejos tiempos. —Yo sonreí, pero creo que a él no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—Esos tiempos, cuando no estabas con James. Todo era diferente, tú eras diferente. —Me estaba reclamando.

—Yo no he cambiado Jacob, jamás cambiaría por alguien, en cambio tú si cambiaste, me dejaste de lado. No te importó lo que le pasaba a la que llamabas tu mejor amiga, simplemente echaste a la basura tantos años de amistad.

—Yo no eché a la basura nada, Bella. Tú no sabes mis razones…

—Entonces explícamelas, porque no entiendo…

Él no respondio, sin embargo, me miró por un largo rato, hasta que preguntó:

—¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas así? Toda deprimida, acaso ¿cortaste con él?

—No tengo nada —mentí.

—¡Ja! —Se burló—. ¿Pretendes que te crea? —Me miró incrédulo—. Te conozco Bella, sé que algo tuvo que pasar en tu cuento de princesa para que estés así.

—¿Cuento de princesa? —Aquí íbamos de nuevo, no quedaba nada de la amabilidad que conocía—. Cuento de princesa es lo que tiene tu novia. Te metiste con ella, sabiendo que no la soporto.

—Tú te metiste con James, y lo peor fue que le abriste las piernas tan fácilmente.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida y le di una bofetada.

—¡Qué mierda te pasa Jacob! Tú nunca me dijiste nada cuando estuve con él, incluso me apoyaste. —Comencé alzar la voz—. Nunca me dijiste, "no quiero que estés con él" o "no me gusta para ti". Lo único que hiciste fue dejarme de hablar, jamás me diste una explicación y crees que eres mejor que yo, eres una mierda para hablar así. —Estaba totalmente molesta—. Por lo menos yo estoy sólo con él. No como Helena, que se mete con todo lo que tenga algo entre las piernas.

—¡Hey! Cuidado con lo que dices —dijo molesto.

—¿Cuidado? —dije, levantando a un más la voz, si es que se podía—. Es la verdad, te metiste con la peor zorra de toda la escuela.

—¿Y tú, Bella? Estás con el más patán de toda la escuela, estás con un chico que consume drogas, que toma cuanta botella tenga al frente, con alguien que te alejó de tus amigos.

—Él no es como tú dices…. —Traté de justificarlo.

—Oh, ¡vamos Bella! Todo el mundo sabe eso.

—Sí, claro —dije burlona—, aparte, él no me alejó... —Levantó su mano, tratando de callarme.

—¿Quieres saber por qué me alejé de ti? —Asentí—. Bella, tú eras tan pura y tan inocente, yo no quería que nada te pasase. Trataba de protegerte siempre, tú siempre me contabas todo. Pero jamás me dijiste que tenías planeado acostarte con él. Me dolió, fue el golpe más duro que alguien me dio y ¿sabes por qué? —Yo negué con mi cabeza—. Me gustabas, te quería demasiado, quería que estuvieras conmigo. Quería que me eligieras a mí. —Toda la cólera que tenía, se esfumó—. Mi error fue confundir el amor con la amistad. Yo prometí estar contigo siempre, pero no lo puedo hacer, no cuando tienes esa basura como novio. —En sus ojos vi furia—. Tal vez te mereces estar con él. Dices que Helena es una perra, pero ella jamás se dejó manipular por alguien, jamás dejo de lado a sus amigos. En cambio tú sí, eres la marioneta de James, eres sólo su juguete.

Yo no sabía qué decirle, me había quedado en shock por tantas revelaciones. Él estaba esperando que dijera algo, pero no podía. Nada salía de mi boca.

—Me voy, ya veré que excusa le cuento a tu papá. Adiós, Isabella.

Me quedé parada sin saber qué hacer, cuando reaccioné, mi ex mejor amigo ya se había ido. Lo había perdido y para siempre...

—Bella. —Oí que alguien me despertaba—. Bella, hija, despierta, anda a tu cuarto.

Me levanté, reconocí a Charlie y Reneé que me miraban con preocupación. ¿Y si Alice les llamó y les dijo algo? ¡Oh Dios mío!

—Bella, Jacob nos dijo que estabas con fiebre, ¿te encuentras mejor?

¿Fiebre? Él había mentido por mí. Oh, Jake…

—Ah sí, pero ya estoy bien. Sólo un poco cansada, creo que seguiré durmiendo.

—¿Te preparo una sopa de pollo? —Reneé, siempre preocupada.

—No mamá, gracias. Sólo necesito dormir.

Les di un beso a cada uno y me fui a mi cama. Me di cuenta que no había revisado mi celular, estaba tirado, al igual que mi ropa. Tenía tres mensajes:

**Jacob: **

_Les dije a tus papas que estaba con la gripe, que no te tomen por sorpresa. Adiós._

Suspiré, él había mentido por mí, a pesar de todo, le importaba.

**Alice: **

_Te quiero, no importa lo que pase ni las decisiones que tomes, siempre estaré para ti. Sólo piensa en lo que te dije, creo que es verdad. Cuídate._

En éste momento no quería pensar en lo que era verdad o no.

Y el tercero era de mi novio, o ex.

**James:**

_Hola amor, espero que estés mejor. Te amo baby, te iré a recoger. Nos vemos mañana, cuídate, veras que esta vez todo será mejor, besos._

No les respondí a ninguno de los tres, porque simplemente no tenía ganas de nada. Lo que Jacob me había dicho me había agotado, el hecho de que yo le gusté, me imaginaba como habría sido para él cada vez que escuchaba que estaba enamorada de James. Pero aún si no hubiera estado con James, jamás pensaba estar con él, era mi mejor amigo. No lo veía con otros ojos, pero tenía sentimientos encontrados en éste momento, yo hice que se alejara de mí, yo misma lo perdí.

James, no sabía qué pasaba con nosotros, por qué regresaba con él, ni siquiera si estábamos juntos por amor o por costumbre. Sí lo quería, no podía decir que no porque sería mentirme, pero ya no estaba enamorada como alguna vez lo estuve… es más, no estaba segura si de verdad lo estaba.

Lo que Alice me había dicho era absurdo, no concebía el hecho de que James me drogara, tampoco le preguntaría. Me daba miedo… ¡Basta! Tenía que enfrentarlo, tenía que ser valiente, no dejarme manipular...

Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Contesté sin saber quién llamaba

—¿Hola? —dije, con voz somnolienta.

—Bella, estoy afuera. Apúrate, amor.

—¿James? ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las siete Bella, rápido. Te espero. —Me colgó.

¡Mierda! Era tarde, me dolía un poco la cabeza aún, pero de igual forma me cambie rápido. Bajé, estaba mi hermana con mi mamá. Las saludé y pasé la leche rapidito.

—Me voy, se hizo tarde, las quiero. —Me despedí rápido y salí a encontrarme con él.

—Hola amor. —Me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Hola. —Comencé a pasarme la mano por el cabello en señal de nerviosismo—. Necesitamos hablar sobre lo del sábado.

Él arrancó, ni siquiera me respondió.

—James, necesito saber qué pasó el sábado. No me acuerdo de nada.

—El sábado nena, fue tu primera borrachera. —Rió—. Luego, te llevé a mi casa.

—Tomé un vaso. No pude haberme emborrachado con eso —dije confundida—. ¿Qué pasó en tu casa? ¿Por qué estaba desnuda?

—¿Cullen te dijo eso? Siempre tan chismosa.

—No me has respondido.

—Por... porque… —dudó un momento, y eso me sirvió para darme cuenta que me iba a mentir—. Porque vomitaste.

¿Qué? No tenía ni una mancha de vómito en mi vestido, era lo más absurdo que me pudo decir. Pero, como dije, si él iba a fingir conmigo, yo lo haría mejor.

—Ah, está bien amor, está bien. ¿Alguien conocido estuvo en tu casa?

—No, sólo los dos. Bella, ya no más preguntas, parece interrogatorio. —Rió un poco nervioso—. Te amo pequeña.

—Yo también. —¿De verdad lo amaba? Estaba comenzando a dudar sobre mi relación, y eso me daba miedo.

Llegamos a la escuela y James ¡Me abrió la puerta del carro! Nos agarramos las manos y empezamos a caminar mientras las miradas de todos estaban en nosotros. Me dejó en mi clase de historia. Alice estaba allí, me acerqué a ella, muy avergonzada, ella me miró y abrió los ojos muy sorprendida.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Yo la miré confundida—. ¿Por qué estás vestida así? —¡Ah! Era eso—. Isabella Swan, responde.

—Alice, me alegro de verte de nuevo. —Me burlé un poco de ella.

—Tonta. —Me abrazó muy fuerte—. Pero ya dime, ¿por qué estas así?

—Lo haré, tengo mucho que hablar contigo. Pero espera que tengamos libre.

No tuvimos libre hasta el almuerzo y tampoco pudimos hablar en ese momento porque Ángela y Jessica estuvieron con nosotras. Estábamos saliendo de la cafetería para nuestra última clase cuando alguien me agarró la mano, di un saltito por el susto, pero me di cuenta que era James.

—Amor, no me buscaste en el almuerzo. —Pasó su mano por mi hombro—. Hola chicas.

Todas murmuraron un hola menos Alice, que lo ignoró totalmente. Ellas avanzaban a mi lado y James al otro, era un poco incómodo ya que ninguno decía nada, sólo caminábamos. Estábamos a punto de llegar al aula cuando divisé a Steven. Me traté de zafar de James, pero él vio mis intenciones y me sujetó más fuerte.

—¿Qué vas hacer? —dijo molesto.

—Lo voy a saludar. —Mi voz sonó firme. Él estaba echando chispas por los ojos—. No me mires así, lo voy a saludar y punto. —Me solté de su agarre y fui hasta donde estaba él.

—Hola Steven ¿Cómo estás? —Me contempló totalmente sorprendido.

—Bella, ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo asustado.

—¿Cómo? Bueno, te estoy saludando.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero tu novio… —señaló a James—, está allí.

—Sí, lo sé, pero eso no significa que no te salude. Tengo que ir a clases, nos vemos luego.

—Ok —Me estaba yendo, cuando me sujetó por la mano, yo me sorprendí por su toque—. ¿Estás bien? —Lo observe confundida—. Es decir, sé que estas bien, sólo que ese día de la fiesta bailaste muy raro y de un momento a otro desapareciste con tu novio.

—Yo…yo… —¿Qué decir? ¿Que no me acordaba de nada?—. Sí, estoy bien. Nos vemos.

Fui hasta donde estaba James, furioso, todos habían entrado a clases, menos nosotros y Alice que me esperaba para ingresar conmigo.

—¿Me puedes explicar lo que acaba de pasar? Es Steven, Bella, no me llevo bien con ese perdedor y lo saludas como si nada. —Estaba molesto, muy molesto.

—Te recuerdo que ese perdedor no tuvo ningún problema en que entraras a su fiesta ese día.

—Bella, mi paciencia es poca.

—Sabes, no me alejaré de mis amigos por ti. Tú me quieres a mí, sólo a mí, y yo también te quiero, pero tú estas mezclando todo —dije pasando la mano por mi cabello—, me he alejado de muchas personas, pero no quiero hacerlo más.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo, entre confundido y molesto.

—Te quiero, pero ya sabes, tú estás conmigo, no con mis amigos, así que es fácil lo que tienes que hacer… ignorarlos. Me iré con Alice a la salida, si deseas, me recoges mañana. Nos vemos. —Le di un beso en la mejilla.

Entramos a la clase, ganándonos una severa mirada de nuestro profesor. Alice me escribió una nota:

_No sé qué te llevó a tomar la decisión de ya no alejarte de tus amigos, pero es lo mejor que has podido hacer en la vida. Aquí me tienes para apoyarte, te prometo que todo mejorará, pronto serás verdaderamente feliz, aunque tengas que pasar por una desilusión primero. Te quiero._

Yo le respondí con otra nota.

_Jamás me alejare de ti, no sé qué pasó el sábado y no quiero pensar mucho sobre ello. Pero no dejaré que James me maneje a su antojo. Sé que no te gusta cómo me he vestido hoy, pero así soy yo, siempre fui así. Algunos días me vestiré sexy, como tú dices, y otros así, como hoy. Te quiero enana._

Me sonrió. Yo le sonreí de vuelta, no sin antes preguntarme sobre qué desilusión pasaría, o por qué me decía que iba a ser verdaderamente feliz, acaso ¿no lo era?

Una semana después.

—No puedo Alice, simplemente, no puedo. —Suspiré molesta—. Todo esto me pone mal, ya no soy feliz. Ni siquiera me siento bien con él.

—Déjalo. Es ahora Bella, tienes que desligarte de eso, te está haciendo daño.

—No puedo dejar a James. —Ella me miró indignada—. No es tan sencillo, es mucho tiempo. Tengo miedo de quedarme sola, que nadie más se fije en mí —dije apenada.

—Eres tonta Bella, eres hermosa. Cualquiera mataría por estar contigo, te lo he dicho millones de veces. Yo entiendo que quieras a James, pero toda ésta semana que ha pasado no han hecho más que pelear. —Tenía lágrimas en los ojos de la cólera que sentía—. No tomes éste tiempo como perdido, sino como aprendido. Y no llores tontita.

—Es que lloro de cólera. ¿Cómo pudo ir a una fiesta de Helena? La odio. La detesto y él va como si nada, lo enfrento y me dice que estoy loca, que porque creo en rumores. Encima me entero que amenazó a Steven, diciéndole que se mantuviera lejos de mí. Se ha convertido en mi amigo Alice, no quiero que se aleje como hizo Jacob —dije con pesar.

—¡Hey! Tranquila, ya no estés triste ni te enojes. Pronto todo mejorará, te sacarás esa venda de los ojos y terminarás con él.

—No tengo ninguna venda. —Ella levantó una ceja—. Sí, tal vez la tengo, pero ya se acaban las clases, sé que terminaremos por la distancia o algo así. Oye, pasando a otro tema ¿Qué está pasando con Jessica? Ya no se junta con nosotras, ni siquiera la hemos visto mucho desde el miércoles. Ha cambiado ¿sabes? Las veces que la veo en las clases hace como si no me hubiera visto, o cuando me saluda me mira de pies a cabeza antes de decir hola.

—Sabes que a mí no me cae muy bien Jessica y ahora menos. Alejemos las malas amistades de nosotros, mira que ya se acerca nuestra graduación, faltan dos semanas. —Eso me emocionaba, todo mi esfuerzo se iba a ver recompensado—. Y volveremos a salir de compras. —Eso me quitaba todo el ánimo—. Quita esa cara ¿James aún no te ha pedido que seas su pareja? —Negué con la cabeza—. Bueno, no importa. A mí me lo dijeron tres chicos, incluido Eric. ¿Quizá puedas ir con Steven?

—¡Oh no! James lo mata, así que no le des ideas. —Puso su cara de cachorrito—. No, Alice definitivamente no.

—¡Está bien! Vámonos a dormir.

Nos acostamos, hoy dormiría en la casa de Alice porque así evitaba que James me fuera a recoger a mi casa, no quería verlo. Todo se había convertido en una pesadilla. Felizmente tampoco había visto mucho a Jacob, una que otra vez cruzábamos miradas, pero no pasaba de eso. Seguía con Helena, los había visto agarrados de la mano o dándose besos de vez en cuando. Y Jessica, bueno, se había alejado considerablemente de nosotros, ya no confiaba en ella. Me dormí pensando que poco a poco mi vida se venía abajo...

Me desperté y vi que no había nadie a mi lado. Me alisté y bajé a desayunar. Alice abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—¡Bella! —gritó como loca—. ¿Por qué insistes en usar ropas así?

—¿Cómo así? —Me miré de pies a cabeza, para mí no estaba mal.

—Así. —Me señaló—. Zapatillas, jeans, remera suelta, cabello desarreglado, insistes en hacerme molestar y encima una gorra.

—¡Ay! No empieces Cullen, hace una semana me vengo vistiendo así y tú sigues con el mismo discurso.

—Pero Bella, tú me dijiste que habría días que te vestirías sexy. Pero dime, ¿cuándo? Hasta ahora, espero.

—Ya no seas exagerada. —Justo en ese momento entró Carlisle.

—Buenos días, Carlisle —lo saludé cordialmente.

—Hola, Bella. —Él me respondió de la misma manera—. Hija. —Le dio un beso en la frente a Alice.

—Papi, ¿cómo amaneciste?

—Bien, pequeña, ¿tú... tú… —Sonaba nervioso—. ¿Has sabido algo de tu hermano?

Oh, oh, pregunta incómoda. Trataba de enfocarme en mi café para no ver la reacción de Carlisle cuando le dijeran que su hijo venía pronto.

—Yo no papá, ósea sí, pero no. —Se estaba poniendo nerviosa—. Él está bien, no te preocupes.

—Que buena noticia, ahora, me voy al hospital, las veo luego. —Nos dio a cada una un beso en la frente.

Esperé que Carlisle se fuera para preguntarle a Alice:

—Puedes explicarme, ¿por qué tu papá no sabe que tu hermano vendrá? —pregunté curiosa.

—Porque Edward no quiere que él se entere, sé que cuando él llegue todo el mundo le dirá a Carlisle, pero mejor evitarle el dolor de saber que su hijo llega después de seis años, pero no viene a quedarse a su casa.

—Aún no puedo creer que Edward le haga eso, es decir, es su padre y Carlisle es muy bueno. Está bien, no lo apoyó, pero él también estaba dolido por lo que pasó.

—Umm, no sé Bella, las cosas son complicadas. —Ella pensó un momento en lo que me iba a decir—. Edward lo odia, él un día me lo dijo: _"lo odio, él dejó de ser mi padre el día que murió mi madre_". Sé que hay algo más detrás de todo eso, pero nadie nunca me dijo algo más de lo que sé.

—¿Y tú? ¿Odias a tu padre? —Ella se sorprendió mucho por esa pregunta—. Si quieres, no me respondas. Lamento haber hecho esa pregunta.

—No, no, está bien. No lo odio, él es mi papá. No hay forma de que sienta eso, me dolió mucho lo de mamá, me duele hasta hoy, pero sé que si ella se fue al cielo, es por algo. Aún la extraño, siempre lo haré, pero mi papá es feliz ahora, o por lo menos trata de serlo con Esme y eso está bien para mí.

Yo asentí, estaba bien que Carlisle intente ser feliz, él se merecía todo, era muy bueno, al igual que Esme... (1) Nos dirigimos hasta la escuela y James me estaba esperando en la puerta del salón, nos habíamos peleado ayer así que suponía venía a arreglar las cosas.

—Hola —saludé.

—Hola amor. —Me abrazó muy fuerte—. Supongo que ya dejaste de creer en esos rumores sobre que yo fui a esa fiesta.

Yo lo miré molesta, es decir, él no venía a pedirme disculpas, sino que quería seguir mintiéndome. Le hice con un gesto que me siguiera, no me iba a pelear con él en medio del corredor. Fuimos a la parte trasera de la escuela.

—¿Para qué me has traído aquí, amor? Acaso, ¿me darás un beso apasionado? —Yo sólo moví mi cabeza de un lado al otro, incrédula.

—¿Hasta cuando me seguirás mintiendo? —dije molesta—. Yo sé que fuiste, no me lo dijo una persona, sino varias.

—Y tú de ingenua, ¿les crees? —dijo, ahora molesto—. Bella, sólo quieren separarnos. —Se acercó a mí queriéndome besar, pero me alejé.

—¿Tú piensas que con besos se arregla todo? —Lo empujé—. No es así. Me cansé James, ésta no es la primera vez que vas a casa de Helena. —Él me contempló sorprendido—. ¿Crees qué no me cuentan? Sé que la otra vez fuiste y también fue Jessica. —Se puso pálido—. ¿O me dirás que no?

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Sí claro, cuando quieras ser sincero conmigo me buscas, mientras, no. —Hice un ademán de retirarme, pero él me acorraló contra la pared.

—Bella ¿Qué te pasa? Después de la fiesta todo cambió, tu forma de vestir, tu forma de ser con la gente, ni siquiera quieres hacer el amor conmigo. —Se acercó mucho más a mí, sentía sus labios casi pegados a los míos—. ¿Ya no me amas?

¿Lo amaba? La misma pregunta me hacía una y otra vez desde hace semanas. Lo observe y vio la duda en mi rostro. Se alejó de mí.

—¿Es en serio Bella? —Comenzó a alzar la voz—. No puedes dejar de amarme, me entiendes, simplemente no puedes.

—¿Por qué? —Lo encaré, me había cansado de dejar que me grite.

—Vamos Bella, mírate. —Me señaló—. Cómo te estás vistiendo ahora, poco femenina, toda desarreglada ¿Crees que alguien te soportaría así? ¿Alguien soportaría a una chica que sólo hace el amor con su novio cuando le da la gana? Toda tímida y torpe. —Me sujetó la cara con las manos—. Nadie estaría contigo siendo así, como estás ahora y aunque te pongas tacos, pantalones pegados y todo lo demás para llamar la atención, siempre serás la misma Bella, sin gracia, sin simpatía.

Todo, absolutamente todo, me había dolido, no merecía que me hablara así, no después de tres años donde le había dado todo de mí. Él se dio cuenta de todo lo que me había dicho, pero era tarde, cuando quería pedirme disculpas corrí sin rumbo alguno hacia los árboles, no fue hasta que vi a James entrar de nuevo a la escuela cuando salí, con dirección al gimnasio donde hacíamos deporte.

Menos mal no había nadie, me senté en una de las gradas y me puse a llorar. James, el supuesto amor de mi vida, el que me dijo todo eso, que era tímida, torpe, sin simpatía, todas las cosas que me decía Helena en la escuela, cosas por la que era motivos de burlas, me las había repetido él y todo por encararlo, por ser valiente y no dejarme manejar a su antojo. Oí que alguien entraba por las pisadas que hacían eco, me sequé las lágrimas inmediatamente, alce mi cabeza para ver quién era...

—Bella...

—Hola, Steven —dije nada emocionada—. ¿Qué tal?

—Bien. —Se comenzó acercar hasta donde estaba—. ¿Y tú?

—Yo, bien —afirmé—. Bueno, nos vemos luego. —Trataba de no mirarlo, para que no se diera cuenta que había estado llorando.

—Oye, ¿por qué estas llorando? —No era nada tonto.

—Yo... —dije nerviosa—. No estoy llorando. —Él me miró un buen rato—. Tuve una pelea con James. —Dudé antes de preguntarle, no sabía se sería una buena idea— Umm…¿tú crees que soy bonita?

Abrió los ojos como platos

—Bella, eres hermosa. —La intensidad con que me lo decía hacía que me avergonzara. Él se dio cuenta de ello—. Con lo que te pongas eres hermosa.

—¿Tú no crees... —jugué un poco con mis dedos—, que soy poco femenina?

—¡No! —gritó sorprendido—. Me gusta que te vistas así, eres sencilla, humilde, hermosa, sincera. —Me tocó la mejilla—. No dejes que nadie diga lo contrario.

Me paré de donde estaba, muy roja.

—Ya me voy, me he saltado la primera clase. Alice me debe estar buscando como loca. — Bajé las gradas y él bajó atrás mío. Me paré en seco cuando él me dijo:

—James no te merece, eres demasiado para él.

—¿Qué dices?

—Que él no te merece Bella, a veces no nos damos cuenta del daño que nos hacen las personas por el amor que les tenemos.

Asentí, fui hasta donde estaban los salones de la escuela, justo estábamos en cambio de hora.

—Bella, —Alice me abrazó muy fuerte—. Pensé que te había pasado algo. —Luego me observo y se detuvo en mis ojos—. ¿Has estado llorando? —Más que una pregunta, era una afirmación—. ¿Qué te hizo? Yo voy y lo mato.

—Nada, Alice. Estoy bien, ¿qué dijo la profesora? —Justo había perdido la clase de historia

—Preguntó dónde estabas. Tuve que mentir diciendo que estabas en el baño ya que habías comido algo que te cayó muy mal. La otra semana es el examen, el último.

—Está bien enana. Ya vamos...

Todo el día nos lo pasamos en clases con Ángela, ahora sólo éramos las tres, en el almuerzo me encontré con Helena, pero justo cuando me iba a decir algo, Jacob la jaló y se la llevó. No me había podido concentrar en las clases, todo lo que James me había dicho me había dolido, era la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Primero la fiesta de Helena, segundo la fiesta de Steven, luego la supuesta droga que me dio, se me revolvía el estómago de solo pensarlo, pelea tras pelea, de nuevo Helena y al final lo que me dijo hoy. Todo junto era demasiado...

—Ya está, Bells —dijo Alice, estacionando fuera de mi casa—. Nos vemos luego, te quiero.

Le murmuré un "yo también" y me fui a mi casa.

—Renée, ¿estás cocinando? —dije, entre emocionada y asustada.

—Hola hija, sí, es que si yo no lo hago, no lo hace nadie y quiero que tu estés concentrada para tus últimas semanas en la escuela. Ya almorzaste ¿cierto?

—Claro, un gesto muy noble si es que no voy a parar al hospital por intoxicación. Sí, sólo un poco, pero me gustará probar tu comida.

—Chistosita… —dijo primero molesta y luego se rió.

(2)Estaba a punto de volver hablar, cuando escuché que tocaban el claxon de un auto, alocadamente.

—¡Dios! ¿Qué es eso? —dijo mamá, tapándose los oídos.

—Esa es Alice, qué raro. Voy a ver qué quiere.

Salí corriendo de mi casa, ya que el claxon no dejaba de sonar y me estaba desesperando. Ella me vio llegar y abrió la puerta del copiloto

— Sube. —Vio la duda en mi rostro—. Es urgente.

Mandé un mensaje a Reneé, avisándole que iba a demorar un rato, mientras que mi mejor amiga manejaba como loca.

—Alice, más despacio ¿A dónde vamos? —Vi la ruta que estábamos tomando, yo la conocía a la perfección. —Estamos yendo a la casa de James. Mira Alice, no quiero hablar con él, ni nada por el estilo.

—Vas a ver algo que te hará quitarte esa venda de los ojos. ¿Sabes cómo entrar a su casa?

—¿Por qué entraría a su casa sin tocar? —dije confundida.

—Respóndeme —exigió.

—Sí, la llave la dejan debajo de la madera sobresalida en la entrada. —Ella asintió—. Espera, espera, ahora responde mi pregunta. —No dijo nada.

Comenzó a bajar la velocidad hasta que nos estacionamos en la puerta. Ésta casa la conocía a la perfección. Comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada.

—Todo lo que veas, en un futuro será por tu bien. Aquí me tienes, apoyándote. Si no te lo demostraba, no me ibas a creer.

Metí la llave a la cerradura y abrí, no había nadie, todo estaba tranquilo en el primer piso, excepto por unos ¿gemidos? Esos sonidos provenían del segundo piso. Yo miré a Alice y ella me hizo un gesto para subir las escaleras. ¡Dios! Cada vez que avanzábamos, más fuertes se hacían los gemidos, el cuarto de James era el del fondo, yo lo conocía, habíamos hecho infinidad de veces el amor allí, en el corredor había ropa tirada, tanto de hombre como de mujer. Yo sabía lo que encontraría ahí, lo sabía antes de verlo, que me estaban engañando de la peor manera…

Abrí la puerta del dormitorio. ¡Mierda! Todo se me vino abajo, mis ilusiones, mis sueños, todo el dolor que uno puede sentir llegó a mí, como una ola que arrastraba mi felicidad con ella y sólo quedaba una Bella triste.

James estaba tirado en la cama y alguien lo estaba montando, jadeé de la impresión, cuando oyeron, los dos se voltearon mirando a la puerta. ¡Oh Dios! La chica... quería llorar, gritar, quería golpearlos a los dos, pero no hice nada de eso. Junté toda la dignidad que me quedaba.

—Nunca más, los dos, se acerquen a mí. Estás muerto James, y tú Jessica, nunca dejaste de ser la puta.

Cerré la puerta de un portazo y bajé corriendo seguida de Alice, ya no me aguantaba, lágrimas caían por mis ojos sin ningún control. A lo lejos escuchaba que James me llamaba, mi ex amor, mi ex todo, ese que me acababa de engañar. Subí al carro y Alice arrancó, alejándome del lugar de mis pesadillas.

Yo lloraba sin control alguno, no podía contenerme. Las imágenes se repetían en mi mente, una y otra vez.

—Alice para, para... —Ella frenó en seco.

Abrí la puerta y vomité todo lo que había comido en el día, me daba asco recordar la escena. Alice me entregó un pañuelito y me limpié. Arrancó de nuevo.

—¿Hace cuánto lo sabías?

—Yo... —Se veía nerviosa—. Comencé a sospechar de Jessica desde que nos enteramos que fue a la fiesta de Helena, luego me di cuenta que no era la misma, te miraba con envidia, y cuando fue la fiesta de Steven y James me llamó para recogerte, fui hasta su casa, pero justo antes de llegar lo encontré a él dándole un beso a Jessica en la puerta, un beso que tenia de todo menos pureza. No sé si se dio cuenta o no, sólo sé que ese día te encontré mal, Bella, muy mal, pero así como no me creíste que él te drogó, sabía que no me creerías el engaño.

Y ella tenía razón, no le hubiera creído, pero ahora, en este momento, no pensaba.

—Lo sabías, y no me lo dijiste. —Comencé a gritar—. Lo sabías, maldita sea. Alice, me vieron la cara de idiota no sé por cuanto tiempo, pero tú no me lo dijiste. ¿Qué clase de amiga eres? —Ella estaba sorprendida por lo que había dicho.

—Soy una que a pesar que estés molesta conmigo ahora y me digas muchas cosas, te seguirá apoyando. No es fácil superar esto...

—¿Y tú que sabes? —Le espeté, furiosa—. Si jamás te has enamorado

—Sí, tienes razón, no sé lo que es enamorarse, o que te engañen, pero sé qué es el dolor y te apuesto que perder a tu madre no se compara lo que sientes ahora, no es nada inclusive. —Estacionó frente a mi casa—. Te quiero. Cuando te des cuenta que todo lo hago por tu bien, me llamas.

Me bajé del carro, sintiéndome enferma conmigo misma, sintiéndome usada, engañada. Abrí la puerta de la casa, todos estaban en la mesa almorzando, cuando mamá me vio corrió a abrazarme.

—Bella —dijo preocupada—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada. —Trataba de contener mis lágrimas—. Voy a mi cuarto, no me pasen con nadie.

—Pero Bella...

—Nada de peros Reneé, necesito estar sola, por favor.

—Déjala Reneé —dijo mi papá—. Luego nos contará qué le pasa.

Yo asentí, dándole las gracias silenciosamente. Subí a mi dormitorio y me recosté, sintiendo que un hueco se abría en mi pecho, me sentía mal, una cosa era encontrar a tu novio besándose con otra, pero muy diferente era verlo teniendo sexo, y con una de tus amigas. Me paré y arranqué todas las fotografías que tenía en mi pared, él había muerto, me había hecho lo peor que te pueden hacer en la vida y dolía, dolía demasiado.

Era mi novio de toda la vida, era la persona que me prometió jamás engañarme, la persona con la que planeábamos tener un futuro. Yo sabía que íbamos mal, que peleábamos mucho, y que inclusive se me ocurrió terminar con él, pero no así, no de ésta manera, no viendo como mi amiga se lo montaba. Me fui al baño y cuando me vi reflejada en el espejo me di cuenta que no era la Bella feliz, James había consumido mi felicidad poco a poco, la había pisoteado, mi autoestima estaba por los suelos, la torre de la princesa se caía poco a poco...

— Bella. —Oía que me llamaban, pero no quería despertarme—. Hija, James está abajo, tu papá puede regresar de la comisaría en cualquier momento. —Los golpes se hacían más fuertes—. Bells, él está borracho.

Eso fue suficiente como para despertarme. Salí para ver a Reneé, y ella ahogó un grito, la miré confundida.

—¿Qué te hizo? Has estado llorando, tus ojos están demasiado hinchados.

—Nada mamá, déjame solucionar mis problemas.

Bajé con miedo, yo sabía que James borracho era una mierda, aparte, no quería enfrentarlo, pero si no lo hacía iba a seguir tocando la puerta como loco. Salí y ahí estaba él, con Eric a su lado.

—Mira, viste... hip... ahí es-tá mi chica, ella es hip... mi chica. —Ni siquiera podía hablar bien.

—Eric, déjanos solos. —El aludido se fue hasta el carro—. ¿Qué mierda quieres?

—Oh, Beeellaaa. —Arrastraba mi nombre, la borrachera no lo dejaba hablar bien—. No puedes decir malas palabras. —Luego, comenzó a reír como loco—. Per-dóname hip… tienes que entenderme. Yo, yo... soy hombre y tú no querías nada conmigo. El día de la fiesta, hip, tú ni siquiera... estabas consciente... cuando te la metí. Estabas taaan drogada... fue mala idea echar, hip... el líquido a tu bebida...

¡Oh Dios! Alice tuvo razón, James me drogó y me violó, comencé a llorar.

—Eres un hijo de puta, James. No me vuelvas a buscar jamás, vete. —Lo empujé, pero él era más fuerte.

—¡Jaja! —Rió más fuerte—. Al final, hip… me terminaras buscando. ¿Quién te soportará? ¿Quién aguantará a la prin… princesa Bella? Pero eres…¡miiiiiaaa! hip… Así que...no le abras las piernas... a nadie. —Me señaló

—En tus sueños volveré a ser tuya, púdrete. —Me fui corriendo a la casa y me encerré en el dormitorio.

—Bella, abre, tenemos que hablar. —Yo gritaba que no—. Isabella, ahora, abre.

(3) Abrí la puerta y entró Renée.

—Ya no llores hija. —Me abrazó—. No vale la pena

—Fui tan tonta, siempre me decías que él no era bueno.

—Ya, tranquila, shh. —Se recostó en la cama conmigo—. Ahora, a dormir...

—_Mírate, pareces un hombre, nadie se querrá acostar contigo. Nadie te va a amar, más que yo._

—_Ya no sigas, por favor... —Lloraba demasiado._

—_Eres simple, Bella, no tienes gracia. Jessica se sabía mover mejor que tú. No eres nadie, princesita._

—¡Basta!

Me levanté sobresaltada, vi la mesa de noche, apenas eran las 5am, me levanté de frente a la ducha. Comencé a lavarme el cabello, pero cuando me tocó la parte del cuerpo, me acordé de todo lo que James me había hecho, comencé a llorar de nuevo. Era tan ilusa, creyéndole amor eterno a un chico que no valía la pena, depositando toda mi confianza en Jessica, que era igual o peor que Helena. Ya no quería llorar, quería ser fuerte, pero simplemente no podía, las lágrimas me traicionaban.

Sonó mi celular, era Alice... Ni siquiera le contesté, sabía que había hecho mal ayer en decirle todas esas cosas, ella era mi mejor amiga, la quería demasiado, pero igual me dolía, no el hecho de que ella lo supiera, sino el haber sido tan idiota de no creerle.

Bajé a desayunar muy temprano. Así que no podía evitar encontrarme con Charlie.

—Bella, buenos días.

—Hola papá. —Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Sabes que respeto mucho tu vida privada, pero no me gustó verte así ayer en la cena, Bells, dime ¿por qué estas usando lentes? —No le contesté—. No hay sol, así que el único motivo que creo es que has estado llorando por ese patán...

—Papá —dije con voz de súplica, para que se callara.

—No, Bella, no me quedaré callado. Eres mi hija, me dolió verte así, pero aquí me tienes, si necesitas que le dé una paliza me olvido que soy policía y lo hago. Te quiero, nadie merece tus lágrimas.

Yo lo abracé muy fuerte, necesitaba a mis verdaderos amigos, y más que nada a mi familia. Tomé una taza de manzanilla y galletas de soda, ya que aun tenía el estomago revuelto. Llegué temprano a la escuela, no sabía qué hacer. Alice había insistido llamándome al celular, pero no le había contestado. Me escribió por el _bbm _diciendo que me quería, que nos veríamos en las clases.

Estaba caminando hacia la biblioteca cuando escuché:

—Vaya, vaya. —Esa voz de burla—. Pero, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? A la más ilusa de toda la escuela.

Volteé para enfrentar a Helena, aunque no tenía ganas de nada.

—¿Qué quieres? —dije molesta.

—Umm… —Hizo un gesto, como si estuviera pensando—. ¿Qué me digas que se siente que te engañen? —Ella estaba al tanto, todo el mundo lo estaba, menos yo. El día que escuché en el baño, hablaban de mí… —Te doy diez dólares a que en tu cabeza todo está encajando, sí, yo lo sabía, todo el mundo la verdad. Menos la pobre Bella.

—No sé de qué hablas…

—¿No sabes? Oh, vamos Bella, sé que ayer encontraste a tu novio, o puedo decir ex, metiéndosela a tu amiga. Eso debió doler.

—¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos? ¿Por qué quieres joderme la existencia?

—¿Por qué? Haber, déjame pensar. —Levantó una ceja—. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te crees perfecta pero no lo eres. Mírate, pareces de nuevo el marimacho Swan.

Le dediqué una mirada de profundo desprecio, la odiaba con toda mi alma. Vi a Jacob venir por detrás de ella, pero eso no le importaba, seguía escupiendo su veneno.

—Eres una perdedora. ¿Quién es la infeliz ahora? Tú… —Me señaló, Jacob estaba caminando en nuestra dirección, pero ella no se daba cuenta.

—Si hablamos de infelices, sales perdiendo Helena.

—Sí claro, Bellita. —Jacob se paró a su costado—. Hola, amor. —Le dio un beso en los labios—. Mira Jake, ¿te enteraste que la engañaron? —Él abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Deja que se vaya Helena.

Estaba retomando mi camino hacia la biblioteca…

—Das pena, no eres nadie…

—¡Basta Helena! —La cortó Jake—. Déjala irse. Ella sabe lo que hace.

—Pero amor…

—No, nada de peros. Vámonos. —La jaló hacia al lado contrario de donde me encontraba.

Le agradecí a Dios porque Jacob se la llevó, me encerré en el baño y me puse a llorar de nuevo. ¿Cuánta burla tendría que soportar? ¿Qué haría cuando todo el mundo se entere? Iba a quedar como la patética que le creía todo a su novio, pero que le habían visto la cara de estúpida, ¡y con su amiga!

—¡No! Basta, Bella. —Me dije a mi misma.

Me lavé la cara y me puse mis lentes de nuevo. No quería que todo el mundo se diera cuenta que había llorado. Si me quedaba un poco de dignidad, la iba a conservar. La gente comenzaba a llegar a la escuela, así que me fui hacia el salón. Me senté en el último asiento, no podía dejar que todos me vieran. Vi a Alice entrar, vino corriendo a abrazarme.

—Tonta, debiste contestarme el celular. ¡Hey! Aquí estoy para poyarte, no importa todo lo que me dijiste ayer.

Yo sólo asentí, las clases se pasaron muy rápido, para mi gusto. La verdad que éstas semanas eran de locos, gente iba y venía por el pasillo, buscando a los profesores para una última oportunidad o para entregar trabajos a último momento. Felizmente yo tenía todo en orden y al día.

A la hora del almuerzo convencí a Alice para ir a las bancas en el patio.

—Debes comer Bella, entiendo que no quieras hablar mucho y parezca que estás en otro mundo en vez de aquí, pero tienes que alimentarte.

—No tengo hambre —dije desganada.

—Pues igual tienes que comer. Mira, ahí viene Angie.

Volteé y efectivamente ahí venía Ángela, me miró un momento y me abrazó muy fuerte.

—Lo siento tanto —dijo con voz apenada—. Yo... yo no sabía que ella se metía con James. —Me tensé en sus brazos. El dolor que sentí al escuchar eso fue grande—. Lo siento, maldita sea, no debí decir eso. Aquí me tienes.

—Está bien, Angie —dudé un poco lo que iba a decir—. Si tú quieres seguir juntándote con ella yo… yo no tengo ningún problema.

—No, claro que no, Bells —dijo firme—. Aparte, ella se está juntando con Helena.

¿Qué? Además de que se metía con mi ex novio, se juntaba con mi peor enemiga.

—¡Oh! Es una perra —dijo Alice.

—Para, ya no me importa, nada que tenga que ver con ese grupo lo hace. Y no quiero hablar más, por favor.

Asintieron y empezaron hablar de lo poco que faltaba para la fiesta de graduación. Alice tenía su pareja, era Jack amigo de Steven. Ángela, por muy loco que suene, iba a ir con Eric. Y yo... bueno, yo no tenía pareja y dudaba mucho si ir o no…

Lo amaba, lo amo aún, ¿cómo decirle a tu corazón que no quieres a esa persona allí? ¿Cómo decirle que lo único que te hace es daño? ¿Y qué tienes que desterrarlo de allí? Pero el corazón no entiende, Alice me podría decir que lo olvidara, que me hizo daño. Pero, ¿acaso es fácil marginarlo de tu mente? ¿Cómo hacerlo con una relación de tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo dejarlo ir, cuando hubo amor? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo volver a confiar en alguien?

Era jueves, habían pasado tres días de ver a James con otra. Felizmente no me había cruzado con ellos, los estaba evitando, salíamos tarde de una clase y entrábamos a otra, en el almuerzo íbamos a las bancas, hubiese frio o no, nos íbamos temprano de la escuela. James no me había dejado de mandar mensajes con sus excusas patéticas de que era hombre, me amaba, tenia necesidades, me seguía amando y una sarta de estupideces más. Yo me sentía triste, terminar una relación así no era fácil, me dolía mucho verme en éste estado, y por más que intentaba cambiar, no podía.

Sí a mi me dolía verme así, me imagino cómo les dolía a las personas que me rodeaban, pero no dejaba de tener pesadillas en las noches y eran las mismas. Viendo como Jessica se montaba a James, como se reían en mi cara. Y luego caía en un hoyo negro, pero no paraba, seguía cayendo, y cayendo…

—Bella, hija te estoy hablando...

—Ah, disculpa Charlie —dije, con profundo pesar.

—Reneé, lleva a Rebecca a dormir.

—¿Por qué papi? No tengo sueño —dijo mi hermanita.

—Igual anda a dormir princesa, vamos, despídete.

—Hasta mañana. —Le dio un beso—. Hasta mañana, Bella. —Me miró y frunció el ceño—. Ya no estés triste, sonríe, tienes una hermosa sonrisa.

Hasta mi hermanita se daba cuenta de mi tristeza.

—Bueno, yo también me voy a dormir. —Sabía que si no lo hacía, iba a venir Charlie con su discurso. Estaba parándome…

—No señorita, necesitamos hablar.

—Papá, tengo clases mañana, mejor lo dejamos para otro día —dije nerviosa.

—No, Bella. —Hizo un gesto para que me sentara—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué sigues mal? ¿Por ese chico? —Yo lo miré sorprendida—. Sé que estas así por él, todos los sabemos. Pero mírate, ¿te has visto al espejo últimamente? Estás delgada, con ojeras, ojos hinchados.

—Son las clases —interrumpí.

—Bella, vamos, no soy tonto —dijo irritado—, no importa lo que pasó, tampoco si cometiste errores. La vida está hecha para cometerlos, si no no aprenderíamos nada. James no fue un buen chico, pero no me voy a enfocar en eso porque él no me importa, me importas tú. Me duele verte así, ver que no sabes cómo superar esto que te pasa. Nadie dice que la vida es fácil, hay alegrías pero así como también hay momentos tristes, momentos que da ganas de encerrarte en tu cuarto y jamás salir. —No podía contener las lágrimas—. No te voy a decir que no llores, porque por más que te lo diga lo seguirás haciendo. Pero ¿te gusta verte así? ¿Verte toda delgada, sin arreglarte? Te apuesto que ese chico lo está pasando bien ¿y tú Bella? ¿No mereces ser feliz? —Él tenía tanta razón—. Tú pones el límite hasta dónde quieres llorar, hasta dónde quieres sufrir. No dejes que nadie mate esos sueños que tienes, que nadie te quite esa sonrisa en la cara.

—Papá. —Lo abracé tan fuerte—. Te quiero, tú, mamá y Rebe son lo que más amo en éste mundo.

—Y nosotros a ti, Bella —dijo mi mama detrás mío—. Ya no estés mal, pon tu límite, permítete ser feliz, las cosas siempre pasan por algo. En algunas ocasiones Dios siempre nos tiene destinado algo mejor, aunque para que eso llegue, a veces nos tenemos que desilusionar.

Nos fundimos en un abrazo los tres, ésta era mi familia, no importaba qué había sucedido, lo único importante era que desde éste momento me iba a dedicar a ser feliz, nadie decía que iba a ser fácil. Pero cuando uno se proponía cosas, las lograba, y como decía Charlie, tenía que ponerme un límite y hoy me había puesto el mío, que hasta el día de hoy había llorado lo suficiente, ya no mas lágrimas, no más caras tristes. Iba a disfrutar mi vida con personas que me querían, que se preocupaban por mí. Iba a disfrutar cada momento con mi familia, de ahora en adelante ningún James o ninguna Jessica me iba a quitar mi felicidad, aunque él había logrado con su engaño que jamás volviese a confiar en las personas, y no volver abrir mi corazón a ningún hombre…

.

.

.

Después de la conversación de ayer con mis padres, me había propuesto ya no llorar más, ni estar mal por personas que no valían la pena. Estaba llegando a la escuela en mi auto, habíamos quedado con Alice encontrarnos en el estacionamiento. A partir de hoy faltaba exactamente una semana para la graduación. Y eso me ponía feliz.

Estacioné y me di cuenta que había mucha gente rodeando a dos chicos. Justo divisé a Alice, que también estaba llegando en su flamante deportivo.

—Enana —dije despeinándola.

—Hola, te ves muy bien. —Me sonrió—. Oye, mira están gritando: ¡pelea, pelea! Vamos a ver.

Nos acercamos, pero había demasiada gente, oímos el primer golpe que le daban a alguno de los dos chicos, todos gritaron, chicos alentando, chicas diciendo que paren. Nos abrimos paso entre todos y llegué adelante para ver quiénes peleaban ¡Oh dios!... Era James con Steven. El último tenía rojo toda la parte de la mejilla, Steven le respondió con un puñete en el estómago. James se dobló un poco, pero luego rió…

—¿Eso es todo perdedor? —dijo James, burlándose—. Eres tan patético. —Estaba a punto de tirarle otro puñete.

—¡NO! —grité—. ¡Basta, los dos! —Me puse en medio de ellos. Era la primera vez que me encontraba a James cara a cara después del engaño.

—¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí? Hola amor. —¿Amor? Este tipo estaba loco.

—¿Amor? No, estás equivocado James. Deje de ser tu amor hace tiempo. —Observé a Steven—. Vamos a la enfermería. —Estaba a punto de agarrar a Steven e irme con él cuando escuché la voz de Jessica.

—¿Tan rápido sales con otro? —dijo con burla—, qué mal, Isabella.

Me había cansado de esconderme, de evitarla, si tenía que gritar sus verdades delante de todos lo haría.

—¿Yo, saliendo con otro? —refuté—, estás equivocada. Pero bueno, ¿qué se puede esperar de una perra como tú, que piensa que todos somos de su misma condición?

Se escucharon cuchicheos a mí alrededor, porque para mucha gente nosotras seguíamos siendo amigas.

—Mira zorra, no sabes nada de mí, así que cállate. —Ella echaba chispas por los ojos, y James a su lado no decía nada.

—Quizá no sepa mucho de ti, pero sé lo necesario, que te metiste con mi novio. —Contemplé a todos a mi alrededor—. Sí, que a todos les quede claro que Jessica Stanley se metió con James, como muchos saben mi novio de tres años, o bueno, ahora ex.

Todos jadearon por mi revelación.

—¿Y saben qué más? —Me reí en su cara—. No los encontré besándose, si no que los encontré…

—Basta, Isabella —dijo James, molesto.

—¿Basta? No amorcito —dije burlona—, que todo el mundo sepa qué clases de personas son… Los encontré teniendo sexo. En el cuarto de él, no les digo cómo, porque hasta a mí me produce náuseas.

—Dije basta, Isabella. —Ahora James estaba completamente molesto.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —dijo el director.

—Oh, nada —dije mintiendo—. Solo coordinábamos sobre la graduación.

—Bueno —dijo no muy convencido—, todos a clases de una vez.

La gente se fue retirando. Justo cuando pensé que el director no se había dado cuenta, habló:

—Joven, ¿qué se hizo en la cara? —Señaló la mejilla de Steven.

—Um yo... yo director verá...

—Lo que pasa es que él me estaba esperando afuera de mi auto, pero no me di cuenta, abrí la puerta y golpeé su mejilla —dije apenada.

—Mmm… debe tener más cuidado señorita Swan. Llévelo a la enfermería —miró a Alice, James y Jessica que aún se encontraban mirando—.Y ustedes, a clases ahora —sentenció.

Ellos se fueron mientras yo llevaba a Steven para que lo curaran. Estábamos en un silencio incómodo. Él era tímido y yo era peor, así que no había tema de conversación…

—Mira jovencito, ponte esto sobre el sitio de tu golpe y toma éste analgésico para el dolor. Tú, ya te puedes ir a clases —me dijo.

—No, quisiera quedarme con él. —Ella se dedicó a observarme un momento, hasta que asintió.

—Está bien, ayúdalo con el hielo. Luego vengo para echarle la crema.

Le serví un vaso de agua para que tragara su pastilla y luego agarré el hielo para que pudiera tomarla.

—Gracias —expresó avergonzado.

—No hay de qué. ¿Por qué peleaste? ¿Por qué con James?

—Yo… yo Bella. —Estaba muy nervioso—. Le reclamé para que ya no te moleste más, nada de llamadas, ni de mensajes. —Abrí los ojos muy sorprendida—. Lo siento, no debí meterme, pero es que, tú sabes… es decir, quiero que estés bien.

—Estoy bien, Steven… —Él me cortó.

—No parece. —Yo levante mi ceja—. Es que estabas triste y creo que saber de él tan seguido te hacía mal.

—No tenías por qué meterte —aseguré un poco molesta—. Aprecio lo que has hecho, pero no te metas porque no quiero que salgas lastimado. Mira cómo has quedado, no quiero más problemas por mi culpa.

Él me sujetó la cara con sus manos.

—Bella, me importas. —¡Dios! Me sentía caliente de lo roja que debía estar en éste momento, me soltó y pasó sus dedos por sus mejillas—. Y no soy el único que se preocupa por ti, te lo aseguro.

—Bueno… umm, creo que es suficiente para el hielo —comenté nerviosa—. Tengo clases. Deberías apurarte tú también, nos vemos.

Le entregué el hielo y salí prácticamente corriendo a mi clase de matemáticas, Steven era guapo, sexy, todo lo bonito en un hombre, pero yo no estaba ni para recibir halagos, ni para que me toquen de esa manera, su cercanía, su toque me había puesto incómoda y avergonzada. Él era mi amigo, y no quería que confundiera eso. Llegue al salón respirando agitadamente por la corrida que me había dado.

—Bella, ¿qué paso con Steven? —preguntó preocupada Alice

—Él se quedó en la enfermería, está bien.

—Qué bueno, oye, me siento orgullosa de ti —opinó ahora sonriente—. Lo que hiciste allá afuera no es fácil, me alegro que hayas puesto tu límite.

—Yo también, me siento bien conmigo misma. Gracias por aguantarme estos días, poco a poco se logran las cosas.

—Señorita Cullen y Swan ¿quieren venir a dar la clase? —interrogó molesto el profesor, nosotras negamos con la cabeza—. Bueno, continuamos.

Comenzamos a atender las clases y de nuevo no teníamos tiempo de nada, se pasó volando hasta que llegó la hora de almuerzo. Alice se estaba dirigiendo para el patio donde estaban las bancas, como siempre.

—No, Alice —Negué con la cabeza—. Hoy no almorzaremos aquí.

Ella sonrió, fuimos a nuestra mesa de siempre, lo que nos sorprendió es que todos nos saludaban "Hola Isabella, Hola Alice" "Hola chicas" "Hola" y se notaban que eran saludos y sonrisas sinceras, nadie fingía.

Nos sentamos, se nos unió Ángela, Steven y Jack, que era amigo de él y pareja de Alice para el baile de graduación.

—¿Ya se enteraron? —preguntó Ángela. Todos la miramos confundidos—. El miércoles se acaban las clases, no el viernes —informó emocionada.

—¿En serio? —Ella asintió—. Genial.

—Sí, ¿Bella, ya tienes pareja?

— Yo umm... no creo que vaya a la fiesta.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Alice—. Dime que he escuchado mal

—No...

—Estás loca, claro que irás. Y no quiero peros, estas cosas no se dan dos veces en la vida.

—Está bien —señalé resignada—. Pero no tengo pareja.

—Ya verás que la habrá, hay muchos que mueren por ir contigo.

—Eso es cierto —ratificó Jack—. Muchos se pelearán para tenerte por una noche —manifestó mirando a Steven...

.

.

.

Los días pasaban rápido, estábamos a martes, sólo un día más y acabábamos las clases, todo el fin de semana Alice se había pasado en mi casa viendo películas. Habíamos tratado de no tocar el tema de James, pero fue imposible. Me había puesto a llorar de nuevo, aunque ésta vez había sido con menos intensidad que las anteriores.

El lunes habíamos dado nuestro último examen de historia, la profesora lo revisó de inmediato, saque un ocho y necesitaba un dos, así que había pasado ese curso. Y hoy nos encontrábamos ayudando a Jack con su trabajo de matemáticas, era su última oportunidad.

—Jack, atiende —pedí molesta—. Estás sólo mirando culos y tetas a cualquiera que pasa por delante de nuestra mesa.

—No —afirmó fingiendo indignación.

—Es cierto —replicó Steven—, disimula un poco, así como yo.

—Hombres, todos iguales. Ya está bien, acabemos, porque la hora del almuerzo se acaba y tú tienes que entregar el trabajo —anunció Alice.

Él presto atención a lo que Ángela y yo le explicábamos, terminó el trabajo justo a la hora que sonó la campana, se fue con Steven y nosotras fuimos a nuestra clase.

—Me cae bien Jack —expresó Alice, muy feliz.

—A mí también. —La observe un rato—. Oye, ¿no te estará gustando?

—No, Bella, es mi amigo.

—Bueno —informé no muy convencida—. Ahora voy al salón, iré al baño primero.

Ellas asintieron. Entré al baño sólo para mojarme un poco la cara, oí que entraban pero no presté atención, lo que despertó mi curiosidad fue que le estaban echando seguro a la puerta. Levanté mi mirada y por el espejo vi quién era...

* * *

Gracias a todas por leer, por sus reviews, favs y follows, la invitamos a unirse al grupo del fic, ahí compartimos adelantos, imágenes relacionadas, música, vestuario... serán bienvenidas:

www . facebook groups / Ficsde . Yoko (recuerden sin los espacios)


	12. Chapter 12

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN Beta FFAD_

_Beta de verano: Camilin Cullen_

_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M. La historia si es mía.

* * *

**Playlist**

_(1)Eminem — Love The Way You Lie ft. Rihanna_

_(2)Muse — Starlight_

_(3)Alphaville — Forever Young_

* * *

**_Capitulo 11_**

_—Me cae bien Jack —expresó Alice, muy feliz._

_—A mí también. —La observe un rato—. Oye, ¿no te estará gustando?_

_—No, Bella, es mi amigo._

_—Bueno —informé no muy convencida—. Ahora voy al salón, iré al baño primero._

_Ellas asintieron. Entré al baño sólo para mojarme un poco la cara, oí que entraban pero no presté atención, lo que despertó mi curiosidad fue que le estaban echando seguro a la puerta. Levanté mi mirada y por el espejo vi quién era..._

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

—James —susurré.

—Bella —respondió él con una sonrisa en su rostro—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien. —contesté moviéndome un poco para acercarme a la puerta—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Hablar...

—Nosotros no tenemos nada que hablar.

—Te equivocas, tenemos mucho que hablar. Me dejaste en ridículo delante de toda la escuela —se comenzó acercar a mí—. Además, te extraño mucho.

—Yo sólo les conté a los demás lo que había pasado. Tengo que ir a clases. —Me di la vuelta para sujetar la manija e irme, cuando lo sentí atrás mío, susurrándome al odio.

—Te necesito, completamente, besarte —comenzó a pasar sus dedos por mis labios—, tocarte cada parte de tu cuerpo… —a trazar líneas con sus dedos bajando lentamente—. Necesito escucharte decir que eres mía.

Tal vez en otro momento esto me hubiera excitado, pero ahora me daba asco.

—Suéltame —me deshice de su agarre—. Me das asco, no te me acerques, vete con tu puta.

—Deja de hablar así —demandó molesto—. Y tú no te vas a ningún lado —sentenció.

Iniciamos un forcejeo. Hasta que me calmé y dejé que me besara. Sentir sus labios fue asqueroso, quería llorar, pero no lo hice, le hice creer que yo de verdad quería esto, que moría por su toque. Él comenzó a pasar sus manos por mi cuerpo y las posicionó en mis caderas, y fue en ese momento que aproveché para levantar mi rodilla y golpearlo donde más le dolería.

—Bella, ¡hija de puta! —Se retorcía en el suelo.

Aproveché para abrir la puerta, salí corriendo por el pasillo hasta el estacionamiento. Estaba muy alterada, me subí al auto y conduje hasta mi casa. Gracias a Dios no había nadie, Renée de seguro estaba en la florería, entré al baño y vomité todo el almuerzo, sentía asco, repugnancia. Las lágrimas caían de nuevo por mis ojos, no podía con esto, me sobrepasaba. Intentaba estar bien, salir adelante, pero no podía, todo esto era una mierda, mi cuento de princesa se venía abajo, yo seguía cayendo en el hoyo y no podía parar.

Le mandé un mensaje a Alice, diciéndole que me había puesto mal, que luego la llamaría. Me sentía tan decepcionada de mí misma, estaba asqueada. Creía que ya no podía salir, ser feliz de nuevo…

—Bella, hermanita —sentí que alguien me movía con sus pequeñas manitas—. Despierta.

—Rebbe —respondí con voz somnolienta—. Déjame dormir.

—Mami te llama para la cena. Ven, vamos —me seguía moviendo, hasta que me levanté—. ¿De nuevo has dormido mucho? —La miré confundida—. Tus ojitos están hinchados.

¡Oh! Rebbeca era muy inteligente.

—Sí hermanita, dame cinco minutos y bajo.

Ella asintió y salió de la habitación, traté de arreglarme para que no se me notara que había llorado, pero era imposible, cuando bajé a cenar, todos estaban sentados en la mesa.

—Bells, no quise despertarte, pero llamó Alice —me informó mamá.

—Hija ¿de nuevo? —preguntó Charlie, señalando mis ojos.

—Lo siento, no volverá a pasar —respondí con pesar.

—No tienes porqué disculparte, sólo no quiero verte de nuevo así.

Yo asentí, trate de borrar por un momento lo que había pasado en la tarde, no quería malograr mi cena. Así que participé amenamente de la conversación sobre la fiesta en el nido de Rebbe, sobre Charlie, que había perdido un juego de casino con Diego, su compañero de trabajo, y sobre Renée que el sábado tenía mucho trabajo con Esme, sobre mí y lo orgullosos que estaban mis papás de que por fin me graduara.

—¿Cuándo harán todo, viernes o sábado? —preguntó Renée.

—El viernes en la mañana será la ceremonia y en la noche la fiesta.

—¿Y ya tienes tu ropa?

—Bueno, en la mañana iré con algo sencillo porque la toga ira encima, y no sé si iré a la fiesta en la noche.

—¿Por qué? —gritó—. Bella, esas cosas no se repiten.

—Sí, lo mismo me dijo Alice, pero no tengo pareja y no iré sola.

—De seguro mañana te invitan.

Yo sólo asentí, mañana era el último día y no me quitaba el sueño ir a esa fiesta porque la verdad no estaba de ánimos para divertirme, pero sabía que Alice me llevaría, aunque no tuviera pareja, aunque no quería ir sin una, sería muy incómodo…

—Me voy a dormir, mañana es el último día de escuela —anuncié emocionada.

—Está bien bebé —contestó Charlie. Detestaba que me dijera así

—No me gusta que me digas así, ¿algún día dejaré de ser tu pequeña?

—No, para mí siempre serás mi hijita —señaló sonriendo.

Me reí, subí a mi dormitorio, me iba a dormir, pero recordé que tenía que llamar a Alice.

—Bella, por fin, ¿crees que no me preocupo? Me mandaste un mensaje diciendo que te sentías mal, pero ni siquiera te dignaste a llamarme más tarde, ¿con qué derecho me mantienes toda la tarde en ascuas? Si no es por tu mamá, te juró que hubiera estado tocándote como loca la puerta.

—¿Terminaste? —Me reí.

—Y encima te ríes, eres una desconsiderada. —Se oía en su voz que estaba indignada.

—Está bien, lo siento enana, es que dormí toda la tarde, de verdad lo siento Al, te quiero.

—Sí, sí como digas, yo también te quiero, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. ¿Ya estás mejor?

—Si —aseguré un poco incómoda.

—Bella, no me mientas.

—De verdad estoy bien, te dejo, quiero dormir.

—No sé cómo puedes seguir durmiendo si lo has hecho toda la tarde, pero bueno, te dejo. Te quiero.

Me colgó, no tenia sueño, pero el mejor remedio para no pensar era dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban contentos, era el último día, todo el esfuerzo se vería recompensado. Los profesores habían dado sus discursos de despedida, deseándonos lo mejor. Comentándonos que la universidad no era fácil, pero no era cosa del otro mundo. Que teníamos que lograr nuestros sueños. Era el momento del almuerzo, las clases de la última hora se habían suspendido, así que faltaban exactamente 45 minutos para que acabaran, para que todo termine.

—Aprobé —anunció Jack, mostrándonos orgulloso su muy merecido nueve.

—Ves, te lo dije. —Lo felicitó Alice, dándole un pequeño abrazo. Él por su parte, se sonrojó violentamente.

—¿Cuánto necesitabas? —le preguntó Angie.

—Bueno, yo um… —balbuceó incómodo—. Un ocho.

—¿En serio? —interrogué sorprendida y luego me partí de la risa.

—No te rías Bells —respondió fingiendo indignación.

—¡Oh, vamos! Pensé que necesitabas un cuatro o cinco, pero jamás un ocho.

—Sí, bueno, agrégale que debí sacar ocho, el profesor se equivocó en sumar.

Todos nos reímos. La cafetería estaba totalmente llena, sí, incluido James, Helena, Jacob, Jessica y otros chicos más, que para mi suerte estaban al otro extremo de donde me encontraba. No podía negar que me dolía verlos juntos, pero no iba a hacer nada, ni siquiera llorar, lo único que quería era perderlos de vista y sabía que a partir del viernes ya no los iba a ver tan seguido como ahora.

—¡Hey Bells! —me susurró Alice. La miré—. No los mires, no merecen que les prestes atención —yo asentí.

—¡Hey paliducha! —me gritó Jack—. Steven quiere decirte algo —miré al aludido y su cara fue pasando por todas las tonalidades de rojo

—Bueno, yo umm… —comenzó a hablar nerviosamente—. Quisiera saber um… si tú…es decir, no te digo que aceptes…pero quieres ir... —cerró los ojos—. ¿Quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta?

Ahora yo estaba como Steven hace un momento, diferentes tonalidades de rojo de seguro pasaban por mi cara este momento.

—Yo bueno um… es que… —Alice me pateó por debajo de la mesa—. Sí, creo que está bien —esta vez me dio una patada más fuerte—. No creo, está bien, sí quiero ir contigo.

El sonrió triunfante, yo lo hice de vuelta. A pesar de lo que pasó en la enfermería, seguíamos siendo amigos, porque en eso nos habíamos convertido, ya no era simplemente mi compañero, sino mi amigo, e ir con una persona que me hacía sentir bien era genial.

—Bueno, entonces eso significa que Angie, Bells y yo iremos al centro comercial —anunció Alice, extasiada por este hecho.

En cambio, yo lo menos que quería era ir de compras...

—Sólo cinco minutos —anunció Jack, con una sonrisa contagiosa.

—Él más feliz eres tú —lo acusé, burlándome—. A pesar de todo, extrañaré la escuela.

—Yo también —afirmó Alice con pesar—. Hemos pasado de todo aquí.

—Es cierto —respondí—. Aunque las cosas, últimamente, no han sido buenas.

—¡Hey! —habló Steven—. Enfoquémonos en cosas alegres. Por ejemplo, que no volverás a ver a la profesora de historia.

—Oh sí, no volveré a ver a esa zorra. ¡Vamos! No pongan esa cara, ella merece esos títulos y más. ¿Cierto Angie? ¿Cómo va tu discurso?

—Bien, creo, tengo miedo de que me pifien, o aún peor, terminar bañada en salsa de tomate.

—¿Tan malo es el discurso? —preguntó Jack.

—No es eso, seguro debe ser genial, sólo que ella está nerviosa. Tranquila Angie, todo irá bien.

Ella me sujetó la mano y me la apretó, en señal de agradecimiento...

—Sólo falta un minuto, mierda, sólo uno, por fin le diré a mi mamá: "mira, acabé la prepa, pasé todo y me iré a estudiar a la universidad", ¡ah mierda! Ahora sólo faltan treinta segundos.

Y era verdad, faltaba poco, todo el mundo miraba el gran reloj de la pared, esperando que tocaran el timbre para indicarnos que todo se había acabado.

—Diez; nueve —lo que había pasado aquí—; ocho; siete —haber terminado con James—; seis; cinco; cuatro —pero haber ganado nuevos y verdaderos amigos—; tres… —el sonido de las personas contando era muy fuerte—, dos… uno.

Cuatro cosas pasaron a la vez. Sonó el timbre, todo el mundo, incluyéndome, se levantó de las sillas, comenzaron a gritar, y Steven me cargo. ¡Oh Jesús! Me estaba cargando y dando vueltas, me sujetaba a su cuello, ya que me mareaba muy rápido.

—Bella, ya estás en el piso, abre los ojos.

Pero yo no quería hacerlo, inicié una respiración profunda, hasta que los latidos de mi corazón se calmaron y pude abrirlos, sabiendo que no iba a vomitar. Escuchamos que alguien se aclaraba la garganta por el megáfono.

—Felicidades a todos, un año más ha concluido con satisfacción, mi más sincero agradecimiento a los profesores por guiarlos. Para los alumnos que han culminado la preparatorio el día de hoy, decirles que los esperamos el viernes, disfruten de las vacaciones.

Los silbidos se hicieron presentes, los alumnos estaban contentos. Habíamos quedado con los chicos para ir a tomar un café luego. Así que nos abrimos camino entre las personas, algunas nos felicitaban, nos sonreían, se sentía una buena energía aquí. Salimos al estacionamiento y cada uno subió a su auto, excepto Jack que subió a una… ¡Moto!

—Antes de que pregunten, esta preciosura es mía, no tengo auto así que es el único medio de transporte que me moviliza.

—¡Genial! —comentó Ángela—. Yo no tengo auto y mucho menos moto.

—¿Quieres subir? —le preguntó Jack—. Tranquila, no pasará nada —ella dudó—. Te lo prometo.

Y eso fue suficiente para que Ángela asintiera. Cada uno subió a su auto y empezó a conducir hacia el _Forks Coffee Shop,_ que era un sitio agradable para ir después de clases.

Habíamos hecho el pedido, mientras hablábamos sobre las carreras y universidades que íbamos a seguir a partir de ahora, cuando entro Eric. Yo lo miré y me tensé al instante, ya que eso significaba que venía James, pero no, el jamás entró.

—Él me preguntó dónde estaba y le conté que estábamos aquí, por favor, es mi pareja, no quería hacerte sentir mal Bella, viene en son de paz. —Ángela hablaba tan rápido, no me molestaba en lo absoluto, pero si me incomodaba.

—Tranquila, está bien —confirmé no muy convencida.

Eric se acercó a nuestra mesa y con cada paso que él daba sentía que me faltaba más el aire, tener a algunos de los amigos de James cerca me ponía mal.

(1)—Hola —saludó Eric, avergonzado—. Bueno yo... ¿Qué tal? —Pero ninguno respondía—. Miren, yo vine aquí sólo porque quiero estar en paz contigo Bella —di un respingo cuando escuche mi nombre—. Necesito contarte algunas cosas sobre James —la tensión en mi se volvia mas fuerte, sentí que alguien me agarraba las manos por debajo de la mesa, era Steven—, pero a solas.

—No —respondió Alice, decidida—. Ella no quiere saber nada de él. —Pero yo la verdad si quería, había muchos vacíos en mi relación y el que iba a llenar esos espacios era Eric.

—Está bien chicos. Yo hablaré con él.

—Deja que te acompañemos, por favor —pidió con voz de súplica Steven.

—No puedo, tengo que hacerlo sola.

—Yo voy, no me importa que digas que no. Soy tu amiga, voy y punto —sentenció Alice.

Yo asentí desganada, era imposible pelear con Alice. Nos despedimos de los demás y conduje hasta mi casa. Sabía que no iba a haber nadie, por eso los traje hasta aquí.

—Miren, si les cuento esto es porque me siento mal guardándolo, de seguro también son cosas que ya saben. Déjame terminar, no me interrumpan hasta que haga una pausa o acabe.

—¿Por qué haces esto sino me debes nada?

—Porque me cansé de ser el perro de James, además él ha cambiado y tu Bella, no eres mala, no mereces nada de lo que te voy a contar.

Asentí, me recosté en el respaldo del mueble, Alice a mi lado y Eric al frente.

—Bueno, de seguro sabes que James te engañó con Jessica —lágrimas querían venir a mí, pero me hice la fuerte—. Ellos están juntos hace tres meses, tenían encuentros esporádicos, pero luego se hicieron más frecuentes, ese es el motivo por lo que no se quería acostar contigo, nos decía que ella era buena en la cama y lo consumía mucho, que si se acostaba contigo ya no tendría fuerzas —quería vomitar, esto era horrible—. Si quieres saber cómo fue, pues Jessica lo buscó, lo perseguía, hasta que en una fiesta se acostaron, así de simple, pero ella no es la única, ese cerdo se está acostando con Helena —¡oh Dios! Sentía que el cuarto se cerraba a mí alrededor—. Pero con ella no te engañó, con ella estuvo recién el fin de semana —pensé en Jacob—. Y esto es lo que quizá te importe más, Jacob lo sabe —¿qué?—. Él sabe que Helena lo engaña, pero no le importa y sabes por qué —yo negué con mi cabeza—. Está empezando a consumir drogas, deja que James se acueste con Helena, primero porque no la quiere y segundo porque le dan drogas gratis. Ya sabes, el único que la trae es James —él hizo una pausa.

—¡Oh por Dios! —Mierda, mi Jake consumiendo, no entraba en mi cabeza—. ¿Él no hace nada? Nunca se metió en eso.

—Empezó hace tres semanas, primero era sólo éxtasis en reuniones, ya sabes, eso tomamos mucho —afirmó incomodo—. Pero luego se inició con la marihuana y lo hace muy seguido. Bueno, eso es lo que pasa con Black, no dejes que se hunda más, habla con él.

Él estaba parándose como para irse, pero yo recordé que tenía una duda más…

—¿Qué paso en la fiesta de Steven?—Él me miró confundido—. Sé que no estuviste allí, pero que sí estuviste en la casa de James y que yo también estuve. —Se puso nervioso—. Por favor Eric, jamás le contaré a alguien. Jamás.

—Bella, yo... yo, esto es difícil para mí —lo miré con ojos suplicantes—. Está bien. Él te echó droga ese día, te puso GHB en tu bebida —entendió lo confundida que estaba—. Es decir, éxtasis líquido —eso no me sorprendió tanto, yo sabía por el mismo James que lo había hecho, pero escucharlo decir a otra persona, era triste.

—¡Qué hijo de puta! —Había olvidado que Alice no sabía. Ella me miró—. ¿Tú ya lo sabías? —Yo asentí—. Luego hablaremos. Continúa.

—No sé lo que paso en la casa de Steven, James sólo me contó que te puso droga. Pero llegaste a su casa alrededor de las dos, había como cinco personas que no conocía, de la escuela sólo estaban Mike, Helena, Max, Jessica y yo. En ese momento él te volvió a dar más éxtasis, estabas muy eufórica Bella, te pusiste a bailar como loca en el mueble, en la mesa, en la silla. Todos estábamos muy mal, habíamos fumado marihuana, pero yo no, por eso me acuerdo de lo que pasó. Alrededor de las tres, James te llevó a su habitación, todos pensábamos que se iban tu sabes a qué, y creo que lo hicieron, porque al rato subió Jessica a verlos y bajó furiosa diciendo que estaban tirando —yo me estremecí por el simple hecho de que alguien me haya visto, pero más porque James prácticamente me violó. Las lágrimas caían a montones—. Lo siento tanto, de verdad Bella, no te merecías eso, luego que Jessica bajó, a los 10 minutos subí, porque escuché un golpe en el piso, pensé que les había pasado algo, pero justo en ese momento salía James del cuarto y le pregunté qué había pasado, pero no me respondió sólo me dijo: "Si quieres, tíratela" —me sentí enferma, muy mal, quería morirme—. Yo me quedé parado, obviamente no lo iba a hacer, no pienses mal, sólo que fue chocante, él te estaba ofreciendo y no fui al único que se lo propuso, bajó y les dijo a los demás, pero yo te había encerrado con llave en el cuarto. Tenía la llave en mi bolsillo; luego no pasó mucho, cuando todos estuvieron dormidos dejé la llave afuera de tu puerta.

—Sí, yo la encontré allí —ratificó en un susurro Alice.

—Bueno, no paso más Bella, hasta ese día que él me llamó para que lo trajera a tu casa, yo no sabía qué había pasado hasta que me dijo entre su borrachera que lo habías encontrado con Jessica. Yo te digo esto porque no te merece Bella, eres mucho para él, no llores por favor — pidió con profundo pesar—. Yo no estaré más con él, me cansé de ser su perro, de esconderle sus cosas y, más que todo, ya no quiero consumir, tengo miedo. Ahora sí me voy, cuídate Bella.

Asentí, vi que Alice lo acompañaba hasta la puerta, oí cuando cerró, sentí cómo se puso a mi lado y me abrazó.

—¡Hey! Ya no llores Bella. Él es un hijo de puta, no merece tus lágrimas.

—Alice… —dije sollozando—. ¿Cómo pude soportar tanto? ¡¿Cómo?! Fui una tonta, estúpida. Él me ofreció, como una puta.

—Sí y son un montón de cosas lo que hizo. Pero, ¿de qué vale arrepentirse? Decir te lo dije. ¿Ganas algo? ¿Retrocedes el tiempo? ¡No! No te dejes vencer, no ahora, has comenzado a salir adelante, no decaigas por favor, no de nuevo.

—¿Y cómo hago Alice? Me duele, me destroza el corazón —la miré por un buen rato—. Pero está bien, trataré, te prometo que lo intentaré, no caer de nuevo.

—Eres hermosa Bella, todo el mundo te quiere, no dejes que nadie te arruine, que te quiten tus sueños.

Yo asentí, nos pasamos viendo tele con Alice hasta que llegó Reneé con Rebbeca, que me felicitaron por acabar mis clases satisfactoriamente. Charlie, hoy tenía turno hasta tarde, así que cenamos solas, Rebecca, nos contaba de sus amigos que estaban emocionados por la fiesta del sábado, pero que ella estaba nerviosa.

—¿Qué haremos por navidad?—pregunté

—No lo sé —respondió Renée—. ¿Qué tal si tu preparas el pavo?

—Siempre lo hago —recalqué—. No hay problema con repetir de nuevo. Me gusta toda la decoración que has hecho sobre navidad.

—Lo hice hace dos semanas —puso una cara triste—. Pensé que nunca lo notarías.

—Sí lo había notado, sólo no tuve tiempo de decirte. Aparte con tremendo papá Noel afuera, ¿quién no se daría cuenta de tu decoración? —Sonreí—. Bueno preciosas, me voy a dormir, estoy cansada y mañana voy de compras con Alice —hice una mueca.

—Ya es hora, también Rebe debe dormir —mi peque asintió—. Bella, mañana vienes a cenar porque tu papá quiere que todos estemos juntos. Quiere felicitarte por tu graduación, ya que hoy no lo hizo.

—Está bien —les di un beso a cada una y subí a mi habitación.

Entrar y ver una parte de mi pared vacía justo donde estaban las fotos con James me ponía mal aún, enterarme de hace cuánto tiempo me engañaba, o cómo fue… dolía, pero lo que me destruía totalmente era saber que me ofreció como si fuera una puta, ya no podía contener las lágrimas, una noche más o una noche menos que lloraba no haría diferencia…

(2)Me había levantado alrededor de las once, después de mucho tiempo dormía hasta tarde, mamá me había dejado una nota diciendo que no llegaba hasta la tarde con Rebe y que no olvidara la cena de la noche. Tomé desayuno rápido ya que tenía que pasar por la casa de Ángela para recogerla, ella aún no sabía de los cambios de planes de Alice. Ya no íbamos a ir al centro comercial, había gritado como loca por eso, pero iríamos a su casa a probarnos vestidos y la gran pregunta era: ¿Cuáles vestidos?

—Hola Angie —esperé que se pusiera el cinturón para arrancar.

—Hola Bells, ¿por qué vamos a la casa de Al?

—Porque dice que nos probaremos vestidos y no me mires así porque ni tengo ni una idea de lo que habla.

Nos quedamos en silencio, Ángela era tímida apenas hablaba cuando estábamos en grupo y, en este momento, la verdad, yo tampoco quería iniciar una conversación. Cuando llegamos a la casa de Alice, ella nos esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisa inmensa.

—¿Qué te traes entre manos? — pregunté asustada.

—Ya verán. Pasen, subamos.

Llegamos a la hermosa habitación de Al, pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, sino los montones de cajas que había en su cama y en el piso.

—¿Qué es eso? —interrogué demasiado sorprendida, de seguro mis ojos estaban muy abiertos.

—Bueno, son vestidos — contestó muy feliz—. Los mandé traer de Nueva York y algunos de Paris. ¡Vamos! No me miren como si fuera loca… y además también encargué traer zapatos.

—Alice, es demasiado… —susurró Ángela.

—No, nada de eso, por ningún motivo usaremos modelos repetidos ni nada así. Por lo que esta fue mi solución.

—Pero son un montón. ¡Alice Cullen! —espeté furiosa—. ¡¿Por qué haces las cosas sin consultarnos?!

—Porque no me hubieras dejado, dirías que es mucho dinero, no lo necesito y no estaba para aguantar tus berrinches.

—No me pondré nada —sentencié.

—Sí, sí lo harás porque ya lo compré —refutó—. ¿Por favor?

—¡No! —Esa iba a ser mi última decisión.

—Está bien. Como quieras —se dio la vuelta para sacar vestido por vestido.

¿Alice Cullen rindiéndose? Eso era increíble, ¿no habría ojitos de cachorrito ni nada de eso?

—¿Te gusta Angie? Estos dos son más o menos de tu talla. Vamos, pruébatelos — la animó.

La verdad, los vestidos que había sacado Alice, estaban hermosos. Eran perfectos, Angie salió con un vestido largo, color fucsia que le quedaba muy, pero muy bonito.

—Es lindo — Alice, comenzó a examinarla—. Pero muy encendido, recuerden que nos dijeron no vestidos cortos, ni tan llamativos.

Bueno en eso tenía razón, Ang se probó otro vestido… ¡Woah! Era perfecto. Negro, de tirantes, apretado hasta la cintura, donde tenía un lazo para luego caer suelto.

—Es perfecto —Alice declaró emocionada—. Es un _Dolce & Gabbana_ —¡oh Dios! No quería ni imaginar el precio—. Mira, ponte estos zapatos son de _Christian Louboutin_.

¡La combinación era perfecta!

—Alice, esto es demasiado —manifestó avergonzada Angie.

—No —estaba molesta de nuevo—. Suficiente tengo con que Bella se ponga terca, son mis amigas y las quiero mucho, por eso quiero que mañana todo sea perfecto —me miró, yo no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer por más que los vestidos me enamoraran.

Alice se probó mil y uno, la vi en rojo, plomo, negro, blanco y más. En el momento en que se sentó en la cama, frustrada, vi uno que no se había probado.

—Ponte ese —le señalé—. Se te verá muy hermoso.

Ella asintió desganada, mientras un celular comenzaba a sonar.

—Bella, atiende… —corrí inmediatamente a donde estaba su bolso, el celular ya tenía buen rato sonando, no pude mirar quien era…

—¿Aló? ¿Quién habla? —pregunté.

—¿Isabella? —Más que una pregunta, era una afirmación. ¡Dios, esa voz! La conocía—. Soy Edward. — Me quedé muda, quería decir algo, pero no salía nada de mi boca. Me había olvidado de él, de sus disculpas.

—Ahora te paso a tu hermana, está probándose vestidos —informé un poco incómoda.

—Jamás me respondiste el mensaje, te pedí disculpas, debes saber que yo nunca lo hago.

¿Y? Él me ofendió, no estaba obligada a responderle porque me pidiera disculpas.

—Recuerda, yo soy la chismosa, así que no debería estar hablando contigo —suspiré, era tonto estar así con alguien que no conocía—. Eres el hermano de mi amiga, quiero estar en paz contigo.

—Yo también, así que no te resientas —se calló un momento—. Felicidades por la graduación.

La conversación se había tornado totalmente insostenible.

—Gracias, supongo — para mi suerte salió Alice, estaba perfecta, el vestido le quedaba genial—. Ahí viene Alice. Adiós.

Felizmente, nadie se dio cuenta del intercambio de palabras con Edward. Alice terminó de hablar y se acercó a nosotras.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó un poco nerviosa.

—Te ves hermosa. Me encanta tu vestido. —Era un diseño de un sólo brazo, en un color rosado muy pálido.

—Gracias —expresó emocionada—. Bella, pruébate alguno por favor, sólo faltas tú. —No sé porqué, pero ahora estaba con mejor ánimo—. Bueno, está bien. Pero es la última vez Cullen —la amenacé.

Estaba peor que Alice, por mi cuerpo habían pasado vestidos azules, rojos, blancos, amarillos, crema, pero ninguno me convencía, o era muy sencillo o muy llamativo. Quedaba sólo uno, así que abrí la caja, era un color azul marino, largo… ¡Era hermoso! Definitivamente, era perfecto…

Almorzamos comida que dejó hecha Esme para nosotras, quería verla, pero sabía que estaba en el trabajo con mi mamá, en la florería. Pasamos toda la tarde hablando, escuchando el discurso de Ángela para mañana. Eran las seis, tenía que regresar a casa para preparar la cena, me despedí de ellas dos, ya que Alice había prometido llevar a Ángela a su casa. Estacioné el auto al lado de la patrulla de Charlie.

—Hola —saludé a todos—. Ahora mismo me pongo a cocinar la cena.

—Hola bebé —para Charlie, nunca dejaría de ser su pequeña—, no te preocupes, traje comida italiana, ayúdanos a poner la mesa.

Entre risas logramos acomodar todo, y es que Charlie era una desgracia para esto también. Traía tenedores cuando yo ya los había puesto, o vasos, cuando Renée ya lo había hecho. Menos mal, todo estaba listo.

—¿Por qué esta cena? ¡No me digan que se volverán a casar! —bromeé un poco.

—¡No! —contestó Renée—. Lo siento Charlie, pero no lo volvería a hacer.

Papá sólo se rió, al igual que todos, a mi mamá le aterraba la palabra boda, aún no sé cómo ni él logró convencerla.

—Hija, es porque queríamos tener una cena en casa antes de tu graduación y decirte lo orgulloso que me siento de ti, sé que has pasado por muchas cosas en estos últimos meses, pero aún así has salido adelante, te quiero, no me pudo tocar una hija más perfecta que tú —miró a Rebecca—. Tú también eres perfecta. Tengo las dos mejores hijas del mundo.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba hablar, Charlie no era de decirte estas cosas, él era tímido, pero el hecho de que me lo dijera me emocionaba.

—Su papá tiene razón —era el turno de hablar de mamá—. Tenemos las mejores hijas. Me siento orgullosa de ti Bella, a veces tenemos discusiones, pero eso no ha impedido que cada día te quiera más. Mañana te gradúas y sólo en cinco años más te veré como una profesional.

—Yo también estoy feliz por ti hermanita —comencé a llorar—. Pero no llores, ¿te traigo helado? —Rebecca pensaba que así se solucionaba todo, yo negué con mi cabeza—. Me gusta mi familia, que estemos juntos, nunca hay que separarnos. ¿Está bien?

—Nunca lo haremos, jamás —le agarré las manos—. Nosotros siempre estaremos unidos y haremos muchos paseos más, para comer muchos helados. Gracias a los dos —miré a Charlie y Renée—, si hubiera tenido que escoger a mis padres, una y mil veces me hubiera quedado con ustedes, no son perfectos, porque no lo son, pero se acercan mucho a serlo, no hay palabras para definir todo el amor que les tengo. Aun diciéndoles que los amo no me es suficiente.

Renée se puso a llorar y mi papá hacía todo el esfuerzo por aguantarse. Luego de nuestras pequeñas declaraciones comimos en total armonía, los amaba, nadie tenía una familia perfecta, pero sabía que yo me acercaba mucho a tenerla. Luego de lavar los platos, cada uno se fue a dormir, pero después de una hora yo no podía, estaba nerviosa, aparte recordaba la voz de Edward cuando dijo mi nombre _"Isabella",_ fue raro para mí, era la primera vez que me gustaba que dijeran mi nombre completo. ¡No! A ti no podía gustarte, ni siquiera cuando digan tu nombre, tenía que dormir ya estaba divagando…

—¡Despierta, despierta! —Rebecca estaba saltando en mi cama—. Vamos, vamos, hoy es tu día.

—Rebe, tengo sueño —daría cualquier cosa por seguir en mi cama, había pasado mala noche.

—Despierta, o seguiré saltando —reuní todas las energías posibles para hacerlo. —Muy bien, eso es, ahora a bañarse.

—Pareces una mini Alice —reí—. Anda a cambiarte tú, apura a mamá que ella siempre se demora.

—Ya, ya, pero no te vuelvas a dormir, hermanita —asentí.

Ella salió saltando de mi habitación, amaba demasiado a mi hermana, hoy era el gran día y sí, para qué negarlo, estaba emocionada, aproveché para revisar mi celular, había cambiado mi número para que personas indeseadas no me llamaran, vi que Ali me había hablado al _bbm:_

**Alice:**

_Hoy es el gran día, espero que por tu bien, te arregles bonita y no hagas que reniegue. Te dejo, iré a cambiarme. Di a tus papás que iremos a almorzar al restaurante de la señora Yolanda, con los de Angie y los míos. Te quiero, te veo luego._

**Bella:**

_Hoy es el gran día duende, me acabo de levantar, pero no te preocupes, iré presentable, mis papás también estaban pensando lo mismo, te quiero._

Me lavé el cabello, masajeándolo y pensando en todo lo que había pasado estos dos años, enjabonando mi cuerpo y dándome cuenta que tendría que pasar mucho tiempo para que me dejara tocar por alguien. ¡No! No me iba a poner melancólica, yo merecía lo mejor y siempre supe que James no era para mí, que no me merecía, pero a veces el amor te ciega y eso, me había pasado a mí.

Me envolví en mi toalla, cuando salí, me llevé una gran sorpresa, en mi cama había un pantalón jeans color azul, una blusa morada. ¡Morada! Ese era mi color favorito, y unos tacos negros. Mi mamá sonreía como loca al lado de todo eso.

—¡Mamá! —grité regañándola—. No tenías porque comprar todo esto.

—Eres mi hija, obvio que debía, tu serías capaz de ponerte tus converse, y la más viejas, seguro.

—Tonta, ya déjame sola, voy a cambiarme —estaba saliendo de la habitación—. ¡Hey Renée! Te quiero mucho.

—Yo también, tonta Bella.

Me sequé y me puse lo que mamá había traído, me peiné y maquillé, la sensación de andar nuevamente así, con tacos y todo, era agradable. Al fin y al cabo en una temporada lo había hecho. Bajé las escaleras con cuidado, porque a pesar de todo, yo era totalmente descoordinada y no era nada raro caerme.

—Estoy lista —miré a todos, que me esperaban en la sala, papá con traje, mamá con ropa de vestir y Rebecca con su vestido—. ¡Woah, Charlie! ¿Quién te vistió así? Te ves... —lo pensé un momento—. Lindo.

—Me veo patético, fue tu madre la que me vistió de esta forma. A menos yo mismo elegí la camisa, ¿puedes creer que me quiso poner una morada?

Todos nos carcajeamos, Charlie jamás se vestiría con una camisa ni rosada, ni morada, nunca lo verías pintándose el cabello, aunque tenga muchas canas. Felizmente, todavía él no había llegado a esa etapa. Le faltaba mucho por vivir.

—Vamos ya —nos regaño Renée—. Tenemos que estar allá al mediodía.

Subimos al auto de ella que era igual al mío, yo iba riendo con Rebe en la parte de atrás. Me contaba que un niño le gustaba, pero que él no le hacía caso. Ella preocupándose por eso, a su edad, no quería imaginarme cuando llegase a la mía. Había muchos autos aparcados, distinguí a Aro Vulturi, papá de Helena y Alec. Para mi mala suerte papá se tuvo que acercar a saludar, así que no pude evitar el encuentro.

—Señor Aro, que placer encontrarlo por aquí —saludó mi papá, estrechándole la mano.

—Charlie, sólo debes llamarme Aro. Señora Swan. —Mamá lo saludó estrechándole la mano, a ella tampoco le caían bien los Vulturis. Era mi turno.

—Buenas tarde, Señor Vulturi —miré en dirección de Helena y Alec—. Buenas tardes a ustedes también. —Alec sólo asintió en mi dirección

—Hola Bellita —contestó la zorra—. Señores Swan. Hola Rebe. —¡Hija de su madre! había llamado a mi hermana Rebe, como si la conociera de toda la vida.

—Señorita, perdón, pero yo no la conozco. Rebe, sólo me llaman mis amigos. —Aguanté con todas las fuerzas mi risa.

—Bueno, tenemos que retirarnos —anunció mi mamá—. Un gusto, nos vemos adentro. Estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos, cuando mamá dijo: Nunca soportaré a esa familia, el chiquillo, Alec creo que se llama, ni siquiera se acercó a saludarnos.

—Creo que fue porque estaba avergonzado —opinó mi papá—. Hace dos días estábamos haciendo una intervención, ya saben cosas de rutina, parando autos y justo lo pare a él, estaba completamente drogado, manejando.

—¡Oh dios mío! —jadeé—. Pudo matar a alguien.

—Sí, lo mismo le dije a su papá cuando fue a recogerlo a la comisaria. Tuvieron una pequeña pelea y oí algo de que si seguía así lo mandaría con sus tíos a Londres. En fin, no nos deben importar, pero siempre es bueno llevarnos bien con ellos.

Si supiera que yo no me llevaba nada bien con Helena... Encontramos a la familia Cullen y Webber conversando amenamente, nos unimos a ellos.

—Bella hija, te ves muy bien —Esme, siempre era como mi segunda madre—. Charlie, Renée, pequeña Alice —así llamaba a mi hermana—. Estas hermosa también.

—Tú también te ves bien Esme —le sonreí. Saludé a todos, incluido mis amigas.

—No me decepcionaste. —Alice, daba saltitos emocionada.

—Estoy nerviosa —manifestó Ángela.

—Todo irá bien, aquí nos tienes. —Las tres nos dimos un súper abrazo.

Algunos profesores comenzaron a ubicar a los padres, mientras los alumnos tenían que ir a ponerse la toga con el birrete y luego acomodarse de acuerdo a su apellido. Pensé que no me iba a tocar con nadie que conocía, hasta que vi a Jack acomodarse a mi lado. Arqueé una ceja.

—Mi apellido es Sparket. Qué horror que no lo sepas —comentó indignado.

—¡Oh, vamos! Apenas te conozco hace un mes, siempre te llaman Jack.

—Bueno, ahora te haré compañía.

La ceremonia comenzó de acuerdo al cronograma que nos habían dado, con el discurso del director, seguía el sub-director, un profesor, que para mi mal, era la de historia y luego el discurso de Ángela, pero yo solo quería escuchar el de mi amiga, así que me puse a hablar con Jack.

—Ya tendrás tu terno para la noche, me imagino —bromeé.

—Obvio, mi madre me ayudó a escogerlo. Además, con Alice no se puede desentonar.

—¿Te gusta cierto? —Sonreí como una tonta.

—¿Quién? ¿Alice? —asentí—. No, Bella, ¿por qué piensas eso?

—Porque he visto como la miras, sonríes cuando estás cerca de ella y aparte la invitaste al baile.

—No, Bella, ella es hermosa, nadie puede negar eso, pero yo, bueno es complicada mi vida amorosa.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunté curiosa.

—Porque yo pensaba en traer a mi ex al baile, pero hace un mes terminamos y yo aún la quiero.

—¡Oh! —Abrí mi boca sorprendida—. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Estudia aquí?

—No, ella trabaja en el restaurant de la señora Yolanda. Se llama Natalia Paoletti —era italiana—. Es de Italia, pero sólo vivió hasta los diez años allá, se mudaron aquí con sus papás, ella tiene 23, dejó la universidad por problemas económicos; nosotros no estábamos bien y entre tantas peleas, terminamos.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora?

—Nada, ya le rogué, prácticamente, para regresar, pero ella no quiere, en fin, no me gusta Alice, tema cerrado.

Iba a responderle algo, pero justo en ese momento invitaron a la señorita Weber al estrado. Había llegado el turno de Ángela.

—Buenas tardes a todos, no soy buena en esto, pero trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible y que sea de su agrado —se aclaró la voz—. A los 5 años nos preguntaron que queríamos ser de mayores, y contestábamos cosas como astronauta, presidente; en el caso de las chicas, princesas o en mi caso, doctora… —yo sabía que Angie no podía ser eso, detestaba la sangre—. A los 10 años volvieron a preguntarnos y dijimos veterinarios, profesores, estrellas de rock… Pero ahora que somos mayores quieren una respuesta concreta, a ver qué tal esta: ¿Quién carajo lo sabe? —¡Woah! había dicho una mala palabra, pero eso no nos importaba, todos comenzamos a silbar y aplaudir—. No es momento de tomar decisiones rápidas, ni de ir a la universidad a estudiar cualquier carrera por presión de nuestros padres, ni de irnos a otro país, pensando que allá nos irá mejor, es momento de cometer todos los errores posibles, de subirse al tren equivocado y extraviarse, de enamorarse… a menudo —Angie se puso roja, pero continuó—. Y de decepcionarse de personas, pensando que eran lo mejor para ti. De licenciarse en filosofía, porque es imposible sobrevivir con esa carrera. De cambiar de amistades hasta que encuentres un grupo donde encajes. De cambiar de idea y de volver a cambiar, porque no hay nada permanente… así que hay que cometer todos los errores que podamos y algún día cuando nos preguntes que queremos ser, no tendremos que adivinarlo… lo sabremos.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, todos nos pusimos de pie a gritar, silbar y aplaudir. El discurso había sido hermoso.

—Muy bien señorita Webber. Ahora procederemos a la entrega de diplomas…

Faltaba un buen rato hasta que me llamaran…

—¿Entonces, nada con Alice? —le pregunté a Jack.

—No cabeza hueca —no me gustaba ese apodo—. Más bien yo debería preguntarte ¿qué tal con Steven?

—Oh no, vamos Jack es imposible que yo empiece algo con él, lo quiero, pero como amigo.

—Lo mismo siento yo por Ali —respondió cansado de tantas preguntas.

—Señorita Alice Cullen —anunció el director. Aplaudimos mucho más fuerte, ella subió como una princesa a recoger su diploma.

—Pero la manera en como la miras es… —me cortó.

—La misma en cómo te mira Steven —iba a refutarle, pero no podía.

—Golpe bajo —él solo me guiñó un ojo.

—Señor Jack Sparket —aplaudí más fuerte, también. Luego vendría yo, tenía miedo de caerme, pero no, no haría el ridículo.

—Señorita Isabella Swan —pude divisar a mis papás parándose para aplaudir, no sabía si era mi impresión, pero lo aplausos eran muy fuertes, lo único que sabía era que estaba muy concentrada en no caerme—. Felicidades —me dijo la profesora de historia. Pasé con el director para la foto y bajé con mi diploma en mano.

—No te caíste —comentó Jack—. ¡Qué logro!

Yo sólo sonreí, esperamos un poco más hasta que terminaron con la entrega de todos los diplomas.

—Tengo el orgullo de anunciar que la promoción 2012 ha concluido satisfactoriamente su ciclo académico. ¡Es hora chicos!

Todos tiramos los birretes hacía el techo, comenzaron a caer en cualquier lado, ni siquiera sabía si el que agarre era el mío. Nos encontramos afuera con todos mis amigos y sus papás. Había visto a James con su mamá, pero no se acercó a saludarme, y tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera cuando Charlie estuviera allí. Alice había logrado convencer a todos para ir al restaurante de la señora Yolanda, aunque yo sabía que para Jack iba hacer incómodo. Éramos quince personas, tratamos de acomodarnos como sea, porque el restaurant estaba totalmente abarrotado.

—Buenas tardes soy Natalia y hoy los atenderé —era ella. Sus ojos conectaron con los de Jack por un momento, hasta que hizo como si nada—. Aquí les dejo la carta, me llaman cuando decidan.

Ella era hermosa, esa chica en vez de trabajar aquí debería ser modelo. Era alta, cabello negro, tenía un buen cuerpo y era muy amable. Nosotros veníamos aquí una vez a la semana así que conocía a ésta chica, pero jamás pensé que había tenido algo con mi amigo. Yo lo miré, pero él estaba concentrado en la carta. Y Alice, a su costado susurrándole cosas al oído.

—No los mires tanto, si sabes lo de Natalia, guárdalo para ti —me susurró Steven.

Natalia pasó por cada uno para preguntarnos nuestros pedidos, primeros fueron nuestros padres y luego llegó mi turno.

—Dos pastas en salsa de tomate —le sonríe y ella hizo lo mismo. Había hecho pedido por mí y por Steven

Aquí venía lo incómodo. Alice pidió lo mismo que yo, pero Jack no decía nada.

—Jack, vamos, pide —le dijo Alice, miré a Natalia para darme cuenta del dolor que pasó por sus ojos, de seguro pensaba que ellos eran pareja, pero no era así, Alice era así con todos.

—A mí tráeme un pollo frito con arroz —contestó Jack, sin mirarla.

—¡Ay, Natalia! Ya sabes como es mi hijo, no le gusta nada saludable —ese era un comentario muy fuera de lugar, por la madre de Jack.

Ella sólo se rió y dejó la mesa, hablábamos amenamente, pero a veces me daba cuenta que Natalia miraba a nuestra mesa. Pobre ella, debía estar torturándose mentalmente. Aproveché que ella fue el baño para ir yo también. Llegué justo en el momento que la vi limpiarse sus ojos. ¿Había estado llorando?

—Hola —la miré preocupada—. ¿Estás bien? —Ella asintió—. Mira, sé que no debo meterme, pero nada es lo que parece.

—¿Lo dices por Jack? —no dije nada—. Él no me importa, puede empezar una relación con quien quiera, es un buen chico, merece ser feliz.

—Pero él no ha empezado ninguna relación. No creas cosas que no son.

—No me importa si lo hace o no, lo veo feliz con la chica de su costado y eso me pone bien a mí. De verdad lo merece —anunció con pena—. Estuve con él dos años, lo até a mí mucho tiempo, y a pesar de lo que le hice, siempre estuvo ahí.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué terminaron? Disculpa que me meta, pero no me dice mucho.

—Siempre es muy reservado, aún lo quiero, sabes, te he visto por aquí antes, haz que sea feliz, lo merece —pensé que no me iba a responder la pregunta que le había hecho—. Lo engañe, besé a otro en una fiesta y fue lo peor que pude hacer en mi vida.

Aún estaba sorprendía por lo que Natalia me había contado, engañar, esa palabra me dejaba una fea sensación. Uno no engañaba si amaba, no había forma de justificar eso.

—Estás pensativa desde que regresaste del baño —me susurró Steven—. ¿Pasó algo?

—No, para nada —yo había terminado de comer, sólo faltaban algunos adultos.

—Bueno, es hora —habló Ali—. Ángela, Bella y yo nos vamos para alistarnos. Ustedes —miró a los chicos—, temprano por favor, Jack conoce mi casa, así que los esperamos.

—Adiós papás, hermanita —les di un beso a cada uno—. Los quiero mucho, saben.

—Nosotros también Bella —respondió mi papá—. Así es hija, ya sabes, anda a ponerte hermosa.

Estaba saliendo, cuando Rebecca vino corriendo.

—¿Qué pasa preciosa? —pregunté abrazándola.

—Nada, solo quería decirte que te quiero mucho. —Yo la abrace aún más fuerte

Llegamos a la casa de Alice y nos llevamos una sorpresa, cuando a los cinco minutos tocaron la puerta, eran dos chicos y una chica.

—Miren ellos son Max, Ernesto y Mía. Nos pondrán bellas —iba a refutar—. Y no quiero comentarios fuera de lugar.

Eran exactamente las seis y media, habían pasado dos horas desde que las tres, sí, Max y Ernesto eran _gays_, nos habían hecho un tratamiento de chocolate para el cabello, depilado las piernas, pero eso jamás lo volvería a hacer, masajes, cosa que agradecí mucho, y por último el maquillaje con el peinado. Y aquí estábamos las tres, tomándonos fotos para el recuerdo.

—No, ni se te ocurra subirlas Cullen —la amenacé seria. Ella hizo su pucherito—. Si quieres, subes una cuando esté cambiada.

—Hecho —chocamos los cinco—. A cambiarse.

La primera en salir fue Angie en su vestido negro, después Ali con su vestido rosa pálido y por último yo, en mi vestido azul marino. Me miré al espejo, mi maquillaje, el cabello recogido, mi pulsera, los zapatos y el vestido, todo se veía perfecto.

—Te ves perfecta. Déjame tomarte una foto.

—¡No! La foto era de las tres, no mía sola.

—Oh, vamos Bella, no tienes facebook así que ni siquiera lo verás. Vamos, vamos, posa —de mala gana me puse al frente de la cámara—. ¡Sonríe! —Me regañó Alice.

Hice lo mejor que pude, como ella decía, yo no vería la foto, aunque los miles de amigos de Alice sí.

Comenzamos a bajar las escaleras y Esme nos esperaba al pie de ésta.

—Que hermosas están —comenzó a tomarnos fotos—. Estas cosas no se repiten dos veces.

Justo al momento donde mi pie pisó el último escalón, sonó el timbre.

Esme abrió la puerta… ¡Woah! Steven, estaba muy, pero muy guapo.

—Cierra la boca —me susurró Alice, yo le hice un gesto para que se callara.

También habían llegado Jack y Eric. Los tres se acercaron a nosotras y nos pusieron las orquídeas a cada una. Estaba como un tomate.

—Te ves hermosa —yo tartamudeé—. Gra… gracias tu tam… también te ves bien.

—Váyanse de una vez, sino llegaran tarde. ¿Has llamado a tus papás Bella? —Yo respondí que si, justo hace un momento Charlie me dijo que iba a demorar, porque se había presentado una emergencia en la comisaría, pero que apenas saliera iba a cambiarse a casa—. Muy bien, yo me termino de arreglar y paso por tu papá en el hospital Ali. Cuídense hijas, las quiero —nos dio un beso en la frente a nosotras tres—. Cuiden a mis niñas. —Esme siempre tan maternal.

Cada una fue en el auto de su chico, por decirlo así. Steven me iba contando que sus papás no podían ir hoy en la noche, porque su mamá estaba un poco mal de la columna y su papá tenía que cuidarla, también me dijo algo sobre la relación de Jack con Natalia, me contó que él, a pesar de todo, le rogó para que regresen, pero Natalia no quiso y que él también creía que le gustaba Alice, pero no estaba seguro ya que cuando le había preguntado el cambiaba de tema. Me preguntó cómo manejaba todo y, por primera vez, me di cuenta que no pensaba en James, lo quería aún, me importaba cómo estaba, pero como para regresar con él, ya no. No merecía y nunca me merecerá.

Llegamos, el baile iba a ser llevado a cabo en la parte de atrás de la escuela, estaba abarrotado de gente. Había un montón de chicos en terno, esperando nerviosos a sus parejas, o que como Steven sostenían a la suya. Chicas nerviosas sin saber cómo actuar frente a sus acompañantes, como Ángela o yo, chicas que estaban con sus enamorados, besándose; grupos de personas tomándose fotos para subirlas a sus diferentes redes sociales. Y por último, el grupo de los chicos burlones, y allí estaba Helena con Jessica, que no entendieron el concepto de vestido largo. Justo en ese momento llegó James con Jake, mi ex novio y mi ex mejor amigo, los dos en sus motos. Desvié mi mirada para otro lado, la verdad, no quería ver lo que hacían.

Entramos al salón de baile, había mesas distribuidas alrededor para los que quisieran sentarse, muchos padres, tomando fotos a sus hijos, orgullosos de ellos como estaban los míos conmigo. Miraba a Alice, mi mejor amiga, que pasó por tanto, pero ahora estaba aquí, salió adelante sola, su mamá había muerto, se llevó una parte de ella, pero aún así se había graduado. Miraba a Jack, que hace un mes pensaba en traer a otra chica, pero estaba orgulloso de caminar de la mano con una Cullen. Miré a Ángela, que a pesar de que su papá la abandonó a ella y su mamá, estaba parada con Eric, que por fin se había dado cuenta a qué grupo pertenecía.

Miraba a todos y me daba cuenta que cada persona tenía sus problemas, sus miedos, pero cada uno ponía el límite, hasta dónde dejar que eso nos afecte. Cada uno decidía en qué momento ser feliz, permitirse serlo y yo… En este momento me estaba permitiendo serlo.

—¿En qué piensas tanto? Te siento inquieta.

—No pasa nada Stev, sólo que me ponía a pensar en todo lo que he pasado para estar aquí. Dejé pasar tanto tiempo atada a…

—Shhh. —me puso un dedo sobre los labios—. No hablemos de cosas incómodas.

—Está bien. Mis papás aún no vienen, ni los de Alice y ya va empezar el baile.

—Ellos dijeron que llegarían tarde, recuerda Bells —tenía razón—. Ya vendrán para verte con tu vestido, tu mamá estaba muy emocionada.

—¡Maldita sea! —Llegó Eric. Hace un momento se había ido al baño.

—¿Qué paso? —respondimos todos.

—Nada, olvídenlo — enarqué una ceja, pero lo deje pasar. Me imaginaba que aún no tenía la confianza como para contarnos sus cosas.

—Buenas noches a todos. Se invita a todas las parejas a acercarse a la pista para inaugurar la fiesta.

(3)Parecía que la familia Swan y Cullen se perderían el baile. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía por qué, algo andaba mal, algo me inquietaba. Steven me sujetó por la cintura y con su otra mano juntó la mía. Él era mi pareja, si hace dos meses me preguntaban con quien vendría, sin dudarlo hubiera dicho James, pero no, él me había mentido y ahora no podía tener una mejor pareja. Alice se movía al compás con Jack, eran tan sincronizados, mientras que yo miraba a mi pareja a los ojos y pensaba porque no podría enamorarme de él, era el chico perfecto. Me dio una vuelta y me sonrió. Siempre me había defendido, nunca me había criticado, la primera lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, me apoyé en su pecho y vi que Alice también lloraba, ella me murmuró "mi mamá", yo no había conocido a Elizabeth, pero sí sabía que todo esto de la moda, de comprar, Alice lo había heredero de ella. Miré a otro lado y en ese momento vi cómo Eric le daba un beso a Ángela, a ella le gustaba hace mucho y merecía ser feliz, merecía lo mejor. En ese momento recordé que Edward debía estar en su cena benéfica, ayudando a niños con cáncer, niños que tenían la edad de mi hermana. Ella era tan inocente, yo me había hecho una promesa, Rebecca nunca iba a pasar lo mismo que yo. Pero para eso tenía a mis papás que la iban a cuidar, iban, porque aunque yo tenga dieciocho años los necesitaba, siempre los haría. Volví a mirar a Alice y vi que hablaba por su celular, de un momento a otro se puso pálida. Dejó de bailar.

—¡Oh dios mío! —Me tendió el teléfono.

—¿Aló? —respondí con miedo, algo no iba bien, lo sabía.

—Bella. Soy Carlisle, escúchame bien —las lágrimas caían sin parar por mis mejillas—. Tienes que ir a la carretera en la I-40, la que está casi llegando a tu escuela.

—¿Pa… para qué? —pregunté con temor.

—Bella, ha habido un accidente de auto, temo decirte, que por la descripción que me han dado, tu familia está allí.

Y eso fue todo, yo lo sabía, porque yo era Bella la de la mala suerte. Grité, muy fuerte, hasta que sentí a alguien abrazarme.

—Vamos Bella, tenemos que irnos, ellos estarán bien.

No sé cómo llegué, sólo sabía que en este momento estaba en el auto de Steven, que manejaba como loco y yo me quité los estúpidos zapatos. Por favor, Dios mío, no te los lleves, no ahora, no cuando me recupero de todo.

—Bella, todo estará bien, me oyes, todo. —Alice me susurraba, ella estaba sentada detrás de mí. —Mi papá ya debe estar llegando también.

Pero eso no me importaba, lo único que yo quería era que me dijeran que no se trataba de ninguno de ellos y, por muy egoísta que sonara, que fueran otras personas, otra familia, pero no la mía. Yo quería ver a mi papá con su terno, a mi madre y hermana con su vestido. Que ellos me vieran a mí, con mi hermoso vestido. Mi papá me dijera: "Que hermosa es mi bebé".

Había muchos autos esperando para pasar, no me importó nada, ni siquiera los gritos que me decían que parara, ni estarme lastimando los pies al correr para ver a esas personas.

Y escuché, en ese momento, cómo una ambulancia se alejaba, pidiendo a los autos que abrieran paso. ¡Dios mío! Que ellos estén bien. Llegué a donde estaba la cinta amarilla impidiendo el paso, pero eso tampoco me frenó… y lo vi. Vi a mis papás, los vi...

—¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! —grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Me acerqué a ellos y me arrodillé a su costado, llorando y gritando. No, ellos no me podían dejar, no se podían ir, tenían que verme con mi vestido.

—Vamos Renée, tienes que verme, recuerdas —miré a Charlie—. Papá abre los ojos, tienes que ver a tu bebé, sí, soy yo, vamos, abre los ojos.

Pero no, no abrían los ojos, los toqué, su cara, su cuerpo, no me importaba mancharme con sangre, no me importaba si el maldito vestido se estropeaba. Yo sólo quería que ellos despertaran.

—Yo le prometí a Rebbeca que estaríamos juntos. Despierten —pero no lo hacían—. ¡Maldita sea! No me dejen.

—Bella. Tienes que dejarlos ir, tienen que llevarlos a la morgue. —Yo no escuchaba.

Dios me los quitó, a las personas que más amaba, a mis papás. ¿Dónde estaba en este momento? ¿Por qué se llevaba a personas tan buenas y no se llevaba a violadores o asesinos?

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Dios, por qué?

¿Quién traería flores nuevas todos los días, mi helado de chocolate? Mi mamá era la única que hacía eso. ¿Quién, a pesar de ser celoso, había realizado todos mis caprichos, nos iba a contar sus anécdotas en la policía...? Por favor despierten.

—Bella, vamos, suéltalos, estás manchándote. —Esa era la voz de Steven.

Pero qué sabía él, de pasar por este dolor. Mis papás, se habían ido, me habían abandonado. ¿Qué les diría a mis hijos cuando pregunten por sus abuelos? ¿A quién le iba a enseñar mi diploma cuando me gradúe en la universidad? Ya no había nadie, ya no existía nadie para mí.

—Bella —Alice me alzó la cabeza—. Mírame, suéltalos por favor. Déjalos ir —ella también lloraba—. Amiga… ellos… ellos están… muertos…

Y ahí fue todo, en ese momento los solté y vi como los levantaban, estaba arrodillada mirando cómo se los llevaban, cómo me dejaban sin mis papás, con ellos se iba todo mi corazón, con ellos se iba mi vida, desde hoy, 21 de Diciembre, Isabella Swan también había muerto…

* * *

Hola chicas, aquí tienen otro capítulo más. Cuando empecé el fic con el capítulo uno decía 27 días antes del accidente pues ya pasaron esos días. No me maten por favor, sé que más de una me debe estar odiando pero a veces para conocer la verdadera felicidad debemos sufrir. Yo también sufrí escribiendo este cap hasta llore así que a mí también me costó. En el otro capítulo se dará por fin el encuentro.

Este capítulo va a dedicado a todas, las que dejan reviews, a las chicas del grupo del Facebook, a las que no dejan nada pero leen silenciosamente muchas gracias en verdad

Espero sus reviews esta semana para saber que opinan o en que debo mejora todo comentario es bienvenido. El playlist, la ropa que llevan puesta, los adelantos, los personajes y el tráiler del fic hecho por mi amiga Natty, muchas gracias nena, lo encontraran en el grupo del Facebook "Fics de Yoko" así que a unirse nenas. Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, besos.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes son propiedad de la señora SM, la trama es mía._

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN Beta FFAD_

_Beta de Verano: Camilin Cullen_

_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /_

* * *

—No jodas Emmett, es mi prima —anuncié molesto.

—Pero está buena. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Jasper. —Los dos miramos al aludido.

—No puedo mentir Edward —aceptó agachando la cabeza.

—¡Demonios! Ahora tengo que tener cuidado, para que dejen en paz a mi prima.

—¡Hey! Estará buena, pero no quiero nada con ella —sentencio Jasper. Miré a Emmett y rogaba que dijera lo mismo.

—Lo siento hermano, yo no prometo nada —sus ojos brillaban—. Vamos Edward, todo queda en familia, serás mi primo de verdad.

—¡Jódete! —Le tiré el cojín del sillón—. Ahora, todos a dormir, mañana será un gran día.

Cerré de un portazo la puerta de mi cuarto. Nos habíamos quedado a dormir los tres en mi departamento. Porque tenía que ir a recibir los autos y llevarlos al hotel donde se llevaría a cabo la subasta, la cual estaba programada a las siete y media de la noche, así que después del trabajo iríamos a ver a los niños, con mis amigos. Y esperaba, por el bien de Emmett, que mantuviera los comentarios sobre mi prima al mínimo…

_Estaba en el patio de la casa, en Forks, aprendiendo a manejar mi bicicleta sin ruedas, mamá me estaba cuidando._

_—Hijo, cuidado, te caerás… ¡Edward! —Ella se acercó corriendo a mí. Yo lloraba desconsoladamente— ¡Carlisle! —gritó llamando a mi papá, era doctor y sabía qué hacer en estos casos_

_—A ver campeón, ¿Qué paso? —Él me examinó las manos y las rodillas—. Sólo es un raspón, yo también me daba golpes cuando recién estaba aprendiendo a andar en bicicleta —miró a mi mamá—. No pasa nada Eli —le dio un pequeño beso en la boca._

_—Tú siempre me cuidarás ¿no papi? —pregunté curioso._

_—Siempre te protegeré pequeño. Te lo prometo. Ahora vamos adentro, tu hermana en cualquier momento se despertará… _

De pronto, ya no era un sueño agradable, estaba en la carretera, quería despertar, necesitaba hacerlo, pero no podía. Yo sabía lo que venía.

_—Edward, agáchate —gritó mi madre, mientras recibíamos todo el impacto del camión que colisionaba con nosotros. Sentí cómo los brazos de ella trataban de protegerme de cada golpe por cada vuelta que dábamos, hasta que ya no sentí más sus brazos y justo en ese momento el carro se detuvo…_

Y ahí estaba ella, tirada en la carretera, luchando por su vida.

_—Te amo, nunca lo olvides. —Yo no podía, mi madre me había dejado solo. Sí, solo en este mundo, porque Carlisle, mi padre, nunca cumplió su promesa._

Me levanté sobresaltado y sudando, siempre era lo mismo, empezaba con un bonito recuerdo de mi familia unida, pero siempre terminaba el sueño con el día del accidente. Me metí a la ducha, definitivamente necesitaba el agua fría, las pesadillas se habían vuelto constantes las últimas semanas.

—Buenos días —saludé a mis amigos.

—¿Qué tal, primo? —Emmett, siempre queriendo acabar la poca paciencia que tenía.

—Hijo de puta, me vuelves a llamar así y no respondo. No colmes mi paciencia. —Me serví un vaso de jugo de naranja y me preparé un sándwich con queso—. Me van a recoger al mediodía. Puntuales, tenemos que hacer muchas cosas.

—¿Cómo te irás tu? —preguntó Jasper.

—En taxi, he puesto a Taylor a disposición de mis tíos —ahora me arrepentía, odiaba viajar en taxi.

—Toma —me tiró las llaves de su auto—. Emmett y yo nos vamos en taxi a tu empresa.

Murmuré un "gracias" y salí rápido para el trabajo, tenía media hora para llegar y, aunque no estaba lejos, el tráfico a esta hora era insoportable.

—Buenos días Laurent. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Todo está listo, señor, hemos recibido los diez autos y ya están en la cochera del hotel —volteé a mirarlo—. Sé que ese no era el plan señor, pe… pero… —Se estaba poniendo nervioso, detestaba que me desobedecieran—. Pensé que sería mejor que los lleven allá inmediatamente, para que no se les exponga mucho y sean una sorpresa.

—Tienes razón, ¿por qué no pensé en eso antes? Bien hecho —lo felicité—. Pero, ¿les tomaste fotos?

—Sí, todo está en su correo. —Estaba a punto de llegar a mi oficina—. El señor Denali llamó diciendo que sus hijas venían, para que usted les de referencias de cómo ir a la fundación. Querían ir hoy — asentí tratando de no mostrar la molestia que esa visita me daba.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Hoy? ¿Justo el mismo día que yo? Me tocaría llevarlas. La pregunta era ¿Quiénes vendrían?

—Muy bien, así quedamos señor, lo esperamos en la noche, para nosotros será un gusto. Hasta luego.

Era la última persona que llamaba personalmente para que me confirmara su asistencia en la noche...

—¿Aló? ¿Futura graduada? —bromeé un poco.

—Hermanito, que sorpresa —contestó Alice—. Pensé que estarías ocupado.

—Y lo estoy, pero siempre tengo tiempo para mi hermana, felicidades de nuevo enana. Me siento orgulloso de ti, quisiera estar allí contigo para verte hermosa con tu vestido.

—No sigas o me harás llorar. En la noche subiré una foto de nosotras listas.

—¿Nosotras? —Seguro hablaba de "ella"

—Bella y yo —¡bingo!—. Y mi amiga Ángela también vendrá. Te dejo, ahora sí, éxito con la cena —cortó.

—Señor Edward, las señoritas Denali han llegado —me avisó Laurent por el intercomunicador.

—Dile que pasen —respondí. Bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo. Que no sea Tanya, por favor… Mis deseos nunca se hacían realidad—. Buenos días, señoritas —traté de poner mi mejor sonrisa fingida.

—Hola Edward —respondieron Irina y Tanya a la vez. ¿Y por qué justo las dos?

—Queríamos saber ¿dónde queda la fundación? Papá nos mandó para allá —anunció Tanya, un poco molesta. Nadie la estaba obligando a ir.

—Voy hacia allí, las llevo, mis amigos llegan en cinco minutos.

—Eso está perfecto —contestó Irina—. Estoy emocionada por conocerlos.

—Sí, claro —balbuceó Tanya, fingiendo interés. Ahí había sarcasmo.

—Tanya, si quieres no vayas —comenté mirándola fijamente—. No creo que tu papá te este obligando.

—¿Perdón? —interrogó, sosteniéndome la mirada—. No pedí tu opinión, yo sabré si voy o no. Y no me vengas con la mierda de que me están obligando, todos los que vamos a apoyar la cena benéfica tenemos derecho a ir.

—Disculpa a mi hermana, está en sus días. —Contuve la carcajada que amenazaba con salir.

—No me provoques Irina —aconsejó Tanya, verdaderamente irritada—. No estoy de humor.

Felizmente, Emmett me había llamado avisándome que estaba abajo. Hice un gesto para salir y tomar el ascensor, pero antes de subir me volteé y dije:

—Los espero a todos hoy en la noche. No hay excusa para no ir, todos, absolutamente todos, son bienvenidos. Hasta luego.

—Les das muchas atribuciones a tus empleados. La cena no es para cualquiera —comentó Tanya, una vez que estuvimos en el ascensor.

—Es mi empresa, yo sé cómo la manejo —afirmé verdaderamente cansado de todo lo que decía esta hijita de papá.

Cuando mis amigos vieron por quién estaba acompañado, casi se les salen los ojos de sus órbitas.

—Hola Maggie —saludó Emmett, divertido.

—¡Oh! Tú eres el de aquel día —recordó riendo la aludida—. Pero para tu información mi nombre es Tanya Denali, y ella es mi hermana Irina Denali.

—Mucho gusto —saludó Jasper, embobado por Irina. ¡Qué mierda tenían mis amigos con las rubias!—. Somos Jasper Whitlock y Emmett McCarthy —señaló a mi amigo.

—Mucho gusto —respondió Irina—. Vámonos Edward, se nos hace tarde.

El viaje a la fundación fue muy incómodo, nadie decía nada. Ni siquiera podía poner la música, por que cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo Tanya me detuvo reclamando un dolor de cabeza. Llegamos y Ariana nos esperaba en la puerta.

—Hola Ariana —la saludé como si la conociera de toda la vida. Y es que habíamos entablado una amistad por decirlo así—. Ellas son Tanya e Irina Denali y bueno, a mis amigos ya los conoces.

—Mucho gusto —les estrechó la mano—. Ya saben el método. Tomen esto y pónganselos, es por el bien de los niños. —A todos nos dio nuestra nariz roja.

—Esto es ridículo —bramó Tanya. Mi paciencia tenía un límite.

—No, no lo es y, por una vez en tu jodida vida, haz lo que te dicen. Y si no quieres hacerlo, nos esperas afuera, pero ya me aburrí de tus caprichos.

—Tranquilo —dijo Ariana. Miró a Tanya—. Si quieres, puedes ir con los chicos de quince años, no tengo ningún problema de que entres ahí sin nariz —ella asintió—. Bueno Edward, lleva a tus amigos a los dormitorios que quieras visitar. Yo llevaré a la señorita Denali con los otros chicos.

Llegamos al dormitorio que siempre íbamos, deje a Irina con mis amigos. Me acerqué a mi pequeño ángel.

—Preciosa —le di un beso en la frente.

—Eddie ¿Cómo… cómo has estado? — preguntó con dificultad.

—Bien, te tengo una sorpresa.

—¿Otra cinta? Ya no nece… —tomó una respiración profunda—. Necesito, me has traído muchas.

—Nop, esta vez es un vestido. Vendré en Navidad y quiero que te lo pongas —le enseñé el trajecito rosa que habíamos escogido con mi abuela.

—Eddie, está muy bonito —otro ahogo más—. Gracias.

Nos pasamos conversando de los dibujos que veía de niño o alguna anécdota, mayormente hablaba yo, ya que ella tenía mucha dificultad, así me lo pasé hablando mientras ella asentía o reía, hasta que tuvimos que despedirnos. Fuimos a recoger a Tanya, quien para mi sorpresa tenía los ojos rojos como sí hubiera estado llorando. Ella me miró un largo rato hasta que dijo:

—Para que sepas que las mujeres engreídas y caprichosas también tenemos sentimientos. —Y comenzó a caminar delante de nosotros.

—No dejes que te manipule —me susurró Irina al odio. ¡Qué carajos! Estas hermanas se odiaban.

—Las Denali serán tu ruina —comentó dramáticamente Emmett.

—Gracias a Dios me voy pronto.

Nos despedimos de Ariana, había insistido en que viniera esta noche, pero dijo que no podía, tenía que cuidar a los niños. Dejamos a las "hermanitas" en mi empresa, su chofer las estaba esperando.

—Listo hermano, llegamos —anunció Jasper, estacionando en la puerta de mi casa—. Nos vemos en la noche. Vendremos temprano, aquí primero.

—Está bien —miré a Emmett—. Tocas a mi prima y te juro…

—Que soy hombre muerto. Ya lo sé —aceptó resignado…

—Buenas tardes tío. ¿Y las mujeres de la casa? —No estaba ninguna.

—Ya sabes, de compras, así que me quedé aquí. Sobra decirte cómo son las Masen —nos reímos—. Quiero hablar contigo de la empresa, toma asiento.

—Tío todo está en orden, ya te mandé todo sobre las cuentas a tu correo. Además, Laurent es mi mano derecha y se queda como tu asistente.

—No tengo problema alguno con eso —aceptó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Edward, no tienes que irte, el hecho de que yo haya regresado no significa que te esté expulsando de la empresa, puedes seguir manejándola, la has sacado adelante tu solo en estos años.

—No te preocupes tío, si me estoy yendo es por mi propia elección.

—Tu madre, aunque no está aquí, sé que estaría orgullosa de ti. —Me removí inquieto en mi asiento—. Ella te amaba mucho, Alice y tú eran su sol. Ella siempre creyó que aunque las cosas se tornaran difíciles, aunque todo se volviera en tu contra…

—Siempre habrá una luz. Si, lo sé tío, eso me decía mi mamá siempre. Pero yo no quiero hablar de ella —me levanté de donde estaba—. Iré a descansar si no me necesitas.

—Anda hijo, no te preocupes...

Había mucho movimiento en la casa, el ruido me despertó, miré la hora en mi reloj de mesa, cinco y media de la tarde, me había quedado dormido, muy dormido.

Me metí a la ducha pensando en cómo iba a cambiar la vida de esos niños a partir de hoy, mi tío iba a seguir con la fundación, él me lo había prometido. Además, iba a estar muy pendiente de Angélica. Había escogido un terno color azul, una camisa del mismo color, pero la corbata era negra, que combinaban con los zapatos, sabía que hoy iba a haber muchos periodistas, esas ratas se enteraban de todo. Hace una semana había creado por primera vez una cuenta de Facebook para aprovechar en anunciar el evento de hoy. El cual había sido de gran ayuda, pero más allá de eso, no me había gustado, no entendía la necesidad de subir fotos a cada rato. Un sonido en la puerta me saco de mis divagaciones.

—Adelante —grité para que la persona al otro lado me oyera. Era mi prima—. Rose ¿pasó algo? Estás muy hermosa. —Su vestido blanco, demasiado escotado para mi gusto, le quedaba muy bien.

—Gracias tonto. Ven aquí —me acomodó la corbata del traje—. Mi tía estaría muy orgullosa de ustedes, Alice, ya graduada y tú, haciendo esto por los niños. Ella los amaba mucho. —¡Carajos! Aquí íbamos de nuevo.

—Ya escuché eso hoy, por favor no toquemos el tema —me alejé ligeramente molesto.

—Lo siento, cuando vayas a su tumba dile que la extraño, llévale flores por mí. —En ese momento sentí como mi cuarto se encogía y no respiraba bien... —. Edward, ¡mierda! Sabes que no soy buena con las palabras, yo no me acordaba, soy una estúpida, apúrate, ya casi es hora, todos te estamos esperando.

Ella salió de la habitación y me quedé mirando un punto fijo en dormitorio. Yo no iba a la tumba de mamá, me aterraba, tenía miedo de verla allí, de saber que nunca iba a regresar. ¡No! Basta Edward, no más, por tu bien, basta...Y otro golpe en la puerta me hizo volver a la realidad.

—Adelante —grité.

—¡Oye, primo! —Vi a Emmett, pero toda la cólera de haberme llamado primo se esfumó y fue remplazada por una cara de sorpresa. Emmett y yo casi estábamos vestidos iguales.

—¡Hijo de puta! Me quieres igualar ¿Ahora te vistes como yo? —interrogué riéndome

—No seas idiota, yo no tenía ni puta idea de que ibas a ir vestido así. —Emmett estaba vestido muy similar a mí, con la diferencia de que su camisa era negra y su corbata azul.

—Ahora por tu culpa tengo que cambiarme —él no se movía—. ¿Qué esperas idiota? Te recuerdo que no te gusta ver mi trasero pálido y tengo que cambiarme.

—Está bien, te espero abajo con los demás.

Luego de ponerme mi traje verde, bajé las escaleras revisando mi _Blackberry_, buscando el _Facebook_ de Alice. ¡Oh dios mío!

—¿Que miras tan embobado? —preguntó Emmett, quitándome el celular de las manos—. ¡Oh mierda! ¿De dónde salió esta morena?

Le quité el celular de las manos. Ella era… Isabella era hermosa, perfecta. Su vestido azul oscuro ceñido a su figura y su cabello recogido. Tratando de sonreír a la cámara. Pero no era sólo eso, ella tenía un encanto especial, sus ojos verdes en una sola foto te transmitían todo.

—¡Woah! Y ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Jasper, luego me miró—. Parece que alguien quedó embobado con la nena.

—Cállate, es amiga de Alice —contesté guardando mi celular.

—Pues hermano, la baba se te cae por esa chica.

—¿De qué estás hablando Emmett? —Pero él ya no me hacía caso, estaba mirando por encima de mi hombro—. Ya lo sabes mantén lejos tus manos de Rose. —Ni siquiera me miraba, él sólo tenía ojos para ella.

Volteé para mirar a mi prima que miraba a mi amigo de una manera que ni se podía explicar, estos dos se deseaban, eso era claro, pero allí había algo más...

—Bueno, vámonos, iremos en la limosina —anuncié a mi familia.

—Edward, hijo, me olvidé de comentarte que Eleazar está viniendo para irnos todos juntos desde aquí. —¡Qué mierda! Era demasiado, todo era...

—Tranquilo, relájate —susurró Jasper.

Esperamos a las Denali unos minutos más, hasta que llegaron. ¡Mierda! Se veían tan hermosas, pero ninguna se comparaba con la morena que acababa de ver. Rose estaba a mi lado, apoyada en mi hombro, hasta que Tanya se acercó a mí muy provocativamente.

—Hola Edward —la saludé con un beso en la mejilla. Ella miró despectivamente a Rose, ¡grave error!

—¿Qué me miras tanto querida? —atacó Rose, irguiéndose en toda su altura—. Te estarás preguntando ¿quién es la zorra que coge a Edward tan posesivamente? —Esta era mi prima, carajo—. Bueno, pues soy Rosalie, para los amigos, pero para ti —la miró de pies a cabeza—. Señorita Masen. Soy prima de Edward, no su acompañante, si eso pensabas.

—Yo no pensaba eso... —respondió nerviosamente Tanya, esto era muy gracioso.

—¡Oh, claro que lo hacías! Vi cómo me mirabas. En fin, no me importa lo que mi primo se meta entre las piernas. Al final, siempre es lo mismo, nunca las toma como algo serio, sólo una noche y nada más —le guiñó el ojo y se fue a parar al lado de Emmett.

—Hija de... —la corté.

—Ni se te ocurra insultar a mi prima. No hagas un escándalo. — La dejé parada ahí sola, en este momento no me importaba si su familia se daba cuenta de mi desplante. Miré a todos antes de gritar un sonoro "Vámonos".

Eran dos limosinas, en una iban los Masen y en otra los Denali. Algo no iba bien, me sentía intranquilo... Yo llevaría a mi abuela de la mano, hace mucho que ella no venía a alguna reunión de la empresa. Llegamos a la cena, eran las siete, así que estábamos en la hora. Bajé y miles de flashes fueron disparados hacia mi persona. Al igual que para cada uno de los que bajaban de la limosina.

Comencé a caminar de la mano de mi abuela y poner mi mejor sonrisa, así como ella lo hacía. Nos acercamos todos los Masen, para la foto de la familia.

—Señor Cullen… Señor Edward, declaraciones, por favor. —Dejé a mi abuela con mi familia y me acerqué a los periodistas.

—¿Qué es lo que espera de esta cena? —Pregunta sencilla de responder.

—Es obvio ¿no? Recaudar todo el dinero posible para poder utilizarse en la fundación.

—¿Y qué harán con ese dinero? —preguntó otra persona.

—Mejorarles la calidad de vida a cada uno de los niños, mejorar las instalaciones, y para todo lo que alcance.

—Señor Cullen, ¿es cierto que abrirán una sucursal en el extranjero? —Error, no iba a responder preguntas que no fueran sobre la cena

—Estamos aquí para hablar de los niños…

—¿Es verdad que está saliendo con la señorita Tanya? —Mi mirada fue inmediatamente a la mujer que había preguntado eso, estaba a punto de responder cuando la aludida contesto por mí.

—La vida amorosa de Edward y mía no es de su incumbencia. Buenas noches.

Tanya me jaló posesivamente del brazo. No hice nada por alejarla, no iba a hacer otro desplante delante de las cámaras. Apenas cruzamos las puertas, me solté de su agarre.

—No sé qué te propones —susurré en su oído—, no eres mi mujer, así que no te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden.

Me alejé de ella lo más que pude, revise mi _blackberry,_ era hora. Siete y media en punto...

—Buenas noches a todos los presentes, quiero agradecerles por venir aquí. A cada empresa de autos que fabricó un modelo exclusivamente para esta subasta, a mis trabajadores por montar los motores día y noche para que estén en la fecha exacta. Y sobre todo, agradecer a mi familia que está siempre apoyándome y, esta vez, no fue la excepción. Muchos de ustedes se preguntarán ¿qué pasara una vez que Edward deje la empresa? Pues mi tío seguirá apoyando la fundación, al igual que yo. Y espero que muchos de ustedes también apoyen a diferentes fundaciones que existen. Como dije, desde un primer momento todo el dinero irá directo a la fundación. La subasta empezará con un monto mínimo de cincuenta mil dólares, irá subiendo, pero eso depende de ustedes. Y sin más, comencemos, espero que se diviertan.

—Bueno, empezamos con la subasta —dijo la rubia, que era la encargada de la presentación de los autos—. En primer lugar, tenemos un _Audi R8_ que alcanza los trescientos kilómetros por hora, tiene seis velocidades y dos cajas de cambio, una manual y una automática. —Estaba sentado, pero algo me tenia inquieto, cierta ansiedad, sentía en mi pecho una opresión. —El señor ofreció cien mil dólares, a la una, a las dos…

—Doscientos mil dólares —anunció el dueño del _Dinner,_ y es que no sólo había invitado a dueños de firmas de autos, sino a gente que eran propietarios de discotecas, restaurantes, firmas de abogados, etcétera.

—Doscientos veinte mil dólares —contraatacó Rosalie... esperen… ¿Rosalie? ¡Oh no!

—Doscientos veinte mil, a la una, a las dos… —pobre Audi, era un desperdicio—. A las tres. Vendido a la señorita Masen, venga a recoger su llave, por favor.

Rosalie, en toda su hermosura, caminó con mucha elegancia hasta el escenario. Todos estaban con la boca abierta.

Me removí inquieto en mi sitio, vi mi reloj, eran las ocho, Alice debe haber llegado a su baile. Ella estaba bien, yo no debía preocuparme, entonces, ¿por qué estaba así? ¿Por qué estaba inquieto? El siguiente auto fue un _Saleen S7_.

—Vendido, por trescientos mil dólares, al dueño del restaurante _Dinner_ —anunció la rubia emocionada, a lo que todos aplaudieron.

Algo pasaba, algo no iba bien, me excusé diciendo que iba al baño, mierda, tenía ganas de llorar, me encerré en el baño mientras gotas de sudor perlaban mi frente. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, los recuerdos de esa noche vinieron a mí cómo un relámpago.

**_Flashback _**

_—Acompáñame hijo —pidió mamá llorando._

_—Mamá, pero ya es tarde. Papá debe estar en el hospital. ¿Por qué no lo esperamos?_

_—Necesito verificar unas cosas. Acompáñame —explicó susurrando._

_—Está bien, vamos —accedí resignado—. Espera, ¿y Alice?_

_—Ella se queda con Rachelle —nuestra nana—. Ya le avisé._

_—Está bien, entonces vamos…_

_Y luego estaba yo, arrastrándome hasta el cuerpo de mi madre._

_—No me dejes, por favor. —¿Los hombres no lloran? Quien dijo eso no sabía el dolor de ver cómo tu mamá se estaba muriendo._

_—Te amo, nunca lo olvides —grité, lo más fuerte que pude, porque la vida era una mierda, de un momento a otro te quitaba lo que más amabas…_

_—Levántate hijo, estas manchándote —era la voz de Carlisle, el culpable de todo._

_—Tú la mataste, hijo de puta, la asesinaste —no me importaba gritarle a mi padre, no me importaba nada._

_—Edward déjala ir, sé que tienes rabia, desahógate, porque a mí también me duele. Ella está muerta —confirmó con voz rota_

Y en ese momento lo sentí, como si hubiéramos retrocedió en el tiempo y estuviéramos en esa noche, en esa carretera: "Ella está muerta", esas palabras eran mi ruina, pero lo que más me dolió en este momento, es que sentí como si mi corazón se estuviera rompiendo de nuevo, como si las piezas que había logrado juntar con mi esfuerzo se estuvieran separando, desgarrando, no queriendo volver a encajar y dejando un corazón vacío de nuevo...

—Edward, estas aquí, abre —era Emmett, me levanté del suelo, ni siquiera sé en qué momento termine allí, me lavé la cara, porque había llorado y acomodé mi terno—. Hasta que por fin, ya van por el octavo auto ¿qué carajos pasó? Te has demorado demasiado. ¿Estás bien? —Yo trataba de normalizar mi respiración.

—Sí —mentí—. Sólo me sentí un poco mal, vámonos.

Llegamos a la mesa y todos me miraron, yo sólo me encogí de hombros. Aún sentía cierta ansiedad, necesitaba saber cómo estaba Alice, le mandé un mensaje diciendo que me llamara cuando estuviera desocupada, no quería interrumpir llamándola, de seguro estaba disfrutando de su fiesta

—Y el último auto, el _Ferrari Enzo_.—no me importaba la descripción del auto, mi mente estaba en otro lado—. Cuatrocientos mil dólares, a la una, a las dos...

—Seiscientos mil dólares —volteé inmediatamente a ver a Tanya, ella estaba dando mucho dinero.

—Vendido, a la señorita Denali, suba a recibir sus llaves, por favor.

Ella subió y bajó del escenario con toda la elegancia que tenía. Tal vez si yo hubiera sido otro y ella no me hubiera engañado, sólo tal vez, me hubiera podido interesar en ella y pensar en algo serio, pero eso no era para mí.

—El monto recaudado ha sido de tres millones doscientos mil dólares. Gracias a todos, los niños estarán muy agradecidos. A continuación, la cena. Buenas noches

—Rosalie —susurré en su oído—. Llama a Alice.

—Ella está en su fiesta, no jodas, no me digas que eres el hermano controlador.

—No es eso, sólo llámala —me miró molesta—. Siento que algo no anda bien —comenté con voz rota, ella me observo un largo rato, hasta que asintió.

La cena se llevó a cabo con total tranquilidad, la cual yo no tenía, Rose no había tenido éxito con llamar a Alice y yo mucho menos. Me paré para ir saludando mesa por mesa…La última era de Eleazar.

—Edward, que felicidad haber recaudado tanto dinero —opinó Eleazar.

—Para eso nos reunimos. Gracias a ti, por comprar un auto.

—No pasa nada. Disculpa a Kate, que no pudo asistir. Ha viajado con su novio, ya sabes, fiestas y todo eso.

—No te preocupes, muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí —miré a cada miembro de su familia.

—Mis hijas me dijeron que son niños que de verdad lo necesitan, estoy averiguando para ayudar a otra fundación parecida. Bueno, iré a bailar con mi esposa —asentí y me quedé parado. No quería bailar, detestaba hacerlo y más cuando tenía a Tanya e Irina mirándome.

—Iré a buscar a tu amigo Jasper, para bailar —anunció Irina, dejándome solo con su hermana. ¡Mierda! Iba a preguntarle, al fin y al cabo, había sido noble al haber dado tanto dinero.

—¿Quieres bailar? —le pregunté rogando para que Tanya dijera que no. Pero como siempre, la suerte no estaba de mi lado...

La sujeté por la cintura, muy educadamente, no quería que por equivocación tocara otra parte de su cuerpo que no le haría bien a Eddie Junior.

—Gracias por la compra del auto, fuiste la que más dinero dio — en verdad estaba agradecido

—Aunque pienses que soy una niña berrinchuda o creída, tengo sentimientos y no vi otra manera de ayudar que comprando el auto —la miré y en sus ojos vi que estaba deliberando en si decir o no algo—. Discúlpame, por meterme en cosas en que no debí.

—No Tanya, está bien, quiero llevar la fiesta en paz contigo. Eres hija de mi socio, no quiero que las cosas cambien por problemas que hayamos tenido.

—Está bien, yo nunca quise estar peleada contigo o algo por el estilo.

—Entonces todo estará bien, sólo que no declares a la prensa, nunca me gusto la fama —expliqué con sinceridad.

—No quería que siguieran molestando, por eso me metí —se escuchaba sincera. La música ya estaba por terminar—.Y de verdad yo no estaba con Paul —me dio un beso en la comisura de la boca—. No sé quién te mintió, pero no estábamos juntos.

Apenas acabo la canción, ella se alejo de mí dirigiéndose a la mesa de su familia, mientras yo iba a la mía.

—Hijo, ¿qué te pasa? Te veo muy inquieto —preguntó mi abuela.

—No es nada, sólo estoy ansioso, pero tranquila —le di un beso en el dorso de la mano.

Ella sólo asintió, esperé a que viniera Rose, que para mi sorpresa, que se sienta el sarcasmo, estaba bailando con Emmett, quería preguntarle si se había comunicado con Alice, pero nada, mi hermana no contestaba, absolutamente nada. Mi prima decía que ella debía estar disfrutando, pero yo sólo quería saber si estaba bien….

—Estoy realmente agotado. Me voy a dormir —estaba empezando a subir al segundo piso—. Emm y Jazz, si quieren, se quedan a dormir.

No me importó ver que me respondían, era casi medianoche y yo estaba agotado, tanto física, como mentalmente. No tenía noticias de Alice y eso me angustiaba más…

**_Flashback_**

_—Tú la mataste. Miéntele a Alice, miéntete a ti mismo, yo sé lo que vi esa noche, sé lo que hiciste. No te importó lo que le pasara._

_—Edward, tú no sabes nada —dijo Carlisle, verdaderamente molesto._

_—¿Qué no sé nada? Crees que soy un niño idiota, pero no lo soy, tú fuiste un hijo de puta, fuiste el único culpable. Tú tienes la culpa de que tus hijos se hayan quedado sin madre. Ojalá que el que se hubiera muerto fueras tú —expulsé toda la cólera que sentía y pude ver en los ojos de mi padre que pasaban muchas emociones, desde la pena hasta la cólera que fue la que predominó._

_Y sentí el golpe que impactaba con toda la fuerza en mi mejilla _

_—Edward yo lo… —trató de acercarse a mí._

_—Te crees mejor que todos —escupí la sangre—. Pero eres un asco como padre._

_—Edward, discúlpame._

_—¡Nunca! No vuelvas a tocarme. Me iré a Londres y juro que en tu puta vida volverás a saber de mí…_

Me levanté exaltado, felizmente, hoy no iba a la empresa. Bajé a tomar un vaso de agua, en verdad lo necesitaba, lo que no espere era encontrarme con mi prima besando a mi amigo.

—¿Les consigo un cuarto? —pregunté molesto.

—Hijo de… —levanté una ceja—. Nos asustaste. —Emmett se llevó una mano al pecho—. Podías haber avisado ¿no?

—Claro, para la próxima te mando un mensaje, avisándote que bajaré para que dejes de comerte a mi prima en mi casa.

—¡Hey! —manifestó Rose—. Tranquilo ¿sí? Soy lo suficientemente mayor para cuidarme, así que baja tu instinto protector.

—No me importa si eres mayor —contesté molesto—. ¿Y tú? —le grité a Emmett—. ¿Qué parte del "mantén tus manos lejos de mi prima" no entendiste?

—¡Edward! Dije basta, no te metas en mi vida. —La rubia estaba molesta.

—Ya, no me meteré. ¿Te comunicaste con Alice? —pregunté cambiando totalmente de tema.

—No, pero tranquilo —me pasé la mano por el cabello. Rose se acerco a mí—. Todo está bien. ¿Por qué estas así desde ayer?

—Cosas mías, si logras comunicarte, me avisas —estaba retirándome de la cocina—. Y alístate Emmett, saldremos a hacer compras. Deja de besuquearte con mi prima, mi tío te ve y eres hombre muerto…

—¿Aló?

—¿Aló? Señor Cullen, lo llamamos de _American Airlines._

—Sí, dígame. —Mi vuelo aún era el 31. Qué raro que llamaran.

—Avisarle que tenemos un asiento libre, el día veintisiete de diciembre, a la misma hora que su vuelo actual. Queríamos saber si lo quería —si aceptaba, sólo me quedaban tres días aquí—. ¿Señor Cullen?

—Sí, está bien, muchas gracias por su llamada. Hasta luego—. Corté antes de que me arrepintiera de lo que había hecho.

Salí de la oficina avisándole a Laurent que les dijera a todos que las labores por hoy habían terminado. Estos dos días habían pasado muy rápido, habíamos aprovechado con mis amigos para comprar los regalos a los niños de la fundación y también comprar los regalos para mi familia. Alice sólo había mandado un mensaje a Rosalie, diciendo que estaba bien que estaba muy ocupada. Nos imaginábamos que por navidad.

Hoy era noche buena y, la verdad, a mí no me gustaba celebrarla, pero no le iba quitar la ilusión a mi familia. En vez de dirigirme a casa, me fui hasta mi departamento, quería estar solo, hoy también se cumplía un mes más que mamá murió. Para ser exactos, siete años y diez meses, nunca había ido a una misa de mes, o de año, tampoco había ido al cementerio después que la enterraron.

Me tiré en el sofá y me puse a pensar en cómo hubieran sido las cosas si mamá hubiera estado conmigo, tal vez, nunca hubiera dirigido la General o nunca hubiera conocido a Emmett ni a Jasper. Pero aún así la hubiera tenido conmigo, escuchado sus palabras de aliento cada vez que no quería hacer nada, o cuando hacia algo mal, en vez de regañarme, ella me hablaba. La primera lágrima rodó por mis mejillas

**_Flashback_**

_—¿Pero, por qué reniegas amor? —Su voz era tan maternal._

_—Porque no me sale y ya me cansé — dije cerrando mi cuaderno y cruzando los brazos._

_—¡Hey! —Ella me levantó la cara para que la mirara—. Nunca te des por vencido. A ver ¿cuántas veces lo has intentado?_

_—Bueno, sólo dos —contesté avergonzado._

_—Ves —confirmó medio regañándome, medio riendo—. Son sólo dos y ya te das por vencido. Tienes que intentar tres, cuatro, cinco, hasta que te salga porque cuando te salga, serás muy feliz. _

_—Pero mamá. No me sale —afirmé refunfuñando._

_—Nunca te des por vencido, ahora los dos vamos a intentarlo. Te amo hijo. —Me dio un beso en la frente y paso a paso comenzamos a realizar el ejercicio de matemáticas…_

**_Fin del flash back_**

¿Por qué me dejaste mamá? La extrañaba demasiado, siempre fui apegado a mi madre. Carlisle siempre estaba en el hospital, así que ella me llevaba al colegio, me recogía, jugaba conmigo, hacíamos las tareas, todo lo hacíamos juntos. Y cuando Alice y yo éramos más grandes me puse celoso, porque pensé que ella me iba a dejar de lado, pero no fue así, jamás cambió, siempre éramos los dos primero, siempre su prioridad.

**_Flashback_**

_—Mamá dile a Alice que deje de molestarme._

_—Mami yo no le hago nada —anunció mirándome molesta._

_—¿Cómo que nada? Te metes a mi cuarto y me quitas mis libros._

_—No lo hago, sólo que tu no me quieres prestar —contestó gritándome—. Y en el colegio nunca me prestas atención, siempre me ignoras._

_—Ya paren, los dos —pidió mamá—. Ustedes jamás se pueden pelear, son hermanos, entiendan —miró a Alice—. Cuando tú estés grande, tu hermano no te dejará tranquila nunca._

_—¿Y por qué haría eso? —pregunté curioso._

_—Porque detrás de tu hermana habrán miles de chicos y, te apuesto, mi vida, que no dejarás que se le acerquen. —Ella se rio fuertemente._

**_Fin del flash back_**

Y yo no entendía a qué se refería, y jamás lo supe, nunca celé a Alice, yo sabía que no había tenido novio, pero no porque se lo hubiese preguntado, sino porque mi abuela y Rose me habían contado. Yo nunca la apoyé, nunca me quedé con ella para que llorara en mi hombro. La dejé sola, pero así y todo ella había salido adelante, ella fue la que, aunque le duela, podía ir a ver a mamá a la tumba. En cambio, yo quería mentirme a mí mismo diciéndome que todo estaba bien, cuando era un cobarde que no había superado nada. Que se moría de miedo cada vez que se acordaba que faltaba poco para ir a Forks.

¡Basta! Me sequé las pocas lágrimas que había derramado. No iba a llorar más, mi vida era una mierda, pero había logrado que esa mierda se volviera aceptable. Sin ningún apego hacia otra persona que no fuera mi familia. Emmett, Jasper y aunque cueste aceptarlo Angélica, eran las únicas que habían logrado penetrar a mi vida, no voy a dejar que otra persona entre, no me iba a encariñar con nadie más. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, iba a escuchar un te quiero de mi parte. Y con ese pensamiento me quedé dormido…

—¿Aló? —contesté desorientado—. ¿Quién habla?

—Hermano —era ¡Alice!—. Rose me dijo que estabas preocupado por mí, disculpa por no llamarte antes.

—Enana, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, es sólo que… —al fondo de la línea se oyó un fuerte grito—. Te dejo ¿sí? No sé si te llame más tarde, así que Feliz Navidad.

—Alice ¿qué pasa? —Ella no estaba bien, su voz se oía tan triste.

—No puedo contarte, no ahora, me necesitan. Te quiero, adiós —me colgó.

Ella no estaba bien, algo había pasado y sólo en tres días lo averiguaría. Vi el reloj en la pared, ¡eran las nueve! Me iba a cambiar aquí, porque luego tenía que recoger a mis amigos…

—¿Por qué has demorado tanto? Emmett ha estado todo el rato: "llama a Edward, quiero ver a Rose de una vez" —dijo Jazz irritado.

—Me quede dormido, y tú por lo menos mantén tus manos alejadas de mi prima hasta que me vaya. Sólo tres días Emmett, aguanta.

—¿Tres días? —preguntó confundido—. ¿No era que te ibas dentro de una semana?

—Adelanté mi vuelo y, por favor, no te molestes. La verdad siento que las cosas no están bien allá.

—Tranquilo, no iba a decir nada. Más bien podré estar con tu prima sin que me jodas.

—Emmett, no le hagas daño ¿está bien? —Estaba estacionando. Lo miré—. Ella es importante para mí, Rose no es una chica con la que puedes acostarte y tirarla. No le hagas eso, porque yo me llego a enterar que mi prima esta botando una puta lágrima por tu culpa y te corto las bolas. Te lo juro.

—Sé en lo que me meto Edward, con ella hay algo especial. No le haré daño.

—Por tu bien, espero que sea así, ya bajemos de una vez.

—Hasta que por fin llegas. Mi abuela ha estado preguntando mucho por ti —anunció Rose—. Oh, hola Jasper, hola oso.

—Hola barbie —respondió Emmett.

¿Oso? ¿Barbie? Esto era demasiado para mí, estallé en una fuerte carcajada. Los dos apodos que ellos más odiaban se decían mutuamente.

—¿Qué te pasa? —espetó Rose furiosa—. ¿Encuentras algo gracioso?

—Nada, mi queridísima Bar… —ella me fulminó con la mirada. Carraspeé un poco—. No pasa nada Rose. —Fui hasta la cocina, para ver como Vicky y Charlotte hacían magia con la comida.

—Tengo mucha hambre, así que tiene que quedar rico —pedí sonriendo.

—Entonces ven a cocinar tú —contestó mi tía.

—Si quieren pasar una navidad agradable, es mejor que no toque nada, iré a ver a mi abuela.

Salí de la cocina para subir hasta el cuarto de ella. Estaba hablándole a la imagen de mi madre. Me paré en seco cuando vi eso...

—Espero que allá, estés donde estés, seas feliz —dijo, acariciando su retrato—. Tus hijos te extrañan tanto, todos lo hacemos.

Eso era demasiado para mí, ver a mi abuela tan frágil, tan triste, por la pérdida de su hija...

—¿Qué haces aquí? Ya están por servir.

—Jasper, ¿qué haré cuando llegue a Forks?

—¿Para qué vas? —respondió con otra pregunta.

—Para estar con mi hermana, para dirigir la empresa que me darán, estudiar y afrontar mis miedos.

—Hermano, sabes que te apoyo, pero si quieres afrontar tus miedos y comenzar a superar esto, tienes que perdonar a tu papá —me tensé al instante.

—Sabes que él no es mi padre —confirmé con voz fría—. Nunca podré perdonarlo Jasper.

—Entonces nunca podrás vivir en paz contigo mismo, porque a pesar de los errores, tu hermana lo perdonó.

—Mi hermana no sabe toda la verdad —acordarme de eso me producía malestar—. Y nunca lo sabrá, si tiene que vivir engañada para que no sufra, entonces así será.

—No siempre la tendrás viviendo en un mundo de fantasía. —Jasper suspiró resignado—. Vamos, que ya debe estar servida la cena...

—Coman, no dejen nada —pidió Vicky, que estaba sentada en la mesa, al igual que Taylor.

—Con Emmett, aquí no quedará nada —respondí bromeando.

—Ya serán las doce, agarren sus copas —anunció mi tío, él siempre era el encargado de los brindis—. Diez, nueve… —Y pensar que estaré contando así para cuando llegue año nuevo, pero al lado de mi hermana—. Cuatro, tres, dos, uno.

—¡Feliz navidad! —Se oyó al mismo tiempo. Comenzamos a abrazarnos.

—Bueno Edward, ya que pronto te vas, quisiera que dijeras las palabras del brindis. —¡Oh, carajo! No era bueno hablando.

—Bueno, gracias a todos, en especial a Vicky y mi tía, porque la cena estuvo muy deliciosa —comencé riendo—. No será la última navidad, vendré a menudo, así que no tienen por qué preocuparse, tienen Edward para rato. Gracias por todo, saben que yo no creo en Dios ni nada de eso, pero si existe alguno, sólo le pido que los cuide y nada malo les pase. Salud.

"Salud" dijeron todos, los fuegos artificiales no habían dejado de sonar desde hace rato. Íbamos a entregar los regalos, el primero fue para mí, de Emmett.

—¿Gracias? —expresé mirando el llavero de oro, que tenia la imagen de una pareja fornicando—. Muy amable de tu parte.

Luego vinieron los regalos para Peter; corbatas, pañuelos, camisas y el lapicero de colección que yo le regalé. A Vicky le compré una chalina, se vio muy emocionada cuando lo recibió. A Taylor le regalé una corbata, él sólo murmuró un gracias, siempre muy serio.

—Este es para ti, Rose —anunció Emmett, sonrojado.

Rose abrió los ojos sorprendida con el contenido de la caja, cuando lo enseñó… ¡Mierda! Era un collar de plata, con un dije que tenía la inicial de su nombre "R" y tenía incrustado un pequeño diamante. Ella corrió a abrazarlo tan fuerte que el oso prácticamente casi se cae. Mi tío carraspeó muy fuerte.

Le entregaron a mi abuela un cuadro, donde estaban las fotos de todos sus nietos. Yo le regalé un juego de aretes y collar de oro; para Rose, una pulsera.

—Este es para ti, hijo —informó mi abuela, dándome un regalo en forma de cuadrado. Saqué la envoltura, para llevarme una gran sorpresa… La foto que estaba allí era de mi madre sosteniéndome en brazos.

—Gra… gracias —traté de hacerme el fuerte, no iba a llorar—. Es muy hermoso. —Fui y la abrace, tratando de demostrar todo el amor que sentía por ella en ese simple gesto.

—¡Oye, primo! Mañana quiero ir con ustedes a la fundación —anunció Rose, moviendo sus pestañas de arriba abajo—. Llévame ¿sí?

—Sí Rose, pero nos dan una nariz roja, no quiero problemas.

—¿Problemas? —preguntó confundida. Yo moví mi cabeza haciendo un gesto para que lo olvidara—. Cuéntame, pues.

—Lo que pasa es que su Tanya no quiso ponérsela e hizo un problema —contó Jasper, riéndose.

—No es mi Tanya…

—¿Te acostaste con ella? Eleazar se entera y te corta las bolas, aunque bueno, Tanya es perra.

—¡Rose! —gritó Peter—. No hables así. Es una Denali y tienes que llevarte bien con esa familia.

Y era cierto, por muchas cosas que diga Rose, ella era una Denali y más aún la que llevaba los papeles de la empresa de su papá…

Nos levantamos muy temprano, ya que había organizado un desayuno con todos los niños de la fundación, habíamos comprado ropa y juguetes para cada uno. Además también hoy me despedía de Angélica y eso me dolía demasiado. Esa pequeña se había ganado un lugar en mi corazón.

—¿Sabes que harán con el dinero? —preguntó Rose.

—Sí, hable con Ariana —ella levanto una ceja—. Así se llama la doctora, construirán otro edificio, para acomodar mejor a los niños y también para recibir a personas hasta los dieciocho años —estábamos a punto de llegar—. Además de que cada niño tendrá un fondo para sus operaciones y demás gastos.

Ella asintió, mientras que estacionaba en la puerta de la fundación y, como en todos los sitios, el espíritu navideño también estaba aquí.

—¡Edward! —gritó Ariana emocionada, fui lo suficientemente rápido para sostenerla en mis brazos—. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Bueno, la confianza con que me abrazaba era porque hace dos días habíamos salido a almorzar, para ser exactos yo la llamé para almorzar.

**_Flashback_**

_—¿Comida china? —preguntó emocionada._

_—Sí, ¿te gusta? —Esperaba que si—. La verdad, no sabía a dónde traerte._

_—Tranquilo, la comida china es mi favorita._

_Bajamos y entramos al restaurante que no era el mejor, pero tampoco el peor. No quería asistir a uno tan elegante, porque no quería abrumar a Ariana._

_—Un pollo con durazno y arroz blanco —pidió Ariana, sonriéndole al mozo._

_—¿Para usted, señor?_

_—Pollo enrollado con espárragos en salsa de champiñones con arroz blanco —sostuve entregando la carta._

_—Tu llamada me sorprendió, sabes, pero es mejor, así puedo agradecerte lo de la subasta, ha sido demasiado dinero, no sé cómo pagarte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros —le agarré la mano._

_—¡Hey, parlanchina! Tranquila, sabes que lo hago con todo el amor posible. Cuéntame, ¿cómo te animaste a crear la fundación? Eres joven tienes unos… —la miré por un rato—. ¿Veintiséis? _

_—Sí, acertaste. Pues, mi mamá era oncóloga y ella falleció hace trece años —me tensé inmediatamente—. ¿Dije algo malo? —Yo moví mi cabeza en un gesto de negación—. Bueno, salí muy joven de la escuela, a los diecisiete, y mamá siempre quiso tener una fundación para ayudar a los niños con cáncer. Y dije ¿Por qué no estudiar medicina? Así que aquí me tienes, aún estoy especializándome, porque me falta un año, pero mi papá me apoyó cuando le dije sobre hacer la fundación. Y aunque ha sido difícil, no me arrepiento, son tres años con esos niños, a todos los considero mis hijos y aunque he visto morir a muchos, también he visto a muchos sanarse y no hay satisfacción más grande que eso —la emoción con que decía esas palabras hacia que yo también me emocionara—. Y tú, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Veinticinco?_

_—Me ofendes —contesté colocando una mano en mi pecho—. Tengo sólo veinte —ella abrió los ojos muy, pero muy sorprendida—. Parezco de más por cómo me visto y todo eso, pero apenas cumplí los veinte._

_—¡Eres un bebé! —exclamó bromeando—. Apenas has dejado de usar pañales._

_—¿Quieres comprobar que soy bien hombre? —Levanté una ceja cuando vi que se puso roja, me di cuenta que me había excedido con mi comentario—. Lo siento, no quise ser grosero._

_—Tranquilo, sólo me sorprendí al saber tu edad. Pero así me tratarás con más respeto._

_Los dos comenzamos a reír, el almuerzo resultó muy placentero, le conté las cosas básicas de la empresa, sobre mi hermana en Forks, sobre cómo conocí a Emmett y Jasper, ella me dijo que no había tenido un enamorado serio, todos querían de su tiempo, pero ella no podía dejar a los niños así de repente._

_—Listo, ya llegamos —anuncié estacionando en la fundación—. ¿No quieres que te lleve a tu casa?_

_—No, tengo mucho que hacer aquí. —Yo la miré para despedirme con un beso en la mejilla, pero cuando la vi a los ojos supe de sus intenciones._

_—No lo hagas —vi dolor en sus ojos—. Eres hermosa Ariana, noble, inteligente —le toqué la mejilla—. Pero no confundas las cosas, cualquier chico quisiera estar contigo, pero yo… yo simplemente no quiero nada serio con nadie. No quiero hacerte daño._

_—Discúlpame Edward, no sé que me pasó —argumentó nerviosa._

_—Tranquila, todo está bien —la miré y ella sonrió—. Vamos, anda a cuidar a los peques que te necesitan, vendré el martes…_

**_Fin del flashback_**

—Bien doctorcita, ¿Y tú? —pregunté sonriendo.

—Súper feliz de tenerlos a todos aquí —miró a mis amigos y se detuvo en Rose—. Hola ¿Tú debes ser su prima?

—Sí, una Masen mas —confirmó celosamente Rose, ella y su ego elevado—. ¿Y tú eres?

—Ariana, la doctora encargada aquí. Bueno, ya saben la rutina, tomen esto —nos entregó las típicas narices rojas—. Los niños los están esperando en la cafetería.

Caminamos hasta allí, todos los niños estaban sentados en el gran salón. Y apenas entramos gritaron feliz navidad, pude ver a Angélica en su vestido rosa, pero sentada en una silla de ruedas, casi todas las niñas tenían su vestido y se veían tan hermosas.

—¡Peques! —gritó Ariana, para que la escucharan—. Silencio, uno de nuestros payasos va a decir unas palabras.

Los cuatro nos miramos hasta que Rose salió al frente.

—Hola me llamo Rosalie, bueno, yo soy nueva aquí, pero espero venir más seguido. Disfruten el desayuno, que aún hay más sorpresas y por cierto, todos se ven muy guapos.

Todos aplaudieron, luego de unas indicaciones por parte de Ariana, sirvieron el desayuno, me fui a sentar con mi ángel.

—Hermosa —aseguré dándole un beso en la frente

—Edward —tosió un poco—. No me querían… —respiró, maldita sea, ella estaba teniendo dificultad para hablar— dejar salir, pero le rogué a Ariana.

—Te ves perfecta, ahora toma el desayuno.

Luego de comer el desayuno y repartir regalos a todos los niños, Angélica me preguntó si podía llevarla a su dormitorio, y así lo hice.

—Ya está hermosa, tengo que decirte unas cosas antes de que me vaya —ella asintió para que continuara—.Yo... yo me voy —pase mi mano por mi cabello—. Me voy a Estados Unidos, a un pueblo llamado Forks.

—Me dejas —murmuró con voz rota, la primera lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

—No llores, por favor, no te dejo, sólo me voy a solucionar unos asuntos allí.

—Entonces, ¿regresaras?

—No, no lo haré —le agarré las manos—. Pero vendré a visitarte, ya no como ahora que venía todas las semanas, pero vendré dos veces al mes, o algo así.

—Lo mismo dijeron mis papás —estaba llorando mucho más fuerte—. Y ellos nunca regresaron.

—¡Hey! Yo no soy ellos. ¿Confías en mí? —Ella asintió—. Entonces créeme que cuando te digo que regresaré, lo haré.

—¿Por qué te vas? —No sabía qué decirle—. Puedes confiar en mí.

—Mi mamá está allá con mi hermana y tengo que visitarlas, hace mucho tiempo que no voy — parpadeé para que las lágrimas no se me cayeran—. Te tengo mucho cariño, tienes que luchar ángel, tiene que ganar las batallas y las guerras. No puedes rendirte, no ahora.

—No lo hare, Eddie —respiró—. Tú me has dado mucho amor y eso me sirve para luchar —con sus pequeñas manitas me tocó la mejilla—. Te quiero, te quiero muchísimo, eres mi hermano mayor.

¡Mierda! Tenía que salir de allí, el "te quiero muchísimo" se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Yo no podía responderle, no, porque ella se podría ir de mi lado y no quería eso.

—Siempre te protegeré, pase lo que pase —le di un beso en la frente—. Tengo que irme pequeña. No te des por vencida, ¿está bien?

Ella asintió, hasta que fue cerrando sus ojitos poco a poco, salí de allí sin ningún rumbo, me metí al despacho de Ariana, trataba de calmar mi respiración, yo... yo simplemente no podía escuchar a alguien decirme te quiero, y si me lo decía alguien que yo también quería era peor. ¡Dios! Mi cabeza estaba corriendo en círculos, estaba mareado.

—¡Edward! —dijo Ariana, sorprendida. Me levanté de donde estaba—. ¿Qué haces...

Ni siquiera la dejé terminar, la acorralé contra la pared y la besé, dejando salir todos los sentimientos encontrados que tenía en este momento, comencé a bajar por su cuello, no me importaba romper su bata y así lo hice, subí sus dos piernas a los dos lados de mis caderas, empecé a empujar mi sexo contra el suyo, ella jadeó por sentirme tan duro.

—Edward, es mejor que... —ni siquiera la deje terminar, la volví a besar invadiendo su boca, sin pedir permiso.

Toc-toc, mierda, no me importaba si tocaban la puerta toc-toc.

—Edward, ¿estás aquí? — Era Jasper—. Ya vámonos.

Bajé a Ariana, con suavidad.

—Ya salgo —la miré a ella, que trataba de acomodar su ropa—. Yo, ¡mierda! Lo siento mucho, no debí.

—¡Hey! —Me tocó la cara—. Tranquilo, sé que estas así porque te has despedido de Angélica, pero ella es fuerte, ella luchará, yo la cuidaré —me dio un casto beso en los labios.

—Soy una basura, no debí besarte, ni siquiera tocarte.

—Ya pasó —me sonrió—. Si yo no hubiera querido nada, te habría alejado, pero no lo hice. Ahora vamos, tus amigos te están esperando.

Ella trató de arreglarse la bata blanca, pero era imposible, le había roto varios botones, así que se la sacó, yo la miré apenado.

—Sí que has demorado —comentó Emmett. Miró a Ariana y luego a mí, en ese instante su cabeza hizo _click_—. Han estado follando. —Él no estaba preguntando.

— Emmett —le regañé—. Sólo hemos estado hablando, ¿Por qué piensas que todo se trata sobre sexo? No todos somos como tú.

—Está bien, no quiero saber sobre la vida sexual de mi primo —explicó Rose molesta—. Primito ven para acá —me acerqué y vi que Rose me limpiaba algo cerca de la boca—. Listo, dile a la persona que te haya besado que no te manche con labial —miró a Ariana y le guiñó el ojo—. Los dejamos para que se despidan.

Yo miré a Ariana, a la cual su cara pasaba por todas las tonalidades de rojo.

—Lo siento, a veces son demasiado fastidiosos —le comenté apenado.

—Tranquilo, ve con ellos, yo la cuidaré.

—Cualquier cosa, por más sencilla que sea, me llamas, me mandas un mensaje al correo o me hablas por _WhatsApp_. Adiós —le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui hasta el auto donde me esperaban mis amigos—. Ni una puta palabra, no me la tiré, si eso quieres saber...

—Me dejan, quiero hablar a solas con mi nieto. —Todos estábamos en mi dormitorio empacando mis cosas, pero cuando mi abuela dijo eso, todos se esfumaron

—¿Qué paso? ¿Has podido hablar con Alice? No te olvides que tienes que preguntarle la dirección de la casa de su amiga y que ella este allí justo en el momento que llegue.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero no te vengo hablar de eso. ¿Listo para irte? Sólo te quedan unas horas aquí.

—No estoy listo, pero es tiempo nona, te extrañaré mucho, sabes, nunca nadie podrá ocupar el lugar de mi madre, pero tú has sido como mi segunda madre. Discúlpame por todos los malos ratos que te hice pasar o las preocupaciones que te daba. Gracias por sacarme adelante, por la confianza que me has dado, ninguna palabra alcanza para decirte lo que siento por ti.

—Hijo —le limpié unas lágrimas que había derramado—. En verdad espero que en Forks encuentres las respuestas a tus preguntas y la paz que necesitas. No te diré lo que siento por ti porque ya lo sabes aquí —me señaló el corazón—. Y ahora sigue alistándote, que en apenas siete horas sale tu vuelo y tienes que estar en el aeropuerto dos horas antes...

—Pasajeros del vuelo 56702 con destino a Washington, sírvanse a pasar a sala de embarque.

Era hora, ya habíamos hecho el pesaje del equipaje, así que ahora sólo llevaba mi bolso de mano. Todos estaban aquí, hasta Taylor y Victoria.

Mis tíos fueron los primeros en acercarse y desearme un buen viaje, luego mi abuela, que me abrazo muy fuerte a pesar de su edad.

—Te iré a visitar —comentó Rose abrazándome—. Necesito salir con mi Alice, de compras.

—Cuídate, no hagas cosas imprudentes y no hagas renegar a tus papás. —Ella murmuró un "está bien",

Vicky también se acercó, queriendo no derramar lágrimas, luego fue el turno de Taylor.

—Señor, fue un gusto trabajar con usted.

—Pero lo seguirás haciendo, recuerda, fines de enero —lo abracé como si fuera mi tío y le susurré—. Cuídalos a todos, ellos son todo lo que tengo.

Él sólo asintió, me acerque a Emmett y Jasper.

—Odio las despedidas y sé que irán a verme pronto, no hagan travesuras sin mí. Y tú, — miré a Emmett—, cuida a Rose. Y tú, —dirigí mi mirada hacía Jasper—, me avisas si le hace algo malo.

—Ahora estaré de niñera —reclamó Jasper, a lo que los tres nos reímos.

Nos fundimos en un abrazo, ellos eran los hermanos que nunca había tenido, me dirigí a la sala y di una última mirada hacia atrás, para ver cómo se quedaban las personas que quería y me iba a un viaje, donde ni yo sabía que iba a suceder...

Después de siete horas de viaje en avión y dos horas de viaje en mi volvo... si señores, mi volvo, lo había mandado a traer días antes, no lo iba a dejar en manos de la loca rubia de mi prima.

Forks era tal como lo recordaba, en esta época del año el clima era frio, bueno, casi todo el año era así, lluvia, granizo. Casi nunca salía el sol, el restaurante de la señora Yolanda, me preguntaba si ella seguía atendiendo, la comisaria, estaba totalmente modificada, el hospital, tensé mis manos cuando pasé por allí. Estaba dando vueltas, ya que mi abuela aún no me había mandado el mensaje con la dirección de la amiga de Alice, y no la llamaría a ella, porque me preguntaría: ¿Y tú para qué quieres la dirección de Bella? ¡Carajo! Había empezado a llover.

—¡Rose! —grité molesto—. ¿Te has comunicado con Alice? En este maldito pueblo ha comenzado a llover.

—Tranquilo, estamos insistiendo, apenas tenga la dirección te mando un mensaje y ¡no jodas! — me cortó.

Estaba manejando con cuidado, tratando de poder ver a través de la lluvia que se había desatado, cuando vi una silueta caminando al costado de la carretera, ¿a quién se le ocurre caminar en la carretera a esta hora? Cuando vi bien, me di cuenta que era una niña. ¿Quién demonios deja a una niña caminar por la calle en tremendo frío? Estacioné a un lado para tomar mi paraguas que, por precaución, había traído y caminé hacia donde se encontraba.

—¡Hey! Niña —grité, ya que el sonido de la lluvia era fuerte. Ella volteó a verme por un momento, pensé que vendría a mi encuentro, pero es obvio que a ella también le habían dado la charla de "no hables con personas extrañas"—. Mira, no te haré daño, yo también recibí esa charla de que con extraños no se habla, pero en verdad quiero ayudarte —ella volteó de nuevo, pero esta vez me sostuvo la mirada—. De verdad, ven —grité.

Nos acercamos mutuamente, tendría unos cuatro años de edad, su cabello le caía con ondas de color negro y sus ojos eran color chocolate. Era muy bonita como para andar sola, pero lo que más me llamo la atención era que tenía una venda en la parte izquierda del rostro cerca de la ceja.

—Hola —le extendí mi mano, ella me respondió el saludo, pero con un poco de duda—. En verdad, no te haré nada —aseguré agachándome, hasta quedar a su altura, protegiéndola con el paraguas.

—Hola, nunca te había visto. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy nuevo, acabo de llegar. Me llamo Edward —ella frunció el ceño cuando le dije mi nombre—. ¿Y tú?

—Bueno, yo soy Rebbeca. Tu auto es muy bonito —comentó mirando detrás de mí.

—Mira, no es un agradable clima como para hablar. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Yo sé que tus papas te gritaran, pero deben estar preocupados.

—Mis papas… —explicó nerviosa—. Ellos, bueno... —Se veía alterada.

—Tranquila, no pasará nada, yo les explicaré. Ven, vamos.

La guié hasta mi auto, ella no dijo nada cuando le puse mi chaqueta encima.

—¿Dónde vives? —me reí—. Da igual si me dices la dirección, no me acuerdo del nombre de las calles, guíame por dónde.

Y así fue, seguimos de frente por la carretera y me di cuenta que cuando recorrimos la curva ella cerró sus ojitos muy fuerte, como si le tuviera miedo a algo. Y entre tanta indicación, llegamos, no era una gran mansión, pero era bonita, un jardín grande, casa de dos pisos.

—Vamos, te dejaré en la puerta. —Bajamos, mi celular sonó, indicándome que tenía un mensaje entrante, de seguro era Rose con la dirección por fin. Ella tocó con sus manitas, pero estaba temblando, estaba indignado, ¿a quién diablos se le ocurre dejar a su hija tan pequeña salir? Toqué mucho más fuerte para que me escucharan. Alguien abrió la puerta y gritó:

—¡Oh dios mío! Rebbeca —las dos se fundieron en un abrazo.

Yo conocía a esa chica, la que estaba abrazando a su hermana y llorando desconsoladamente. La que en ese momento, cuando abrió la puerta, tenía ojeras, estaba toda desarreglada, toda delgada y vacía. Sí, porque esa chica que yo había visto en la foto con su hermoso vestido era radiante, pero la que veía ahora estaba opaca, ya no brillaba, parecía que un tsunami hubiera arrasado con su hermosa sonrisa, con su felicidad. No era para nada la Isabella Swan que una vez había visto…

* * *

Mil disculpas por la demora, gracias por la paciencia que han tenido y por seguir apoyándome. Bueno aquí tenemos un capi mas. Emmet y Rose ¿Les gusta esa pareja? ¿Qué piensan de Ariana? Esta vez tuvimos muchos recuerdos de nuestro Edward cuando era niño poco a poco descubriremos la verdad del accidente y se dieron cuenta que Ed se sintió mal justo en el momento en que pasaba todo el accidente de los papas de Bella. Y por fin nuestro esperado encuentro ¿Qué encontrara Edward? ¿Qué pasara? El la conoce pero ella no. ¿Por qué Rebe estaba en la carretera? Paciencia, en el otro cap sabremos que paso. Tratare de actualizar el otro miércoles.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews no saben lo emocionada que me siento leer sus comentarios, emocionarse como yo lo hago con esta historia. Ya sabes adelantos, vestimenta y todo lo demás en el grupo de facebook "Fics de Yoko". Hasta luego.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes son propiedad de la señora SM, la trama es mía_

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN Beta FFAD_

_Beta de Verano: Camilin Cullen_

_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /_

* * *

**Playlist**

(1) Coldplay — _The scientist_

(2) Eric Clapton — _Tears in heaven_

* * *

_**Capitulo anterior**_

_—Bella —Alice me alzó la cabeza—. Mírame, suéltalos por favor. Déjalos ir —ella también lloraba—. Amiga… ellos… ellos están… muertos…_

_Y ahí fue todo, en ese momento los solté y vi como los levantaban, estaba arrodillada mirando cómo se los llevaban, cómo me dejaban sin mis papás, con ellos se iba todo mi corazón, con ellos se iba mi vida, desde hoy, 21 de Diciembre, Isabella Swan también había muerto…_

* * *

(1)—Bella, tienes que pararte. Carlisle nos está esperando para ir al hospital —la voz era de Esme—. Tu hermana está ahí, Bella, ella te necesita.

Rebecca, ella de verdad me necesitaba, aún estaba viva, la única que lo estaba. Me levanté y me dejé guiar por Esme hasta el auto de su esposo. Escuché un lo siento, por parte de él, pero no me importaba si lo sentía o no, nada lo hacía. Carlisle empezó a manejar mientras yo miraba hacia la carretera preguntándome ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ellos? Nunca un hijo estaba preparado para perder a sus padres y mucho menos para verlos tirados en la carretera, con toda la sangre esparcida en su cuerpo. Nunca nadie estaba listo para decir adiós.

Llegamos al hospital y pensé ¿qué haría si Rebbeca también se me iba? Sí, ahora estaba literalmente muerta, ¿qué haría sin mi hermana? No sé cuánto espere, ni si habían pasado minutos u horas, pero sentí a alguien sentarse a mi costado.

—Bella, he hablado con la doctora encargada de tu hermana —era Carlisle—. Ella estará bien, ha sufrido varios golpes y le han sacando radiografías, pero felizmente no han encontrado nada grave, parece que tus papás la protegieron con sus cuerpos —lloraba en silencio. Él suspiró—. Sé que este es un momento difícil, pero tienes que ir a casa, debes descansar.

—¿Descansar? Explíqueme, ¿cómo, doctor Cullen? —le susurré.

—Tienes que salir adelante, por tu hermana, ella te necesita. Tus amigos te llevarán a tu casa, Esme y yo nos encargaremos de los trámites para el velorio y entierro.

— No deseo que los velen, sólo quiero el entierro. Por favor —expresé con voz de suplica.

Él sólo asintió, me llevó hasta donde estaban mis amigos, no los miraba a los ojos, porque sabía que me mirarían con lástima y yo no quería eso. No sé en qué momento pasé de estar tocando el suelo a estar en los brazos de Steven, me aferré a las solapas de su terno.

—Todo estará bien, pequeña Bella. —Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

¿Estará bien? Como podrá todo estar bien luego de que han muerto tus padres...

No había dormido, sabía que mis amigos se habían ido hacía rato y sólo estaba Alice conmigo, pero ni siquiera le prestaba atención, yo sólo miraba a través de la ventana, pensando en cómo las cosas pueden cambiar de un día para otro. Cómo un día puedes estar feliz, y al otro sientes que la vida es una completa mierda.

—Mis papás llamaron, el entierro será al mediodía —yo sólo asentí—. Bella, tienes que hablar, desahogarte, es difícil, pero hundiéndote en esa silla, llorando, no los traerás de vuelta.

—Sólo déjame sola, necesito... estar sola.

—Estaré abajo, no me iré de tu casa Bella, aquí estoy, para hablar. Todo estará bien.

Era la segunda persona que me decía lo mismo, quería que me explicaran cuánto faltaba para que todo estuviera bien...no sé cuánto tiempo pasé sentada frente a la ventana, sólo sabía que ya estaba amaneciendo, había sentido a Alice entrar en la madrugada, preguntándome a qué hora dormiría, pero yo no tenía sueño. Sabía que tenía que ir a ver a Rebecca, pero ni siquiera tenía fuerza para moverme ¿Cómo asimilabas la noticia de tus padres muertos? ¿Quién me iba a servir el desayuno todas las mañanas? ¿Quién me diría que era su bebé?

**_Flash back_**.

_—Tú siempre serás mi bebé —dijo Charlie._

_—Papá, tengo 16 años, no puedes ir diciéndome bebé, por aquí y por allá —reclamé levemente irritada._

_—Así estés toda arrugada y con canas, serás mi bebé, aún cuando muera, vendré todas las noches y me meteré en tus sueños para llamarte bebé —anunció riendo, pero yo me estremecí._

_— No hables de muerte, espero tenerte conmigo siempre._

_—Sólo era broma pequeña —me comentó serio—. No planeo alejarme de ustedes, hasta que tú seas una vieja amargada._

**_Fin del flashback_**

Yo le sonríe de vuelta, pensando en que mi papá se iba a quedar conmigo siempre, pero nada de eso tenía sentido ahora…

—Bella, ya no llores —no me di cuenta en qué momento Alice entró al cuarto, pero sentía sus manos apoyadas en mi hombro—. Falta una hora para el funeral, tienes que alistarte.

Me estremecí, sería la última vez que viera a mis padres, la última oportunidad de despedirme. Decían que ningún padre estaba preparado para despedir a su hijo, y que por leyes de la vida los papás tenían que morir primero, pero entonces ¿Cómo lo hijos podrían estar preparados para despedirse de sus padres?

Me metí a la ducha, no quería pensar, ni sentir, pero era mejor percibir ese dolor, notar ese hueco profundo en mi pecho que significaba que sufría por alguien y, en este caso, me hacia recordar a mis padres. Yo sufría por ellos, yo lloraba por ellos, me había pasado toda la noche recordando, cada broma, cada ocurrencia que Renée tenía. Había recordado la mirada seria de Charlie, pero que cuando le lograba sacar una sonrisa era la más hermosa.

No tenía mucha ropa negra, así que me puse lo que encontré ¿Quién pensaría que pronto iría a un funeral? Bajé para encontrarme con Alice y ¿Jacob? Él corrió a abrazarme, susurrándome lo siento, perdóname, ¿perdonarlo, por qué? Yo estaba estática, no había movido ni un músculo.

—Apenas me avisaron quise venir, lo siento tanto, sabes que Charlie era como un padre para mí —me consoló abrazándome más fuerte.

¿Y qué si él sufría? A mí no me importaba nadie en este momento, excepto mi hermana, la pequeña que se había salvado gracias al amor de sus padres, pero aún sabiendo que ella estaba luchando, no me sacaba de mi depresión. Me solté de su abrazo.

—No tenías porque estar aquí —me miró con una profunda pena, pensaba que lo rechazaba. Y sí lo estaba haciendo, pero luego recordé que él no había permitido que Helena se burlara de mí en los últimos días—. No debí decir eso, creo que todo está bien... sabes, no quiero hablar.

Y me salí, en dirección a la calle, Alice me abrió la puerta de su carro.

—En este momento es donde te das cuenta quiénes son tus amigos, debes mantenerte unida a ellos.

Y de nuevo me preguntaba: ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso me traerían ellos de vuelta a mis papás?

La capilla del cementerio estaba abarrotada de gente, pero a mí me daba igual, porque esta gente no sentía el dolor que yo tenía. Pasé a sentarme adelante, sin mirar a nadie y ahí estaban ellos, en dos ataúdes blancos. Las lágrimas querían derramarse, las lágrimas de la princesa querían caer, pero no, yo no iba a llorar delante de esta gente, no quería su lástima.

—Hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para despedir a Charlie Swan y Renée Dwyer, para que Dios los reciba en su gloria...

¿Dios? ¿Acaso Dios existía? ¿Entonces, si lo hacía, porque nos dejaba sufrir? ¿Dónde estaba Dios para que me diera la paz que necesitaba? ¿Dónde estuvo Dios cuando ocurrió el accidente? A mí no me importaba lo que dijera el sacerdote, a mí sólo me importaba despedirme, pero no fui capaz, en este momento frente a sus cuerpos, de decirles adiós.

Sacaron sus cuerpos para llevarlos a las tumbas correspondientes, pensé que los enterrarían bajo tierra, pero mi sorpresa fue cuando los llevaron a un mausoleo, esos que la gente con dinero compraba para tener a toda su familia enterrada en un mismo sitio. Seguro había sido Alice, pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para darle las gracias. No todos podían entrar, porque el espacio era pequeño, pero yo sí pude y también Esme, que lloraba, pero tenía a Carlisle a su lado para consolarla, vi a Alice, lloraba silenciosamente a mi derecha y Jack la abrazaba, vi que estaba Jacob con su papá, Billy, él estaba deshecho, su amigo de toda la vida se había ido. Todos tenían a alguien para apoyarlos. Y aquí estaba yo, viendo cómo todos lloraban y yo no botaba ni una lágrima, ¿por qué? No lo sé, y en ese momento vi como los dos habían entrado en sus respectivas tumbas, preguntaron si alguien quería acercarse antes de sellarlas, todos los que había mirado llorar se acercaron a dejar una rosa blanca, y cuando se supone que debía ir yo, no me moví, no podía, ellos se iban allí, ellos nunca más regresarán a casa, nunca más iba a sentir su amor y calor como padres.

—¿Bella? Tienes que acercarte. Será la última vez que lo veras… —sentí que alguien me susurraba a mi oído.

Pero dejar esa rosa blanca significaba que los dejaba ir, que aunque sufriera, me quedaba tranquila porque se habían ido y estaban en un mejor lugar. Pero yo no estaba tranquila, ni los familiares de personas con una enfermedad terminal estaban listos para decir adiós. ¿Y yo? Mis papás no sufrían de nada, entonces, ¿cómo esperaban que me quedara tranquila viendo que se iban? Ellos me prometieron que siempre iban a estar conmigo Entonces, ¿cómo me iba a despedir?

—No puedo — susurré—. Sólo ciérrelo señor —le dije al encargado.

Y vi como con un simple bloque de cemento sellaba todo, el cual también sellaba mi corazón, no me iba a permitir querer a nadie más. No, porque no estaba lista para perder a alguien que quería. Estaba vacía, me sentía muy vacía.

Pensé que la gente se había ido, pero cuando salí aún seguían ahí. Fueron acercándose a mí, dando abrazos que trataban de transmitir ¿qué? ¿Pena, lástima? ¿Qué podían sentir estas personas, si las que estaban delante no eran su familia?

—Isabella, mi familia lo lamenta tanto. —Aro Vulturi estaba aquí, no era ni amigo de mis padres—. Cualquier cosa que necesites, estamos a tu disposición.

Yo sólo asentí, eso era lo que hace horas hacía, sólo asentir como si fuera un robot.

—Isabella, la señora Yolanda lo lamenta mucho, ella no pudo venir porque tuvo una baja de presión, ¿me permites dejar este arreglo de flores adentro? —No me caía mal Natalia, así que la dejé pasar

Uno a uno se fueron yendo, o la gente que quería quedarse a rezar a mis padres los hacía pasar. No tenía ningún problema. Al final, si ellos podían despedirse de mis papás ¿estaba bien, no?

—Bella. —Steven me abrazó—. No hay palabras para consolarte, sé que es difícil, ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo te sientes —me alejé un poco para verlo, y lo abracé, era la primera persona que abrazaba.

—Llévame a ca... —me di cuenta que ese sitio donde había vivido momentos felices nunca más iba a ser mi casa—. Sólo llévame lejos de aquí.

Miré a Alice, y me di cuenta que ella había hecho todo por mí, no podía excluirla de mi vida. Me acerqué y también la abracé, muy fuerte, diciéndole con hechos lo que no podía decir con palabras.

—Necesito estar sola —ella iba a refutar—. En verdad lo necesito, Steven me llevará. Entiéndeme.

—Está bien, pero más tarde voy a tu casa —detuvo a Stev con su mano—. Cuídala.

Justo cuando estaba por subir al auto vi que James se acercaba a mí. Antes que dijera algo me adelanté.

—No sé qué haces aquí —mi voz sonó dura—. Pero no quiero ni tú lastima, ni tu pena. Así que no me importa lo que me vayas a decir.

Me subí al auto y lo dejé ahí parado, el camino hacia mi "casa" fue en silencio, él no dijo nada en todo el camino y yo le agradecía por eso.

—Gracias por traerme —justo estaba estacionando.

—No tienes porque dar las gracias —él me sujetó la cara e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos—. Aquí estamos, Bella, no te cierres, acuérdate que tienes a tu hermana en el hospital y ahora eres la única persona que ella tiene, te quiero —me dio un beso en la frente.

¿Te quiero? Yo no podía decirle lo mismo, lo sentía, pero no podía.

—Yo... yo... bueno, gracias —le dije—. Nos vemos.

(2)Bajé y entré a casa, ¿cómo podía llamar a este espacio vacío mi casa? Todo estaba tan silencioso, tan tranquilo, parecía que no hubiera pasado nada en estos días, pero sí había pasado de todo. Me había quedado sin padres, me había quedado sola, tenía a Rebecca, sabía que por ella tenía que salir adelante, ¿pero de dónde iba a sacar fuerzas?

Estaba cansada, no había dormido y necesitaba hacerlo, por primera vez me permití dormir...

**_Flashback_**

_—Tenemos una noticia que darte —mamá me miró emocionada—. Estoy embarazada, tendrás un hermanito o hermanita —anunció tocando su barriga._

_Renée después de catorce años iba tener un bebé, un hermano mío, que además estaba con riesgo, se había pasado el límite de edad, pero eso no importaba, ya no seríamos los tres sino cuatro._

_—Bella, ¿estás bien? —Charlie me miraba preocupado—. Sé que no te lo esperabas, pero así se dieron las cosas._

_Obviamente no lo esperaba, pero estaba emocionada, sólo que no podía expresarlo con palabras, así que lo hice con hechos, los abracé a los dos fuerte y deposité un beso en la pequeña barriga de Renée._

_—Ahora seremos cuatro, siempre —comentó Charlie._

**_Fin del flashback_**

Y el escenario cambió, ya no estaba abrazada a ellos, ahora estaba tirada en la autopista gritando por ellos, viendo como se iban, como me dejaban, grité, muy fuerte, tenía que despertar, pero no podía, la soledad me consumía, caía y caía…

—Bella, despierta —oí que alguien me llamaba—. Bella, es sólo una pesadilla. ¡Bella! —Me zamarrearon y ahí desperté, con gotas de sudor que perlaban mi frente. Lloré, no podía, todo esto me sobrepasaba.

—Alice, yo... —no tenía palabras para describir como me sentía.

—Tranquila, shh, shh —ella me acariciaba la cabeza—. Ya no llores.

—No puedo Alice, dime ¿cómo superaré esto? ¿Cómo saldré adelante con Rebecca? Soy una cobarde, no he ido ni a verla al hospital. ¿Qué tipo de hermana soy?

—La mejor, la que buscará su camino en ese profundo hoyo en que ha caído para regresar a la luz. Para sacar adelante a su hermana.

No podía, era fácil decirlo, pero yo estaba muy hundida. ¿Dónde estaba esa luz? Porque yo ni siquiera veía su sombra.

—¿Cómo está Rebe? —La preocupación se notaba en mi rostro.

—Ella está bien, mañana sale de alta, tuvo suerte, sabes. Estuvo preguntando por ti y por tus papás.

Mi corazón se contrajo, yo le diría lo de Charlie y Renée. Pero, ¿cómo lo haría?...

Luego de haber tratado de dormir, sí, tratado, porque no pude, cada vez que cerraba los ojos comenzaba a soñar con mi papás, y luego se convertía en una pesadilla, en donde caía más hondo al pozo.

Ahora me encontraba en el hospital.

—Familiares de Rebecca Swan —me levanté de mi asiento—. Puede pasar a la habitación a recogerla.

No había dejado venir a nadie, inclusive Carlisle, que trabajaba aquí, tenía que hacer esto sola. Abrí la puerta y allí estaba ella, la única persona que me quedaba, la única familia que tenía.

—Hermanita —se levantó con mucho cuidado sobre el asiento donde se encontraba—. Una enfermera me cambió me dijo que tenga cuidado con esto —me enseñó una venda que tenía cerca de su ceja izquierda, por lo que sabía, se había hecho un pequeño corte—. Y que esperara a que me vengan a recoger, pero pensé que vendrían mis papás.

Tragué grueso y corrí a abrazarla, ella era tan inocente. Ella no debía pasar por esto...

—Vamos a casa Rebbe...

Manejé con sumo cuidado, no quería que ninguna moto se me cruzara, porque eso había pasado, dos motos estaban haciendo carreras en sentido contrario para donde se dirigía Charlie, y una lo esquivó, pero la otra no y fue Charlie quien se desvió y cayeron al barranco. Me estremecí, no quería pensar en eso, no ahora.

—¿Y mis papas? — preguntó Rebe entrando a la casa—. Yo no me acuerdo mucho, sólo recuerdo a mamá diciéndome "agáchate", y luego todo fue confuso.

—Ven peque —la llamé golpeando el mueble para que se sentara a mi lado—. Ustedes tuvieron un accidente en el auto —comencé a explicarle—. Bueno, a ti te llevaron al hospital porque te desmayaste y ahí fue donde te hiciste esto —señalé su venda.

—Con razón vi una luz muy fuerte que venía hacia nosotros, hasta que mamá me dijo que me agachara y luego la sentí encima de mí, pero no recuerdo más. ¿Pero, y mis papás? ¿Ellos aún siguen desmayados?

—Rebe, tienes que ser fuerte pequeña, aquí me tienes, estoy contigo siempre —comencé agarrando su mano—. Nuestros papas ahora están en el cielo —parpadeé rápido para que las lágrimas no se derramaran.

Ella me miró sorprendida, hasta que poco a poco en su pequeña cabecita comenzó a armar el rompecabezas.

—¿Ellos están en el cielo, con Dios? —asentí—. ¿Así como los abuelos? —Su voz se comenzó a romper poco a poco—. Entonces nunca más los veremos, ¿tendremos que ir a verlos sólo al cementerio, como a los abuelos? —Yo volví a asentir, pero ya no pude contener mis lágrimas—. ¿Ellos están muertos?

Más que una pregunta fue una afirmación, la abracé muy fuerte, ella comenzó a llorar, sentía sus lágrimas mojando mi camiseta, pero no me importaba, ella no me decía nada, solo siguió llorando por un rato más.

—Rebecca —dije alzándola para que me mirara—. Ellos no quisieran que estemos tristes.

—Pero ellos prometieron no dejarnos, yo sé que ellos están bien, están en el cielo, felices, pero no puedo hermanita.

Yo volví a abrazarla, como si la vida se me fuera en ello, yo la iba a cuidar, sólo tenía que buscar mi luz en esta oscuridad que me consumía...

Hoy era Noche Buena, pero, ¿quién celebraba navidad cuando sus papás habían muerto? Ayer Alice había llegado para quedarse estas fiestas con nosotros. Ella decía que teníamos que tener una cena, porque Rebecca no podía perder el espíritu navideño. Así que sólo por eso había accedido. Rebe había querido dormir conmigo y en vez de aceptar su petición fui una estúpida que le dijo "mejor anda a dormir con Alice" ¿A que le temía? No lo sé. Cerré los ojos tratando de dormir, pero una vez más las pesadillas llegaron a mí.

_—Bella, ¿por qué hija?_

_—¿Por qué, qué mamá? —Estábamos a la mitad de la carretera._

_—No nos dejas ir, para de llorar mi niña._

_—No puedo mamá, es el único dolor que me hace recordar que ustedes existieron, que me criaron —comencé a acercarme a ella—. Yo lo siento si no hubiera insistido tanto en que fuesen a la fiesta, fui la culpable. Lo siento tanto, mamá —expliqué llorando. Y la vi alejarse de mí—. ¡No te vayas, no, por favor, mami! —grité, como si la vida se me fuera en ello._

—Bella, shh, shh —sentí que alguien me abrazaba—. Aquí estoy —abrí los ojos.

—No puedo dormir. Cada vez que trato, tengo pesadillas —le conté sollozando.

—Sí me he dado cuenta, ayer en la noche gritaste mucho, tu hermana también se remueve inquieta y murmura cosas ininteligibles. Pero bueno —aceptó secándome las lágrimas—, las dos aquí me tienen. Ahora, vamos a cenar que yo serviré, cierto, he hablado con los chicos dicen que quieren venir —ella vio la negación en mi rostro—. Les dije que aún no, pero Bella, en algún momento vendrán, recuerda que ellos también son tus amigos...

—Alice, no debiste hacer todo esto —comenté mirando toda la mesa acomodada con mucha comida—. Sólo seremos las tres, ¿verdad? ¿Y tus papás?

—Se fueron de viaje, regresarán la primera semana de Enero. Bella —me susurró muy bajito—, no te pongas mal delante de Rebbe, le compré un regalo por parte de las dos.

¿Qué clase de hermana era? No había pensado en el regalo de mi pequeña, sabía que ella necesitaba mi apoyo, pero no podía sacar fuerzas. Tampoco le había comprado algo a mi mejor amiga…

—Te ves muy linda —acoté cuando Rebbe se sentó a la mesa—. Ahora, vamos a comer.

Trate de poner mi mejor sonrisa durante toda la cena, hubo un momento en donde tuve que ir al baño para secarme las pocas lágrimas que había derramado por acordarme de mis papás, esperaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta. Y ahora nos encontrábamos al costado del arbolito abriendo regalos.

—Mira, este es para ti, pequeña. —Alice le entregó dos cajas a Rebe—. Uno es de tu hermana y otro mío.

Rebe abrió el regalo emocionada, era una Barbie que ella quería hace mucho: "Barbie y su castillo de diamantes" y el otro era su carrusel. Ella corrió a abrazarme emocionada y yo aproveché en pronunciar con mi boca un gracias para Alice.

—Bueno, otro más para Rebe y este para ti Bella —¡Oh no! Detestaba los regalos. Y antes que pudiera refutar me dijo algo que me descolocó—. Son los regalos de sus papás —sentía como las lágrimas se proyectaban para salir—. Los dos lo escogieron, me los dieron para guardarlo para que ustedes no lo encontraran por casualidad y bueno, como ahora ellos no están, siento que debo entregárselos. Ábranlos.

Vi a Rebe abrir emocionada su regalo, era una pulsera que en la parte del centro tenía una pequeña placa con su nombre y en la parte de atrás decía "Te amamos, tus papás" Ella comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, me dolió verla así, pero lo que más dolió fue que en vez de abrazarme a mí se fue con Alice. Y en ese momento supe que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien, sabía que debía ir a rodearla con mis brazos, pero en vez de eso subí con el regalo para mi cuarto…

¿Lo abría? o ¿no lo abría? Hacía un rato que jugaba con la caja entre mis manos.

—¿No lo abrirás? —preguntó Alice sentándose a mi lado—. ¿Por qué siempre estás sentada en esta silla mirando por la ventana? ¿Qué ves Bella? ¿Te has visto al espejo últimamente? —En mi mente respondí que no, porque tenía miedo a lo que encontraría—. Estás muy delgada, cada cosa que comes lo vomitas, lloras toda la noche y tus ojos están hinchados, pero, ¿sabes que es lo más chocante? Que no luchas Bella, estas cerrándote en tu dolor y es lo que hizo Edward cuando murió mi mamá, estás dejando sola a Rebecca, como él lo hizo conmigo.

—Yo no la estoy dejando sola —respondí sin mirarla.

—¿No? Entonces, ¿por qué cada vez que la ves llorar, huyes? ¿Por qué cuando te dice que te quiere no le respondes? Ella te necesita, eres la única familia que le queda.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo Alice, tú no te quedaste sola, tenias a tu papá contigo y aunque Edward no te haya apoyado lo tenias a él. Y en cambio yo, ¿a quién tengo para que me de esas fuerzas para luchar? —cuestioné parándome.

—A tu hermana, a tus amigos —me respondió.

—¿A mis amigos? Todos ustedes se han pasado diciéndome todo estará bien, todo pasará. Dime, ¿cuándo diablos pasará? —comencé a levantar la voz—. Dime, ¿cuándo mierda todo estará bien? Te juro que trato de salir adelante, pero no puedo Alice, no es fácil. Y ahora déjame sola —ella me iba a refutar—. Quiero estar sola —confirmé, firme en mi decisión…

**_Flashback_**

_—¿Por qué no puedes llevarte bien con James? Él no es tan malo como dices —pregunté enfadada._

_—Porque eso no es lo que piensa la gente. Y vamos, Bella, todo el mundo sabe que ese chico ha empezado a malograrse —respondió mi mamá enfadada por mi actitud. Hace rato quería salir, pero cuando se enteró que era con James, dio un rotundo no._

_—Pero es mi novio, además Charlie ya me dio permiso._

_—Pero tu papá no sabe con quién iras. Mira Bella —dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y volteó a mirarme—. No quiero pelear contigo, sabes que todo lo hago por tu bien._

_—No me importa si lo haces por mi bien, soy lo suficientemente capaz de saber que está bien y qué no —comencé a levantar la voz._

_—¡Basta! —gritó Renée—. Soy tu madre, sabes que nunca te he negado nada, pero esta vez no quiero que vayas. Y no vas —sentenció, la miré por un momento hasta que comencé a subir a mi dormitorio—. Te quiero —gritó justo cuando tiraba un portazo._

**_Fin del flashback_**

Cuánto hubiera dado por decirle te quiero una vez más, ella hacía todo por mi bien, y aunque habíamos tenido un montón de diferencias por James, al final tuvo razón, él nunca fue un buen chico. De él sólo sabía que había viajado por fiestas, pero no me importaba, el dolor que sentí cuando me engañó no se comparaba con lo de mis papás.

No había dormido, pasé toda la Noche Buena despierta, mirando cómo reventaban los cohetes, cómo los niños se juntaban con otros para jugar, cómo armaban muñecos de nieve con sus papás. Yo no era una cobarde, sólo tenía miedo de perder a mi hermana, miedo de decirle te quiero y que ¡bum! Desaparezca, como mis papás. Alice había entrado en la mañana a decirme que llevaría a Rebbe a la feria que habían hecho, me preguntó si quería ir, pero dije que no. Al final, alguna de las dos tenía que hacer sus cosas con normalidad.

Bajé a prepararme algo para almorzar y justo sonó el timbre. Me quedé un momento mirando la puerta, preguntándome quien podría ser. Alice no era, porque ella tenía llave, el timbre volvió a sonar y fui a abrir.

—Jake, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunté totalmente confundida.

—Hola Bella, sé que debí llamar antes, pero me dirías que no viniera y, la verdad, necesito verte.

—Pasa —acepté abriendo más la puerta para que ingresara—. Jacob, de verdad no quiero hablar con nadie. Siéntate —le señalé el mueble.

—Mira, te traje esto, no sabía si habías comido, pero bueno, hay un poco para ti y Rebe, está hecho por Su. Cierto, ¿dónde está la pequeña?

—Salió con Alice. Jacob, en serio ¿qué quieres? —Estaba empezando a molestarme.

—Come, por favor, si no quieres hablar, bueno, eso está bien, no te obligaré a nada —dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

—Tú me odias —comencé a caminar hacia el mueble—. Tu novia se entera y me mata porque estás aquí.

—No estoy con Helena, nunca más —su voz sonó dura—. Y no te odio Bella, sólo que ya sabes porqué estaba así, y en verdad soy tu amigo, tal vez no sea el mejor, pero quiero intentar de nuevo formar una amistad contigo.

Y en ese momento recordé las palabras de Alice: "En este momento es donde te das cuenta quiénes son tus amigos"

—Jacob estoy mal, me siento hecha mierda, no te prometo nada, trataré de intentarlo, pero no esperes nada de mí. Soy otra Jake, he cambiado. Mis papás están… tu sabes… ellos han…

—¡Hey! Shh, shh, tranquila —me abrazó fuerte—. Aquí estoy Bella, no me alejaré de ti, nunca más, te lo prometo…

Jacob veía tele, mientras yo comía lo que había traído.

—Gracias, estuvo rico —agradecí cerrando el _tapper_ de la comida.

—¿No comerás nada mas? Bella, estás muy delgada —comentó preocupado.

—No comiences, lo mismo me ha dicho Alice y no quiero volver a escucharlo —cambié de tema totalmente—. ¿Qué paso con Helena?

—Terminé con ella —levanté una ceja, eso obviamente ya lo sabía—. No funcionaban las cosas entre nosotros, ella es muy amiguera.

—Por no decir puta. ¿Qué? No me mires así. Sé muchas cosas, Jake, ¿tú has estado fumando marihuana? —Él se tensó inmediatamente—. Si queremos que las cosas vayan bien, no debes mentirme.

—Bella, yo he cometido errores, muchos, por los cuales ahora la culpa me carcome día a día. Sí me drogué, pero es algo de de que no quiero hablar. Ya dejé eso atrás.

Luego de eso, comenzamos a charlar de lo que había pasado en la escuela desde que dejamos de hablar, los cursos que se le habían hecho difíciles, sobre _la push_, sobre la universidad, hablamos de cosas simples, por decirlo así, sin profundizar temas dolorosos para mí.

—Pensé que Alice estaba con Jack. Yo estaba casi seguro, porque los vi llegar juntos a la fiesta.

—Él tiene su ex y todo eso —le expliqué la situación—. Y pues, no quiere nada con nadie.

—Sí, conozco a su chica, o bueno, ex chica, se llama Natalia, es muy bonita.

—Sí, pues. Oye hablando de la fiesta de graduación ¿A dónde te fuiste? Yo te vi que estabas ahí, pero cuando fue el baile desapareciste.

—Lo que pasa es que… yo… yo estaba… este —el estaba nervioso. Le iba a preguntar por qué, pero justo entró Alice con Rebe en sus brazos. Jacob se paró inmediatamente para cargarla y llevarla a su dormitorio.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —preguntó Alice, entre confundida y molesta.

—Tú me dijiste que tenía que mantener a mis amigos conmigo. —Justo bajaba Jake.

—Ya la puse en su cama, hola Alice —mi amiga murmuró un hola—. Bueno Bells, me voy, cuídate, mañana no puedo venir porque tengo que estar con Billy, ya sabes, pero vendré pronto.

—Está bien, cuídate —lo acompañé hasta la puerta, subió a su moto y se fue. Alice estaba esperándome con los brazos cruzados—. No quiero discutir de nuevo contigo.

—No es eso lo que voy a decirte Bells. Han comenzado las investigaciones sobre la muerte de tus papás —eso me dejo fría, yo no sabía mucho sobre ello, había escuchado lo suficiente como para no saber más—. Quieren saber si tu papá tenía enemigos.

—Al, yo no quiero hablar sobre eso, ni siquiera quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó —estaba empezando a temblar.

—No quiero discutir tampoco, pero la gente que manejaba esas motos no deberían quedar libres, pero es tu elección Bells, si no quieres saber, me imagino que estará bien.

La habitación comenzó a cerrarse sobre mí. ¿Quería saber quiénes manejaban las motos? Sí quería, pero, ¿deseaba saber exactamente cómo fueron las cosas? No, no soportaría escuchar a otra persona hablar sobre como murieron.

—Iré a mi dormitorio, necesito dormir.

—Bella —trató de acercarse a mí.

—No, sólo quiero dormir —afirmé subiendo las escaleras…

¿Dormir? No pude, había tratado, pero me levantaba gritando y Alice abrazándome, cuando amaneció me quedé de nuevo en mi cuarto hasta la hora de almuerzo que Al entró con una sopa para que comiera, me preguntó si quería ver películas con ella y mi hermana, pero negué la oferta. Y cuando la luna salió, pasó lo mismo que siempre, trataba de dormir, pero siempre las pesadillas me levantaban. Así que hoy, jueves, había tenido que levantarme obligatoriamente para quedarme con Rebbe, ya que Alice iba a salir con Jack, que la había invitado a almorzar.

—¿Estás segura? Puedo quedarme, yo se que él me entenderá.

—Tranquila, anda, ve —la acompañé a la puerta—. Le mandas mis saludos — le di un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Puedo ver tele? —preguntó Rebe.

—¿No quieres almorzar? He hecho lasaña —después de mucho tiempo había cocinado.

—Aún no, yo te aviso —me senté a su lado en el mueble.

Me levanté sobresaltada por un sonido de algo rompiéndose. Fui inmediatamente a la cocina que es de donde provenía el ruido. Llegué para ver a Rebecca, recogiendo los pedazos del plato que se había roto.

—¡NO! —grité preocupada por que se cortara—. No hagas eso.

—Bella, hermanita, yo lo siento, te vi dormidita y no quería despertarte.

—Tenías que avisarme, Rebecca —comencé a alterarme—. No puedes servirte tu comida, eres una pequeña niña aún. Nunca más hagas esto, me entiendes, para eso estoy yo.

—Pero yo sólo quería ayudar…

—Pero no lo haces, más bien, me das más trabajo. —El dolor pasó por sus ojos.

—Mamá siempre dejaba que la ayudara.

—Pero yo no soy mamá, Rebecca —sentencié—. Y ahora, come —pedí sirviéndole en un plato nuevo su comida—. Y no llores, iré a bañarme.

Salí sin escuchar su respuesta. Era una estúpida por gritarle a mi hermana, pero verla ahí propensa a sufrir algún corte me había alterado. Ella no se merecía una hermana como yo, ella merecía lo mejor, no había tenido el valor de abrazarla cuando lloró, una vez más, la había cagado.

Después de más o menos una hora bajé, para encontrarme con la sorpresa que en el primer piso no había nadie.

—¡REBBECA! —grité para que me escuchara, comencé a subir al segundo piso para revisar cada habitación, pero no había nadie, comencé a sudar frio ¿dónde estaba mi hermana? Eran las cuatro de la tarde. ¿A dónde iría ella a esta hora? Es más, ella nunca salía.

—Alice —menos mal me había contestado la llamada—. Alice, necesito que vengas y me lleves en tu auto —pedí nerviosa.

—¿Qué paso? —La sentí preocupada al otro lado de la línea.

—Yo peleé con Rebbeca y ella salió, se fue, no sé adónde, por favor ven —le supliqué.

—Tranquila, mira, iré a buscarla con Jack, la encontraremos Bella. Tú llama a sus amigas o personas que la conozcan.

Y así lo hice, llamé a cada una de sus amigas del colegio, pero nada, llamé al restaurante de Yolanda y Natalia me había dicho que no la había visto, llamé a la florería de Esme y la encargada tampoco me dio una respuesta afirmativa. Alice me había mandado un mensaje diciendo que aún no tenía noticias.

Era una estúpida, idiota, imbécil. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, deja sola a su hermana? Me moría si le pasaba algo, simplemente, moría. Para rematar la lluvia se había desatado, fui al baño a echarme un poco de agua en la cara y me vi. Esa chica en el espejo estaba desarreglada, delgada, con los ojos hinchados y, sobre todo, vacía. Me miraba y era como si sólo fuera yo, pero sin sentimientos. Escuché unos golpes en la puerta y salí corriendo para abrir.

—¡Oh Dios mío, Rebbeca! —La abracé muy fuerte y comencé a llorar.

—Bells, discúlpame —pidió devolviéndome el abrazo.

—Discúlpame tú a mí —las lágrimas no cesaban, seguían cayendo de mis ojos. Levanté mi mirada para ver a un chico viéndome fijamente—. ¿Y tú por qué tenías a mi hermana? —pregunté recelosa.

—Da la casualidad que la encontré a un lado de la carretera, toda mojada. Y en vez de estarme reclamando, el por qué tenía a tu hermana deberías ir a cambiarla.

¿Este tipo me estaba mandando lo que tenía que hacer?

—¿Perdón? Nadie me manda lo que tengo que hacer y es mejor que te vayas.

—¿Ni siquiera un gracias? Pero que se puede esperar de una persona que deja a su hermana sola, caminando bajo la lluvia.

—Tú no sabes nada, vete. — Estaba a punto de dirigirme a la puerta para abrírsela cuando Alice entró, toda mojada con Jack. Él tipo este volteó y Alice comenzó a parpadear rápidamente, y de un momento a otro la vi subida a él cómo mono.

—¡Edward! —gritó emocionada, esperen ¿Edward?—. Hermanito ¿Qué haces aquí? —Luego miró a Rebecca—. ¿Tú la encontraste? —Él asintió.

—Bueno, iré a cambiar a Rebbe —le saqué su saco para dárselo a Edward Cullen. Pero él no lo recibió, así que se lo volví a poner

—Bella, te presento a… —la corté, no quería conocer a nadie.

—Luego Alice, necesito cambiar a Rebbe —expliqué cargándola y subiendo hacía su dormitorio.

—Él es lindo —mi hermana siempre tan ocurrente—. Yo estaba en la mitad de la carretera, él se bajo de su auto y me ayudó.

—Hermanita, prométeme que nunca más saldrás así, no quiero que te pase nada, por favor.

—Está bien, discúlpame Bells, yo no debí servirme la comida.

—Discúlpame tú a mí por decirte esas cosas, fui una tonta —pedí terminándola de cambiar.

—Tengo sueño —justo bostezó.

—Entonces descansa, pequeña —le di un beso en la frente—. ¿Rebe a dónde estabas yendo?

—Quería ver a mis papás al cementerio —contestó tocándome la cara—. No llores hermanita, te quiero mucho —comenzó a cerrar sus ojos.

Bajé para encontrarme con los hermanos Cullen hablando en el mueble, mientras que Jack con Steven estaban parados a un lado conversando. No sabía quién le había avisado a Steven, pero verlo aquí conmigo me hacia bien, lo extrañaba. Él me miró y corrió a abrazarme.

—Bella —expresó alzándome de mi sitio—. Siento tanto no haber venido antes pequeña —me dio un beso en la frente.

—Tranquilo, todo está bien —contesté devolviéndole el beso en la mejilla—. Me imagino que Ali te avisó lo de Rebbe, pero ya apareció. Gracias a ti también —dije mirando a Jack que estaba serio.

—¡Bella! —Alice se paró delante de mí con su hermano—. Te presento a Edward Cullen, mi hermano.

Y ahí me di cuenta que se parecía mucho a Alice, tenía los ojos azules, el pelo cobrizo, en conclusión, era lindo como decía Rebecca. Pero nada le quitaba lo insoportable que había sido cuando habíamos hablado por _bbm,_ por teléfono, o hace un momento cuando me reclamó el porqué había dejado a mi hermana sola. Él estiró su mano para estrechársela.

—Mucho gusto, Isabella Swan —informé dándole la mano—. Y gracias por lo de mi hermana.

—No hay de qué —su voz sonó dura. Pero no me importaba, al fin y al cabo, no quería conocerlo.

—Bells, tenemos que irnos —anunció Steven—. Jack tiene que recoger a su mamá y yo tengo que cuidar a la mía porque papá trabajara de amanecida.

—Está bien chicos, manejen con cuidado, por favor. Me avisan cuando lleguen.

Los acompañé hasta la puerta y volteé para ver a los hermanos mirándome.

—Bueno, me imagino que tendrán mucho para hablar, así que los dejo. Iré a dormir Al.

—Pero aún es temprano. —Alice frunció el ceño.

—Con todo lo que ha pasado me siento agotada. Avísame si se despierta Rebe, en el microondas hay lasaña — comencé a subir las escaleras—. Hasta luego… ¿señor?

—Eres casi de mi misma edad, así que sólo Edward —este tipo era arrogante.

—Está bien, hasta luego Edward —repliqué fuerte y claro.

El hermano de Alice era arrogante, creído, altanero, pero era guapo, se notaba que tenía los genes de los Cullen. Me eché en mi cama tratando de dormir, esperando que las pesadillas me recuerden que, aunque tratara de hacer mi vida normal, mis papás no iban a regresar, y que por eso mi vida nunca más iba a ser como antes.

**_Pov Edward_**

—Bella, te presento a... —Pero ella la cortó.

En este momento hubiera estado de patitas en la calle, si no fuera porque Alice llegó.

—Luego Alice, iré a cambiar a Rebbe —se agachó y mierda, no pude alejar mi mirada y rápido vi su trasero. ¡Carajo!

—Edward, ven mira —me jaló de la mano—. Él es Jack Sparket, un amigo de la escuela.

—Mucho gusto —contesté un poco serio. ¿Qué le pasaba a este mocoso? Le estreché la mano.

Nos fuimos a sentar en el mueble con mi hermana.

—Edward, me hubieras avisado, se supone que llegarías en una semana, pero bueno, estoy tan emocionada que estés aquí, es decir, pasaremos Año Nuevo juntos, pero dime ¿cómo están todos por allá? No he hablado con la abuela, sé que soy una ingrata.

—Alice, basta — comencé a reír—. Pensé que habías dejado el hábito de hablar como loca, pero me he equivocado.

—Obvio que no voy a cambiar, además todos me aman como soy. Oye, ¿cómo encontraste a Rebbeca? Y ¿qué le estabas diciendo a Bella? Porque cuando llegué la tensión se sintió.

—Lo que pasa es que... —Fuimos interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta. El amigo de Alice abrió.

—Tranquilo hermano ya la encontramos —le palmeó la espalda.

—Estaba preocupado, hola Alice, hola… —Obviamente él no sabía quién era yo.

—Él es Edward Cullen, mi hermano. Edward, él es Steven. —Ni quería pensar cuantas veces haríamos la misma presentación.

—Mucho gusto —se acercó para estrecharme la mano.

Alice se olvidó de su pregunta anterior y comenzó a preguntar por la abuela, Rose, los tíos. Le iba a preguntar qué relación tenia con Jack, cuando Isabella bajó.

Y me llevé una sorpresa, cuando el chico Steven la cargo y le dio un beso en la frente y ella le respondió con un beso en la mejilla. ¿Acaso él era su novio "El chico Malo"? Desvíe mi mirada, no quería ver la mierda de "hola amor, hola bebe, hola princesa" y esas cosas que se decían los enamorados.

Y comenzó a agradecer a todos, pero menos a mí, ni porque la había encontrado me merecía un "gracias".

—Bella —Alice me levantó hasta que estuvimos frente a ella—. Te presentó a Edward Cullen, mi hermano.

Estiré mi mano, ella me miró por un momento, hasta que dijo:

—Mucho gusto, Isabella Swan —obvio que ya lo sabía—. Y gracias, por lo de mi hermana.

—No hay de qué.

Mi voz sonó más dura de lo que pretendía, pero, ¿quién se creía ella para agradecer a todos y a mí al último? Además, me daba igual lo que pensara de mí.

Sus amigos se fueron y ella se despidió de Alice, pero yo estaba pintado, hasta que volteó.

—Hasta luego… —pensó un momento— ¿señor? —Ella tenía casi mi misma edad, ¿cómo diablos me iba a decir señor?

—Eres casi de mi misma edad, así que sólo Edward —la corregí, expresando toda mi arrogancia en esa simple oración.

—Está bien, hasta luego Edward —recalcó ella, dándose la vuelta.

—No seas tan duro con ella —fruncí el ceño.

—Así soy Al, no vine a hacer amigos, así que no tengo por qué ser amable, además ella dejó a su hermana caminar sola. ¿Quién deja sola a su hermana en medio de la lluvia?

—Eso le dijiste ¿cierto? —Yo no respondí—. Ed, ella está pasando por momentos difíciles, no se lo compliques más, sólo te diré que ella ama a Rebecca, más que a su propia vida.

—Bueno, no me importa en realidad la vida de Bella —le tomé de las manos—. Así que te graduaste. ¿Cómo te fue en la fiesta? —La sentí tensarse en mis manos—. Alice, te has puesto pálida, ¿el chico con quien fuiste te hizo algo?

—No, nada de eso —murmuró, cerrando los ojos por un instante—. Jack fue mi pareja y Steven la de Bella.

—Oye, cualquier cosa, aquí estoy —le informé apretando mi agarre en su mano—. ¿Jack es tu novio?

Ella río muy, pero muy fuerte. Me sentía estúpido cuando se burlaban de mí.

—El hecho de que haya ido con él no significa que sea mi novio.

Y sin pensar en lo que estaba hablando, le dije:

—Entonces, Steven tampoco está con Isabella —ella asintió, no sé porqué sentí cierto alivio en mi cuerpo—. Es que como los vi cariñosos, pensé que era su novio.

—No, Bella esta sola, ella terminó con James —¿terminaron? Tenía ganas de preguntar por qué, pero no lo iba hacer, no me importaba la vida de la amiga de Alice. No sabía cuántas veces me había repetido lo mismo.

—Me imagino que sólo has comido lo que te han dado en el avión, así que vamos a comer lasaña...

Mientras esperaba que Alice me sirviera me di cuenta de que la casa estaba muy silenciosa. ¿Dónde estaban los papás de Isabella? Alice me puso el plato en la mesa, me metí la primera porción a la boca.

—Esto esta delicioso. ¿Lo hizo Isabella? —Ella asintió riéndose—. Te he extrañado ¿sabes? Me has hecho mucha falta señorita Masen.

—Hermanito —ella me rodeó con sus brazos—. Yo también te he extrañado, me has hecho tanta falta.

Luego de haber comido y ver una película con Alice, que había sido una tortura, "Crepúsculo". ¿Cuándo habían visto un vampiro brillar? Además, Alice suspiraba cada vez que salía ese tal _Robert Pattinson._

—Ha sido un asco —comenté guardando el _dvd_. Ella me sacó la lengua—. Alice, ¿cuándo puedo ir a mi nuevo departamento?

—Aún no, lo desocupan el tres de enero. —Sabía que no todo era color de rosa.

—No hay problema, me voy a un hotel. Oye, ¿Carlisle no estará preocupado que estés aquí?

—No, se fue de viaje, por cierto, te quedaras aquí conmigo, no permitiré que te vayas a un hotel, y no me refutes.

—Eres imposible. Pero, ¿los papás de Bella no se molestaran?

El dolor pasó por sus ojos y, justo cuando le iba a preguntar qué pasó, un grito, un fuerte grito, hizo que Alice corriera al segundo piso.

—No subas, espérame —dijo subiendo.

Esperé alrededor de media hora, mandé un mensaje a mi familia y amigos diciendo que estaba bien. Evité mencionar detalles, como la hermana de Bella y todo ese asunto. Justo bajó mi hermana, había estado llorando.

—Alice, ¿qué paso? —pregunté preocupado, pero ella sólo sollozó y me abrazó—. ¡Alice!

—No es nada, hay cosas que yo no te puedo contar, sólo es Bella quien me preocupa, pero mi amiga es fuerte, yo se que ella estará bien. Y por favor, no digas nada más, sólo abrázame más fuerte y prométeme que nunca te irás de mi lado.

—Nunca pequeña, nunca —prometí dándole un beso en la frente...

Había dormido muy poco, me había levantado varias veces por los mismos gritos que había escuchado cuando estaba con Alice, y aunque querían saber que pasaba no me había atrevido a salir. Bajé para encontrarme con Alice y la pequeña Rebbeca.

—Buenos días —saludé sentándome con ellas.

—Hola Edward. Gracias por ponerme tu saco, lo tengo en mi dormitorio, luego te lo doy —dijo Rebecca, muy sonriente.

—No te preocupes pequeña. Ahora, tómate toda la leche.

—¿Saldrás hoy Ed? —preguntó Alice.

—No, me quedaré aquí contigo hermana, ya luego saldré a ver cosas de la empresa.

—Rose me contó que la subasta había estado muy bien. Inclusive ella se compró un auto —comentó ella alistando en una bandeja un poco del desayuno.

—¿Para quién es eso?

—Para Bella —la miré confundido—. Cuéntame, ¿cómo fue la cena?

Y le conté cada detalle de la cena y como era la fundación, nos habíamos pasado viendo películas para niños, o para ser exactos, la barbie en todas sus versiones, a petición de Rebecca.

Me había dado cuenta que Isabella nunca bajaba, ni siquiera lo hizo para almorzar, fue Alice quien le subía una bandeja de comida y cuando llegó la noche fue lo mismo, grito, tras grito, hasta que parecía que Alice la despertaba.

Al día siguiente, dejé una nota diciendo que regresaba por la tarde. Con ayuda del _gps_ del auto llegué a una zona residencial de Forks que antes no existía, toqué el intercomunicador.

—Buenas tardes, ¿a quien busca? —me contestó una voz.

—Buenas tardes señorita, ¿se encuentra el señor Aro Vulturi? Soy Edward Cullen, encargado de la empresa _General Motors._

—Pase, el señor lo está esperando. —Las puertas se abrieron. Y pasé a la gran mansión, caminé hasta la entrada para darme cuenta de que un señor de la altura de mi tío y con un cabello largo amarrado en una cola, me estaba esperando.

—Mucho gusto Edward, no pensé que eras tan joven, tu tío Peter me dijo que vendrías. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—Sólo agua, por favor —él le dio la indicación a su empleada—. Yo soy el que manejará los negocios con ustedes. Gracias —murmuré a la chica que me dejó mi vaso.

—Genial que trabaje con alguien tan joven, tú eres Edward Cullen, ¿El hijo de Carlisle? —¡Mierda! Era imposible no vincularnos. Asentí—. Yo soy el alcalde de Forks, por eso lo conozco, debe estar emocionado de que su hijo este aquí.

—Me imagino —contesté fingiendo una sonrisa—. Pero cuéntame. ¿Quién lo animó a incursionar en el negocio de los motores?

—Fue mi gran primo, Eleazar. —¡Mierda! No podía ser, él no.

—¿Eleazar? —pregunté comenzando a encajar todo.

—Sí, Eleazar Denali, tu empresa también distribuye para ellos...

* * *

Y aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Pobre nuestra Bella esta sufriendo mucho, felizmente nuestra Rebe se encuentra bien. Jacob ¡Regreso! En estos momentos en donde te das cuenta quiénes son tus verdaderos amigos ¿Les da buena espina Jake? Por fin se dio el ansiado encuentro, recuerden que Edward no sabe nada del accidente de los papas de Bella ¿Cómo se enterara? ¿Quién le dirá? Quiza esperaban un encuentro mas sorpresivo o mucho mas pero ellos no se conocen. En el otro capítulo tendremos mucho más de esta pareja. ¿Creen que influenciara que Aro tenga conexión con los Denali? Bueno pues sí, pero aun en los próximos capítulos. ¿Les pareció bien que tengamos Pov Edward y Bella en un mismo capítulo o los hago por separado?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por agregar a esta historia a fav. Se que muchas no comentan pero igual les agradezco que lo lean. Ya saben adelantos, vestimenta, la música del playlist y todo lo demás en el grupo de facebook "Fics de Yoko". Hasta luego. Cuidense


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:**_****_Los personajes son propiedad de la señora SM, la trama es mía_

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN Beta FFAD_

_Beta de Verano: Camilin Cullen_

_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /_

* * *

** Pov. Bella**

—Bella iremos a almorzar a Yolanda, ¿quieres ir?

—Hermanita vamos. —La voz de súplica de Rebe me rompía el corazón.

— No puedo pequeña, te prometo que pronto saldremos, pero no hoy, me duele la cabeza —dije muy apenada por la mentira que estaba diciendo.

—Bueno vámonos que nos están esperando. Come por favor, allí en el microondas hay pollo frito de ayer.

— Ok mamá Alice, anda y cuida a mi hermana.

—Tranquila, primero iremos a recoger a Angie y luego a los chicos. Yo la cuido —dijo ella despidiéndose.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Edward llegó, sólo lo había visto ese día ya que los otros me los había pasado encerrada en mi habitación, ¿Por qué había venido el tsunami a arrasar con la poca base que había logrado para salir adelante?, cuando Rebecca desapareció sentí morir de nuevo como si eso fuera posible.

Estaba agradecida con Edward por lo de mi hermana, pero su arrogancia y altanería no iban a lograr que escuchase de nuevo unas gracias de mi parte, sin embargo, había accedido a que se quedase aquí porque al fin y al cabo esta casa tenía cinco habitaciones de las cuales sólo tres estaban ocupadas, bueno ahora sólo dos. Extrañaba mucho a mis papás, miraba la cocina e imaginaba a Reneé haciendo su típico arroz con pollo frito para Charlie. Era tan irreal que no estuvieran aquí, las pesadillas se habían hecho más constantes y peores, ahora sólo eran recuerdos de su muerte mezclado con Rebecca desaparecida. A veces uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, a veces… uno no valora lo que tiene. Esas frases yo las escuchaba a menudo a personas que habían sufrido una decepción amorosa, ahora me reía, ellos no sabían nada del dolor, absolutamente nada. No había dolor más grande que perder a tu familia.

No me di cuenta que había estado llorando hasta que tocaron la puerta.

—Jake —dije sorprendida—. Hola, pasa.

—Hola Bells — dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla—. Traje comida para los dos. Espero que no hayas almorzado.

—Llegas en el momento exacto — dije sentándome a la mesa.

—Y ya no llores. —Iba a decirle que no estaba llorando—. No me mientas, luego hablaremos de eso.

Comimos en un silencio agradable, como siempre no comí mucho, pero era lo suficiente para engañar a mi estómago. Había lavado los platos y ahora estábamos sentados en el mueble supuestamente viendo "Luna Nueva", amaba todas las películas de la saga Crepúsculo, pero en este momento ver esta película me deprimía al doble.

—Billy se puso mal por eso no vine antes. — Él fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—¿Qué paso? —La preocupación se notaba en mi rostro.

—Se le subió mucho la presión y tuvimos que llevarlo al hospital, el está muy dolido por lo de tus papás, tu sabes que ellos se conocían desde hace mucho.

—Jake... — dije con voz de súplica—, espero que tu papá se recupere, pero no quiero hablar de mis padres.

—Bella en algún momento tendrás que hacerlo, no puedes seguir cerrándote.

—No lo hago, pero qué quieres ¿Qué este feliz? Pues no soy hipócrita.

—No te pido eso, pero si lo hablaras todo sería mejor, te quitarías un peso de encima. Ayer fui al cementerio con mi padre y fue raro, te juro que sentí que ellos estaban ahí con nosotros. ¿Tú has ido?

— No he ido Jake, yo no puedo, simplemente no puedo — comencé a llorar—. Soy una cobarde, ni siquiera pude despedirme cuando tuve la oportunidad, no dejé la rosa blanca porque no puedo dejarlos ir, ellos me hacen falta. No sé cómo tratar a Rebecca, no sirvo ni para hermana.

—Ey sh sh. —Me abrazó y comenzó a acariciarme la cabeza—. Bella no es fácil, nada es fácil en esta vida. Siempre dicen que para conocer la felicidad primero tenemos que sufrir. Y eso está pasando ahora, pero no puedes dejarte derrotar, no, porque Rebecca te necesita, pero más que todo por tus sueños que te has trazado. Bells — me subió la cara para mirarlo—. Aquí me tienes, me importas demasiado. — Comenzó a acercarse a mí, yo sabía qué me iba a pasar y justo en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta y carraspeó. Me alejé de Jacob muy rápido.

—Siento mucho interrumpir el momento — dijo mirándome a mí.

—Jake, el es Edward Cullen, hermano de Alice. — Ellos se estrecharon las manos y vi pasar odio en los ojos de cada uno.

—Bueno, Bella, me tengo que ir — mi amigo me rodeo con sus brazos—. Te quiero pequeña. Hasta luego Cullen.

Nos dejo a los dos solos, la tensión estaba en el aire y lo que menos quería era pelear con alguien. Así que usé toda la concentración posible en ignorarlo y dejar el DVD en su sitio.

—Qué buena hermana eres — dijo sarcástico.

—¿Perdón? —Creía que había escuchado mal.

—Que eres una excelente hermana —volvió a usar su tono sarcástico.— Primero dejas que tu hermana salga a caminar en medio de la lluvia porque la pequeña sólo rompió un plato y te molestas.

—Para... — dije advirtiéndole.

—¿Por qué? Tienes miedo de escuchar tus verdades — sonrió falsamente—. Luego ni siquiera bajas a cenar con ella y te la pasas gritando como loca en la noche. Y al otro día más de lo mismo, Alice tiene que bañarla, cambiarla, hacer todo lo que tu mamá o tú deberían hacer.

—Y que mierda sabes tú señor perfecto Cullen, si cuando tu hermana te necesitó la dejaste. —El dolor y la cólera pasaron por su rostro— ¿Crees que no sé la basura de hermano que fuiste?

—Era un niño, en cambio tú estás bien grandecita, pero sabes que es lo peor… que aprovechas que todos salieron de esta casa para besuquearte con tu amigo, novio o mejor dicho con el tipo que te llevas a la cama. ¿Qué dirían tus papás?

No sé de dónde saqué las fuerzas, que impacté toda mi mano en su mejilla.

—Sabes que ellos no dirían nada porque están muertos hijo de puta — comencé a llorar—. Hace nueve días yo vi sus cuerpos tirado en la carretera. — Subí corriendo hacia el baño de mi dormitorio y vomitar todo lo que había comido…

**PovEdward **

Después de haber hablado con Aro sobre los motores que le íbamos a vender cada dos meses y saber que era familia de Eleazar, había ido a casa para hablar con mi tío Peter para informarle de todo y, otra noche más, había escuchados los gritos de Isabella.

Y hoy era mi tercer día en Forks, decidí que después de visitar con Aro el local donde pondrá los motores tenía que almorzar en Yolanda, pero me di con la sorpresa que ella no estaba por ningún lado, pero igual me senté.

—Hola, soy Jessica, aquí tiene el menú. — Comencé a revisar pensando que se había ido, pero aún estaba ella parada. Levanté una ceja en su dirección—. Disculpa, ¿Eres nuevo por aquí? Nunca te he visto.

—Sí, soy nuevo — dije cerrando el menú—. Tráeme pasta en salsa de tomate.

Esperaba mi almuerzo mientras que hablaba por whatsApp con Ariana.

**Edward Cullen:**

**¿Cómo está Angelica? **

**Ariana:**

**Hola Edward, yo estoy bien. Jajaja :D Está bien, aún no ha sentido la separación entre ustedes dos porque ha pasado dos días solamente. **

**Edward Cullen: **

**Lo siento por no saludar primero, es que no me pude comunicar antes y no sabía si le había pasado algo.**

**Ariana:**

**Tranquilo, dije que si pasaba algo te avisaba, te dejo chico. Edward, cuídate.**

**Edward Cullen:**

**Cuídate, chica, Ariana, jajaja, te dejo para que hagas tus cosas. Hasta luego.**

Justo en ese momento vino la mesera, que por cierto no recordaba su nombre, a dejarme mi almuerzo, se agachó tanto para ponerlo sobre la mesa que de paso le vi todas las tetas. Carraspeé para que se diera cuenta del espectáculo que me estaba dando.

—Disculpa — obviamente no sentía esas disculpas—. Aquí tienes, cualquier cosa me llamas — me guiñó el ojo.

¡Descarada! Eso la definía a la perfección. El ambiente en el restaurante era tranquilo, no estaba abarrotado de gente, pero tampoco vacío. Estaba delicioso casi como la lasaña de Bella. ¡Basta! No debía pensar en esa chiquilla, había dejado mucho que desear como amiga de Alice.

Alice… sentía que algo me ocultaba, pero no sabía exactamente qué, llame para que me trajeran la cuenta.

—Toma aquí tienes. —Me la tendió. Yo le di el monto exacto más su propina.

—No tienes por qué dejarme propina, mira aquí tienes mi número. — Me tendió un papel. Yo le sonreí.

—Yolanda se entera y te corre. Evítate problemas, niña. — Le sonríe no sin antes botar el papel en el basurero.

Estaba a punto de subir a mi volvo, cuando reconocí el carro de Alice.

—Hermano, ¿Qué haces aquí? — dijo acercándose a mí con Rebecca de la mano y, detrás de ella, Steven, Jack y una chica más.

—¿Qué crees? Estoy jugando a las escondidas —dije bromeando.

— Yo también quiero jugar, Eddie. — ¡Oh no! Primero Alice, Rose, Angélica y ahora Rebecca.

—Jajaja — rio Alice escandalosamente—. Mira Eddie, te presento a Angela

—Mucho gusto Angela. Hola Jack, hola Steven —dije serio—. Vine aquí para almorzar, ya me voy a casa Alice.

—Ok, toma las llaves, Bella está con dolor de cabeza, así que no creo que te abra.

—Ok, hasta luego a todos. Nos vemos peque — me agaché hasta quedar a la altura de Rebecca—, luego jugaremos a las escondidas, pero no me llames Eddie. —Le guiñe un ojo.

Manejé con cuidado ya que la pista estaba mojada. Cada vez que pasaba por el hospital o por la entrada que me dirigía a mi ex casa, tensaba mis manos en el volante. Todo hubiera sido tan fácil si mamá estuviera aquí. Llegué a la casa para darme con la sorpresa de que había una moto aparcada. ¿Qué raro? Saque la llave y abrí la puerta para llevarme con la sorpresa que Isabella estaba a punto de basarse con un chico al que no distinguía porque estaba de espaldas. Carraspeé un poco y cuando lo escuchó, ella se separó de él como si fuera algo peligroso

—Siento mucho interrumpir el momento — dije mirándola fijamente

—Jake, el es Edward Cullen, hermano de Alice. —Le estreché la mano, no sin antes demostrar en mi mirada todo el asco que me daba. ¡Qué carajos Edward! ¿Por qué actúas así?

— Bueno, Bella, me tengo que ir. —La abrazó muy fuerte—. Te quiero pequeña. Hasta luego Cullen. —No me molesté es responder su despedida.

Los dos éramos los únicos que estábamos en casa, la tensión se cortaba con un cuchillo, sabía que no quería mirarme, estaba tan concentrada guardando el maldito DVD… No pude aguantarme las ganas de decirle sus verdades, me importaba una mierda si me echaba de su casa.

—Qué buena hermana eres —comenté sarcástico.

—¿Perdón? —Y encima sorda.

—Que eres una excelente hermana — volví a emplear todo mi tono sarcástico—. Primero dejas que tu hermana salga a caminar en medio de la lluvia porque la pequeña sólo rompió un plato y te molestas.

—Para... —Alzó la mano como si estuviera advirtiéndome.

—¿Por qué? Tienes miedo de escuchar tus verdades —sonreí falsamente. Comencé a decir las cosas que había observado en estos días—. Luego ni siquiera bajas a cenar con ella y te la pasas gritando como loca en la noche. Y al otro día más de lo mismo, Alice tiene que bañarla, cambiarla hacer todo lo que tu mamá o tú deberían hacer.

—Y que mierda sabes tú señor perfecto Cullen si cuando tu hermana te necesitó la dejaste. — Eso me dolió, pero luego cambié mi rostro por una máscara de cólera—. ¿Crees que no sé la basura de hermano que fuiste? —Eso era demasiado.

—Era un niño, pero tú eres adulta y sabes que es lo peor, que aprovechas que todos salieron de esta casa para besuquearte con tu amigo, novio o o mejor dicho con el tipo que te llevas a la cama. —No medía las palabras que salían de mí—. ¿Qué dirían tus papas?

No supe en qué momento pasó, pero el impacto de su mano en mi mejilla me descolocó por completo.

—Sabes que ellos no dirían nada. —Comenzó a llorar y ni entendía por qué—, porque están muertos hijo de puta. — ¿Qué?— Hace nueve días yo vi sus cuerpos tirados en la carretera. — Ella subió las escaleras mientas que yo me quedé parado ahí sin saber qué hacer.

¿Muertos? Y todo comenzó a encajar en mí, la venda que tenia Rebecca cuando la encontré, el por qué cerró sus ojos cuando pasamos en la carretera, el por qué Alice no me contestaba el celular justo para esas fechas, el por qué Alice estaba aquí día y noche, por qué Isabella gritaba por las noches o por qué Alice decía que no sea dura con ella.

¡Maldita sea! Había sido un hijo de puta llevándola al límite. Me dejé caer en el suelo.

**_Flashback_**

_—Mamá, siempre que lees esos cuentos las princesas encuentran a su príncipe y se besan. ¡Qué asco!_

_— Ay hijo, ya te quiero ver de acá a unos años cuando tengas tu princesa. Ni siquiera eso, sino tú reina pondrá tu mundo patas arriba. —Yo la mire confundido—. Hablo de cuando te enamores._

_—¿Quién se va a enamorar? —dijo mi padre entrando a la cocina._

_—Solo le explicaba a Ed que cuando encuentre su reina pondrá su mundo patas arriba — dijo sonriendo._

_—Así será, pero aún faltan muchos años —le dio un beso a mama—. Aunque yo la encontré joven._

_—¡Qué asco! No se besen — dije poniendo una mueca en mi cara._

**_Fin del flashback._**

No era momento de que esos recuerdos vengan a mí, yo debería estar tocando la puerta de Isabella como loco para disculparme, pero no lo había hecho, aquí seguía sentado en el piso mirando a la nada.

Yo sabía qué significaba quedarte sin padres, porque aunque mi madre fue la que murió esa noche, también murió Carlisle para mí. Me quedé solo, me hundí tanto en mi miseria que ni siquiera apoyaba a Alice, y es lo que Bella hacia con Rebecca.

¡Diablos! Tenía ganas de gritar, ella no tenía la culpa de nada y, sin embargo, sufría. No había pasado ni un mes de la muerte, hace nueve días yo estaba en la cena. ¿Era eso lo que sentí? ¿Era posible sentir el dolor, la intranquilidad de una persona que no conocías? El golpe en la puerta me sacó de donde estaba.

—Alice necesito hablar contigo. — Ella vio que se trataba de algo serio por el tono duro de mi voz.

—Rebe sube a jugar un momento a tu dormitorio. Voy a hablar con mi hermanito. — Apenas sentí que la nena cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio, comencé a hablar o mejor dicho gritar.

—¿Cuando diablos —di un golpe en la pared— me ibas a decir que los papas de Bella habían muerto? — Eso la agarró por sorpresa—. Habla.

—Ya lo sabes — dijo más para ella que para mí—. ¿Ella te lo dijo?

—Oh no, saqué mi bola mágica y averigüe —dije sarcástico—, obvio que lo sé porque ella me lo dijo —respiré hondo—. Alice esas cosas no se ocultan.

— Pero yo no te lo estaba ocultando, Edward, esas son cosas que yo no te puedo contar, así seas mi hermano, es algo delicado para ella. Le ha afectado mucho.

—Igual pudiste haberme avisado y no llevarla al límite para que me lo grite —dije ya un poco más calmado.

—Espera, ¿para qué te lo grite? ¿Qué pasó?

—Yo le dije que era mala hermana —pasé mi mano por mi cabello en señal de frustración—, y le dije que tu hacías cosas que ella o su mamá debían hacer.

—¡Oh por Dios! Edward como vas hacer eso tú… — Levanté la mano para que se callara.

— Suficiente tengo con sentirme mierda para que tú lo hagas peor, iré al dormitorio.

**Pov Bella**

No sé si pasó una hora o dos pero tocaron la puerta de mi dormitorio. Por un momento pensé que era Edward y estaba a punto de mandarlo por donde vino cuando llego la vocecita de Alice a mis oídos.

—Pasa. Qué raro que toques. ¿Qué pasó?

—Sé que discutiste con mi hermano, Bella tienes que entenderlo, él a veces es un idiota, animal, estúpido e imbécil para tratar a las mujeres. — El que debería estar justificándose era Edward no su hermana.

—En algún momento tendría que enterarse y como él dice que no soy la mejor hermana…

—Bella...

— No Alice, tiene razón, pero voy a poner más de mí para salir adelante. Lo único que he hecho en esta semana es encerrarme como desquiciada, como si estuviera sola, pero no, yo tengo a Rebecca y ella me necesita. Solo necesito tiempo

—Bella cuando yo decidí ser tu amiga te dije que iba a estar en los mejores y peores momentos. Así que aquí me tienes para seguirte apoyando. Aparte, ¿A dónde iría? Mis papas están de viaje y mi hermano esta aquí. Así que de aquí no me muevo.

—No quiero hablar de tu hermano —hablar de Edward en este momento era complicado para mí.

—No tocaré ese tema, mañana es Año Nuevo, ¿Qué haremos?

—Al, sabes que no estoy para festejar nada. Si quieres salir con los chicos a fiestas o con tu hermano no hay problema. Yo me quedo con Rebbe.

— Si serás tonta, obvio no te voy a dejar. Solo que los chicos pensaron que si venían a pasar aquí Año Nuevo con nosotros. — Estaba a punto de decirle que no— y antes que refutes piensa que le hará bien a Rebe estar con nosotros.

—Ok que vengan, pero algo tranquilo Alice, en verdad no quiero festejar, sabes que ni Rebe ni yo estamos para eso.

—Está bien. Te quiero. —Me tensé al instante—. Bella sabes que en algún momento tendrás que volver a decirlo.

— Lo sé, pero ahora no. Déjame sola, Al. —Ella asintió y desapareció por la puerta.

_—Hija no sufras más —era su voz, pero ¿dónde estaba ella? Todo se veía oscuro._

_—¿Dónde estás mama? Quiero verte — tragué grueso—, mamá yo te extraño tanto._

_—Yo también hija y tu papa igual, pero tienes que dejarnos ir, nosotros debemos descansar. Debes tener paz contigo misma — su voz se escuchaba más lejos ahora—. Bella no dejes que la oscuridad te consuma._

—Mamaaaa. —Cuatro de de la mañana, tercera pesadilla de la noche, aunque ésta más que una pesadilla había sido un sueño. Y era la primera vez que no soñaba con sangre.

Necesitaba un vaso de agua, así que con sumo cuidado de no caerme bajé hasta la cocina. Estaba a punto de llevarme mi vaso hacia arriba, por eso no me fijé y choqué con alguien estando a punto de pegar el grito de mi vida.

—Tranquila —dijo tapándome la boca—. Soy yo, ¿no vas a gritar? —Moví mi cabeza en señal de negación.

—Me has asustado — me alejé de él—. Bueno, iré a dormir.

—Isabella... — dijo tratando de tocarme—, lo de la tarde yo no sabía...

—No quiero hablar de eso, eres el hermano de mi amiga y sólo por ese detalle no he hecho otra cosa que debí hacer.

—¿Cómo botarme de tu casa? —Eso tenía ganas de hacer.

—¿Quién sabe? —Me encogí de hombros—, solo mantente alejado de mi...

Me levanté tarde, ya había pasado la hora del desayuno, era la primera vez después de tantos días que dormía sin una pesadilla o un sueño como el último que tuve. Y la conversación con Edward me dejó agotada, más que todo había algo en él que me ponía nerviosa. La decisión de bajar almorzar estaba en mí, yo no era una mala hermana e iba a comenzar a salir adelante por Rebe. Y fue en ese momento cuando me iba a cambiar, que me di cuenta que sólo había estado con mis boxers y una remera que sólo me tapaba a la justa las nalgas. ¡Qué vergüenza!

—Buenas tardes. —Los tres estaban viendo la película "Los pitufos".

—Hermanita — corrió Rebe a abrazarme—, pensé que no bajarías.

—Aquí estoy —mire a Alice—. ¿Has preparado algo de comer?

—Sí dormilona, en el microondas tienes comida hecha por Edward y por mi—miré al cocinero, pero éste ni siquiera lo hizo—. Ya sabes que no me va muy bien el cocinar, tampoco a Edward así que entre los dos hicimos pollo frito —anunció con pesar—. Bueno, me iré al centro comercial. ¿Quién quiere ir? — Yo, respondió Rebe dando un salto del mueble—. ¿Nadie más? ¿En serio? Bueno, cuídense, chau amargados.

Ahora me arrepentía de no ir, Edward también se había quedado y yo me sentía incómoda, nerviosa y muchas más emociones. ¡Basta! Era mi casa, yo hacía lo que quería, el intruso era él. ¡Qué le den! Porque con su cara de: "Soy el rey del mundo, todo me vale mierda" no iba a lograr nada conmigo.

Me serví mi plato de comida y regresé a la sala para darme con la sorpresa de que ya no estaba allí, bueno mejor para mí, ¿no? Comí y logré que las ocurrencias de pitufilinda me sacaran una que otra sonrisa. No fue hasta que subí al segundo piso, para darme cuenta que Edward dormía en la habitación del lado mío. Bueno, como no tenía nada que hacer me puse a hacer limpieza y luego lavar la ropa. Sí que Rebe y yo teníamos mucha ropa para lavar. Estaba tan concentrada que me llevé nuevamente el susto cuando Edward dijo mi nombre.

—Isabella, mi abuela quiere hablar contigo. —Me tendió el teléfono.

—Abuela, ¿cómo ha estado? Perdón por no llamar antes.

_—Bella, mi vida, yo estoy bien ¿pero tú? Hace mucho que no sabía nada de ti._

—Estoy bien abuela, prometo hacer Skype pronto.

_—Está bien, cuídate mucho, saludos a la pequeña y a tus papás._ —Tragué grueso, ¿qué siempre me los iban hacer recordar? _Si es que tú no les dices nada, lo seguirán haciendo _respondió mi subconsciente.

—Gracias, hasta luego. —Le tendí el teléfono a Edward y desapareció por donde vino.

Mis papás, primer Año Nuevo que pasaría sin ellos, las lágrimas querían venir a mí, pero no, no iba a llorar.

—¿Estás bien, Isabella?

—Carajo Edward, es que tú nunca avisas cuando llegas, un día me matarás del susto. Y solo llámame Bella —dije renegando—. Aparte no te debe importar como me siento, si ni me conoces. Y si mal no recuerdo para ti soy la mala hermana. — Estaba a punto de pasar por su lado cuando agarró mi muñeca.

Electricidad pura, lo miré y él me miró, ahí fue en donde me di cuenta que era hermoso, su frente, su nariz, sus ojos del color del cielo y su boca... ¡Mierda Bella!

—Basta de lo de mala hermana, me equivoqué, está bien, soy un idiota. Sí, lo soy, pero quiero llevar la fiesta en paz contigo Bella.

—Perfecto quieres llevar la fiesta en paz conmigo, entonces aléjate de mí —dije zafándome de su agarre...

Alice había llegado con un montón de bolsas, ropa para Edward, ropa para Rebe y ropa para mí.

—No usaré nada de eso —dije cruzándome de brazos.

—Año nuevo, todo nuevo. Aparte Rebe lo escogió. Hazlo por ella.

—Ok, ok está bien. Pero déjame arreglarme sola. — Ella asintió y se fue a Dios sabe dónde.

Me bañé, necesitaba agua fría en mi cuerpo, luego de la conversación con Edward me había mantenido en mi cuarto para no verlo, y me había puesto a llorar de nuevo, era difícil no acordarse de mis papás. Al momento de ponerme la ropa me di cuenta que estaba muy delgada y ¿cómo no? Si comía poco o vomitaba. Mi cabello también había estado todo desordenado, pero lavarlo y echarme mi crema había ayudado mucho. Era la primera vez luego de la fiesta de promo que ponía tanto cuidado para arreglarme.

Sabía que los chicos estaban abajo por los murmullos que escuchaba, extrañaba a mis amigos y por eso había aceptado que viniesen, con la condición que no toquemos el tema de mis papás. Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y respiré hondo, ésta iba a hacer una larga noche...

Todos estaban con collarines amarillos, gorros, lentes con el número 2013. Estaban tan chistosos todos. Excepto Edward, que estaba revisando su celular y cuando me vio no me quitó los ojos de encima, las manos empezaron a sudarme

—Bella — gritó Steven y me preparé para recibir su saludo. Me dio una vuelta y yo siempre me aferraba a su cuello.

—Paliducha —grito Jack.

—Bella. — Angie me abrazó muy fuerte, no la había visto desde el entierro. Respiré, no quería ponerme mal.

—Qué hermosa princesa —dije abrazando a Rebe.

—Tú también estas hermosa, hermanita. ¿Podemos servir la cena ya? Ir a comprar con Ali me ha dado hambre.

Asentí, entre todos acomodamos la mesa, incluso Edward que aunque no decía nada, sacaba lo necesario para poner. Saqué el chancho del horno, Alice se había sentado entre Jack y su hermano, Rebe en la cabecera, a su costado estaba yo, luego Steven y Angie. La cena comenzó con total tranquilidad.

—Alice nos contó que venías a estudiar a Seattle, Edward, ¿Qué estudiarás? —Le preguntó Jack.

—Medicina —dijo totalmente frío.

¿Medico? El estúpido, arrogante e idiota iba a ser ¿doctor? Él me sostuvo la mirada hasta que yo aparté la mía.

—Ah ok —respondió Jack—. ¿Y tú paliducha?

—Yo aún no lo he pensado. — Cambié de tema porque la verdad era que no quería estudiar, no quería nada de eso—. Angie ¿y Eric?

Angie nos contó que Eric se había ido de viaje con sus papás, igual que James de mi ex no sabía nada, pero nada de él.

—Aún no puedo creer que Jessica trabaje en Yolanda. —Eso captó totalmente mi atención

—¿Qué? —Abrí los ojos como platos, eso era imposible.

—Ah sí, a mí me atendió ella. —Miré a Edward.

—¡No! —gritó Alice—. Ella es una...

—Ey para, Rebe está aquí. Pequeña, ¿tienes sueño? —le pregunté.

—Sí hermanita, pero quiero ver los fuegos artificiales y todo eso. Steven ha traído muchos.

Yo asentí, estuvimos sentados en el mueble escuchando música, estaba contento porque Rebe bailaba con Steven y Jack

—Vamos a bailar Eddie —dijo tomándolo de la mano. Por un momento pensé que le iba a decir que no.

—Está bien, pero yo no sé bailar. — Se pararon y en vez de dejarla en el piso, él la cargó y comenzó a darle vueltas y vueltas. Rebeca reía, hacía mucho no la veía así.

—No vayas a llorar —dijo Steven abrazándome. Yo me apoyé en su pecho. Ver a mi hermana feliz, me hacía feliz.

—Ya está vayamos a la puerta, sólo falta cinco minutos —anunció Alice.

Un nuevo año iba a empezar, un nuevo año donde ya no había más prepa, un nuevo año donde iba a estar sola con Rebe. Todos, excepto yo, salieron hasta casi llegar a la autopista para reventar los fuegos artificiales. Iba a empezar un nuevo año sin mis padres.

—Un dólar por tus pensamientos. —Di un saltito.

—Edward a la próxima que me asustes te pego —volteé—. Te lo juro —susurré estábamos tan cerca que las puntas de nuestros pies se chocaban. Me alejé inmediatamente.

—Entonces nunca más te asustaré. Bella en verdad lo siento, soy un estúpido, imbécil, tarado, idiota y muchas cosas más, pero ya que empieza un nuevo año entonces empecemos desde cero. ¿Las paces? —Me tendió la mano.

¿Le aceptaba la mano, o no? Era un arrogante, creído, idiota, estúpido y todo lo que él se había autodenominado, me dijo mala hermana, pero fue porque no sabía los motivos y, a pesar de todo, era el hermano de Alice, mi mejor amiga y no podía llevarme mal con él. Lo miré y por un instante me perdí en esos dos ojos azules, porque aunque muchas veces mantenía su cara seria en esos dos hermosos ojos reflejaba mucho y su mirada en este momento transmitía arrepentimiento.

—Está bien —dije extendiendo mi mano y pasó lo de la tarde, electricidad pura. Me solté rápidamente.

Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a estallar y eso significaba una cosa.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Bella. — Yo le iba a dar mi mano, pero él me abrazó, por un momento no supe qué hacer hasta que le devolví el abrazo, me sentí tan protegida, en ese instante sentí que nada malo podía pasarme de nuevo, que nada podía dañarme.

—Feliz Año, Edward —le susurré. Nos alejamos para ver cómo todas las personas quemaban los fuegos artificiales. Mi hermana aplaudió cada vez que Steven prendía uno. Luego que todo acabó se acercaron.

—Feliz año a las personas que más quiero —dijo Alice, abrazándonos a los dos. Me separé de ellos para agacharme a la altura de Rebe.

—Feliz año, preciosa, será un año diferente, pero te prometo que haré que seas feliz.

—Yo los extraño, Bells, pero yo sé que papi y mami están felices donde estén y pues yo soy feliz si tú estás aquí conmigo. —Las lágrimas me vencieron—. Y no llores, ¿te traigo helado?

Me reí con ganas y la abracé, la amaba, así de simple y sencillo, pero no podía decírselo, no soportaría perderla.

—Feliz año, paliducha. —Jack me dio un beso que sonó en todo su esplendor.

—Feliz año, Bells —saludé de la misma manera a Angie.

—Feliz año, hermosa. —Steven tan lindo conmigo, me colgué de su cuello para que me cargase—, que este año sea mejor para ti, aquí me tendrás siempre...

—¿Hermanita me llevas a dormir? —Todos estábamos en la sala.

—Claro princesa. — Subimos hasta el cuarto de Rebe y la ayudé a cambiarse, en ese momento me di cuenta que llevaba la pulsera que le regalaron mi papás. Traté de disimular mi sorpresa, pero ella se dio cuenta.

—Si te molesta me la saco.

—No, es sólo que me olvide de abrir la mía. Bueno, a dormir pequeña. —La arropé con su colchita.

— Te quiero hermanita. —Me tensé, aún no estaba lista, seguía siendo una cobarde, así que lo que hice fue darle un beso en la frente...

Eran las dos de la mañana, los chicos querían que fuésemos a una fiesta.

—No puedo, tengo que cuidar a Rebe, pero vayan ustedes —los animé.

—Yo me quedo acompañándote.

—No Alice, ve con los chicos. Sabes que tampoco estoy para celebrar. —Ella lo pensó un momento.

—Ok, está bien. ¿Edward vamos?

—Estoy cansado, diviértete, pero no tomes Alice, llega temprano —le advirtió.

—No soy una niña —le saco la lengua—, pero me cuidaré por tu paz mental. La fiesta es de un chico de la prepa que vive a dos casas de donde Angie, así que me quedaré allí.

—Bella, quiero hablar contigo. — Steven me murmuró al oído, por lo que que lo llevé hasta la cocina—. Bells, sé que no han sido los mejores momentos para ti, pero tienes que saber que aquí me tienes. —Me recosté sobre la encimera de la cocina—, para lo que quieras preciosa. —puso mi cabello detrás de la oreja—. Yo te quiero Bells.

—Stev yo...yo… —Puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

—Lucharé para que éste corazón —me lo señaló—, vuelva a querer. —Se acercó a mi boca peligrosamente, me iba alejar cuando justo oímos la voz de Edward.

—Steven mi hermana ya se va. Te están esperando. —Cerró de un portazo la puerta.

—Parece que a alguien no le hace gracia que me acerque tanto a ti. —Lo miré confundida—. Olvídalo, vamos.

Estaba limpiando toda la casa, había platos sucios, serpentinas tiradas por el piso y demás cosas. Edward también ayudaba en un silencio muy incómodo.

—¿Con cuántos chicos tratas de besuquearte a la semana?

—¿Qué? —dije verdaderamente irritada—. Oh, con cinco o seis. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

—Eres mala influencia para Alice. —Ok, había llegado a mi límite.

Me volteé, me acerqué hasta él y comencé a gritar.

—Eres un arrogante, creído estúpido rey del mundo. Me besuqueo con miles de chicos a la semana desde que mi ex novio se metió en la cama con mi ex amiga. — Abrió los ojos, super sorprendido—. Y rompo las paces que he hecho contigo.

— No me grites...

—¿Qué no te grite? Lo único que has hecho es insultarme, mala hermana, mala amiga y luego qué será? Mala amante — me puse roja—, y no te rías, maldito engreído hijo de...

Sus labios pasaron a estar en los míos, su toque tan suave era como si millones de fuegos artificiales explotaran en mi estómago. Lo abracé por el cuello aferrándolo más a mí, como si no quisiera que se fuese nunca, como si no quisiera que me dejara...

—¡NO! —lo empujé. Mi respiración era entrecortada—. Mantente alejado de mí...

**Pov Edward.**

Una semana había pasado aquí, haciendo ¿qué? Pues nada, haba ido a Seattle para ver la construcción de nuestra propia planta para los motores. Fui a ver a Aro de vez en cuando. Me lo había pasado aquí en mi cuarto, hablando por teléfono con Angélica, la extrañaba demasiado, o con mi familia. Había jugado con Rebe, almorzaba con ella y Alice; Bella con su "mantente alejado de mí" había logrado que lo hiciera, pero ella lo hacía mucho mejor. No bajaba para el desayuno o, sino, desayunaba ella sola muy temprano. Sólo nos cruzábamos en el almuerzo, donde todo era tranquilo y luego se iba a su dormitorio, o se iba con Rebe al cuarto de ella.

Así que prácticamente no cruzábamos más de dos palabras y esas eran "buenas tardes", y yo aún no podía olvidar sus labios, cuando la vi bajar por esa escalera en su falda y su top blanco se veía tan angelical y luego cuando habló como loquita, no resistí el impulso de besarla. Y ese beso aunque no quiera había significado mucho, me había obsesionado con sus labios. ¡Basta! Sólo la había besado para callarla, sí… sólo eso.

Sabía que Carlisle llegaba hoy de su viaje y Alice había salido llevándose a Rebe. Así que de nuevo, nos quedábamos Bella y yo solos. Y fue ahí cuando escuché un grito desgarrador. Mierda, el grito seguía y seguía.

Me paré de la cama y fui hacia su cuarto. Me acerqué hasta moverla un poco, pero nada.

—Bella, Bella —me dolía verla sufrir. ¿Pero por qué?— Bella. —La zarandeé más fuerte—. Aquí estoy.

Ella abrió los ojos para luego abrazarme muy fuerte.

—Yo lo siento —dijo alejándose de mí, extrañé su calor al instante.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, sueñas con ellos, ¿cierto? — Vi su cara de desconcierto—. No tienes que contarme.

—No sueño, yo tengo pesadillas. Es horrible —suspiró levantándose de la cama—. No tenías por qué venir.

Y ahora me salía con esto, niña tonta...

—Pues gritabas como loca. —Se levantó de la cama, mirando por la ventana, pero yo me puse detrás de ella—. ¿Por qué me evitas? —La sentí estremecerse—. ¿A qué le temes? —Ella volteó a verme. Sus ojos siempre me impactaban

—No le temo a nada Edward. Sólo que tú ese día me besarte y no es correcto, yo...yo no…

—¿Tú no? Mira Bella, fue sólo un beso, ni significó nada para mí. — Dolor puro pasaron por sus ojos—. Y espero que para ti tampoco, no te ilusiones conmigo Bella, sería lo peor que harías. Hace años que mi corazón está cerrado para las personas.

Y me fui, sabiendo que había sido un maldito por decirle esas cosas, pero era la única forma de mantener a mi corazón a salvo y, creer, que ese simple beso no había significado nada, cuando había sido lo contrario.

* * *

Muchas gracias por agregar a esta historia a fav. Se que muchas no comentan pero igual les agradezco que lo lean. Saludos especiales a las que han dejado sus reviews, ya tengo 90 y sinceramente nunca pensé llegar a mucho, porque para mi es mucho siendo mi primera historia, saludos a mis chicas del grupo del Facebook que siempre están apoyándome. Ya saben adelantos, vestimenta, la música del playlist y todo lo demás en el grupo de facebook "Fics de Yoko".

Y aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo afndjsdnjfvg. ¿Qué les pareció? Edward se entero sobre los papas de Bella y no de la mejor forma, Edward en este capi le dijo de todo a Bells besucona, mala hermana, mala amiga. Ay que haremos con nuestro Eddie. EL PRIMER BESO asasdnfkdjf quizá muchas lo esperaban más "rosa" como decimos aquí o romantico pero en verdad lo hice asi porque se supone que Edward no siente nada por Bells y de alguna u otra manera CALLARLA fue la excusa perfecta para el beso akfjskfjkdf. Les adelanto que nuestros chicos se quedaran un fin de semana solos haskjfsjkdjf asi que el próximo capi será muy rosa askfjkfjk. ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Alguna recomendación? No duden en hacerlo. ¿Seguimos con PovEdward y PovBella o lo hacemos uno por capi?. Se habran dado cuenta que estoy con el "afhskfjdkjfdk" Amo a Robert Pattinson y mañana se estrena la propaganda de Dior entonces es imposible para mi no estar emocionada kajdskjfdk. Cuidense nenas.


	16. Chapter 16

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta de Verano: Camilin Cullen, Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Play List:**

_(1)The Verve — Bitter Sweet Symphony_

_(2) Maroon 5 Ft Christina Aguilera — Moves Like Jagger_

_(3) Coldplay — Paradise_

* * *

**_Capitulo 15_**

_—No le temo a nada Edward. Sólo que tú ese día me besarte y no es correcto, yo...yo no…_

_—¿Tú no? Mira Bella, fue sólo un beso, ni significó nada para mí. — Dolor puro pasaron por sus ojos—. Y espero que para ti tampoco, no te ilusiones conmigo Bella, sería lo peor que harías. Hace años que mi corazón está cerrado para las personas._

_Y me fui, sabiendo que había sido un maldito por decirle esas cosas, pero era la única forma de mantener a mi corazón a salvo y, creer, que ese simple beso no había significado nada, cuando había sido lo contrario._

* * *

**POV Edward**

— ¿Por qué no me contaste que hacías negocios con Aro? Es papá de Helena. —Alice estaba molesta.

— Porque nunca te has interesado en las cosas de la empresa, y sí, es el papá de Helena Vulturi.

—¿La conoces? —espetó, más gritando que hablando

—Sí. —Estaba furiosa—. Vamos Alice voy a casa de Aro desde que llegué, me la tenía que cruzar en algún momento, aparte la chica no se nota mala. He almorzado con ella y sus papás un par de veces.

—Es una bruja. —Respiró hondo—. Bueno, tú sabes lo que haces, pero no te acuestes con ella. —Rodé los ojos—. Hablando de otros temas, tu apartamento no está listo, pero te puedes seguir quedando aquí ya que no incomodas a nadie. —Claro, solo a Bella dije para mí mismo—. Y otra cosa, papá ya se enteró que estás aquí. —Me tensé—. Edward, ustedes tienen que ha...

—No, Alice, se supone que iba a enterarse ya que por ahí le habrán dicho, pero eso no significa que yo tenga que hablar con él. Las cosas no han cambiado.

— Pero Edward...

—Pero nada, Alice, las cosas siguen claras para mí. Y ahora, si me permites, tengo que escanear algunos papeles para mandárselos al tío.

—Ok —dijo resignada, yo sabía que hablar con mi papá le haría muy feliz a Alice, pero no estaba listo, incluso puede ser que nunca lo esté—. Me iré a la casa, Edward, éste fin de semana no estaré aquí y Rebe estará fuera con su amiga de colegio, así que compórtate con Bella. —La miré confundido—. Ella no me ha querido decir qué ha pasado, pero yo siento algo entre ustedes.

—No ha pasado nada, pero bueno, no le haré las cosas difíciles como tú siempre dices. —Me paré y le di un abrazo de despedida.

—Eso espero —dijo mientras me devolvía el abrazo.

No iba a hablar con Carlisle, me daba igual con quién se haya ido de viaje o con quién estaba en ese momento, porque era más que obvio que tenía una pareja.

Por mi parte no me molestaba el hecho de quedarme aquí, estar cerca de mi hermana, inclusive de Rebe, era agradable; el problema radicaba que la dueña de ésta casa, una tal Bella, no me podía ni ver. Me ignoraba totalmente, aún más cuando llegaba el tal Jacob, sí, porque el joven en la última semana había venido casi todos los días, pero había algo que no me gustaba de ese chico. También había venido Steven, se notaba que quería a Bella, la forma en cómo la miraba o cómo se preocupaba por ella.

Hace exactamente 16 días llegué a Forks. Las cosas marchaban bien, la empresa en Seattle estaba casi terminada, esperaba con ansias éste hecho porque necesitaba trabajar. Me aburría estar aquí, Angélica por su lado estaba bien, o mejor dicho seguía igual, había programado un viaje antes de fin de mes. Emmettt estaba con Rose; por lo que me había dicho Jasper, él se estaba comportando. Un grito me sacó de mis pensamientos, era uno muy fuerte que provenía del primer piso. Salí como alma que lleva el diablo para bajar y darme cuenta de lo más asqueroso que puede hacer un hombre.

**POV Bella **

—Pero Bella, cuéntame qué pasa con Edward.

—Nada —contesté mientras terminaba de preparar la mochila de Rebe—. Mira, Alice, en verdad, si tuviera algo o me hubiera hecho algo te lo diría. Toma. —Ella recibió la mochila.

—Está bien, te creeré. Mira que te quedarás un fin de semana sola con él. —Me estremecí ligeramente para que ella no se diera cuenta, pensar eso me ponía nerviosa—. El domingo llegamos en la noche con Rebe.

—Ok. —Bajamos las escaleras, mi hermana estaba viendo sus dibujos—. Rebe, ya es hora, Alice te llevará a casa de Valeria, cualquier cosa me llamas —dije dándole un beso—. Vayan.

—Está bien hermanita, cuídense.

Me puse a limpiar algunas cosas que estaban desarregladas. Había pasado una semana desde mi última conversación no tan grata con Edward en mi cuarto. Casi nada había cambiado, más pesadillas, más gritos, aunque ahora toleraba la comida y ya no vomitaba; Jacob había venido casi todos los días a verme, se podría decir que estábamos retomando nuestra amistad e íbamos por buen camino. Steven también había venido uno que otro día, una vez quiso hablar sobre mis papás pero no lo dejé, continuar aun me dolía, aun lloraba toda la noche, no había sido capaz ni de ir a su tumba, ni abrir el regalo de navidad y mucho menos entrar a su dormitorio, todo estaba cerrado y solo yo tenía la llave.

Rebecca, a diferencia de a mí, había tratado de hacer su vida con normalidad y no la culpaba, era una niña, ella no merecía sufrir, por eso se había ido a la casa de su amiga para pasar el fin de semana; Alice necesitaba tiempo con sus papás, me había querido llevar, pero aún no estaba lista para ver a Esme siendo maternal conmigo; por esos dos hechos me había quedado sola con Edward.

Suspiré. La última semana con Edward había sido simple y difícil a la vez. Simple porque solo cruzábamos menos de dos palabras, a veces ni siquiera lo saludaba; y difícil porque quería hablarle, pero la cagó cuando me dijo que el beso no había significado nada. Para mí tampoco significó nada, pero venirme a besar así por así me parecía tan pendejo de su parte, necesitan decirle unas cuantas cosas en la cara, pero me había aguantado. Un golpe en la puerta hizo que saliera de mis divagues. Abrí la puerta pensando que era Jacob o Steven, pero me llevé una sorpresa no tan grata.

—Ja-James —titubeé—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola, Bellita. —Estaba un poco borracho—. Le dije a mi chofer que me espere, ¿sabías que ahora tengo uno? —Se rio—. Te extraño ¿sabes? Me has olvidado.

—James, en verdad, vete.

—Quise venir antes pero no pude, siempre Alice está aquí. ¿Aún no superas lo de tus papás? —Comencé a retroceder y choqué con la pared mientras él se acercaba más a mí—. Tienes que superarlo, o sea, la gente viene y va. Ahora podremos estar juntos sin ningún impedimento. —Su nariz comenzó a pasar por mi cuello, me estremecí del asco que me daba—. Aun te hago estremecer, me deseas. —Me tocó los pechos.

—¡Noooooooooooooo! —grité muy fuerte, pero no me dejo continuar, ya que me besó sin permiso y comenzó a pasar sus manos por mis caderas bajando hasta mi trasero; yo forcejeaba pero él era más fuerte.

De un momento a otro ya no lo sentí encima de mí, me di cuenta que Edward lo tenía sujetado del cuello.

—Hijo de puta. ¿Quién te crees para tratarla así? ¿Quién eres? —advirtió, escupiendo puro odio en sus palabras, yo seguí estática en mi sitio.

—¿Quién eres tú? _Pff_ , esa es la pregunta que yo debería hacerte a ti, porque yo soy su novio. Suéltame. —Edward hizo más fuerte su agarre.

—Un novio que se metió con otra, piensas que todo se soluciona con alcohol. Déjala tranquila, no la jodas más.

—¡Suéltame mal nacido! Deja que ella decida, yo sé que ella aún me ama, la necesidad de mujer hará que me busque. —El primer puñetazo fue dado por Edward.

Me acerqué a ellos antes que se iniciara una pelea.

—No más, Edward, por favor. —Él se alejó—. No te necesito, James. Me das asco, sigue acostándote con Jessica o Helena o con cualquier persona. Eres un hijo de puta.

—Te vas a arrepentir, Bella. —Abrió la puerta—. Yo sé qué pasó con tus papás. —Me tensé—. Yo sé quién los mató. Adiós, mi amor. —Cerró la puerta al salir.

Me quedé estática. ¿Él sabia? Oía que Edward me susurraba cosas, pero o sea, James sabía quiénes eran los culpables. Tenía la posibilidad de saber qué pasó esa noche en mis manos.

—¡Hey, mírame! —Edward se puso delante de mí—. Aquí estoy, no pienses, Bella, a veces no es bueno hacerlo. —Me secó las lágrimas que comenzaba a derramar.

—Edward, yo puedo saber quién los...

—_Shh_, una cosa es querer saber, y otra cosa diferente es escuchar lo que pasó. —Me abrazó, en ese simple gesto sentí que a pesar de no conocernos bien, él me cuidaba, se preocupaba por mí—. Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

—Quiero bañarme. —Me solté de su abrazo, al instante sentí el vacío—. Gracias por lo que hiciste.

—No tienes porqué, Bella. Ve a bañarte, aquí te espero.

Después de más o menos media hora bajé, pensando que Edward se había retirado a su dormitorio o algo por el estilo, sin embargo aquí se encontraba, mirando concentradamente su celular, ni siquiera había notado que bajé.

—¡Hey!—grité, y él pegó un saltito. Comencé a reírme.

—No es gracioso, Bella —dijo ligeramente fastidiado.

—Oh, vamos Edward, tú me has dado sustos peores.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —negué con mi cabeza—. Bella, tienes que...

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero no puedo después de lo que acaba de pasar.

Él lo pensó un momento hasta que asintió. Dio una palmadita a su lado para que me sentara.

—¿Quieres hablar? Podemos empezar por cosas básicas.

—Está bien, pero luego podemos ver películas.

—Con tal que no sea crepúsculo, está bien. —Pensé que había hablado en broma, pero lo había dicho de verdad.

—¿Cómo no te puede gustar crepúsculo? Tú estás mal.

—Los vampiros no brillan, aparte, cuando la vi con Alice no dejó de hablar de ese tal Robert todo el rato.

—Bueno, a mí también me gusta. —Por no decir que me encantaba.

—Olvidemos a crepúsculo y empecemos con las preguntas. —Los dos nos acomodamos mejor en el sofá—. ¿Nombre completo, edad, fecha de cumpleaños, color favorito, comida favorita y todo lo que tenga que ver con favorito?

—Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 18 años, el 13 de septiembre es mi cumple, mi color favorito es el morado. Me siento como si estuviera en un certamen de belleza —él se rio—, mi comida favorita son las pastas, las amo. —Él volvió a reír, lo que ocasionó que yo hiciera lo mismo—. ¿Qué? Son buenas. Me encanta ir al cine o ver películas. Mi actor favorito: Robert Pattinson, y mi actriz Kristen Stewart. Mi mejor amiga: tú hermana; y bueno pues no tengo mejor amigo, antes era Jacob.

—¿Por qué antes? Si quieres, puedes contarme.

—Porque no apoyaba mi relación con James, y cuando se enteró de algo que había hecho, me dejó de hablar. Estuvimos mucho tiempo sin hacerlo hasta que mis papás… ya sabes, pues ahora él me está apoyando. Bueno, ya respondí, ahora tú cuéntame todo de ti.

—Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, tengo 20 años y mi cumple es el 20 de junio. No tengo un color favorito...

—Eso es imposible —le corté.

—En verdad no lo tengo, quizás me guste más el azul que otros colores, pero no es mi favorito. A mí también me gustan las pastas. Amo el cine, pero particularmente no tengo actores favoritos, quizás Will Smith o algo así. Mejores amigos: Emmettt y Jasper, no tengo mejores amigas. Y me gusta todo tipo de música.

—A mí también. —Había una pregunta que quería hacerla desde hace rato—. ¿Nunca has tenido novia?

—No señorita, nunca. Siempre he tenido chicas por una noche, pero no me siento orgulloso de ello. —"Chicas por una noche". No sé por qué eso se repetía en mi cabeza y me producía malestar—. ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo? Bueno, solo James, duramos tres años. Ya sabes, primeros años bonitos; luego todo se volvió una mierda. Lo encontramos con Alice tirándose a mi amiga en su cuarto, me decepcioné tanto, pero poco a poco lo superé, aparte, hay dolores que son más fuertes —musité bajando mi mirada.

—No estamos aquí para hablar sobre cosas tristes. Sé que hay temas que no quieres tocar y respeto eso. No te voy a preguntar nada que no estés lista para hablar, yo aun después de seis años no estoy listo.

—No es que no quiera contarte, me inspiras confianza, algo que me sorprende, pero siento que la gente me juzga. Me dice: "Tienes que salir adelante", "Rebecca te necesita"; yo lo sé, pero no es fácil. Todo es tan complicado. —Suspiré.

—Tranquila. —Me tomó la mano y comenzó a trazar círculos sobre mi piel. Su simple toque despertaba cosas que aún no sabía definir. Él se dio cuenta que mi mirada estaba sobre su agarre y apartó su mano inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué estudiar medicina aquí y no en Londres, además, por qué esa carrera?

—Porque si estudio en Londres no hubiera visto a Alice de aquí a unos diez años, quizás. Y porque sentía la necesidad de venir en éste momento. —Me sorprendía la manera en cómo lo escuchaba tan atenta—. Y bueno, medicina porque siempre quise serlo, detectar enfermedades a tiempo, sanar a la personas, no importarte si la persona puede costear el tratamiento, porque al final para eso estamos hechos los médicos, para sanar no para cobrar. Y aunque muchas veces hay pacientes que fallecen, estamos para evitar eso.

—Lo hablas con tanta intensidad.

—Porque me gusta. Y tú, ¿qué quieres estudiar? Vas a empezar en marzo ¿cierto? Alice estudiará ingeniería.

—Yo, bueno, no voy a estudiar éste año. —Había pensado muy bien en esa decisión. No iba a dejar sola a Rebecca.

—Bella, no puedes descuidarte, yo te entiendo; pero los estudios es algo delicado. Hasta Emmettt que odia estudiar lo hace.

—No puedo dejar a Rebe sola, y no hablemos más sobre el asunto. —Él suspiró—. ¿Emmettt? Es tu mejor amigo ¿cierto? ¿Alguna foto?

Agarro su _Blackberry_, comenzó a buscar hasta que en su pantalla aparecieron dos chicos. Uno alto, delgado, ojos verdes y cabello lacio; el otro era alto, ojos azules y muy musculoso. Los dos eran guapos.

—Mis mejores amigos, Emmettt es el musculoso, sale con mi prima Rosalie; Jasper, bueno, él está solo. Ambos estudian ingeniería.

—Ah. ¿No que estaba prohibido salir con la hermana o prima de tu amigo? —dije medio bromeando. Él bufó.

—No quiero recordarlo, si por mí fuera, regresaría y alejaría a Emmett de Rose, pero no puedo.

—Uh, qué celoso. Si así eres con tu prima, imagínate con Alice, o cuando tengas novia. —Me arrepentí de lo que dije cuando vi su cara.

—Ya te dije, Bella, mi corazón está cerrado para las personas. Yo no puedo amar, por ende no puedo involucrarme con alguien amorosamente.

No supe por qué eso me decepcionaba de la peor manera, pero lo entendía.

—Yo me siento así. —Él abrió los ojos sorprendido—. Te entiendo. Di todo y me decepcionaron, amé mucho a las personas y ¿para qué? Si se fueron de mi lado.

—Está mal pensar así —lo reconsideró un momento—, aunque soy el menos indicado para decirte eso.

—Exacto, joven Cullen —bromeé sonriendo, pero parece que él no lo tomó en broma.

—No me llames por mi apellido, en tal caso dime Masen —masculló totalmente serio.

—Carlisle no es mal hombre, él me ayudó… —De un momento a otro pasó de estar sentado a ponerse de pie.

—No quiero saber nada de Carlisle, Bella, respeto lo que pienses de él, pero el concepto que yo tengo de ese hombre nadie lo va a cambiar. Si yo he respetado no hablar sobre lo que te ha pasado en las últimas semanas, respétame tú a mí.

El ambiente se había vuelto tenso, lo poco que había logrado que Edward se abriera conmigo, lo había arruinado por decirle Cullen. Él había vuelto a poner su escudo.

—Lo siento, Edward. —Me mordí el labio, un signo claro de mi nerviosismo. A pesar de todo no quería que se cerrase tanto conmigo—. No volveré hablar sobre Carlisle ni nada que te moleste.

—Bella —se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura—, no te muerdas. —Agarró mi labio entre sus manos e hizo que lo suelte, me pasó el dedo por mi labio inferior. Su toque me estaba matando, había algo en él que me ponía nerviosa, que hacía que su simple toque me ponga la piel de gallina, que me hacía necesitar más, como jalarlo hacia a mí y besarlo. Quería besarlo, pero él se alejó de mí—. No quiero que por una respuesta que tú pensaste iba a tomar en broma te cierres conmigo. Me caes bien.

—Tú también, Edward. ¿Vemos la película? —Él asintió.

Llevábamos más de cinco minutos escogiéndola.

—Pero yo no quiero ver actividad paranormal —contradije escogiendo otra para darle.

—¿Un amor para recordar? Vamos, Bella, es muy romántica y lacrimógena. No nos da bien verla. Aparte, si tanto miedo te da ¿por qué la tienes aquí?

—Porque juré verla algún día, pero algún día muy lejano —respondí mirando con temor el _dvd_.

—No te dará tanto miedo, te lo prometo. Ve poniéndolo y yo voy a preparar las palomitas. —Me abrió la mano que tenía en puño y me colocó el _dvd_. Con sumo cuidado conecté todo y lo puse. Cuando escuché un "¡mierda!" proveniente de la cocina, entré para ver la escena más chistosa de toda mi vida.

—Edward —dije riendo—, ciérralo, ahí está la tapa. —Señalé donde estaba, pero para él era imposible encontrarla.

—¿Dónde? Carajo, no veo.

—Mierda, Edward, hazlo. —No podía contener la risa.

—¿Qué tal si me ayudas en vez de estar ahí riéndote? —Ésta vez muchas más palomitas salieron esparcidas en diferentes direcciones—. ¡Bella!

Me acerqué y lo ayudé a cerrar la olla.

—¿A ti no te enseñaron que se pone la tapa, sino todo sale volando? —Quise contener mi risa pero no pude, estallé en una fuerte carcajada otra vez.

—Deja de reírte. —Estaba molesto, pero no me interesaba, hace mucho no reía así—. ¡Bella!

—¡¿Qué?! —Él ya no pudo más y también se rio—. ¡Oh, mierda! Apaga la cocina, las palomitas se queman.

Levanté la tapa con temor, volví a estallar en carcajadas, todo estaba absolutamente quemado. El me miró y también se rio.

—Mejor comemos los cereales de chocolate de Rebe, no quiero que quemes nada más.

—Muy chistosa, te has burlado de mí todo el rato. —Fingió hacerse el ofendido—. Ahora, cuando tengas miedo en la película ni siquiera te dejaré acercarte a mí.

—_¡Bah!_ —Moví mis hombros—. Ni lo iba a hacer.

Me arrepentí, porque sí me cagaba de miedo. Edward estaba a un extremo del sofá mirando como si nada la película, luego estaba el tazón con cereales y luego yo abrazando mis rodillas, cerrando los ojos cada vez que en la pantalla aparecía noche 1, noche 5. ¡Maldita Kate! Por su culpa no iba a poder dormir. Pero no, no le iba a pedir a Edward nada, las noches pasaron y a Kate la mordieron. ¿En verdad era esto una historia de la vida real? Pegue el súper salto cuando jalaron a Kate y se la llevaron hasta no sé dónde, oh, pobre Mika salió detrás de ella. Quise cerrar los ojos, pero fue muy tarde cuando Kate tiro a Mika contra la pantalla, así que grité.

—Eres la peor miedosa que he conocido en mi vida. —Edward estaba susurrándome.

—Eres el peor hombre que he conocido en mi vida, justo subiste el volumen en esa parte.

—¿Yo? No lo hice a propósito —aseguró, parándose del sofá y dándome la mano para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo.

—¡Oh, sí, claro! Y yo te la chupo. —Usé todo mi sarcasmo.

—No tengo ningún problema en que lo hagas —dijo acercándose a mí.

—¡Idiota! —Le di un manotazo en el estómago—. Es broma.

—Yo también te lo dije en broma. Ya ven, vamos a ordenar todo para dormir.

Entre los dos acomodamos el desorden de la cocina, no sé por qué cuando fui a cerrar la puerta, en vez de echarle doble seguro como siempre hacía, eché triple.

—¡_Buh_! —Pegué un salto.

—Edward, deja de asustarme. —Estaba comenzado a molestarme.

—Ya, tranquila, mira que casi toda la noche te has reído, desde que vine no te veía así. —Me puse a pensar en un momento lo que él había dicho, tenía razón, desde que ocurrió lo de mis papás no reía tanto, no disfrutaba un momento tranquila, por estas cuatro horas los había olvidado—¡Hey! Nunca los olvidas, porque ellos siempre estarán aquí. —Señaló mi corazón. Yo asentí no muy convencida, no podía ser feliz, no me lo merecía.

—Buenas noches, Edward. —Estábamos en la puerta de mi dormitorio—. Gracias, hace mucho no la pasaba bien.

—¿Amigos? —Yo asentí—. He pasado un increíble día, hasta mañana, Bella. —Por un momento pensé que se acercaría y se despediría de mí, sin embargo se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su dormitorio.

Entré, dándome cuenta que Edward no era un chico creído, arrogante, era bueno, amable, solo que ponía ese escudo para que la gente no lo lastime. Yo también había bajado mi escudo, me había permitido disfrutar ésta noche, porque la verdad era que cuando venía Jacob o Steven siempre estaba alerta por cualquier atisbo de una pregunta sobre mis papás, en cambio con Edward sabía que no lo iba hacer, porque él sentía lo que yo estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. El había pasado por lo mismo que yo, y eso nos convertía en dos personas con el mismo sufrimiento, nuestro sufrimiento era uno solo. Me tiré en mi cama, pensando si estaba bien reírme como lo había hecho ésta noche, tenía miedo, mucho miedo de olvidarme de mis padres, de solo sonreír todos los días y ya no esté ese dolor que me recuerda que ellos están muertos, que nunca más van a regresar.

Había comenzado a llover y no podía dormir, gracias a la maldita película, escuchaba ruido por todos lados. Pegué un salto cuando oí el primer rayo impactando en la tierra ¿Rayos? ¿Justo hoy? Cerré los ojos, pero lo primero que apareció fue Mika siendo lanzada por Kate ¡Carajos! Junte todo mi orgullo posible y salí en dirección a la habitación de lado.

—¿Edward? —Toqué la puerta despacio. No me abría. Así que con sumo cuidado la abrí y entré. Él estaba dormido, solo tenía su bóxer puesto. ¡Oh Dios santo y la virgen María! ¿Quién duerme con bóxer en tanto frio?—. Edward —susurré, pero nada ocurría, seguía durmiendo boca abajo. Ni modo, tendría que tratar de dormir, estaba dando la vuelta justo cuando oí mi nombre.

—¿Bella? —preguntó con voz soñolienta—. Bella, ¿eres tú? —Volteé y lo miré.

—No idiota, soy Kate que ha venido. —Él sonrió—. ¿Podrías vestirte primero?

—Nadie te dijo que entraras, menos mal me encontraste así porque siempre duermo desnudo. —Si hubiese podido sonrojarme más de lo que estaba en éste instante lo hubiera hecho—. Pásame al pantalón que está en la silla. —Agarré el pantalón y se lo tiré—. _¡Ouch!_ ¿Pero por qué la agresión?

—Porque no puedo dormir por tu culpa. —Me di la vuelta cuando se paró de la cama para vestirse.

—¡Oh vamos! ¿Nunca has visto un chico desnudo? Ni siquiera lo estoy. — Comenzó a reírse—. Bella, ya puedes voltear.

—Edward. —me mordí el labio, clara señal de mi nerviosismo—. ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Mil y un emociones pasaron por su rostro. Pero claramente la de la sorpresa era la que mas demostraba.

**Pov Edward**

—Edward. —se mordió el labio, ¿Y ahora porque estaba nerviosa?—. ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

¿Qué? ¿Dormir? ¿Meterse en mi cama y acostarse a mi lado? _Claro idiota, o ¿sabes otra manera de dormir? _me respondió mi subconsciente. Pero yo no dormía con nadie, ni cuando me acostaba con una chica.

—Por favor, no te lo pediría si de verdad no tuviera miedo. Pero la cierto es que me cago de miedo. —Bella hacía que una palabra vulgar sonara tan dulce en sus labios.

—Está bien —acepté no muy convencido—. ¿De qué lado duermes?

—De cualquier lado, sólo quiero… —Dio un respingo cuando se oyó el impacto de un rayo—. sólo quiero dormir.

Me recosté en la cama y la invité para que ella también lo hiciera, con un poco de temor, lo hizo, es decir ella no me conocía del todo, podría ser un psicópata o un violador y se estaba acostando al lado del lobo, porque aunque sus papás podrían haber muerto y ella estaba muy apenada, nadie le quitaba lo bien que se veía Bella, con cualquier cosa que se ponía.

—Me estas poniendo las cosas difíciles —susurré más para mí que para ella, sólo frunció el ceño porque no entendió lo que quise decir—. Ahora si a dormir. Buenas noches Bella.

—Buenas noches Edward. —Se dio la vuelta, no pude evitar ver su espalda, y estaba completamente seguro que si quitaba las sábanas que nos protegían del frío, podría ver su muy bien formado trasero.

Esa pequeña de mi lado me había hecho pasar un bonito día, ¿Quién diría que gracias a su ex nos habíamos hecho amigos? ¿Acaso sabía lo que ocurrió con los papás de Bella? Yo creía que sólo la estaba chantajeando. Luego vinieron las preguntas, y fue ahí donde me di cuenta que Bella me inspiraba confianza, nunca me había abierto así con alguien, aunque el ambiente cambio, cuando me dijo Cullen, ese simple apellido producía mucho malestar en mí, pero felizmente no deje que eso arruinara el ambiente, porque había logrado que bajara su escudo, y ella logró lo mismo conmigo, cuando me arrodillé para tocar sus labios tuve ganas de besarla, de tumbarla en el mueble y no parar de besarla. Y no era sólo sexo lo que quería con ella, había algo mas, ella con sus acciones tan simples lograba sacarme no una, sino varias sonrisas.

Y aquí estaba acostada a mi lado, descansando tranquilamente, como si nada le hubiera pasado, como si en su vida nada hubiera cambiado. Bella y su hermana no merecían sufrir como lo hacían en este momento. Bella sobre todo, había pasado por mucho más, su amiga y su novio la traicionaron, sus papás murieron, estaba a cargo de su hermana y solo tenía dieciocho años.

Ella volvió a voltear hasta quedar frente a mí, era tan hermosa, pero no, yo no podía dañarla, no podía simplemente llegar, besarla, hacerla mía y alborotar su mundo. Suficiente tenía con todo lo que le había pasado para que yo la hiciera más mierda. Cuando antes tenía que buscar un apartamento e irme, porque esa simple chica paliducha estaba poniendo mi mundo patas arriba.

—Edward —susurró, pensé que estaba despierta, pero no. Ella estaba hablando en sueños—. No me dejes —sentí como mi corazón se apretaba en mi pecho, pero no era solo eso, sus palabras me habían llegado al alma, hace un momento quería dejarla ¿Y ahora?

—Bella, ¿qué haré contigo? —Le di un beso en la frente—. Serás mi perdición —cerré los ojos e hice lo que siempre hacía cuando no podía dormir: NO PENSAR.

Me levanté sintiendo que alguien se movía a mi lado. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que Bella me miraba y estaba roja ¿Roja por qué? Y vi el motivo de su sonrojo, tenía mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, la retiré inmediatamente.

—Lo siento. —Ahora el avergonzado era yo.

—No hay pro… problema. —Los dos estábamos como adolescentes después de haber tenido sexo toda la noche y no saber que decir al otro día—. Iré a preparar el desayuno, bajas en un rato.

"No pensar Edward" De ahora en adelante eso iba hacer. Llamé a Jasper después de ducharme para que me informara de todo…

—Entonces, ¿todo está bien? —pregunté por tercera vez.

—Que sí carajo, Emmett está tratando de maravilla a tu prima, algo que me sorprende, tu abuela está muy bien, ni siquiera le haces falta, nosotros paramos aquí casi todos los días.

—Muy chistosito. —Si pudiera, le hubiera dado un par de puñetes.

—Y bueno, tus tíos están manejando la empresa, hace una semana fuimos a la fundación, Ariana estaba muy bien, y bueno, Angélica sigue igual, no está ni peor, ni mejor. Y Tanya te anda buscando como loca, aunque estos últimos días ya se ha calmado ¿Por qué cambiaste tu número?

—Porque quise iniciar todo de nuevo cuando llegue aquí, no se lo des, miéntele, dile cualquier cosa, pero no quiero relacionarme más con ella.

—Cierto, porque ahora tienes a la prima allí —comenzó a reírse—. Bueno, ¿Y qué tal con Bella, ya se llevan mejor?

—Sí, algo así, nos hemos quedado solos por este fin de semana.

—Edward, esa chica ha pasado por mucho, no te acuestes con ella.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Descuida, que no le hare nada, Alice me deja sin descendencia —respondí diciéndole la pura verdad.

—Eso espero ¿Vas a venir?

—Sí, ya saqué mi pasaje, el veinte sale mi vuelo y el veintitrés regreso.

—¿Tan poco tiempo? —No necesitaba más del necesario en Londres.

—Tanto me extrañas mariquita, pero el tiempo es el necesario. Ahora te dejo, que me llaman para desayunar —bajé para encontrarme a Bella cantando.

(1)—_I can change, I can change, but I'm here in my mold… —_Qué hermosa voz—._ I'm here in my mold. But I'm million different people… —_Ella volteó.

—No pares, cantas muy hermoso —dije verdaderamente admirado.

—Tu hermana también dice lo mismo. Ella me dijo que tú tocas

—Ah sí, pero ya no lo hago como lo hice antes. ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

—Jugo de papaya y tostadas. —Puso todo en la mesa—. Aquí tienes la mantequilla y la mermelada, si le quieres poner.

—Gracias —le agradecí sentándome al frente de ella—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Ah, sí. —Se removió inquieta en su silla.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Dije o hice algo que te incomodó?

—No, no es eso, sólo que ayer no tuve pesadillas —agachó la mirada.

—Bella, mírame. —Ella lo hizo—. Eso no es negativo, no es malo superar las cosas.

—¿Acaso tú has superado lo de tu mamá? —Ouch, golpe bajo—. Lo siento, a veces no mido lo que hablo.

—Tranquila, tienes razón, no lo he superado, pero aprendí a vivir con ello. Yo también tengo pesadillas, pero si las pudiera evitar, lo haría. Por qué dime, ¿Tu qué ganas llorando? ¿Qué ganas teniendo pesadillas en donde te imaginas como murieron? ¿Regresaran? No Bella, no lo harán.

—No quiero hablar. —Iba a refutar—. Por favor.

Tomamos desayuno cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, ni ella ni yo habló durante el rato que estuvimos sentados en la mesa. No podíamos seguir así, no iba a dejar que utilizara su escudo conmigo.

—¿Qué haremos hoy? —pregunté entusiasmado.

—¿Hoy? ¿Quieres salir cuando toda la pista esta mojada? —Bueno, pues si era absurdo—. ¿Cuando el clima esta hecho mierda?

—Esa boquita. —Ella levantó los hombros, restándole importancia—. Pero podemos salir a almorzar.

—Edward, yo no salgo de mi casa desde el accidente, tengo miedo de lo que la gente me diga.

—¿Qué te diga qué? Bella, ellos no son nadie para juzgarte.

—No es porque me juzguen, sino que detesto su pena, su lástima ¿A veces te has preguntado porque la gente dice "Lo siento"? ¿y si en verdad lo sienten?

—Siempre Bella, pero eso no significa que no saldrás. Hay que limpiar un poco la casa y salimos ¿Qué dices? —Pero ella no me respondía—. ¿Confías en mí? No dejaré que nada te pase.

—Está bien Edward Masen —le sonreí y ella lo hizo de vuelta—. Tú limpias el segundo piso y yo el primero. ¿No te molesta que ponga música?

—Para nada, te dejo en tus labores que yo iré a las mías…

(2) Había pasado limpiando mi cuarto, la lavandería, el pasadizo, el baño de invitados y por último, el balcón.

—¡Hey, ps, ps! —llamé a Bella que estaba regando el jardín. Ella subió su mirada, pero me escondí—. ¡Ps, ps! —miraba de reojo, como buscando quien la llamaba, pobre, aún estaba asustada por lo de ayer. Mi carcajada me delato.

—Muy chistoso Edward —gritó—. Mírame, no seas cobarde. —Y lo hice, para llevarme un chorro de agua en toda la cara. Bella había subido la manguera hacia mi dirección para mojarme.

—Ahora vas a ver. —No me importo que parte de mi estuviera mojado, bajé y justo la encontré entrando.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Está lloviendo? —Se comenzó a doblar de risa, pero lo que ella no sabía era que la risa no le iba a durar mucho.

—La señorita está muy chistosita. —Me acerqué peligrosamente a ella—. Nadie le hace eso a Edward. —La cargué sobre mi hombro

—Bájame Edward —comenzó a patalear—. Bájame, bájeme, te juro que nunca más lo hago.

—¡Oh! Nunca más lo harás, después de lo que yo te haré a ti —procedí a subir las escaleras con sumo cuidado.

—Te juro que grito —me amenzazó dándome un manotazo cerca de mi trasero ¡Atrevida!

—Grita —la reté entrando con ella a mi dormitorio, para ser exactos, al baño—. Nadie te escuchará. —La bajé al mismo tiempo que abría el grifo de agua fría en la ducha. Me alejé un poco, para que a mí no me cayera

—¡MIERDA! ¡ESTA HELADA! —No sé de donde saco tanta fuerza, pero me atrajo hacia ella—. Esta helada ¿cierto?

—¡MIERDA, BELLA! —busqué la maldita manija para cerrar el agua y abrir la de agua caliente. Fue cambiando de temperatura—. Ves, ahora ya no esta tan fría —comenté sonriendo.

—¡MIERDA, EDWARD! Ciérrala está muy caliente ¡ME QUEMO! —¡Carajo! Tenía razón, gracias a Dios encontré la manija muy rápido.

Nuestra respiración era entrecortada, ella estaba recostada en la pared y yo tenía mis dos manos al lado de su cabeza, sus ojos verdes preciosos como dos diamantes me miraban fijamente y yo hacía lo mismo. Comencé a bajar mi mirada, su cabello todo mojado botaba gotas que caían poco a poco por todo su cuerpo, especialmente una que se perdió en el inicio del valle de sus senos, y es que esa sudadera blanca marcaba a la perfección su cuerpo, en especial su brasier negro, que sabía que si la desprendía de todo eso me iba a encontrar con dos pequeños, pero bien formados senos, los cuales debían tener los pezones erectos por el frío. Ella carraspeo un poco y volví a mirarla para perderme en esos ojos.

—Edward —susurró con voz ronca, ella me deseaba.

—Bella. —Me acerqué a ella para besarla, no aguantaba más, necesitaba tenerla entre mis brazos, sentir como se volvía gelatina por mí y como yo lo hacía por ella.

—No, Edward —pidió apoyando su cara en mi pecho—. No compliquemos las cosas. —Ella tenía razón, no podía hacerlo, no podía cagar la base que habíamos formado. Así que sólo le di un beso en la cabeza.

Le ayudé a salir con mucho cuidado, ya que los dos estábamos mojados y nos podíamos resbalar.

—Eso fue macabro, sabes —aceptó, haciéndose un moño—. Si me enfermo será tu culpa.

—Tu empezaste —le recordé quitándome mi sudadera. Ella me miró por un momento, hasta que desvió su mirada—. Bueno, es hora de cambiarnos.

—Sí, claro. Nos vemos en un rato abajo.

Después de ducharme con agua tibia, miré mi armario, la verdad no sabía que ponerme, parecía una de esas chicas que se para en medio de su armario por una hora sin saber que ponerme, pero tenía cantidad de ropa, así estaba yo. No era una cita, por eso no debería vestir con traje, era sólo una salida de amigos, obviamente tenía que vestir _sport_, pero tampoco quería causar una impresión de "me pongo lo primero que encuentro". ¡Diablos, Edward! Tenía que dejar de portarme como una nena…

Bajé para encontrarme con que Bella ya estaba lista, su sencillez la hacía lucir hermosa.

—No sé quién es el hombre aquí, ¿Tú o yo? Has demorado en alistarte, mucho —se burló sonriendo.

—¿Quieres comprobar quien es el hombre? —Se puso rojísima—. Perdón, a veces pienso que estoy con mis amigos, o algo así. —Ella movió mi cara como restándole importancia—. ¿Por qué tienes lentes puestos, nunca te los había visto?

—Ah, estos —señaló sus lentes—. Soy corta de vista, pero es mínimo. ¿Nos vamos?

—Oh sí, claro, me gusta tu gorra. Yo tengo muchas ¿Sabes? —Desactive la alarma de mi volvo.

—¿Es tuyo? Me gustan los autos, nunca había visto un volvo aquí. —Estaba tan entusiasmada, que por primera vez la idea de ceder, por mi propia voluntad, mi auto a una mujer, no me parecía rara.

—¿Quieres manejarlo?

—No, no quiero manejar. —Su voz sonó dificultosa—. Tal vez de aquí a un tiempo.

—Tranquila, te entiendo —le abrí la puerta del auto—. ¿Qué?

—Hace mucho no son caballeros conmigo —sonreí mientras me daba la vuelta para entrar a mi lado—. Me dijiste algo de las gorras. —Cambió de tema totalmente—. Yo también tengo muchas. Tu hermana no me dejaba usarlas.

—Me lo imagino, Alice siempre ha sido la chica de la moda, al igual que Rosalie. No sé cómo has sobrevivido a vestir así delante de ella.

—Pues yo vestía con tacos y todo. Desde que conocí a Alice cambié mi manera de vestir. —¿Entonces por qué cambio? Ella respondió a la pregunta que formulé en mi mente—. Pero cuando iba mal con James, me dije a mi misma que no importaba si me vestía mal, tenía que mostrarme como era. Porque él debía amarme con lo que me pusiera.

—Eres hermosa con lo que te pongas. —Las palabras escaparon de mi boca antes de pensarlo.

—Gracias, sabes, resulta que no eres tan arrogante como pareces. O tan creído, o tan soberbio, o…

—Basta, ya me di cuenta que estoy cambiando el gran concepto que tienes sobre mí. No hace falta que digas mas.

—Lo siento, a veces resulto ser muy sincera ¿Puedo prender la radio?

—Me gusta la sinceridad. Y si puedes, en la guantera hay _cd's_ o sino sólo pon radio. —Ella asintió. Por un momento me perdí en mi mismo, traté de manejar con cuidado, una de las razones era porque aun no me gustaba la velocidad, y otra porque Bella, aunque no haya estado en el coche con sus padres, estaba más que seguro que cada vez que pasaba por la carretera, se acordaba.

—Llamando a Edward a la tierra —dijo riendo y levantando el _cd_ que tenía por título "Canciones de Edward". —¿Sabias que tu hermana también tiene un cd pero que lleva su nombre?, también tiene sus canciones favoritas en el. —Me sorprendía, que aunque hayamos estado separados, mi hermana y yo hacíamos cosas parecidas. Aunque en realidad ese disco tenía música favorita y también mis propias canciones. Aunque no tenía porque decírselo—. Lo pondré.

Mientras ella ponía el _cd_, me daba cuenta que en estos dos días que habíamos pasado juntos, Bella se había convertido en alguien para mi, ya no era la simple amiga de Alice, era Bella, la que hacia bromas, que sonreía, pero que también estaba dañada por dentro.

(3) La canción de _Coldplay_ empezó a llenar el auto por completo. Una Bella que le iba a costar mucho salir adelante, que con apenas dieciocho años se había quedado a cargo de su hermana. Y bueno yo, Edward, había quedado cautivado con su fortaleza.

—_Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise… Oh, oh, oh. —_Y me estaba cautivando con su voz en este momento…

—Cantas muy bonito —acepté estacionando el carro.

—¿Ah sí? Pues bueno, ya me lo dijiste —comenzó a jugar con sus dedos—. Tengo miedo.

—Tranquila —dije desabrochando su cinturón—. Solo almorzaremos, nada más.

Quise cogerla de la mano, pero esa era inapropiado, ella no era nada mío como para tener cierta posesión sobre ella. Al parecer se notaba que la gente había regresado de vacaciones, el sitio estaba lleno, el problema no era conseguir una mesa, era que la gente volteó para mirar a Bella y ella se quedo estática en su sitio.

—Tranquila —le susurré—. Ellos no te dirán nada.

—Bella. —Una chica vino en su dirección a saludarla muy emotivamente—. Que gusto tenerte por acá ¿Y Rebe?

—Hola Natalia, está en casa de su amiga. Mira, te presento a Edward —le di la mano, ella me la devolvió con naturalidad.

—Mucho gusto ¿Una mesa para dos? —Yo asentí.

Ella nos llevó a otro salón donde no había mucha gente, al igual que en el salón, la gente se quedo mirando a Bella ¿No tenían nada más que hacer? Natalia nos llevo lo más lejos posible y en verdad le agradecí.

—Les atendería, pero esta mesa no me corresponde, pero no se preocupen, ahorita les mando a la chica. Un gusto en verte Bella.

—Igual —murmuró Bella. Ella se fue—. ¿Tengo algo en mi cara?

—No —dije confundido—. ¿Por qué?

—La gente no ha parado de mirarme ¿Acaso he cambiado? Sólo soy yo, pero sin mis padres.

—¡Hey! Nada de eso, no aquí. Hemos salido para pasar un rato agradable. Y no, no has cambiado, quizá un poco más delgada.

—¿Y tu como sabes cómo me veía antes? No seas tonto.

—Porque vi una foto tuya en un vestido, te veías hermosa.

—El día de la graduación. —Ella apretó los ojos muy fuerte, _¿A veces te pasas de idiota lo sabias? Sus papás murieron ese día. _Mi subconsciente siempre apareciendo para recordarme que la había cagado.

—Buenas tardes. —Apenas Bella oyó esa voz, abrió los ojos—. Oh Bella, que gusto verte.

—Qué pena no poder decir lo mismo, Jessica. —La voz de Bella sonó dura, ¿Qué pasaba aquí?—. No quiero que tú me atiendas.

—Lo siento, pero no hay otra. —explicó poniendo la carta sobre nuestras mesas.

—La señorita dijo que quiere a otra chica. Así que por favor, te pido educadamente que mandes a otra. —Jessica miró de mi a Bella y luego al revés.

—¿Tan rápido olvidas a James? —Bella estaba botando fuego por los ojos, literalmente. Ella estaba a punto de pararse, pero no se lo permití.

—No creo que a Yolanda le agrade saber que su personal se está metiendo en la vida personal de una de sus clientes. —La miré fijamente—. Ahora, o traes otra, o te juro que estas despedida antes que mi dedos hagan así. —Hice un chasquido.

Ella miró por última vez a Bella y se fue.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunté mientras Bella normalizaba su respiración.

—Ella es Jessica, mi amiga que se metió a la cama con mi ex novio. — ¡Woah!

—Eres muy valiente para enfrentarla.

—No le tengo miedo ¿Por qué debería? La avergonzada debería ser ella, no yo. Ella es la que debe tenerme miedo, yo no. —Buen punto—. Pero ella se aprovecha, porque cuando estábamos en el colegio yo era muy callada y recibía muchas burlas, pero ya no hay más esa Bella.

—Entonces recuérdame que no tengo que volver a meterme contigo —bromeé un poco para que la tensión disminuyera—. ¿Qué comerás?

—No lo sé, no tengo hambre —afirmó cerrando la carta.

—Oh no señorita, si venimos es para comer. ¿Qué te parece dos platos de ravioles, una en salsa de tomate, y otro en salsa de espárragos?

—Edward —pusé mi cara de pocos amigos—. Está bien, no quiero malograr el almuerzo.

Vino una mesera más amable, ya ni recordaba su nombre, sólo miraba a Bella, para ver como observaba el lugar, pero era como si su cuerpo estuviera aquí, pero su mente no.

—¿En qué piensas? —Ella me miró por un momento.

—Aquí fue la última vez que almorcé con mis papás. Éramos como catorce personas, estaban los papas de Jack, Steven, Ángela, Alice y los míos.

Yo murmuré un "ah", no era como si le preguntaría ¿Y cómo te sientes respecto a eso? Porque no hacía falta ser un psicólogo para ver que ella no se sentía bien, deje por un momento que pensara, que mirara todo lo que quisiera, porque una persona que perdió a alguien en su vida no necesita que le digan "todo estará bien" o "Ellos están en un lugar mejor" o mejor aún, el típico "Ellos no querrían verte mal".

Una persona que perdió a alguien sólo necesitaba pensar, que los recuerdos vengan a ella, porque quieras o no, los recuerdos vienen a ti, no es como si superaras el dolor de la perdida, sólo aprendes a vivir con ese dolor, yo aun no había aprendido a vivir con ese dolor, pero dejaba que los recuerdos vinieran a mí, porque aunque Bella no sabía, yo también había almorzado por última vez aquí con mi madre…

**_Flashback_**

_—¿Vendrá nuestro papi a almorzar con nosotros? —preguntó Alice._

_—Él dijo que lo intentaría. —Mi madre le respondió._

_—Él siempre dice eso. —Con apenas trece años me daba cuenta de las cosas, como que papá en la última semana no había almorzado con nosotros—. Solo lo vemos en las noches para la cena._

_—Edward, sabes que tu papá pasa ocupado en el trabajo._

_—Claro, siempre ocupado —repetí sarcásticamente._

_Llegamos y nos recibió Yolanda._

_—Siempre es un gusto ver a la familia Cullen, en especial a estos dos terremotos —le sonreímos—. Ayer vino su padre, me sorprendió no verlo con ustedes._

_—¿Ayer? —preguntó con curiosidad mi madre._

_—Sí, ayer, vino con una paciente, creo, pero tranquila Elizabeth, no hay de qué preocuparse._

_—Oh, claro que no —respondió mi mamá levemente incomoda ¿Pero por qué? _

_Luego de que la misma Yolanda nos tomara el pedido, comenzamos a jugar ago-go con mi mamá y Alice._

_—Ago, go. —Los tres dimos palmadas—. Diga usted nombre de colores._

_—Verde —aplaudió Alice._

_—Rojo —respondió mamá._

_—Azul. —Justo sonó el teléfono de mamá._

_—Es un mensaje. —Ella comenzó a leerlo, hasta que suspiró—. Su papá dice que no puede venir, se le ha presentado un inconveniente._

_—Ves, yo tenía razón._

_—Mamá ¿por qué papi ya no viene? ¿Acaso no nos extraña?_

_—Amor, papi los quiere mucho, sólo que últimamente están llegando más enfermos al hospital y él debe cuidarlos. No es porque papi no quiera venir —_miró en mi dirección—. _Él jamás olvidaría que tiene una familia._

**_Findelflashback_**

—¿En qué piensas? —La voz de Bella me sacó de los últimos momentos que viví con mi madre.

—Nada. —Si ella se dio cuenta que le mentí, no me dijo nada.

—Aquí tienen. —Los dos levantamos la mirada cuando oímos esa voz.

—¡Yolanda! —gritó Bella. Se dieron un abrazo

—Mi niña, cuanto lo... —Yo moví mi cabeza para que no siguiera—. En fin, cuando me dijeron que Bella estaba aquí no dude en salir. ¿Y tú? —Se soltó de Bella—. ¿No me vas a saludar?

—Yolanda —le di un abrazo—. Que gusto.

—El gusto es mío, pensé que nunca te iba a volver a ver nunca más. Que grande estas Edward. Bueno niños, a comer los dos. —Nos sentamos en la mesa como dos niños siendo ordenados por su mamá. La diferencia es que no teníamos mamás—. Los dejo.

Los pasos de Yolanda ya no eran tan rápidos como antes, ella caminaba ahora más lento. La edad no pasaba a propósito.

—No sabía que te conocía —murmuró Bella llevándose el primer bocado de comida a su boca.

—Ella lo hace, venia almorzar aquí con mi familia cuando mi mamá no cocinaba.

—Ah. —Ella no dijo nada más.

—Te puedo preguntar algo. —Ella asintió—- ¿Alice está saliendo con Jack?

—Pues ¿Eres celoso?

—No tengo que serlo para saber sobre la vida de mi hermana.

—No reniegues. Bueno, es complicado, porque cuando yo le pregunte a Alice, me dijo que eran amigos. —pensó un momento—. No sé porque siento que la estoy traicionando, deberías preguntarle tú.

—Sabes que no lo hago, no porque ella no me quiera contar, sino porque no quiero escuchar cosas que no quiero oír, y sí, soy celoso.

—La cosa es que para Jack también son amigos, Natalia, la chica que nos saludó, es su ex, así que yo supongo que aún no la olvida y por eso los dos están indecisos. Tanto Alice, porque tiene miedo que la utilice para olvidarla, y tanto Jack, porque no quiere hacerle daño.

—Tal vez debería hablar con él, decirle que si le hace daño puede ir despidiéndose de sus bolas.

—¡Edward! —bramó Bella—. Te aseguro que no quiere hacerle daño.

—Y te creo, pero unas palabras no están demás ¿Y tú? ¿sales con Steven? — pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Yo? No, para nada, Steven es mi amigo, un buen amigo.

—Pero él te quiere para algo mas, la forma en cómo actúa contigo, como te trata, es clara señal de que le gustas.

—Sí, pero yo no puedo corresponderle.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no olvidas a James? —sentía que mi curiosidad me estaba haciendo preguntar cosas que quizá las respuestas me lastimarían. No Edward, a ti nada puede lastimarte.

—¿Tenemos que hablar de eso justo aquí? Yo no te estoy preguntando sobre tus ex's, o quien sea que tengas en Londres —explicó verdaderamente irritada, y no era para menos.

—Lo siento, soy demasiado curioso. —En verdad lo lamentaba

—¿Curioso o chismoso? Hay una delgada línea —respondió ella.

—Quizá soy los dos —agarré un ravioli de mi plato—. Abre la boca. —Ella puso una cara de confundida, pero lo hizo mientras yo llevaba mi tenedor a su boca. Ella se puso como un tomate.

—¿Sabías qué se comer por mi misma? —preguntó una vez que terminó.

—Sí, lo sé, pero no me privo del gusto de darte de comer. Y justo mi último ravioli —aseguré sonriendo, ella hizo lo mismo.

—¿Nos vamos? —Asentí.

Luego de haber pagado y despedirnos de Yolanda, estábamos de regreso en casa, Bella se había quedado dormida, se encontraba tan tranquila, como si nada la molestara. Tenía ganas de besarla y ahí radicaba el problema, yo no quería quererla, no quería que me gustase, no quería depender de nadie, no lo había hecho en estos años y menos tenía que hacerlo ahora. Estaba confundido, sí, eso me pasaba, había hecho mi vida tan solitariamente, y en los últimos meses Angélica, Bella y hasta Rebecca estaban luchando cada una con sus sonrisas, con sus ocurrencias y derritiendo poco a poco mi corazón congelado. Tenía que volver a levantar mis barreras, necesitaba volver hacer frío con ella, porque tampoco quería que se ilusionara conmigo, lo que menos quería era hacerle daño.

—Bella, ya llegamos —anuncié moviéndola un poco, ella bostezó.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta, me quede dormida. Lo siento —se disculpó con una sonrisa tímida ¿Cómo iba a ser frío con ella?

—No hay problema —confirmé serio, ella frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

Los dos bajamos y caminamos hacia la casa en un silencio muy incómodo.

—¿Quieres ver películas? —preguntó rompiendo este silencio.

—No gracias, tengo que mandar unos documentos a mi tío. —Vi en ese instante como ella también levantaba sus barreras conmigo.

—Eso está bien —respondió de manera fría

Subí de manera rápida a mi dormitorio, porque sabía que si pensaba más tiempo del debido iba a voltear y decirle que no fuera así conmigo, que sea la Bella amable, esa que había conocido en estos días. No tenia ningunos documentos que mandar, sólo era una estúpida excusa que utilice para mantenerme lejos de ella. Tampoco podía llamar a Angélica, porque apenas ayer había hablado con ella, después que vimos la película con Bella. Y mucho menos a mis amigos, ¿qué les iba a decir? "Una chica llamada Bella, está calando hondo en mi corazón" Necesitaba salir.

Así que baje las escaleras muy rápido y salí, no me importo cuando Bella me dijo: ¿A dónde vas? Ni siquiera yo lo sabía, manejé y manejé hasta que me di cuenta donde estaba, nada más y nada menos que en el estacionamiento del hospital. Mi subconsciente me estaba jugando una mala pasada, ¿Acaso yo quería venir aquí? ¿Para qué? No era como si saliera de aquí y Carlisle vendría a mi encuentro y me abrazaría. Como un padre que no ve a sus hijos en años, no, él no lo haría porque, simplemente, yo había dejado de ser su hijo.

Me tensé cuando lo vi salir, era la primera vez, después de seis años, que lo veía, mi papá. ¡No Edward! Tu ex papá, sí, porque ese señor era un desconocido para mí. Me puse nervioso cuando vi que su carro estaba estacionado cerca del mío. Pero no tendría por qué estarlo, él no me veía, agradecía en este momento que mis lunas fueran polarizadas.

Carlisle estaba más viejo, eso se notaba, mi ex padre, ese que era tan bueno y amoroso con sus hijos, sí, era, porque ahí está la diferencia entre el pasado y el presente, él no es, era. Dolía mucho verlo, quizá él en este momento hubiera sabido que hacer, me hubiera dicho como reaccionar a todos los sentimientos que tenía en mi corazón. Pero no podía acercarme, no era más mi padre, nunca estuvo conmigo cuando más lo necesite y menos iba estarlo ahora. El comenzó a hablar por celular y leí de sus labios un "te amo" mientras subía a su carro.

¿Te amo? ¿A quién amas, Carlisle? ¿Por qué tus hijos fuimos los únicos jodidos que no pudimos amar a más personas? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué tu único hijo hombre no puede amar a nadie más? Yo estaba jodido, mientras que él estaba feliz. ¿Por qué yo tuve que pagar tus errores?

Me aleje de allí, no necesitaba seguir con esa mierda, yo no lo necesitaba. Regresé a casa, pero antes de bajar pensé en cómo iba a actuar. No iba a cambiar, iba a hacer el mismo Edward arrogante y creído de siempre.

Sin querer había demorado casi tres horas estando fuera de aquí, cuando entre, Bella estaba durmiendo en el mueble, me daban ganas de correr a su lado y abrazarla, o mejor aún, cargarla para llevarla a su cama y recostarme con ella, lo peor era que no quería la cama para tener sexo con ella, sino porque me sentía bien con ella, no era sólo deseo lo que sentía por ella, era algo más.

—Edward —dijo parpadeando rápidamente

—Sigue descansando, iré a mi dormitorio. —Ella se incorporó para pararse y acercarse a mí.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó esta vez más cerca a mi—. ¿Qué tienes?

—No pasa nada. —Estaba dolida, se notaba en sus ojos. Pasé por su lado con dirección a las escaleras.

—Edward —susurró.

—No insistas Bella, no ocurre nada. Aparte ¿Crees que te contaría mis cosas? —volteé a mirarla—. ¿A ti? No lo haría.

—Está bien Edward —aceptó mirando fijamente— .Si así lo quieres, está bien. —Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la cocina.

Tenía ganas de gritarle que no me haga caso, que tenía miedo, eso tenía. Miedo, de quererla y que se vaya de mi lado. Me recosté en mi cama, necesitaba dormir, pero más que todo, olvidar, olvidar que el miedo aún me vencía…

_—Hijo, mi vida ¿Cómo estás? —pasó la palma de su mano por mi cara._

Yo estaba soñando, era imposible que ella estuviera aquí.

_—¿Mamá? —pregunté posando mi mano encima de la suya._

_—No llores, no me gusta ver a mi pequeño llorar._

_—Mamá. —_Quise pararme de la cama y abrazarla, pero no pude, algo me lo impedía—._ ¿Por qué no puedo pararme?_

_—Porque no puedes Edward, quieres abrazarme, pero no debes. Hijo, tengo que irme, me llaman, pero antes, para lo que vine es por qué tienes que ser feliz, no tengas miedo, el miedo no nos lleva a nada bueno, tu eres valiente. _

_—¿Quién te llama? No te vayas, yo… yo te…_

_—Tranquilo aun no estás listo, te entiendo mi amor, pero recuerda, busca la luz, aun no la encuentras y ella tampoco, quizá los dos juntos puedan buscar esa luz. Adiós mi amor…_

_—¡MAMÁ! —_grité muy fuerte, pero era por las puras, ella se había ido.

Mire el reloj, eran las once de la noche, ¿Porque había soñado con mi mamá? ¿Qué trato de decir cuando dijo "busquen su luz"? ¡Para! Porque en primer lugar ese sueño no había sido real, como su mismo nombre lo dice, un sueño. Pero entonces ¿Cómo ella sabía que en este momento tenía miedo?

_No pensar, ¿recuerdas Edward? _Sí, mi subconsciente tenía razón, no debía pensar. Pero era difícil, porque una, no tenía sueño, y la otra era que no podía dejar de pensar en una cosa, Bella.

Recordaba sus mirada de puro dolor, fui la única persona que logro sacarle muchas sonrisas ¿Para qué? Para luego con mi mierda alejarla de mi, crear una fuerte barrera en nosotros ¿En verdad quería eso? No, la repuesta vino a mí apenas terminé de formularme la pregunta. Yo necesitaba a Bella conmigo, me gustaba, aunque me costara aceptarlo, me gustaba y mucho. Su sonrisa, su bondad, su mirada dulce, pero sabía que de un gusto no podía pasar. Y eso iba hacer, no la alejaría, pero tampoco la acercaría tanto a mí.

Traté de dormir, juro que traté, pero hace minutos me daba vueltas en la cama sin saber qué hacer, bajé a tomar un vaso con agua con la esperanza de encontrarla a Bella, pero todo estaba apagado, era obvio que se encontraba en su cuarto. ¿Y si iba? ¡No! No había ninguna excusa para verla, ayer fue porque ella tenía miedo, pero ahora no iba ninguna película de terror de por medio. Aparte, había dicho que no la tendría tan cerca, a la mierda eso, necesitaba verla.

Me adentré con cuidado en su dormitorio, ella estaba a la mitad de la cama echa un ovillo, me arrodillé a un lado de su cara y empecé a acariciar su mejilla con mis dedos con sumo cuidado.

—Edward ¿Por qué? —Ella soñaba conmigo—. Me has abandonado. —¡Oh no! Ella pensaba que le estaba haciendo eso, mi pequeña pensaba eso.

—Edward —pensé que estaba soñando de nuevo, pero me di cuenta que sus ojos estaban abiertos—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —se alejó de mi toque.

—Yo… yo sólo… —Estaba nervioso.

—Vete. —pidió sujetando con fuerza su colcha.

—Bella, yo sólo quería… —respiré hondo—. quería verte.

—¿Para qué? —respondió recelosa—. Para que todo sea felicidad en este momento, pero luego vengas con tu mal humor y lo cagues todo.

—Sí, si la cague —acepté levantándome de su cama—. Lo admito ¿Contenta?

—No, ahora vete. —Ella estaba decidida.

—Fui a ver a Carlisle, ni siquiera fue porque yo quería, supongo que mi subconsciente me envió a donde él trabaja y acabo de levantarme, porque soñé con mi mamá, es la primera vez, luego de seis años que no tengo una pesadilla con ella, fue sólo un sueño, pero ni siquiera ahí pude acercarme y abrazarla. Y si la cague contigo, porque tú… tú me… —No podía decírselo—. ¿Alguna vez juraste nunca querer a alguien? —Ella asintió—. Entonces dime, ¿no sentirías miedo, si estas comenzando a sentir que quieres a alguien? — Ella volvió a asentir—. Pues bueno, yo tengo miedo en este momento. —Ella me miró por un buen rato.

—Si tienes miedo, puedes venir a dormir conmigo —aseguró destapando un lado de la cama—. Ven, Edward.

Me apresuré a su lado y nos tapé a los dos. Esta vez no hubo espacio entre nosotros como ayer, estaba cerca, en la oscuridad de la noche, mirándonos fijamente, nuestros pies casi rozándose. Si hacía frío no lo sentía, porque el cuerpo de mi Bella desprendía calor.

—¿Acaso vas a mirarme toda la noche? —preguntó tocando mi mejilla con su mano.

—Pensé que tú eras la que me estaba mirando. —Ella se rió y retiró su mano.

—Eres hermosa cuanto te ríes —acepté tanteando su mano por debajo de la colcha. La agarré y la puse de nuevo sobre mi mejilla.

—Cuidado con lo que tocas muchacho, quizá tocas algo que te haga merecedor de una bofetada.

—Bella, yo no quiero hacerte daño. —afirmé con total sinceridad.

—Yo sé que no quieres hacerlo, y no lo harás.

—Bella. —Me apoyé sobre mi codo en la cama, por lo que ahora estaba inclinada sobre ella—. Bésame, bésame y hazme olvidar toda la mierda que llevo dentro.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por mi atrevimiento, esperé la bofetada, pero sin embargo ella me atrajo hacia ella y me besó. Sentir sus labios sobre los míos era mágico, me pude haber acostado con un montón de chicas y besarlas en el proceso, pero ninguna ni siquiera la mejor en la cama se comparaba con Bella, su beso era el mejor, el más puro, el más cálido. Ella me estaba besando porque ella misma quería, no era porque yo se lo había pedido, no, ella también lo deseaba. Y en este momento supe que no podía mantenerme alejado de ella, y mucho menos hacerle daño. Por nada del mundo iba a dejar que le hicieran daño. Ella dejó de besarme por falta de aire.

—Edward —susurró juntando su frente con la mía.

Y aparte de no hacerle daño. Quizá podríamos buscar nuestra luz juntos, tal vez a eso se refería mi mamá cuando dijo: "Busquen su luz juntos" Y sólo el tiempo diría si la podía querer, _¿Y acaso no lo haces?_ Dijo mi subconsciente. Dispersé esos pensamientos de mí.

—Bella. —dije dándole un pequeño beso—. Nuestro segundo beso.

—El primero me lo robaste ¿Acaso cuenta? —preguntó devolviéndome el pequeño beso—. No deberíamos besarnos.

—Sí, tienes razón no deberíamos. Pero, ¿qué tal si solo por esta noche fingimos que todo está bien, que ninguno sufre y ninguno tiene miedo?

—Me parece bien. —Se apoyó en mi pecho—. Gracias por un gran día.

—Gracias a ti por un bonito fin de semana. —Le di un beso en su cabeza.

Juraba por lo más sagrado en mi vida que iba averiguar todo para que ella no sufra más. Yo haría que Bella tuviera todo lo mejor. Y si tenía que pasar encima de todos, lo haría. Porque por ella yo haría todo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por agregar a esta historia a fav. Se que muchas no comentan pero igual les agradezco que lo lean. Muchas gracias a mis chicas del grupo del Facebook que siempre están apoyándome y a las que dejan reviews porque con sus palabras me motivan a que siga escribiendo. Ya saben adelantos, vestimenta, la música del playlist y todo lo demás en el grupo de facebook "Fics de Yoko".

Y aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo como les prometi este capi es super rosa o decir romantico, bueno eso es romantico para mi, espero que les guste mucho. ¿Quién admitirá primero sus sentimientos? ¿Edward con su corazón de piedra que no quiere amar a nadie o Bella que recién esta aprendiendo a como sobrellevar lo de sus papas? Diferentes situaciones donde pudieron besarse pero al final Edward fue el que cedió esta vez ¿Existira otra vez? Este capítulo fue exclusivamente de nuestra parejita, un poco mas largo que los otros pero sentí que quedo perfecto asi como esta. El otro capi que viene será largo tambien y me tomare un pequeño descanso de dos semanas porque entro a parciales u_U moriría por escribir pero los estudios me exigen concentración. Pero bueno aun nos queda un capi mas en donde revelaremos un gran secreto. Cuidense, espero sus reviews y son bievenidas al grupo.


End file.
